Code Moon
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: Everything seems lost after Lyoko has been destroyed until a new sector appears. With it, new players show up who may have the keys to destroying Xana once and for all. But will they choose to save the world or to truely live? Odd/O.C Will/O.C. DONE!
1. LANA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko. Some dude in France does.**

**L.A.N.A**

Hmm… I'm awake. That can't be a good thing.

"Why?" you might ask, because that means Lyoko, the virtual world I was created for, has been destroyed.

What was I created for?

I was created as a back up plan but I won't tell you for what, not yet anyway.

My name, I will tell you, is L.A.N.A but I hate that name. It stands for Lyoko Analysis Network Avatar. Yeah, I walk up to people and say "Hi my name is L.A.N.A. which stands for Lyoko Analysis Network Avatar. What does Bob stand for?" I can just imagine the look on their face, but that's all I can do. Imagine. I've never been to the outside world or what the residents of it call it as Earth. I guess I'll just be stuck here in a forgotten file of the super computer fixing whatever problem I was awakened for and then after words returning to my hibernation. Really looking forward to that. Not!

Don't get me wrong Lyoko is a pretty interesting place or it was until whatever happened but I've been stuck in a forgotten file in the super computer for what 8, 9, 10 years, maybe?

Anyway I should get to the problem ahead fixing Lyoko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of a white room sat a girl, around 15, on the floor looking at a see through screen that had appeared before her.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." She muttered bitterly as she touched the screen. She entered on it:

Name: L.A.N.A.

Code: Lyoko

The screen changed again and numbers and letters, that only a computer would understand, flew up the screen. The girl had white waist length hair that changed to gray towards the middle and then was black at the ends. Her bangs hung in her face hiding her eyes. She wore black capris with a blue crescent moon on the back pocket, and a black spaghetti strap shirt with another blue crescent moon on the chest. But was most peculiar about the girl was she had black wolf ears and a wolf's tail and on her left cheek was a musical note.

"What happened? All the controls are totally messed up. Half of the files I need are locked and coded. This is going to take longer then I thought." She sighed before another screen appeared to her right.

"What's this? Code Earth? I wonder…" L.A.N.A. opened the file labeled Code Earth and quickly studied it. "Whoa looks like it could possibly bring me to Earth. Nah, probably one of X.A.N.A.'s traps. Wonder what that glitch in the program has been doing."

_"Try it." _A voice said around her.

"What the…" L.A.N.A. said getting up into a defensive position.

_"Calm down, L.A.N.A"_ the voice said again.

"Why? Who are you?" the computer girl asked but gasped when she realized she was opening the file and starting the materialization of Code Earth.

_"Protect daughter. Protect friends. Stop X.A.N.A." _the mysterious voice said as light appeared around the girl and she was lifted off the ground. _"Be safe." _The voice said again before in a flash of light L.A.N.A. was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie laid in his bed awake in his dorm of Kadic Academy. He couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. The events of the day kept playing over and over again in his head. Lyoko was gone and X.A.N.A had won. The boy was just waiting for it to be all over. For his world to just collapse right on top of him at any moment. He barely had any hope.

Then, while at the Hermitage he had received an encoded message from Franz Hopper. He was alive which was good. Jeremie had spent hours trying to decode the message only to find that it was only just two worthless sentences. _'Don't lose hope. Help is on the way.'_ What kind of help? Jeremie had wondered. And who from? He tried to send a message back to Hopper asking him these questions but of course the e-mail address was hidden.

So they, meaning Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were back to square one till further notice. Also William was gone. The shaggy hair boy had gotten to cocky. Jeremie knew he wasn't ready to go to Lyoko with Aelita alone. They should have waited until at least one of the others had arrived but Aelita had been determined. After all they were trying to materialize her long lost father. Who wouldn't be?

Jeremie sighed. "What are we going to do?" he asked himself. The computer geek was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a beeping noise come from his computer. He got out of his bed and walked over to it. "What the-" Jeremie said in disbelief before getting up and leaving his room, silently but quickly making his way to Aelita's room. It was time to visit the factory again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay this is my first Code Lyoko fan fic. Hope you like it so far. All reviews are welcomed even flames.


	2. Welcome to Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just L.A.N.A.**

**Welcome to Earth**

**L.A.N.A.'s P.O.V.**

Man, what is this throbbing I'm feeling in my head? Wait feeling? I can feel? But why is it so dark? I can't see! Oh yeah my eyes are closed. Silly me. I open my eyes to find myself on the floor of a big yellow room next to what I think are a scanner. How I know, don't ask me. With the grace of an elephant I get up to my feet with the support of the scanner, not really used to my new weight. I let out an excited sigh as I look around. I'm finally here. I'm on Earth. Hmmm… note to self give weird, creepy, disembodied voice a big hug! Geez, I'm being hyper, to hyper. Not really my style.

"Ugh…"

What was that? Sounded nearby.

"Ugh…"

There it goes again. Great. I'm awakened from my hibernation, then creeped out by a weird voice, sent to Earth, and now being scared senseless by an unidentified sound. Great.

"Ugh…"

Okay now it's getting annoying. I slowly and cautiously walk over to another scanner where the sound is coming from. On the floor of the scanner is a boy around 16, with shaggy black hair. He's wearing a red long sleeve shirt under a black tee-shirt. The boy groaned as I gently shook him awake, his eyes immediately focused on me.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. I thought this over quickly. I didn't want to be known as L.A.N.A here but I couldn't think of a suitable name. Lucky for me as soon as the boy asked me his question he went back to sleep.

Poor guy. I put his arm around my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist as I slowly pulled us both up. Man, for a skinny looking guy he sure does weigh a ton!

I take us to the elevator, but once again don't ask me how I know what it is or how it works. I just do. As soon as I pressed the button inside the elevator the doors closed as I felt it move to the next level. The doors open and we're inside a room with a super computer.

I prop the boy against a wall. He seems okay, no bruises or anything. His energy is probably just depleted. He needs….what do they call it? Oh yeah rest.

He needs rest.

I move over to the chair attached to the super computer and sit in it. Yes a computer! Something in this world I understand completely! Before I can even touch the key board the screen immediately comes to life. A file marked "Birth Certificate" is opened. All the information is already filled out. All I need to do is press the 'ENTER' button to make it real. But it was missing something. I know! I quickly typed in what was missing before pressing 'ENTER'.

Another file opens up. It was an entrance application form for a school called Kadic Academy. I typed in all the information needed before once again pressing 'ENTER'

"Looks like I'll being staying at Kadic for a while." I said aloud before turning to the still unconscious boy on the floor. "I wonder who you are." I said more to myself then to him.

Suddenly my ears perked up as I heard the whooshing noise of the elevator. Someone was coming. Only one thing to do. HIDE!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd Della Robbia tried to hold back a huge yawn but he was failing miserably. Jeremie had after all woken the whole gang up at three in the morning to go to the factory. Now they were all in the elevator of the factory.

"Jeremie," Aelita asked nervously,"what's happening?"

"I don't know Aelita. Something happened to the super computer that set my computer off. We're here to find out what." Jeremie answered.

"Is it Xana?" Yumi asked

"Like I said I don't know." Jeremie responded.

Odd yawn loudly again before speaking. "Hey Einstein, did you really need to wake _all _of us?"

Jeremie was about to answer but was cut off by a very sleep deprives Ulrich Stern.

"Is that all you ever think of? Sleep and food?" Ulrich asked annoyed.

"NO! I can think of other things too, you know." Odd replied

"Like what?" Ulrich challenged crossing his arm over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Um like, like….um…"

"Would you two stop fighting?" Yumi ordered in a demanding tone. The two boys immediately fell silent.

"We're here" Jeremie said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He was the first to step out and when he did he gasped.

"What's the matter Jeremie?" Aelita asked

All poor Einstein could do was point a shaking finger at the wall across from them where a boy's unconscious body laid.

"William!" Yumi cried about to walk towards him.

"Wait it could be a trap." Ulrich said holding Yumi back.

"We can't just leave him here." Odd said

"I have an idea." Aelita said, "We can put him in a scanner and see if it's William or Xana."

"I guess that'll work." Jeremie said sounding deep in thought. "Odd, Ulrich, take William to the scanner room." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two boys said in mock salute as they picked up William and headed towards the scanner room.

"How do you think he got here?" Aelita asked. "Do you think it was my father?"

"I don't know Aelita, but if that is the real William then one of our problems is solved." Jeremie said a little bit relaxed.

"Okay Jeremie. He's ready." Odd called

"Starting scanning now." Jeremie said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.A.N.A.'s P.O.V.

So after what felt like hours (but it was actually only one hour) the group of kids finally left with the still unconscious boy, William, saying that he was perfectly fine just tired. I expertly swing myself down from a beam above the super computer and land gracefully on the ground. Tired, (yay! My first time feeling tired!!!) I sit down in the super computer's chair.

"Wonder who those kids were." I said out loud. "Guess I'll figure out sooner or later, but that girl with the pink hair looked familiar. Whatever. I'm on Earth and I'm attending a real school with real people and hopefully I'll make some real friends. But if I'm awake then I'll guess I'll have to restore Lyoko. Hmmm…. I think I have a few ideas."

I look on the clock that was on the supercomputer. "Guess I have enough time to do at least one." I sighed to myself as I open up a file on the computer and begin typing a series of long complicated codes and plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the girl sitting at the super computer someone was watching her…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here's chapter two. Yay me!!!! Nothing really to say except... **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	3. Meet the New Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the group Cascada. I also do not own the singer Utada Hikaru whose name I used in the story.**

**Meet the New Kids**

Mr. Delmas, principal of Kadic Academy, was at his wits ends. Already five students had been sent to his to his office at the beginning of the morning. Jim had walked into his office rambling something about one of his previous jobs that he didn't want to talk about. Elizabeth had also came barging into his office during a very important business call complaining on how she had to get a raise in her allowance to buy extremely ridiculous priced boots. This was too much for the poor man. And on top of all of this, he had three more student-principal meetings, a staff meeting, and he also had to meet and greet his two new students that had still not arrived. He _really _needed a vacation.

A knock on the door was heard before Mr. Delmas's secretary popped her head into the room.

"Mr. Delmas," she said, "both of the new students are here."

"Ah yes, thank you. I'll be right out." The over worked principal said as he got up from his desk and walked out to meet his new students. If only he knew what he was getting himself in when he allowed these two to enter his school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You could say that Odd really wasn't having a great day. After finding William in the factory the Lyoko gang had to sneak back into the academy and of course who was there waiting for them? Yep, Jim. Of course they had thought of a good excuse saying that they were all admiring the beautiful night sky and that William had bumped his head on a tree branch knocking his self unconscious. And of course Jim believed them but not wanting to loose his reputation as a tough guy gave them all, except for Yumi who had went home, a three days detention. That wasn't really that bad in the eyes of Odd. What really made his day horrible is he woke up late and missed breakfast! By the time he made it to the cafeteria all the food was gone. It was like Odd's worst nightmare come true.

So here he was sitting with Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita at their usual bench. Yumi still hadn't arrived yet and William was allowed to start classes late because he needed a lot of rest, Nurse Yolanda's orders.

"So Yolanda said that William should be okay," Aelita said, "but she said he had a big bump on his head '_from hitting his head.' _She said emphasizing the last part.

"I wonder how he could've survived." Ulrich said. "Shouldn't he have gotten deleted with Lyoko?"

"I was wondering about that too," Jeremie said taking a sip of his drink, "I mean the scanners said that that was the real William. Maybe Hopper had something to do with it. I don't really know. I'm going to check out the super computer to see if I can find any clues. Maybe I'll find something to do about the whole Xana thing. Until we find out what happened we should keep an eye on William and keep a look out for Xana. Agree?"

"Yeah." Ulrich and Aelita said agreeing. The only response heard from Odd was the loud grumbling of his stomach.

"So hungry." He moaned rocking back in forth in his seat clutching his stomach. "Why didn't you wake me up, Ulrich?"

"I tried to," Ulrich laughed, "but you just waved 20 bucks in my face and I left you alone. Easiest money I ever made."

"Why I outa-" Odd began

"Excuse me," someone interrupted. They all looked up to see a girl about their age standing in front of them. She had black hair with the ends dyed neon blue in a messy bun held up by black chopsticks with a few loose strands hanging in her face. She had blue-green eyes partially hidden behind her bangs and she wore black baggy jeans, a long black sleeved shirt that covered most of her hands underneath a dark purple tank top that had '_DREAM' _written down the side and black sneakers. A black and blue choker was worn around her neck with a silver crescent moon pendent hanging from it and a black messenger bag was slung over her shoulder.

'Whoa, wonder who she is.' Odd thought to himself

"Hi, I'm looking for Mrs. Hertz science class. Can any of you tell me where that is? I'm new here." She said.

Odd snapped out of his thoughts and stood up quickly. All thoughts of food and hunger gone. "I can show you. It's my first class." he said.

"Sweet!" the girl smiled. "I'm Musa Utada." She introduced extending out her hand.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia, mademoiselle, and yes Odd is my real name." the purple loving boy said as he flirtatiously kissed her hand. Musa let out a small giggle as she blushed slightly. The sound of someone clearing their throats was heard as the two turned to look behind them. Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and a newly arrived Yumi sat on the bench looking at Odd to introduce them. "Oh and these are my friends, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi" Odd said pointing to each one of them who in return smiled and waved at Musa.

"Aelita?" Musa said, as if in a trance.

"Yes?" Aelita asked

"Oh nothing," Musa said smiling, "Aelita is such a super kawaii name!"

"You know Japanese?" Yumi asked slightly impressed.

"A little, along with some other languages. My old man had to know a lot of languages for his job so I guess it just kind of rubbed off on me." Musa said thoughtfully before shrugging.

_Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!_

"Time for class." Odd said leading the way towards class

"Bye guys. See you at lunch!" Yumi waved as she left for her classes.

"Just follow me and you'll get used to place in no time. You're going to really like it here." Odd said as he slung his arm over Musa's shoulders. The new girl just smiled.

"Whatever you say Odd. Whatever you say." She muttered to herself happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada Hikaru wasn't lost. Oh no. She was way past lost. The poor girl had been wondering the halls of Kadic Academy for what felt like hours.

"Man why did the principal have to have a total melt down? He could have at least gotten someone to show me to my first class." she muttered bitterly. She leaned against a wall, sliding down it until she was in a sitting position on the ground. She blew a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair out of her face as she took off her green messenger bag. She wore a denim mini skirt with green short shorts underneath, a pink tee-shirt under a dark green hoodie, and wore green sneakers. Her long hair was tied into a low side ponytail that hung over her right shoulder and her eyes were a vibrant green.

Cascada sighed as she got up and began wandering the halls again, not really paying attention to where she was going when she bumped into something causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"Damn it! Ow!" she cursed under her breath as she looked up to see what she bumped into.

A black shaggy hair boy stood looking down at her. "Sorry," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," Cascada said, "but it wasn't your fault. I wasn't really paying attention."

"You're new here, aren't you?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Do you mean new to this school or new to France or do you mean new to this world because you should be really be more precise." The girl said.

The boy frowned slightly as if he were deep in thought. "I guess I mean are you new to this school."

"Yeah I am and I'm totally lost." Cascada sighed tiredly.

"Maybe I can help. What's your first class?" the boy asked

"Um… let me see." She said taking a crumple sheet of paper out of her pocket. "Um I have history first."

The boy grinned again. "You're in luck. That's where I'm heading." He said leading the way. "My name is William by the way."

"No last name?" Cascada chuckled

"I don't think that people she be judged by who their family are." William smirked.

"You know the whole insightful stuff doesn't impress me." Cascada grinned

"Think what you want. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Cascada Hikaru."

"Doesn't Cascada mean waterfall in Spanish?" William asked

"Yeah and it's also the name of this cool dance music group." She smiled "But I think that is what they were aiming for when they named me."

"Well here we are. Mr. Fumet's history class." William said opening the door to the class.

"Ah, Mr. Dunbar, how nice of you to join us and who is this?" Mr. Fumet asked

"I'm Cascada Hikaru." The girl introduced

"Oh yes the new student. Take your seat next to Ms. Ishiyama." Mr. Fumet said as Yumi raised her hand so the new girl could know where to sit.

"Welcome to Kadic." Yumi whispered smiling after the teacher had turn to write something on the board.

"Thanks." Cascada whispered back as she began taking notes. 'I found two of them' she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this is my belated Valentine's Day gift to you guys. Hope you like. Not really much happened here but you did get to meet to very important characters, so yeah. Any way...**_ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	4. Food Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Musa and Cascada(the character not the muscian).**

**Food Fights and Strange Behavior**

"I'M HUNGRY!!!!" Musa and Odd whined at the same time.

"How can you two still be hungry? You both already ate five servings in the first five minutes of lunch." Ulrich said in disbelief

"And your point is?" Musa asked. Her only reply was Ulrich and Jeremie banging their heads against the table.

"Um, doesn't that hurt?" Aelita asked

The Lyoko gang, minus Yumi and William, and Musa were in the cafeteria having lunch or rather watching Musa and Odd have their eighth serving of food. They would have been on their fifteenth if the others hadn't kept interrupting them.

"We hardly had enough food with just Odd around now we'll all starve." Jeremie said a little creped out

"A Wirl wafter wy wown weart." Odd said with a mouth full of food. (Translation: A girl after my own heart.)

"Hey look, it's Yumi and William," Aelita said, "and they brought a new friend." She said pointing out the strawberry blonde haired girl that was following the two.

"The wmore, the werrier." Musa said happily. (Translation: The more, the merrier.)

"Gah! Chew then swallow!" Ulrich ordered. "Don't talk with your mouths full. Man, I'm sounding just like my father."

"That's not good." Yumi said sitting down with her food followed by William and the new girl.

"Hey does that mean I get an allowance?" Musa asked Ulrich.

"I want one too!" Odd joined in. Ulrich sighed heavily. Why was he their babysitter?

"Hey Musa! How you like Kadic so far?" Yumi asked the younger new girl.

"Wrotally wraewsome!" Musa said between bites before swallowing. "I mean totally awesome. Who are your friends" she asked pointing to William and Cascada.

"I'm William." The shaggy hair boy said staring intently at Musa. "Have we met?"

"No, I'm Musa Utada," Musa said, "and if that was some lame kind of pick up line, I'm not interested." she said.

"It wasn't a pick up line," William said frowning, "but I have this weird feeling like we _have _met before."

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't." Musa said smiling.

"Hi. I'm Cascada Hikaru," the strawberry blonde said, getting Musa's attention. Instantly their eyes immediately locked and a feeling of tension filled the air.

"Awkward." Odd whispered to Ulrich who nodded in reply.

A shiver ran through both girls as they immediately broke eye contact. A smiled played on Cascada's lips as Musa continued to eye her suspiciously.

"I'm going to my room. See you guys later." Cascada said as she left the group heading toward the dorm but not without giving Musa a quick glance over her shoulder before leaving.

"What was all that about?" Aelita asked Musa.

Musa didn't reply, instead she took a spoon filled with food and flung it at a random person who was passing by which so happened to be Sissy.

Everyone in the cafeteria saw.

"FOOD FIGHT!" a boy cried and food began to fly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Musa's P.O.V.**

"FOOD FIGHT!" a boy cries and my plan goes into action. Quickly and without the others noticing I slip out of the cafeteria and head towards the woods. Once I'm in the woods I find a man hole and begin climbing down it. Four skateboards and two scooters are already there and without really thinking I take a skateboard and begin skating through the sewers until I reach the factory.

I don't even take time to use the rope as I jump down from a height that would usually have seriously hurt any normal person but I'm sure you realized I'm far from normal.

I arrive at the super computer and type in the code for virtualization and the count down begins. I jump back into the elevator and head to the scanner room hopping into one of the scanners. I had a few ends to clean up before the others showed up. 'What kind of things?' you may ask. A new sector to be precise. Xana is not going to like this at all. Perfect!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.O.V. Off**

The Lyoko gang were hiding underneath a table protecting themselves from the full out food fight around them when Jeremie's laptop went off.

"I don't believe this." He said looking at the computer.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked as she and the others waited for an explanation.

"Xana has activated a tower."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay, so what you think? Sorry about the shortness but next chapter should be longer and have more action. If you have any questions or maybe ideas please put in your reviews. Also tell me if any of the characters from the show sound out of character or if anything sounds lame. Thanks for reading and...**_ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	5. Upgrade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Lana/Musa and Cascada.**

**Upgrade**

Deep within the depths of cyber space, Xana was awakened by a vague but familiar presence, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He began to put his plan in to motion. Taking over the world. And nothing, not even those annoying children could stop him.

He decided to start with the world's energy supply. That would mess up those pathetic humans. Next he would get rid of those five kids who kept getting in his way once and for all.

Xana began the process but stopped when he realized something was blocking him from what he needed.

'What?' the computer program thought, 'How is this possible? I –'then Xana remembered the faint feeling he felt before. 'HER! Not now! I was so close! Now I have to deal with that pesky program, L.A.N.A.'. Xana summoned his monsters and sent them out. He would have his way, no matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyoko gang all arrived at the factory and headed towards the computer room.

"So what's going on Einstein?" Odd asked as everyone waited for Jeremy to explain.

"I don't know exactly how but a new sector has been created along with Sector 5" the blond whiz kid said while typing fast at the keyboard. The 3-D projector of Lyoko popped up showing the large dome of Sector 5 and a smaller sphere orbiting it.

"What's that?" William asked pointing to the sphere.

"That" Jeremy said pausing from his typing "is what we'll call Sector 6. The new sector. I'm going to send you guys there."

"Do you think that is a good idea, Jeremy?" Aelita asked

"Well we have to take the chance. This could be the last time we'll be able to stop Xana." Jeremy said wiping off his glasses. "Also we'll be able to find so more information about the new sector if you guys go there in person."

"I guess we have no other choice." Ulrich said walking over to the elevator followed by Yumi, Aelita, and Odd. Jeremy held William back.

"You should stay here. We still don't know what the effects of you being in the scanner while Lyoko was destroyed" the younger boy said.

"Or is it you're afraid I'll screw up again? It was an accident guys. I'm sorry." William said.

"We know you are William but-"Aelita began

"But we can't have you messing up again." Yumi cut in. "You cost us Lyoko."

"But it's back!" William argued.

"Chill William." Odd said, not liking the way things were turning. "We need someone here to help out Jeremy if Xana decides to have a direct attack against us."

"Whoa, I think that was the smartest thing you said all day." Ulrich mumbled earning him an elbow in his side by Odd.

"Whatever." William said slumping off to a corner still upset.

"Forget him." Jeremy said. "Head towards the scanners."

"Right!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lyoko: Sector 5**_

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita landed on the blue and white symbol of Xana after be virtualized but the all had surprised looks on their faces.

"What's going on you guys?" Jeremy asked

"Um, Einstein? Did you change something?" Odd asked

"No. Why?"

"I think I'll send you a visual" Aelita said

_**Factory**_

A screen appeared on the computer screen as Aelita sent him a visual. He was slightly surprised, but only slightly.

On the screen were Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. Nothing unusual, except for the fact that their outfits had changed.

Odd was still a purple cat boy but he wore a purple body suit and two purple cat ears were perched on top of his head.

Ulrich still appeared to be a samurai except he too wore a body suit except his was brown and yellow with some black. His katana was strapped to his side ready to fight.

Yumi, as a warrior geisha, wore a red and black body suit and instead of having her hair up it was now down like it was on Earth. A yellow bow was tied around her back hiding her deadly fans.

And last but not least Aelita. If Jeremy had to say he would say that she had changed the most. The pink haired girl wore a bodysuit with different shades of pink and around her waist was a bluish white skirt split down the middle. But what really made her outfit so unique was that on her back she had wings!

Jeremy could feel William looking over his shoulder examining the others outfits with envy.

"I'm going." The boy said, "It's obvious you don't need me here. If you need me just call." He muttered before walking to the elevator and leaving. Jeremy didn't stop him. William was acting like a drama queen and at the moment Jeremy didn't have the patience or time to be worrying about the older moody boy.

"So do you like them?" he asked

_**Lyoko**_

"Yeah. They're cool, but if you didn't design them who did?" Yumi asked.

"Lana." Aelita said as if in a daze.

"Lana? Who's Lana?" Ulrich asked

"I don't know." Aelita said shaking her head. "But that's who made them, Lana."

"I thought Aelita and Hopper were the only ones here." Odd said

"Well I don't know who this Lana person is or what they are but I'll look through the files." Jeremy said "You guys should start moving, the countdown has started."

"Got it" they all said before running to the open entrance not noticing several pairs of red eyes watching them from above.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lana's P.O.V.**

I felt a pulse run through my body as I realized that the so called "_Lyoko Warriors" _had arrived. Perfect!

I got up from my sitting place and looked down at myself. After changing the others outfits I had decided to change mine too. I couldn't resist! I wore a black capris bodysuit with the sleeves cut off and I also wore black fingerless gloves that went just a little above my elbows. An electric blue sash was tied around my waist. I still had my tattoo and my hair, ears, and tail were the same.

"But something is missing" I said aloud to myself as I looked around the area I was in. I was inside one of the very few towers that were located in Sector 5. "Oh! I know!" I said snapping my finger for effect. I raised my hand in front of me and three rings of white light which if closely inspected one would see they were actually just rings of digital codes. But as soon as they appeared they disappeared leaving behind a black staff.

"Perfect," I smiled but then frowned when I felt another presence in the area. It felt like Xana but weaker. The old glitch must realize I'm here and he's pissed. Can my day get any better? (Really can it? I'm not being sarcastic at all)

I run to the edge of the platform in the platform and jump off. With a '_thud'_ I land on the next platform and run out of the tower only to get blasted by a laser.

"What the-?" I look around but see nothing but I still feel the monsters presence around me. I get hit by another laser but still I don't see anything.

"Guess it's time to shed some light on the situation" I said before raising my staff. This was going to be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Factory**_

Jeremy kept an eye on the counter as he also kept an eye on the group's progress to the switch. They were almost there with minuets to spare and surprisingly none of Xana's monsters had attacked.

Another window appeared on the screen of the computer. '_What's this?' _he thought. The window appeared to show life points but they were down low but it wasn't any of the others. It had no picture but only one word.

Lana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you didn'y then too bad. : P Nothing really much to say other then **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

**_P.S. :_**I changed the outfits of the characters because that is what will happen in the upcoming season. I was searching and I also found two new monsters that will be on the show but I only know how they look like, so if I use them in my story and their attacks are totally different then what will happen in the show it is because I just couldm't wait till the next season. I will try to have some simalarities with season 4 but I can't make any promises!


	6. Ligtning Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Lana and Cascada.**

**Lightning Strike**

The Lyoko gang had just found and pushed the switch stopping Sector 5 from moving around. Now they were trying to find their way to Sector 6.

"Hey Jeremy, are you sure we're going the right way?" Odd asked as the group ran through what seemed to be another endless corridor.

"Oh, um, yeah." Jeremy said sounding distracted. "Take the lift and you should be right across from the outside of Sector 6."

"Got it." Ulrich said speeding on to the elevator lift at super speed, followed seconds later by the others. The lift took them up to the entrance of the outside of Sector 5.

"I'm working on sending your vehicles now." Jeremy said over the sound of his typing.

"Don't you guys think it's weird that we haven't seen any monsters yet?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe Xana finally realized that we're too much for him and gave up." Odd grinned.

"I doubt it." Aelita said. "Remember he did activate a tower but we don't know where it is or what it was activated for. We should stay alert."

"Guys! You're surrounded!" Jeremy said sounding panicked.

"How? There's nothing here." Ulrich said, but he and the others sill got into fighting stances.

"Like I seem to be saying all today, I don't know. There are ten monsters surrounding you and one is a scyphozoa!" Jeremy said.

"This isn't good. How are we supposed to attack if we don't know where they are?" Odd asked

"Like this," a voice said near them. "**_LIGHTNING STRIKE!"_**

Lightning bolts surrounded the group and out of no where ten monsters appeared around them. Nine out of the ten monsters were sphere shape monsters with three antennas sticking at the top and bottom of Xana's symbol. The last monster was a scyphozoa. But there was something else out there.

"**_LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!" _**yelled the voice again as more lightning bolts came out of no where and hit three out of the ten monsters. The lightning bolts weren't the only thing that caught the gang's eyes. A girl with white and black hair and wolf ears and tail with a black staff moved gracefully through the lightning bolts towards the group. "Hold on to each other." She ordered.

"Why should they listen to you?" Jeremy asked.

The girl giggled nervously. "Um, because I forgot to install your weapons back into your costumes and I don't have enough life points to keep up this light show. So basically you guys are defenseless." She said smiling nervously

Everyone stared at the girl in disbelief until Aelita said something.

"Listen to her. She's the only one who can help us right now." The pink hair girl said

Immediately everyone held onto each other. The remaining sphere shape monsters and the scyphozoa were moving closer to the group as the lightning bolts began to diminish.

"Hold on tight," the wolf girl shouted. A see through neon blue electric guitar appeared in her hands. "**_GUITAR RIFF!!!" _**she yelled, running her fingers across the strings. Everyone, except for the guitar holding girl, let out a small yelp when they felt the ground beneath them disappear. Then, a second, later they fell through the hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd blinked a few times till his eyes adjusted to the lack of light around him. "Who turned off the lights?" he mumbled as he got up. The rest of the Lyoko gang were getting up as well

"You'll get use to it the more you come here." a voice said behind him.

Odd turned around to see the girl from earlier sitting on a large rock, an amused look on her face. "Who are you?" he asked

"You should have figured out by now." She said

"You're Lana right?" Aelita asked

"Yeah. I'm glad you remember my name, Aelita." Lana said happily but then frowned. "You don't remember everything do you?"

"No. I'm sorry." The elf girl said sadly.

"Don't sweat." Lana said brushing it off. "So how do you like my sector?"

The group looked around, finally paying attention to their surroundings. They were in a lush green valley where the grass was waist high, a few large rocks were placed here and there. Above them the sky shone with stars and a full moon that looked so close you could almost touch it.

"Where are we?" Odd asked, amazed at the beauty of this place.

Lana smirked as she jumped down from the rock to stand in front of the group. "Sector 6, as you have been calling it" she said, "but I call it the Moonlight Valley Sector."

* * *

Okay! I hope you guys like it! 

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far so thank you to:

**_justleavemealone_**

**_liz_**

**_FeatherGirl13_**

**_Solarity_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Gregoryhell_**

**_lyokowarriorboy2006_**

**_asiramnworb_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys._**

Okay I kind of need the help of my readers. I need some attacks or weapons for Lana. They have to be related to the moon, music, or her being a wolf. Also I need help with Sector ideas. So far, including Moonlight Valey Sector, I have three. I at least need two more, not including the internet. So if you possible, could you send in ideas with your reviews or just review just to review.

Anyway...**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Rambling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Lana/Musa and Cascada(the character not the group)**

**Ramblings**

William returned to the dorms of Kadic Academy in a foul mood. He had missed most of his afternoon classes and he felt totally useless once again.

'Who do they think they are?' he thought to himself as he made his way towards his room.

_"You don't need them. You're better then them." _A voice said in his head.

"Who said that?" William asked around looking down the hall, but he found no one. "I need some sleep." the boy said shrugging it off. He returned to his walking when he pasted by a door that was slightly opened. Curious, he peeked inside and saw a familiar looking strawberry blonde.

She had her back turned to him and was wearing paint splattered clothing. She seemed to be painting but the boy was unable to see what.

"You know, you can come in if you want to." Cascada said without turning around. William hesitated before walking in, closing the door behind him. "You missed your afternoon classes." she said still painting.

The boy shrugged as he sat on her bed. "Sorry, I thought I had something important to do." he said

"You thought?" Cascada asked, turning around to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I wasn't needed." The boy said before looking around the room. It was a small singles dorm. There was the usual desk, wardrobe, and bed that all the rooms had. Boxes of stuff lay scattered around the room just waiting to be unpacked. A few pictures were put up around the wall but most of them were of flowers, manly sakura or cherry blossoms.

"Where are the others?" Cascada asked breaking the silence while still continuing to paint.

"No where important." William muttered bitterly.

"I see." Cascada replied slowly.

Another awkward silence filled the room.

"What are you painting?" the boy asked, breaking the silence.

"Can't tell you." the girl replied

"Why not?" William asked, curious.

"Because it's a surprise." Cascada smiled before putting her brush down and covering her painting with a sheet. Then she sat next to him on her bed. "You know you and Yumi left me all alone, by myself, in a new school. I had absolutely no idea where to go. That Sissi girl kept stalking me too, asking me if I wanted to join her little cult. I said no thanks"

"Sorry I couldn't be there to save you." William laughed noticing the tone in her voice that told him she was trying to be funny.

Cascada snorted, offended. "I don't need a night in shining armor to save me from someone like Sissi. I _can _take care of myself despite what happened when we first ran into each other." the girl said insulted crossing her arms over her chest and pouting slightly.

"Sure." William said getting up. "I'm going back to my room. How about I pick you up when it is dinner time to avoid anymore Sissi incidents."

"Awww that's so sweet, but your flirting doesn't work on me." Cascada said leading him out of the room then closing the door behind him.

William smirked at the door. "We'll see about that." He said before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After closing her door Cascada walked back to her covered painting and removed the sheet.

She examined her finished work. It was a forest of sakura trees. Delicate pink and white petals covered the ground and filled the air like snow. Rays of either the rising or the setting sun shone above the tops of the trees. Beyond the veil of snow petals, in the background, was a person. If closely examined, one could see it was a woman wearing a long white dress. But what really stood out was her long, pink hair.

Cascada gently traced her finger over the figure she had painted before uttering one word. "Mom."

* * *

Yay! Another filler chapter(I seem to be doing those alot lately : P )Okay sorry guys it took me so long to update but FanFiction wouldn't let me update, so it wasn't my fault. 

I would like to thank _**Gregoryhell**_ and _**Shadow Wolf315**_ for sending me great ideas for the next chapter. Next chapter will be dedicated to you two!!! For those who want to you can still send in your ideas if you want to in your reviews. I love hearing what my readers have to say so don't be shy! I don't know when I'll be able to update next because unfortunatly for me report card pickup is coming up. I don't think I did that well on my report card so when my mom finds out she might not let me go online for a very long time (or at least till summer). But don't worry! If I can't use the computer then I'll keep writing in my journal and then everything will be all ready to type for whenever I can touch the computer again!

Anyway, I'm rambling again(ironic,eh?). Wish me luck on my report card and...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	8. Teamwork

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just the O.C.'s**

_This chapter is dedicated to Gregoryhell and Shadow Wolf315. Thanks for the ideas guys!_

**Teamwork**

Odd felt the person behind him shift as he made a sharp turn on his hover board.

"You okay?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes, I am and I'm not deaf so you don't have to yell." answered the cold remark of Lana behind him.

The Lyoko warriors and Lana were heading towards the activated tower. Yumi was on her over wing, Ulrich was riding his cycle, and Aelita was using her newly acquired wings. Since Lana didn't have a vehicle of her own Odd had offered to let her ride with him, an offer that he was soon regretting.

To the purple loving cat boy, the girl seemed aloof and distant to everyone except for Aelita. They hadn't learn that much about her except that she was created by Hopper and that her main purpose was to create new sectors if something should happen to the old ones, which did. They also learned that she hated Xana with all of her being and that she would stop at nothing to rid Lyoko of him.

"The tower is just ahead." Jeremy said

"We see it." Ulrich confirmed

"Okay, be careful guys. I still can't seem to pick up on any of Xana's monsters but if Lana is correct about the Seers' abilities, I won't be able to warn you before any of the monsters attack."

Seers, which of course Odd named, were the small sphere shape monsters with antennas sticking out of them that the group had seen back in Sector 5 when Lana performed Lightning Strike. According to Lana, they were defensive monsters and their main abilities were to make themselves and other monsters around them not only invisible to the gang, but to Jeremy and his maps too. The only way Seers could be sensed or seen is by using Lightning Strike or having the ability to sense them. Unfortunately, Lana was the only one able to sense them since she this was her sector and she was therefore connected to it, otherwise, the ability took up too much space on the super computer and it would be impossible for them all to be able to sense the Seers.

"So, um, Lana? How long have you've lived here?" Yumi asked cautiously.

"Aelita has been here since she was about six and I was created around that time, so for about eight years." Lana replied to the geisha.

"Why haven't we seen you before if you've been here all this time?" Jeremy asked through the communications.

"I was stuck in a file, hibernating you might say, until I was need." Lana replied staring at the tower that was getting closer and closer to them. No one said anything more, lost in their own thoughts. Lana didn't mind. She preferred it quiet, it added to the sense of peace that the sector projected.

The computer program scanned the ground ahead looking for any possible attackers. Something caught her eye and she slowly slid her hands off of Odd's shoulder as to not let him notice that anything was wrong. Sadly for her, Odd noticed her hands moving from him and looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked in a worried tone, but he didn't get an answer because Lana jumped off the board. They were very high up and Odd knew she was down on life points and the fall would cause her to lose them all. The boy stopped the board and made it dive down as he tried to catch her. "Lana!" He yelled but stopped when he saw what she was doing.

She had dived off the board, staff in hand. The wolf girl did a cork screw in the air before raising her staff above her head and letting out a battle cry, that sounded similar to that of a howling wolf's, and plunging the weapon into the air a couple of feet off the ground. Instead of falling flat on the ground, Lana hovered over the, feet nearly touching the ground as she hung on to the staff. With a grunt, Lana took her staff and pulled it out of the air and did a flip landing a few feet away. "**Lunar Strike** **"**she whispered as a white moon light appeared from the moon hitting the spot where she had just hovered. A second latter a small tremor was felt as the invisible monster she had just attacked exploded and was deleted. In an instant, Krabes and Bloks surrounded her.

"Guys! Monsters have suddenly appeared on the screen!" Jeremy said, "Lana must have destroyed a Seer."

"Hey, are you all right?" Aelita asked flying above the wolf girl.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You guys go on. I don't sense anything by the tower and your weapons should be back online." Lana said, getting into a fighting stance.

"We can't leave you! There's too many! You won't be able to handle them" Odd yelled

"Don't underestimate me, Della Robbia." Lana snarled. "Now go!"

Reluctantly, the group followed her orders and began to head towards the tower, all except for Odd. "I'm staying." He said firing two laser arrows at a Krabe that was getting to close to him and dodging a blast from a nearby Blok.

"Suit yourself." Lana grumbled, before holding up her staff. "**Shield**" she yelled as a wall of neon blue light appeared in front of her. With a swing, she used her staff to push the wall towards two Krabes causing them to be pushed over the side and into the digital sea.

"**Laser Arrow!" **Odd shouted destroying a Blok that was trying to sneak behind Lana. She looked at him and nodded her head in a silent thanks. There were still four Krabes surrounding them and there was no way out.

"Be careful guys. Both of you only have half of your life points left." Jeremy warned.

"Half? That's perfect." Lana grinned, "Odd, hold on to me."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Just do it!" she growled. Quickly, so he wouldn't face the wrath of the angry girl he wrapped his arms around her waist. If they weren't on Lyoko, Odd would probably be blushing at the close contact to this strange girl. "Wait for it." she whispered as the monsters got closer to them preparing to fire at them.

"What are you doing? Move!" they heard Jeremy yell but Lana stood still and so did Odd.

"Wait for it." She whispered, her hand hovering over her guitar. "Wait for it." The monsters were now ready to fire a sphere of light was in front of them. "Now! **Guitar Riff!**" she said stringing the guitar. A hole appeared under them and they appeared on the other side of the monsters, out of their way of fire. It was too late for the monsters. They couldn't stop the blasts that they had started and was destroyed from the others blast.

"You guys okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I think so Einstein." Odd said

"Do you mind getting off of me?" someone said from under him. He looked down to see that he was lying on top of the computer girl. Their faces inches apart and for an instant Odd wondered how she could see with her bangs in her hiding her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Odd said laughing nervously as he got up and held a hand out for her to help her up. She stared at his hand before slowly taking it and allowing him to pull her up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita ran through the wall of the tower and her wings slowly vanished as she was lifted to the next platform. She walked to the center and raised her hand up causing a screen to appear

_Aelita…_

_Code…._

The pink hair girl hesitated. She was about to put _Lyoko _but at the last moment decided against it.

_Code…..Moon….._

"Tower deactivated." She said to no one in particular as the files and codes that made up the tower stopped and descended down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lana you have 20 life points left." Jeremy said breaking the silence.

"Are the others at the tower?" Odd asked

"Yes." Lana said before the blond whiz kid could. "You should start the Time fusion process since we don't know what effects the tower had on your world."

"Time fusion." Odd asked confused

Lana sighed, "What you call, Return to the Past."

"Return to the Past now!" Jeremy said before a blinding white light swept over the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William frowned when he recognized the return to the past sensation. He and Cascada were eating dinner in the cafeteria. "They could at least called me." He muttered bitterly before the white light engulfed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada frowned just before the sweeping sensation covered her. "Now I'll have to start painting all over again." she whispered to herself, displeased as she took one last bite of her ice cream before the cafeteria she and William were sitting in was engulfed by the white light.

* * *

Yay, I've finally updated!!! 

Sorry it took so long. I had a major writers block but I'm good now. I hope this chapter wasn't confusing if it was tell me!

Next chapter will be longer and you'll learn more about our new students.

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Whatever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just the O.C.'s**

**Whatever**

"I'm going to my room. See you guys later." Cascada said before walking away.

"What was that about?" Aelita asked Musa.

Musa didn't reply, but before she could fling her spoonful of food William asked her a question.

"So where are you from?" William asked stopping the girl from starting a food fight like before. The girl paused before stuffing the spoon in her mouth and swallowing it.

"Around." She said simply before continuing to eat silently. Odd found it weird that she was so quiet, but shrugged it off because it was only the first day they knew each other.

The bell rang and the group split up to go to different classes. William and Yumi went to Science, Jeremy and Aelita went to history, and Odd, Ulrich, and Musa headed to math.

Once the three arrived at the math class room Odd and Ulrich sat together and Musa sat in the seat in front of them, still not speaking. There were still a few minutes left before class started and that was enough time for Sissi to annoy the three.

"So you're the new girl?" Sissi said, her two cronies, Nicolas and Herve, following behind her "Move, you're in my seat." Musa didn't answer. Instead she took out her MP3 player, put it on, and closed her eyes, ignoring the furious drag queen.

Odd laughed when he saw Musa ignore Sissi, but stopped when Sissi turned to him and gave him a death stare. The raven hair girl turned back around to face the neon blue streaked one.

"Did you hear me?" Sissi asked sounding annoyed, "I said-"

"I heard what you said, Banshee," Musa said opening her eyes and sounding irritated, "so stop take your wailing and move somewhere else." She said before blasting her music to the max, in an attempt to drown out the furious Sissi.

"Why you-"Sissi began, before the teacher walked in.

"Miss Delmas, if you may, could you and your friends please take a seat?" he said.

Sissi growled softly before stumping off to an unoccupied seat. "Bye, Banshee-chan!" Musa smirked waving before facing Odd and Ulrich. "What?" she asked when she saw both their mouths were dropped. Ulrich finally broke the silence between them.

"Well it looks like Odd might have so competition in the sport of Sissi insulting." he smirked.

"Huh, No body can beat the king of Sissi bashing." Odd said grinning while leaning back in his chair.

"Well you're going down!" Musa smiled before a ruler was slammed on her desk causing all three of them to jump three feet in their seats.

"Mr. Della Robbia, Mr. Stern, and Ms….." the teacher said trying to remember Musa's name.

"Utada." Musa said filling in the blank for him.

"Yes that's right, Ms. Utada, I would appreciate it if all of you would pay attention to my class."

"Yes, sir." They all said lowering their heads. With a satisfied look, the teacher turned around and began writing math equations on the board.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Yumi constantly looked at the clock. It had been 20 minuets since the beginning of class and still there still was no Cascada. Mrs. Hertz was dragging on and on about the sub atomic theory while writing calculations on the board when the door opened silently.

Cascada slipped in noiselessly into the classroom while Mrs. Hertz still had he back turned. The other kids watched her mutely to see if their teacher would notice whether or not there was an extra student in the class.

Hikaru's vibrant green eyes scanned quickly over the class before they landed on the seat next to William. The boy noticed her looking at the seat next to him and, with out making any sound, he pulled it out just enough so she can slip into it. Cascada grinned as she tip toed to it silently.

"You know, Ms. Hikaru, I've been teaching for a while, so not much gets past me." Mrs. Hertz said without looking from the board.

"Busted!" a random student yelled causing everyone in the classroom, except for Cascada, William, Yumi, and Mrs. Hertz to laugh.

"Settle down students!" Mrs. Hertz said with a tone of authority as she turned around. "Now Ms. Hikaru since you are new here I'll let your tardy slide but if it happens again it's detention. Understood?" The strawberry blond simply nodded before the class once again resumed.

"What took you so long?" William asked, side glancing at the girl next to him, but felt stupid for asking when he smelled a whiff of paint come from her. "Painting again?" he asked giving a sly grin.

"What do you mean by again?" Cascada asked looking confused, "and who told you I paint?"

"Um, well," William whispered nervously. He had kind of forgotten that Cascada wouldn't remember the time the talk they had in her room due to the Return to the Past. Cascada looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Well, um, you just smell like paint, that's all, so I thought you had been painting."

Cascada nodded seeing this as a reasonable explanation before she began to take notes. William inwardly sighed in relief at his quick thinking before he too began to take notes.

'_Well at least he can think on his feet, he'll need that.' _Cascada thought before giving all her attention to Mrs. Hertz

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Musa sighed with relief as she flopped down on her bed dropping her heavy bag next to her. Classes were over and she had a couple of hours before dinner. With what energy she sat up and leaned against wall that her bed was placed by and looked around the room. It was empty totally empty. The only thing that filled the room was her bed, desk, and wardrobe which at this time held no clothes. And of course she had a lap top charging on her desk.

'_Just peachy' _she thought stubbornly. _'The old man can send me to Earth but he can't spare me enough money to buy clothes.' _The girl groaned as she walked over to her window and peered out, looking at the students milling about down below. '_They're lucky. They don't have to worry about saving the world.' _

A beep came from her lap top and not really feeling like doing her homework, she took her lap top and sat back on her bed. She opened it and checked her screen. _'I have mail?' _she thought, _'Who could have my e-mail address, yet?'_ Curious, she looked at the sender of the e-mail and saw that it said it was from _**alter Mann**_.

"Alter Mann?" Musa said thoughtfully searching her brain for the meaning. "Oh! Old man! It's from the old man." She said realizing that the message was from Hopper. "I really wish he had put that in Japanese. German is not my strong point." she muttered, frowning as she clicked to open the message. Her blue-green eyes scanned over the message and while she did, her frown turned to an excited grin. The message read:

_L.A.N.A., (or should I call you Musa now?)_

_I hope you are behaving and I hope nothing misfortunate had occurred on your trip to Earth. Enjoy your time there and keep a look out for Xana. He's become much stronger since you last met him. Don't forget the task at hand. _

_I had a feeling you would be in need of some financial help, so I have opened up an account for you. You are able to purchase items now online until your card is sent to you in the mail. Use it wisely. I mean it. Oh, and Lana, don't kill her._

_- Hopper_

Musa's frown returned when she read the last sentence. What was the old man talking about? Then like a ton of brick it hit her. _'Rose.' _she thought. **R**outer **O**rganizer **S**ystems **E**ngine, a.k.a., Rose. "Onee-san" Musa whispered, shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Jeremy's room, Ulrich and Yumi sat on the boy genius's bed, Odd sat on the floor playing with Kiwi, William was leaning against the walls with his arms crossed over his chest, Aelita leaned against Jeremy's desk, and of course, Jeremy sat bust typing at his computer.

"So Jeremy, you find any new info on our new cyber friend?" Odd asked while patting Kiwi.

"No, it seems all the files on her are locked and are behind a series of firewalls and spy protection that even I can't get through." Jeremy said sounding exasperated as he ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Yumi said.

"Because, she could be working with Xana. We can't trust what she tells us." Jeremy said.

"But Jeremy she helped us on Lyoko and she may know something that we may need to stop Xana." Aelita pointed out.

"Einstein, it couldn't hurt." Ulrich said.

Jeremy sighed, taking off his glasses, leaning back in his chair, and covering his eyes with his arm. "We can't."

"Why not?" William asked getting a little annoyed with having to ask Jeremy permission with everything.

"I already tried contacting her earlier when I skipped P.E., but she wouldn't answer." The computer whiz kid said. "At first I thought she was ignoring me or was being attacked by monsters but when I did a scan there were no monsters and no Lana. It was like she disappeared."

"I wonder if Xana has anything to do with this." Aelita said thinking out loud.

"I don't think so. A tower would have activated if he did." Jeremy said before putting his glasses back on.

"So what does that mean?" William asked

"It could mean a lot of things like she could have returned to hibernation, if what she said was true, or maybe…. Wait. I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Jeremy said sounding excited as he turned to his beloved computer and began to furiously type.

"Hey Jer, what are you doing?" Odd asked putting Kiwi down and getting up to look over the other boy's shoulder.

"What does it mean if you're not on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked keeping his eyes on the screen.

"It could mean you fell into the digital void." Ulrich said

"And then your profile would be deleted" said Aelita who was starting to understand where Jeremy was going with this

"Good, now what does it mean if you're not on Lyoko, but you're profile is not deleted?"

"You're on Earth!" Odd guessed

"Wow Odd, I'm impressed. That's right." Jeremy said

"Hey! I have my moments."

"So Lana is on Earth?" Yumi asked

"I think so, and if we're right she may be going to this school since it's close to the lab." Jeremy said

"Yeah, but the real question is who? From what you guys told me she has white-black hair and is about our age," William said, "You guys seen any girl with white-black hair?" They all shook their heads. He was right. She could easily change her hair and blend in with the surrounding students.

Everyone was silent thinking on who could possibly be Lana, when Odd's stomach growled. Everyone stared at him as if he had grown another head. "What are you guys looking at?" he asked, "I can't help it if I'm starving."

"Starving?" Ulrich almost laughed, "You ate almost half of the cafeteria's entire stock of food. How can you be hungry?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I usually eat all of the cafeteria's stock of food." the boy complained.

"Yeah, with Musa here there'll be no food for the rest of us." Aelita giggled.

"Speaking of Musa, I should go see if she's ready for dinner." the purple loving boy said walking over to the door.

"Why you're going to ask her out?" Ulrich teased.

"Hey! I just met her!" Odd said defensively.

"So? That never stopped you before." Stern smirked.

"Whatever." Odd said taking Kiwi with him as he left the room.

"I don't think you should mess with him," Yumi said thoughtfully, "He's probably still recovering from Sam."

"Odd?" Ulrich laughed, "No way. He'll probably just move on to the next one."

"So what are you saying, Ulrich?" Yumi asked getting angry, "that girl's are just something that you forget when a new one comes around."

"Yes, I mean no, I mean" Ulrich stuttered but it was too late. Yumi had already gathered her belongings and left to go home.

"Nice one, Stern." William said sarcastically.

"Shut up." The brunette said before he too left the room. That only left William, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"So…." William began stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked

"Okay, I guess." William said confused.

"Nothing seems different?" Aelita asked

"No. Why?" the older boy asked

"We're just making sure there were no after effects from you being in Lyoko when it was destroyed." Jeremy said looking at William as if he was some sort of test subject.

"I'm fine." William reassured them, "Can you just stop bugging me about it?"

"Were just worried about you." The pink hair girl said taking a step toward him.

"Well don't be." the older male said before leaving the room.

"I have a feeling that nothing good will come out of this." Jeremy said resting his head in his hands and leaving Aelita to think about everything that had happened to them so far.

* * *

Hi! It's me! Sorry for taking so long to update and sorry again because this is a filler chapter. SORRY!!! Next chapter will be better! Promise!!!

I wonder if any of you can geuss what Musa said. It's that hard if you're an anime/manga fan like me or if you know japanese. The next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who can geuss what Onee-san means.

Also, I'm thinking about there being some sort of battle of the bands in this story. Not sure though, but if I do both Odd and Musa are going to be in it. Should they be in the same band or different ones? Also what songs? So far I'm leaning towards Evanescence and Linkin Park (THEY BOTH ROCK!!!! - ) If you have any ideas for this or any other part of this story tell me!

Oh and last but not least, this story will be an Odd and O.C. and William and O.C. with some Ulrich and Yumi and some Jeremy and Aelita. If you don't like tough!

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	10. Just Want to Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Musa and Cascada.**

_This chapter dedicated to **Luna-chan, chao m, and asiramnworb** for guessing what Onee-san means. This is also dedicated to **wicca in training** who approved of the whole Odd and Musa in a band idea. Thanks guys and thanks to everyone else who isn't mentioned._

**Just Want to Forget**

Odd had just left Jeremy's room and was sneaking towards Musa's room. He was just about to knock on her door when he heard someone crying on the other side of the door. It sounded like Musa, but why was she crying?

"Musa?" he said knocking on the door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" a strained voice said, "but I don't think I'm hungry so just go on to dinner without me."

"Are you sure?" Odd asked leaning on the door to better hear her, "You don't sound okay." Without warning, the door was slung open causing Odd to fall on his back. Musa stared down at him.

Her long neon blue streaked hair was covering half of her face, giving her a ghostly look. She wasn't crying anymore but her face was tear stained and her only visible eye was red as if she had been crying for a long time. "Why do you care?" she asked sounding like she was about to start crying again, "You've only known me for a day so why should I matter?"

"Because," Odd said getting up so they were face to face, wiping away a tear from her cheek with his thumb that had escaped her eye "I hate to see a pretty girl cry, especially when they're one of my friends" he smiled. Musa gasped before lunging towards Odd. The boy was a little surprised when he felt her arms wrapped around his waist and she was crying in to his shoulder, but then he embraced her back, rubbing her back to calm her. "Shhhh, everything is going to be okay, just cry it out" he whispered soothingly. Odd wanted to know what had made her cried but he figured that when she was ready she would tell him. That's what friends were for, right? "It'll be okay" he whispered again.

Musa tightly clutched the back of Odd's shirt as she let all the tears flow, but he didn't mind. "I just want to forget," she murmured in between sobs, "I just want to forget."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his cell phone in hand, pondering whether or not he should try calling Yumi. A part of him, his brain, told him that she was just over reacting and she would be back to normal by tomorrow morning. But another part of him, his heart, told him to call her and ask if she was okay. He knew that what he had said earlier was kind of insensitive but he also knew that that wouldn't cause her to get so upset that she would just get up and leave.

Taking a deep breath, he punched in Yumi's number on his phone, calling her. The phone rang several times before it was answered. "Hello?" a voice whispered.

"Yumi? This is Ulrich. Look I just call to say-"

"Ulrich this isn't a good time right now, so can I-" Yumi was cut off by the sound of glass shattering followed by two voices yelling angrily in Japanese.

"Yumi! What's going on?" Ulrich asked worried sitting up in bed, ready to run over to Yumi's at any second.

"I'm fine." Yumi said almost franticly, and then Ulrich heard her hold the phone away as she began to talk to someone. It sounded like Hiroki, Yumi's little brother crying. "Calm down Hiroki, they'll work it out" he heard her whisper before she put the phone back to her mouth, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" and with that she hung up.

Ulrich stared at his phone wondering what was going on. He wanted to go over to her house to see what was wrong, but something told him that going over there would only cause more problems. So Ulrich laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling, useless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the almost deserted pathways off the woods. He needed to think; to just get away from anything related to Lyoko. The others looked down at him as if he was going to make another mistake, like he was incapable of doing anything right.

_"They don't trust you. They think you're a fool" _the same voice he had heard early in his head said. The boy shook his head leaning against a nearby tree. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

"I need to rest" he said to himself.

"Yeah, you kind of look pale" a voice said above him. William pushed away from the tree and turned around to see Cascada staring down at him while sitting on tree branch.

"Don't scare me like that" William demanded angrily.

Cascada rolled her eyes before swinging down right in front of him. "Sorry" she replied before turning around and walking to the base of the tree, "Didn't know you were skittish."

"I'm not skittish" the shaggy haired boy said defensively.

"Right" the girl said sarcastically over her shoulder as she picked up her bag and drawing pad from the ground. She began to walk along the pathway back towards the school and William, not knowing what else to do, followed her. They walked in an uneasy silence, but Cascada didn't seem to mine. "So," William began trying to start a conversation, "why were you in that tree?"

"Why were you leaning on that tree?" she retorted back looking straight ahead, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Headache" William replied even though he knew the question was rhetorical, "Now will you tell me?" he asked.

The strawberry blond sighed deeply before stopping, handing over her sketch pad to him. Curious, the boy took it and opened it. It was in simple black and white, and only a few pages were filled wither with random teachers or students others were filled with scenery, but they all were beautiful. Each sketch was skillfully drawn with just the right amount of tone and shading. They almost looked real and some even looked like they could pop off the page. William was in a lost for words. He had never seen such detailed sketches by someone so young.

"So?" Cascada asked impatiently, "What do you think?"

"T-they're great!" he said handing her back the pad, "Better then great, even!"

"Thanks" the girl said putting the pad in her bag as she began to start walking again. William once again followed.

"How did you learn to draw so well?" he asked

"My mother taught me" Cascada said looking away from him. "Look, I'm getting tired so I think I'll just head to bed. See ya" she said before running off to her dorm, leaving a confused William behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Musa' P.O.V.**

All the tears are gone now and yet I can't stand to pull myself away from Odd. Somehow he had managed to move me back inside my room so we wouldn't be in the hallway. I vaguely remember that Jim guy say something about boys not being aloud on the girls' floor and vise versa.

Why was I even crying in the first place? Oh yeah. Remembering my sister brought back bad memories; memories that I wish to forget but I know that I can't. I was surprise I even knew how to cry, let alone know what it was. Crying I mean. It was never so hard to think about the memories when I was Lyoko, but then again, this isn't Lyoko isn't it?

With one last sniff I force myself to pull away from Odd's comforting warmth. He slowly lets me go and for a second I sway on my feet, probably from exhaustion. Who knew crying took a lot out of you? He grabs my shoulders to keep me up and maneuvers me to my bed, making me sit down on it. I mumbled a weak "Arigatou" to him in thanks.

"You okay?" he asks kneeling down to my eye level. I nod, letting out another sniffle before wiping my eyes from even left over moisture.

"Arigatou," I said again, "Thank you, Odd."

"Anytime" he grinned, but then he frowned, "Are you okay?"

I nodded again, "Hai. Yes. I guess I just got a little homesick" I lied. He must have believed me because then a smile was back on his face.

"Well that's okay. Just remember next time that if you ever feel homesick again you can always talk to me and I'm sure my friends will listen too."

I couldn't help it. I smiled. His smile was contagious like that, I guess. "Arigatou, again Odd" I said, "You're a good person."

He shrugged happily, "Well I try, at least for my friends, anyway."

"We're friends?" I asked

"Of course," he said, "I mean unless you don't wan to be." Oh no! I insulted him! He looked like a kicked puppy! I felt so bad.

"Iie! No! I would love to be your friend!" that made him smile again. Normally all this smiling would get on my nerves, but it didn't bother me at all with Odd. It was just his personality and I don't think I would change that about him even if I could.

Right on time, my stomach growled. I felt my face get warm and Odd just laughed. "Hungry?" he asked extending out a hand towards me. I nodded taking his hand, letting him pull me up.

Without thinking, I gave Odd a small peck on the cheek. His face got red and I wondered if he was sick. "What was that for?" he asked. Good question. Why did I do it?

"Just for being you" I said vaguely, smiling while I quickly put my hair in a pony tail, then I took his hand and ran out with him towards the cafeteria. If I had paid attention I probably would have seen Odd bring the hand I wasn't pulling on, to his cheek that I had kissed him on and smile.

* * *

Yay! I've updated! This is like the third story that I've updated in five days. I'm on a roll!!! 

I decided to add a little Musa/Odd fluff to start off their friendship. Aelita and Jeremy will be back in the next chapter for all you Aelita/Jeremy fans, so don't worry!!!

Not much to say but I do have an annoucement for all you artists out there. I would really appreciate it if you could draw Musa in either her Earth form or in her Lyoko form. She can be by herself or with Odd or any other character. Due to parental reasons my private messaging is disable so just send the web address of the picture in a review when you're done. Anybody who participates will have their picture's adress posted on my profile and have a chapter dedicated to them. Thanks in advance!

Anyways...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	11. Someone Else's Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

**Someone Else's Memories**

William lay fast asleep in his bed inside one of Kadic's dark dorm rooms. His covers were flung off from him and a look of great discomfort was on his face. Some would say it was because of the cheap old lumpy mattresses that Mr. Delmas refused to replace because it was "out of the school's budget", but it wasn't. He was dreaming; a dream that felt so real and yet unreal at the same time.

_**Dream**_

William was in the Forest Sector of Lyoko even though he had never been there before, but none the less he knew where he was. He looked down at himself and was surprise to see he was in his Earth clothes instead of his Lyoko outfit.

"Onii-san!" a girl's voice cried out from behind him. He turned around to see a girl with long black and white hair, wolf ears, and tails, wearing black capris and a black spaghetti strapped shirt with blue crescent moons on them, running towards him. Actually she was running at him. William held up his arms to try to stop her but was surprised when she ran right threw him.

"Am I a ghost?" he asked himself, looking at his hands. He turned around to see the girl, whom he could only assume was Lana from what the others had told him, jump on the back of another person. The person's face was a little blurry to him but William knew it was a boy. He wore a sleeveless navy blue turtle neck body suit with a simple sliver breast plate and silver metal arm guards on top of long navy blue gloves. On his back he wore a sword, a little longer then Ulrich's, and on his right shoulder was a red tattoo of Xana's symbol. William, for lack of a better name just decided to call the boy Onii-san since that was what Lana had called him.

"Guess who, Onii-san!" Lana giggled, covering the Lyoko boy's eyes.

"Hmmm" he said thoughtfully, putting his hands underneath her legs to better hold her up on his back. "You can't be Rose. You weigh too much."

"Hey!" Lana said, pretending to be angry, before giggling.

"Well can't be Hopper. He knows it's rude to jump on someone's back, so I guess it has to be my chubby, rude, little sister, Lana.

"I'm not chubby or rude!" Lana said defensively before hitting Onii-san on the head.

"Hey, that hurt you little brat" the older artificial intelligence said.

Lana rolled her eyes. "We can't fell physically, baka!" she said.

The boy grinned. "I was just testing you. So what do you want?" he asked slipping her off his back and onto the ground.

"Hopper wants us to test run the towers" another girl said stepping out from behind a tree. Unlike the boy, William could see this person clearly. She wore a dark green sleeveless knee length kimono with a pink bow tied around her waist and she was walking barefoot, but what William found interesting about her was that she had shoulder length wavy green hair with pink highlights and pink eyes.

"How long have you've been there, Rose?" Onii-san asked.

Rose shrugged. "Not to long, but we really need to go."

"Where are we going to, again?" Lana asked

"The mountain sector" Rose said simply.

"Race you guys" Lana grinned. Onii-san looked at Rose and she nodded. They took their place next to Lana. "Okay," the wolf girl began, "On your mark, get set," and then she took of.

"Hey! No fair!" the boy laughed running after her.

"You two are so immature" Rose said smiling before running after the two.

_**End Dream**_

William bolted up in bed, wide awake. He breathed heavenly looking down at his lap. "What was that about?" he asked himself, running his hands through his messy hair. "Guess I should try going back to sleep" he said looking at his clock that read 3:30 A.M. He sighed before lying back in bed and closing his eyes trying to return to sleep.

Unnoticed to him, a black wisp of smoke snuck out from under hid pillow and then went through a crack in his window and into the phone lines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita let out a yawn as her alarm clock went off. She sleepily got up out of bed and turned it off. She yawned again while stretching before grabbing her stuff and heading towards the girl's showers.

When she got there, there was already a line of girls there, probably waiting for Sissi to stop hogging all the hot water and unlock the girls' showers door. She got in line and saw Cascada was standing in front of her wearing green shorts and t-shirt, her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Good morning" Aelita said

"Morning. Aelita, right?" the older girl asked.

"Yeah" the pink hair girl smiled.

"Ahhh!!! I hate mornings" someone groaned, tiredly, behind them. They both turned around to see sleepy Musa wearing black baggy shorts and a purple spaghetti strapped shirt. Her hair was a mess and around her neck were headphones blasting out loud rock music.

"Good morning, Musa." Aelita greeted.

"What's so good about it?" the neon blue streaked hair girl yawned.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Cascada asked.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Musa mumbled before placing her headphones over her ears while leaning against the wall, closing her eyes. "Tell me when Banshee-chan gets out. Maybe I'll get to see her without her mask on" she said. Aelita and Cascada looked at each other confused. Who was Banshee-chan?

Finally, the door opened and Sissi came out, head held high towards the sky. "I'm done" she said flipping her black hair over her shoulder, "but don't think you can rival a beauty such as me" she said while walking past Cascada and Aelita. When she walked towards Musa, Sissi didn't see Musa stick out her leg because she had her head turned up so high.

All the girls saw this and none of them tried to warn her, so without a sound they watched until she tripped over Musa's leg and landed face down on the floor. They all began to laugh except for Musa who pretended to have her eyes closed while listening to music even though she fully knew what had just happened and Sissi who was fuming mad.

"You tripped me!" Sissi said angrily, pointing at the girl from the floor. It was a few seconds before Musa opened her eyes slowly and pulled at one of her headphones so she could hear.

"Did you say something, Banshee-chan?" she asked innocently.

Sissi growled. "Look here, new girl, my father is the principal of this school so you should treat me with some respect."

Musa yawned. "Is that suppose to intimidate me, Banshee-chan?" she asked, bored.

"My name is SISSI!!!! Stop calling me Banshee-chan or I'll tell my father!" Sissi said getting up with a smug look on her face, figuring that she had already won.

"You have to go to daddy to win your battles? That's sad. Well let me tell you something, Daddy's Girl," Musa said taking a step towards Sissi, who took a step back. Musa took more steps and Sissi step back for every step she took until her back was against the wall. The Delmas girl had a look of pure fear on her face. Musa put her hands on the wall on each side of Sissi's head and smirked while leaning in. Sissi and every other girl who was there thought that the girl was going to kiss her but instead, at the last minute, moved her lips to Sissi's ear. "Bring it. I've been through more then you can imagine so don't think a little weakling like you will ever intimidate me" Musa whispered in a deathly tone which seemed unnatural for a person like her and made her words even more real. Sissi whimpered slightly causing Utada to smile happily, as if nothing had happened, before pecking the petrified Sissi on the cheek, sending a little electric shock through the prissy girl. It wasn't enough to hurt her or anything, just scare her. As soon as the girl had removed her hands from the wall, Sissi went running down the hall scared for her life. Musa watched the girl run silently.

Everyone, with the exception of Cascada who had seen everything including the electricity, looked at Musa shocked. Feeling eyes on her Musa looked over her shoulder, a slight confused look on her face. "Nani? What?" she asked before looking down at the floor. "Gross she peed herself" she said with a look of pure discuss on her face and then everyone began laughing, well everyone except for Cascada, Aelita, and Musa.

Musa returned back to her spot in line and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes again. "That was….. different" Aelita said unsure. Musa merely shrugged.

"Petty jokes and names weren't going to stop Sissi from being and immature brat" Cascada said coolly, "Though I don't really agree with Musa methods, form what I heard about Sissi she deserved what ever was coming towards her. At least for awhile, she'll think before looking down upon others. Isn't that right Musa?"

"Hai. Yes" Musa merely said as they began to walk into the shower room.

"But don't you think she'll tell her father?" Aelita asked worried.

"Aelita-chan you worry too much." Musa sighed tiredly before walking away to take her shower.

"Mood swings much?" Cascada wondered out loud before she too began getting ready, leaving the pink hair girl to also get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa smiled happily, like a little kid who had just gotten everything they wanted for Christmas. It was Saturday so no classed. Also, a few minuets ago, she had just received the credit card Hopper had sent her and also the online orders she had made. She squealed happily as she looked at all the heavy boxes Jim had to carry by himself up three floors.

Unlike most people, instead of opening the boxes which contained her new clothes, since she was still wearing the ones from yesterday, she had opened the box that contained a 39 inch metallic purple electric guitar. She held the instrument lovingly in her hands, stroking it smooth surface and running her hand over its strings. She set the item on a stand by her wall before opening the next box. This box, too, held no clothes and instead had another guitar except for it was acoustic. After examining it to make sure Jim hadn't dropped the box and dented it she placed it by the other guitar. She grinned, looking at the guitars approvingly.

Finally, she opened a box with clothes in them. The girl quickly striped off her old clothes, tossing them somewhere on the floor, and put on dark denim shorts, a black t-shirt, and a blue hooded jacket. She took the box the contained the rest of her clothes and dumped them in her wardrobe, not bothering to hang them up.

"Two more boxes left" she sighed opening another box. This one contained various hair supplies including hair dye. "I think I have a few more days before I have to dye my hair again" she mumbled to herself remembering that she had materialized two bottles of hair dye, one neon blue and the other black, from the internet the night she had arrived on Earth. She would have done the same with the rest of her stuff but it used too much of the super computer's energy and also she was afraid it would alert the Lyoko gang of her presence on Earth, but she already figured that at least Jeremy would find out that she was on Earth.

She wasn't afraid of them. If she wanted to she could tell them that she was Lana, but that would only complicate things, she thought. '_I won't be on Earth for too long, especially if Rose is here, and I want to enjoy what time I have here,' _she thought sadly to herself, _'It would just be best if they didn't find out that I was Lana.' _And that was her decision. She wouldn't tell the others, not even Odd, that she was Lana. _'It would just be harder to finish my mission if they knew what would happen to me in the end' _Musa thought looking at her hands before clenching them into fist. She took a deep breath before her cheerful grinned returned. "No use worrying about the far future now!" she said aloud to herself as she heard a knocking on her door. "Who could that be?" she wondered before walking through the mess of boxes she had made to her door.

Musa opened the door to reveal two younger girls. One had red hair in two ponytails and was holding a microphone; the other had brunette braided hair and was holding a camera.

"Hi! I'm Milly and this is Tamiya and we're reporters for the Kadic Herald and we would like to interview you!" the red haired girl said.

"Nani? What? You want to interview me?" Musa asked confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She did what?" Odd said practically spitting out the soda he had gotten from the vending machine. The Lyoko gang, with the exception of Yumi, were standing around the vending machine in the school's courtyard listening to Aelita tell what happened at the girl's showers. For lack of words, Odd was impressed. "Wow! She so much cooler then I thought!" Odd laughed.

"Can't say Sissi didn't deserve it" Ulrich shrugged taking a sip of his drink. Jeremy was busy, as usual, sitting on the ground while typing on his laptop. Aelita looked over his shoulder at what he was doing.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm creating something that will allow you guys to be able to look for Xana and Hopper on the network," he said never looking up from his work, "but it'll be awhile before we can test it."

"That's cool" William said sounding out of it as he stared at his drink.

"William, what's the matter?" Aelita asked.

"It's nothing," he sighed, "just a weird dream about Lyoko."

"You had dreams about Lyoko before, right?" Jeremy asked looking up from his lap top to look at the older boy.

"Yeah, but those were dreams about stuff that I had done before you guys did the Return to the Past and I could barely make them out. This dream, "he said looking up at the sky, "was so clear. I even saw that girl you guys were talking about, Lana, another girl, Rose I think was her name was, and this other guy. They were on Lyoko and to them I wasn't there. It was like I was watching someone else's memories."

"But how could that be possible?" Odd asked, "And whose is Rose and who was that other guy you were talking about?" Jeremy stood up and brushed himself off.

"It's possible that maybe someone was trying to contact you, but the question is who and why?" Jeremy said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should ask Lana" Aelita offered.

Jeremy sighed. "I guess we have no choice. Let's meet at the factory during dinner, okay?" They all nodded before he went back to his room.

"I'll tell Yumi" Ulrich said walking off.

"Where is he going?" Aelita wondered.

"I don't really know he was all moody when I came back to our room, I didn't even bother asking," Odd said shrugging before he turned to see Musa sitting on a bench being bombarded with questions by Milly and Tamiya. "What are they doing?" Odd wondered.

William and Aelita shrugged as Odd walked towards the three girls. It seemed that the two reporters had just gotten into another argument and Musa was trying to calm them down.

"My questions aren't stupid!" Milly cried angrily.

"What kind of interviewer asks if she likes teddy bears?" Tamiya asked

"I do!"

"Guys, don't start fighting please" Musa said but the two weren't listening to her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw it was Odd.

"Come with me if you want to live" he said all dramatically. Musa, deciding that just staying with the two fighting girls would give her a major headache nodded before getting up and following him.

"Arigatou. Thanks" she said when they were away from the bickering.

"No problem. They do that at least twice everyday. So what are your plans for this learning less day?"

"Learning less day?" Musa giggled raising an eyebrow.

"You try to come up with something better" Odd grinned

"I'm think I'm going to go out into town and explore a little. Want to come?" the girl asked.

Odd laughed nervously, "I don't have any money" he admitted.

"Well I do" Musa grinned, waving her credit card for him to see.

"I can't use your money!" Odd said trying to sound noble.

"Oh yes you can," Musa laughed, "we're friends right?" Odd nodded. "Then it's settled. You'll show me around town and carry my bags" she said walking towards the school's gate.

"Hey! Who said anything about me carrying your bags?" Odd yelled running after the laughing girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the lab of the factory, a figure pressed 'enter' as the computer began to download something. "This is going to be interesting" the person smirked as another small sphere began to circle around Sector Five.

* * *

Hey peoples! This is probably my longest chapter!!!! Since I got so many reviews I decided to update early even though I'm supposed to be working on my Teen Titans fic!!!! Shhhh don't tell them!!!! Sorry to all you Jeremy and Aelita fans out there! I lied no fluff in this chapter for those two, but I'll try to put some in later.

I kind of got "Onii-san's" outfit idea from Naruto. It's an outfit that the ANBU wear.

Anyway. I want to remind you that this story maybe a little different then what happens on T.V. so be warned!!!! Don't forget, that any of my readers who are artist can make of Musa and now Rose for me! See last chapter for details!!!

I think that is all I have to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	12. Rainy Days Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Only Musa/Lana and Cascada/Rose.**

**Rainy Days**

Odd watched amused as his neon blue dye hair companion ran from store to store. At first he had dreaded going shopping, not because of her, he didn't mind going with her, he dreaded the part where he would have to carry a truck load of bags by himself and spend hours at one store. Luckily, Musa wasn't that type of girl. They spent most of their time at a local music stores listening to music. The purple loving boy found out that she liked mostly metal with some pop/rock thrown in whereas he liked more techno, but he liked her choice in music too and so did she.

After going to the music store and stepping out with a bag full of CDs for both of them, Odd talked her into buying a movie called _**Zombie Invaders 3.**_

"Um, Odd, I haven't even seen the first two" Musa said looking at the movie as they continued to walk down the crowded sidewalk.

"Oh, you don't need to see the first two. They're all basically the same except for the third movie has really good special effects. I can't wait till you watch it! You'll love it!" the boy said excitedly making Musa laugh.

"So where are we going to next?" Musa asked.

"It's up to you mademoiselle" Odd said bowing causing the girl to laugh again.

"I think, monsieur, that I'm hungry. Any good places around here?" the girl asked.

"There's this really good café nearby. Do you want to try it?" Odd asked but noticed Musa didn't hear him. He saw that she was staring across the street where a mother and her young son were walking. The boy kept tugging on his mother's hand pointing to things and asking questions. The mother laughed at her son's innocence while answering his questions. Musa felt a pang of sorrow and longing in her chest as she saw the two walk away. "Hey, Musa. You okay?" Odd asked worried.

"Nani? What?" Musa said as if she was awakened from a trance, "Did you say something?" she asked.

"I was asking if you wanted to try this café nearby when you spaced out" Odd said sounding confused.

"Oh! Gomen. Sorry. I didn't mean to, Odd" she apologized.

"That's okay!" Odd grinned, shrugging it off before taking her hand and pulling her along. "Come on the café is this way!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich stared at the Ishiyama household for what felt like forever. He didn't know what to do. Should he ask Yumi what was going on when he called her last night or should he just wait and hope that she'll tell her him? The boy was having this internal struggle with himself when the front door opened revealing Yumi. She stared at him and he stared back.

"Hey" Ulrich said simply.

"Hey" Yumi responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Musa finally made it to the café where they ordered almost everything. They both ate and Musa always laughed when Odd told a joke even when he wasn't even trying. But she couldn't help thinking about that mother and child she saw earlier. The girl stared sadly out the window and Odd noticed this.

"Hey, Musa, you seem kind of sad. Are you still homesick?" he asked.

Musa turned to him shaking her head forcing herself to smile when she didn't want to. "No, I was just thinking about some stuff" she said.

"Like what?" Odd asked curious before saying, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though."

Musa sighed before looking back out the window they were sitting next to. She was quiet for awhile and Odd was regretting asking her questions when she finally spoke. "I was thinking about my Okaa-san. My mother. She died when I was little."

"Oh." Odd said not knowing what else to say. "Um, so you live with your father then?"

Musa snorted looking back at him, "The old man moves around a lot with his….work. I've been on my own for awhile. Not that I mind"

"Do you have any siblings?" Odd asked.

Musa smirked at his curiosity, "Curiosity killed the cat" she said waving her finger. "How about this," the girl proposed, "let's play 20 questions. You ask me something and I ask you. Sound good?"

"Okay" Odd agreed.

"Well since you already asked me a question it's my turn. Hmm…." She said tapping her finger against her chin deep in thought. "What about your parents?"

Odd shrugged. "My parents are divorce. I haven't seen my dad since I was little and my mom is….um….a free spirit to put it nicely. I live with my grandmother sometimes in Canada, though" he said. All through his answer, Musa noticed that he seemed kind of uncomfortable. "My turn. Do you have any siblings?"

Musa was hopping he wouldn't ask this question, but unfortunately he did. '_Should I tell him the truth or should I just lye?' _she thought to herself, _'I don't like lying especially to someone who has been as nice to me as Odd.'_

"Yeah, three. I have an Onee-san, Onii-san, and an Imooto-san."

Odd raised his hand "Um, in English please"

"An older sister, an older brother, and a younger sister" Musa translated, "but they're all either older or younger then me by a year. What about you?"

"Depends." Odd said lounging back.

"Depends on what?" the girl asked confused.

"Depends on whether or not I'm counting the kids that belong to my seven ex-step fathers" he said plainly all sense of joking gone. The two stared out the window, neither brave enough to break the silence.

A waiter came to clean off their table, accidentally knocking what was left of Musa's hot chocolate on her jacket.

"Ahhh!" Musa shrieked.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" the waiter said worrying.

"Don't worry, dude" Musa smiled getting up, "Just point me to the washroom and I'll see if I can get this stain out. If not, it's just a jacket"

"The washroom is that way, miss" the waiter said pointing toward the back of the café.

"Thanks and don't worry" Musa said as she went off.

The waiter sighed in relief as he turned back to Odd, smiling, "Your girlfriend is so cool, man" he said before walking off.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Odd yelled after the waiter earning him a few stares. "What?" he asked, "She's not" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in protest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Ulrich sat on a bench at a park near Yumi's house. They both didn't know what to say so they sat in an awkward silence.

"So" they both said in unison before blushing.

"You go first," Ulrich said

"No, you" Yumi said

They both sighed.

"I guess I wanted to," Ulrich asked pausing to gather his thoughts, "Is everything okay? I mean at home"

"I told you Ulrich, I'm fine" Yumi said looking away.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes!" the Japanese girl said frustrated as she shook off his hand, "Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ulrich sighed he knew something was wrong with her but she wasn't going to let him help. "Jeremy said that we're going to meet at the factory at dinner. Do you think you can make it?"

"Yeah" Yumi sighed, calming down, "I'll meet you guys there" she said getting up, "Look, I got to go home."

"Yeah, me too," Ulrich said getting up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Bye" the girl said walking away.

"See ya" Ulrich waved, "Hey Yumi!" he yelled causing the girl to turn around with a questioning look on her face, "If you ever need me, just ask okay?" he said before turning around and walking off.

"Ulrich" Yumi whispered holding back tears as she watched the boy walk away. Fortunately, rain began to pour from the sky hiding her tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa finally returned after several minutes, holding her jacket. She sat back down in her seat and tossed the ruined article of clothing in an empty nearby chair."It wont come off" she sighed before looking down in front of her to see a slice of double chocolate cake in front of her that had a bite taken out of it.

"The waiter left it for" Odd said covering his mouth.

Musa stared at the cake before looking at Odd. "Did you take a bite out of this?" she asked.

"No, no!" Odd said waving his hands in his defense, which was a mistake because Musa was able to see the frosting around his mouth.

"Okay my bad" Musa said playing along. "Hey Odd" she said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Got something around your mouth" she said, and before Odd could move Musa leaned across the table and wiped off the frosting with her finger before sticking it in her mouth. "Mmm, good!" she said smirking at Odd's surprised and blushing face before turning back towards the window. "It's raining" she said softly as rain drops began to fall. She smiled as she got up and ran out the door.

Odd, still being shocked from what just happened with the whole cake incident, didn't notice her leaving until she was already out the door. "What's she doing?" he asked himself quietly as he saw her spin around outside in the rain, getting completely soaked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa laughed, closing her eyes as she felt the cool water against her skin. She had never felt such a sensation, it felt so refreshing and pure. She spun around on her toes in delight

"What are you doing?" an amused voice asked. She opened her eyes to see William with an umbrella over his head, grinning at her.

"What does it look like?" she giggled spinning on her feet again her arms held out, "I'm dancing in the rain!"

"Well you'll be dancing in the infirmary with a fever if you don't get out of the rain" William chuckled.

"Make me!" the girl giggled again turning her head up towards the heavens, her hair plastered to her face and back. William shook his head at her stubbornness before grabbing her arm and dragging her back into the café where he saw her come out of. "Hey let me go!" Musa whined but the older boy didn't let his grip loosen. Odd walked over to the two, trying not to look at Musa whose clothes were clinging to her form.

"Hey William" Odd said.

"Hey," the shaggy hair boy said annoyance in his voice. It wasn't because of Musa; it was because of Odd and the fact that the younger boy had let the girl go out in the rain in nothing but a tee shirt and shorts. He didn't know why, but William felt protective of the girl, almost like she was his little sister. "Can she borrow your jacket?" he asked the purple loving boy.

"Um, sure," Odd said while taking off his jacket and handing it over to the soaking wet girl.

"Go to the washroom and put this on" William ordered letting her arm go.

Musa rolled her eyes, "You sound just like my Onii-san" she sighed before walking away.

"So what are you doing here?" Odd asked trying to make conversation, leading the older boy back to the table he had been sitting at with Musa.

"Just wanted to take a walk and think" William shrugged, "What about you? Decided to ask Utada out?" he asked questioningly.

"No!" Odd yelled, earning even more stares then before, "She wanted to go shopping and asked me to show her around. We're just friends. I don't date every girl I see."

"Whatever," William sighed as Musa walked back towards them. She wore Odd's jacket, which showed her midriff, zipped up all the way and she was holding her wet black shirt in her hand. The jacket's hood was pulled over her head, probably hiding her damp and frizzy hair underneath.

"Happy now?" she asked arms crossed over her chest in annoyance as she stood over the two.

"Very" William chuckled getting up, "Well I'll leave you two back to your date."

"It's not a date!" both Odd and Musa said at the same time before turning to each other blushing and then looking anywhere else but at each other.

"Sure" William chuckled as he walked out of the café with his umbrella back over his head.

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter out! I think this is like my top priority story, right now, because I keep getting ideas for it and it's easy to write and also I have great reviewers!!! 

Anyway, I still haven't gotten any drawings from anyone (Boo-hoo : ( ...) I'm still accepting drawings of either Musa in earht appearence or Lyoko apperance, or Cascada ,who you probably all figured out as Rose, in earth or Lyoko appearence. Please send the drawing's web adress in a review because Personal messaging is disable. The drawing doesn't have to be perfect, so no pressure. I myself have tried to draw Musa and Cascada and I don't think they're to bad. I'll try to put them online so you guys can see.

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	13. Rainy Days Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Evanescence(though I wish I did). I do own the OC's though and this stories plot!**

**Rainy Days- Part 2**

Jeremy was typing rapidly at his computer. A new file was on his computer that he hadn't put up. Actually it wasn't a file it was a sector, still in the process of being downloaded onto Lyoko. It was almost complete.

"Did Lana make another sector?" he wondered out loud. "Lana! Lana! Are you there?" he spoke to his computer, but no reply came. "Hmm, I thought so" he said.

"Thought what?" Aelita asked stepping into his room.

"A new sector has turned up on Lyoko" Jeremy said turning from his computer to look at the pink hair girl.

"Should we call the others to explore it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to check it out, maybe if we get there in time we could figure out who Lana is."

"What if-" Aelita began before pausing.

"What if what?" Jeremy asked tilting his head.

"What if she doesn't want us to know who she is? What if she just wants to try and be normal?" Aelita asked.

"That doesn't make sense" Jeremy said shaking his head, "Why would she have to hide her identity from us?"

"I don't know," Aelita said sounding angry, "Maybe she doesn't want to be constantly asked questions about Lyoko. Maybe she wants to do other things then constantly spend her time typing at a computer like you do!"

"Well in case you forgot, I'm doing all of this for you, Aelita!" Jeremy yelled.

"Still, you can come out of your room and have fun!" Aelita shouted before walking to the door.

"Where are you going? We need to check out the new sector!" Jeremy said angrily.

"I think that can wait till dinner time" Aelita said turning up her nose and walking out the door.

"Girls" the computer whiz mumbled under his breath before turning back to the computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Musa's P.O.V.**

It smells like him. Odd's jacket, I mean. It smells like him. But why shouldn't it? He was just wearing it a second ago. Not that it smells bad or anything, it actually smells pretty good for a boy, it just smells like him. Like chocolate, hair gel, and bananas. Weird right, but it's so intoxicating, in a good way, though. It's also warm too. I didn't know I was so cold until I put on his jacket. It feels nice.

Geez! I sound like some kind of stalker or something like that. It's just a jacket! Just like mine, except for it's his and not mines, though I kind of want it to be. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? Man, being human is so weird. So many emotions, feelings, sensations; it's kind of overwhelming.

Odd and I are still in the café. It's pouring really hard and neither of us have an umbrella. We could probably make it to Kadic, it's not to far from here, but then Odd would get wet because I'm still wearing his jacket. Guess we'll just have to wait it out. Speaking of Odd, he not talking to me. He's kind of avoiding looking at me and his face is kind of red.

Did I do something wrong? I sigh looking out the window, rain leaving small droplets on the window. I blow on the wind and it fogs up before clearing away. I breathe on it again and quickly run a streak through it with my finger. I shiver at the coldness of the glass and stuff my hands into the jacket's pockets.

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

I'm so bored. And with that I slam my head on to the table. It must have gotten Odd's attention because he finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

"I'm bored!" I whined, beginning to hit my head repeatedly on the table. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," I kept saying every time I banged my head against the flat surface.

"You're weird," Odd said.

I turned my head to look at him and stuck out my tongue. Very mature, I know. "And this is coming from the guy whose name is a synonym for weird" I said.

"Hey, being weird can be good" he shrugged.

"Then you're the definition of weird" I said. OMG! That was so lame! Kill me know!

"Was that a compliment?" he asked looking confused. Aww! He looks so kawaii! Wait! Where did that come form? I barely even know him. He's just a friend!

"Take it as you want" I shrugged. Ohh, I sound so mysterious and enlighten.

"Then I'll take it as a compliment" Odd grinned. I smile at him before looking at the window.

"It looks like the rain is letting up," I observed, before turning back to Odd. "You want to go now?"

"Sure" he shrugged grabbing our bags. I grabbed my ruined jacket and my still soaked shirt.

"Do you want your jacket back? I can just wear mine" I offered. It was still raining hard enough that you would need to have something over your head.

"I'll be fine" he said, "What harm can a little water do?"

"If you're sure" I said sounding unsure. I paid for our food, also giving the waiter that messed up my jacket a tip. What? I felt sorry for the dude, lemme alone.

"Ready?" Odd asked, opening the door for me.

"Always" I grinned before walking out the door.

_**Later at the Dorms**_

I'm not going to lie. Odd looked like a drowned cat. This was funny since he was a cat on Lyoko. Isn't it weird how the supercomputer makes a Lyoko persona for you based on your personality? I wonder if it did the same thing for me when I was created or did the old man just make me a wolf because he thought it was cool? Did I even have a personality back then? Can't really remember. Oh well.

Back to Odd. Like I said before he looked like a drowned cat. It was funny, but I didn't want to laugh at him because the reason he looked that way was because of me, so I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh. You know you want too" he sighed as we walked down the halls.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I smiled trying to look confused and innocent, but I sucked at it and burst out laughing. After laughing for about what felt like hours, I wiped away tears that had formed in my eyes. Not sad tears. Just the types of tears you get when you laugh too hard.

"Got it out of your system?" Odd asked. I nod, afraid that if I spoke I would start to laugh again. We continued to walk until we finally reached my room.

I opened the door and motioned Odd in, closing it behind him. Then I remembered. My room was a mess! Fortunately, Odd didn't really seem to mind and made it to my bed with out tripping or stepping on anything. Yeah!

He dropped the bag on my bed before moving towards my guitars. "You play guitar?" he asked.

"A little" I said. Please don't find out I'm Lana. Please don't find out I'm Lana.

"Cool. I play too. Ulrich, Yumi, and I are in a band along with Nicolas. He's one of Sissi's lackeys but he's a great drummer." Odd said, "You should hear us play sometimes."

"Sure," I said. And insert awkward silence now followed by the sound of crickets.

"I guess I should go," he said walking over to the door.

"Oh okay," I said opening the door. "Jaa mata. See you later, and arigatou for showing me around. I really had-" and that was as far as I got when Odd kissed me on the cheek. My face became hot and Odd's face was red when he pulled away.

"Bye" he said walking away. I watched him leave before finally closing my door. I leaned against it sliding down it while placing a hand on the cheek he kissed and then I smile softly.

A shiver runs up my back and it isn't because I'm cold or the kiss. "Xana" I whisper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the lab in the factory the super computer began counting down. A screen popped up showing the outline of a girl being virtualized onto Lyoko….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was startled from his work by a loud beeping coming from his computer. "Xana!" he said before picking up his phone and dialing a number. "Ulrich, it's Jeremy. Xana has launched an attack. Is Odd there? He just came in good tell him and call Aelita for me. Why? Because-just do it! I'll call Yumi and William. Okay meet you at the factory. Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa ran at super speed to the factory. "They'll be here soon" she said to herself as she took the elevator to the computer lab. She began typing in the code to start her virtualization when she saw something on the 3D projector. "Another sector? But I didn't- Rose." The girl let out a frustrated growl as she ran back to the elevator and down to the scanners.

She stepped into a scanner and before the doors closed she said, "I hope she isn't expecting a warm reunion" the usually perky girl said coldly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys I'm going to send Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd to Sector 5 first. William and Aelita will be next" Jeremy said from the intercom as the rest of the gang came into the scanner room.

"Great, we get to see Ms. Congeniality again" a still soaked Odd said sarcastically as he stepped into his scanner.

"She didn't seem that bad," Ulrich said stepping into his.

"Yeah, you must of done something to make her mad" Yumi said.

"Why is everything my fault?" Odd complained before the scanned doors closed.

"Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi" Jeremy said.

"At least I get to come this time," William sighed.

"Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi."

"Don't worry," Aelita said placing a hand on the older boy's shoulder, "you'll do fine."

"I hope so" the boy sighed.

"Virtualization!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana sat impatiently at the entrance of Sector 5. "Where are they?" she growled impatiently taping her fingers against her staff. Three figures began to virtualize above her. She looked up to see Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi land down.

"Took you long enough," the wolf girl said still sitting crosses legged.

"Nice to see you too" Odd said rolling his eyes. Lana narrowed her eyes at the cat boy. She could imagine so many tortuous plans she could do to him.

She shook her head, trying to clear her head of those thoughts. It was weird. On Earth she really liked Odd and she knew she still liked him on Lyoko; it was just that her personality was slightly altered on Lyoko. Maybe it was the wolf persona or maybe it was because of the events that happened on Lyoko that were the reason why she acted so cold here. She really didn't care. The others would never find out who she was on Earth so it didn't really matter what they thought of her on Lyoko as long as they helped her to complete her task.

When she looked up she saw the Lyoko gang, now including Aelita and William, who still wore his blue and black body suit from before, staring at her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" she said getting up.

"Lana," Jeremy said before Odd could even think of a comeback, "Did you set up a new sector?"

"No," the A.I. said narrowing her eyes, "but I know who did, though."

"Who?" Aelita asked.

"It doesn't matter. Hopefully we can deactivate the tower without having to meet up with them," Lana said before transforming her staff into her guitar. "I can take us just outside of the sector but since it isn't a sector I created I can't use _Guitar Riff_ to get directly in."

"Then how do you suppose we get in there?" Ulrich asked.

Lana shrugged, "Your vehicles should work."

"Okay but I'm not giving you a ride, I don't want to get fleas" Odd said to the wolf girl.

Lana growled loudly before muttering, "_**Lightning Step,**_" under her breath. In a flash she disappeared, but appeared instantly in front of Odd and punched him in the stomach. As fast as she had done that, weapons were pointed directly at her. She growled as Odd gave her a cold glare. "You know, if you guys attack me, Lyoko will be lost, isn't that right Aelita?"

Aelita frowned as she looked at the girl before her. This girl knew about her past and even though, Aelita had regained some of her memories there were still missing pieces that she knew only Lana could fill. She lowered her hand that held her _Energy Field. _The others slowly lowered their weapons too.

"Fine, we won't attack," Aelita said, "but please Lana try not to hurt Odd."

"'Try' is the key word, princess," Lana said, "but I wont try anything against Cat Boy if he just stays out of my way."

"Don't worry. I will," Odd snorted crossing his arms.

"Uh, guys? There's a tower that needs to be deactivated" Jeremy voice said from above them.

"Stand close to me," Lana ordered.

"Aw man! Now I'm definitely going to get fleas!" Odd complained.

"I don't have fleas; you over fed kitten, so just shut up and hold on tight!" Lana growled before strumming her guitar. "_**Guitar Riff!!!**_" she shouted. They fell through the hole that appeared beneath them and landed outside of Sector 5 in front of a smaller sphere hovering outside of it.

"It looks so small" William said.

"It's about the size of my sector. It just looks smaller on the outside," Lana said, finally noticing the older boy, "You're William, correct?" she asked. The boy nodded waiting to hear more but the girl stared at him, a puzzled expression on her face before shaking her head and turning away from him.

"I'm sending in your vehicles" Jeremy said. The Overboard, the Overbike, and the Overwing appeared before them. "Sorry William and Lana. I didn't have enough time to create vehicles for you yet. You'll have to get a ride."

Aelita got on the Overwing with Yumi, and William got on the Overboard with Odd, and Lana got on the Overbike with Ulrich.

"How do we get in?" Yumi asked.

"There's an opening at the bottom of the sphere, we should be able to get in there" Lana explained.

"Then let's go" Ulrich said before driving his cycle to the sphere followed by the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl sat in a large tree covered with pink and white blossoms in the middle of a large flower covered field that also held several other trees like the one she was sitting in. Nearby a waterfall spilled clear blue liquid into a small spring and the sun hung high above in the sky accompanied by a couple of cotton shaped clouds. Smiling, she began to sing:

"_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me" _

She smiled as she stopped singing. She pulled several small pink objects out of a pouch hanging at her side and held them softly in her hand before blowing on them. They jingled softly as they flew slowly away heading towards where the Lyoko gang and Lana had just appeared.

* * *

Hi peoples! I've updated once again! I not totally happy with the Lyoko scenes in this one but I just needed to get the story where I need it to be for the next chapter, so yeah... Also, the fluff I added with Odd and Musa in this chapter was kind of on a whim, but I think I'll slow it down just a little to make their relationship seem more realistic. 

The song above is called _Imaginery _by Evanescence (Amy Lee rocks!!!) That too, I wasn't really planning to ass in this chapter but it seemed to fit. Other songs by Evanescence, Linkin Park, and other songs that go well with the plot will be put into the story, because I'm thinking of putting Odd and Musa in the same band, how I'm going to do that I'm still not sure but that wont be till later chapters.

Still accepting drawings, for all you artist out there. Details in chapter 10.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Anyways...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	14. Sister Dearest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko so get off my back!!!!**

**Sister Dearest**

Ulrich could feel the grip Lana had on him tightened as they arrived in the new sector. He really didn't have a problem with the girl but of course she didn't seem to like Odd, who was his best friend so he was a little weary of her. She didn't seem to trust easily.

"I wonder what this place is called," William said as he stepped off of Odd's overboard. Hundreds of different colored flowers surrounded them. Their was even a digital breeze to give the impression of the flowers blowing softly.

"It's called _Gardenia,"_ Lana said getting off of Ulrich's bike. She was holding a small pink flower petal in her hand.

"How do you know?" Odd asked, "I thought you said you didn't create this sector."

"I didn't," Lana said letting the small flower petal blow away in the digital breeze, "but I think I know who did."

"Who?" Yumi asked.

"Aelita should know," the wolf girl said turning towards the pink hair girl who had a look of concentration on their face. "Don't think too hard on it," she said softly, placing a hand on Aelita's shoulder, "It'll come to you. Besides, they aren't worth remembering. Let's just find the tower."

"Be careful guys. I still haven't finished working on the program to detect the Seers. You'll have to rely on Lana" Jeremy said.

"That's where you're wrong, Einstein," Lana said, "This isn't my sector so I'm unable to sense the Seers."

"Just great" Odd said sarcastically, "What good are you if you can't even sense invisible monsters?"

"You know, I might agree with you if you had any aim," the wolf girl said.

"Aim?" Odd yelled, "I have perfect aim!"

"Keep dreaming" Lana said pushing past him. "I guess I'll just have to use Lightning Strike, but I won't be able to do it forever. It takes too much life points so you'll have to attack as soon as they appear. So that means you'll actually have to aim and not fire like a random idiot" she said, the last part was directed to Odd.

"Okay guys you heard her. The tower should be straight ahead. Be careful with monsters" Jeremy said.

"I don't think it should be the monsters we should be worrying about" William said pointing to Odd and Lana who were having a staring contest. Odd of course was losing because he couldn't even see her eyes behind her hair but he kept on staring at the area where he guessed her eyes should be.

"Boo" she said, sounding bored, causing the purple cat to blink.

"Aww man! You cheated!" he cried.

"Um, when you two are done acting like little kids we would like to deactivate this tower," Yumi said hands on her hips.

"Whatever," Lana and Odd said at the same time.

Lana got back on the overbike with Ulrich. "We'll ride ahead" he said before speeding off, the others following behind.

"Do it now," he told Lana over his shoulder. She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"_**Lightning Strike!**_" she yelled. The digital sky let out a low rumble before lightning struck the ground. Lana could see nothing within the blue sparks. "So far so good" she said as they continued on. Suddenly the bike flipped over sending Ulrich and Lana crashing to the ground.

"Ow, what happened?" Ulrich asked getting up, but he didn't get an answer. He looked to where he saw Lana had fallen and found her floating in the air, stiff, blue energy going out from her.

"Guys!" Jeremy yelled, "It's a scyphozoa! It's taking data from her!"

"Just great," Ulrich mumbled, "Can't even see it." The samurai was about to jump in the air and slash the monster where he thought it was but was sent back when a laser hit him.

"They have Aelita, too!" Ulrich heard Jeremy say. Out of the corner of his eye, Ulrich could see the others busy trying to get Aelita down from another scyphozoa, but they kept getting attacked by invisible monsters. The boy only had time to gasp in surprise before several more undetected shots were shot at him causing him to materialize back on Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a nearby tree, a pair of pink eyes watched what was happening below. "I guess I'll have to intervene," an airy voice said, "_**Solar Blaze**_".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Solar Blaze**_" William heard someone say, but he didn't have much time to think as the air above them exploded with bright orange and red fiery balls of lights. Some floated to the ground but others exploded in midair giving a brief outline of Xana's monsters. Now able to tell where the monsters were he swung his large blade at them, destroying them with ease. "Yes" he said happily.

Yumi and Odd were trying to get Lana and Aelita down but the scyphozoas seemed stronger then usual.

"You're not attacking their vulnerable point," a voice said somewhere around them. "Let me try. _**Ivy Leaves.**_" Spinning green objects were thrown from somewhere, aimed and cutting of the monsters' tentacles. The scyphozoas' shrieked as they dropped their victims.

Lana and Aelita groaned as they hit the ground. Lana got up first and saw the fleeing sycphozoa's thanks to the still falling balls of light. "You're not getting away that easily," she growled, turning her staff into her guitar, "_**Sonic Wave!**_" she yelled, running her fingers over the strings. Waves of blue energy, from her guitar, were directed at the monsters. The waves almost hit Odd too, but he quickly moved away. The waves hit the two scyphozoas, destroying them. "That should get Xana angry. If I remember right, creating scyphozoas takes a lot of data, so he shouldn't be sending any out anytime soon."

"Hello!" Odd shouted waving his hand in front of the girl's face "You were talking about my aim? You almost hit me!"

Lana smirked slyly, "Who said I wasn't trying to hit you too?" she asked.

"Aelita. Lana. Are you two okay?" Jeremy asked.

"We seem to be fine" Aelita said.

"Yeah, but who sent those lights?" Yumi asked

"I don't know but I heard someone say '_Solar flares" _William shrugged.

"Are you going to hide all day or are you going to come out and help us?" Lana sighed.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Odd asked but Lana just held up her hand to silence him. The digital breeze began to pick up and pink flower petals began to swirl in front of them, like a small tornado, and then they just scattered, falling slowly to the ground, revealing a girl.

"Ladies, gentleman, and cat boy, meet Poison Ivy" Lana said pointing to the new girl, "But she also goes by the name-"

"Rose" William said cutting her off. The others gave him a weird look. "Remember? My dream?" he said to Yumi, Aelita and Odd. The girl standing before him was exactly like the one in his dream except for she had changed her look a little. She now wore a green short sleeve body suit that stopped above her knee with a pink sash around her waist holding small light green pouches. Up to her elbows she wore pink fingerless gloves and her green-pink hair was put up into two Chinese style buns held by green ribbons with pink flower buds on them. She still wore no shoes.

"Yes, like the older boy said, I am Rose. Not Poison Ivy, like my dear little sister is intent on calling me" the green hair girl said airily.

"Wait you have a sister?" Jeremy asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought it was irrelevant," Lana shrugged before turning to William, "How did you know about her? And what dream were you talking about?"

"No time for questions guys," Jeremy interrupted, "We need to deactivate the tower."

"I'll show you the way," Rose offered.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Odd asked, "Because you seem nothing alike."

"Then my life is complete then," the wolf girl said sarcastically, "Leave the way. Ivy."

"You really need to learn how to show some respect for your elders, little sister," Rose said calmly while taking out some pink petals from her pouch.

"I'll do that when Xana throws me a birthday party," Lana murmured.

"I feel another headache coming on," Yumi sighed.

"Stand together, we'll use my petals to get to the tower quickly," the flower girl directed. Everyone did except for Lana.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll get to the tower on my own," Lana said, "_**Lightning Step!**_" she said before zooming off in a flash of neon blue light.

Rose sighed as she turned her pink eyes back to the rest of the group. "Shall we?" she asked not really waiting for a response before she blew on her flowers petals. "_**Petal Dance**_" she whispered before they began to swirl around the group getting faster and faster until they were entrapped in a storm of flower petals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are the others okay?" Ulrich asked stepping out of the elevator and into the computer lab where Jeremy was staring at the screens.

"Hmm, Lana hasn't tried to kill Odd again if that's what you're asking" Jeremy said turning to his friend, "but it seems that Lana has an older sister that she might hate more then Odd."

"Great," Ulrich sighed, rolling his eyes.

"She seems more reasonable then Lana, but the really weird part," Jeremy said, "is that according to William, Rose, Lana's sister, is the same girl from his dream that he had."

"But how can he have a dream about her if he just met her?" Ulrich asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe it was some kind of message from Franz Hopper," the blonde said sounding deep in thought.

"Well, don't think to hard about it, Einstein. Just try to take one thing at a time," Ulrich said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If only it was that easy," the computer whiz sighed, "Most of the programs that we need right now are no where near being completed and I still have no clue on how to get Aelita's father back. And then there is still the question of who Lana and now Rose are."

"Maybe, if we ask them…" Ulrich said

"If I thought it was that easy then I would have already done that," Jeremy said, sighing again. "Oh well, that's not important now. As long as they're who they say they are then that's enough."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the petals settled down to the ground the group found themselves a few yards away from the tower. Lana was sitting in a nearby tree, looking bored but it was hard to tell since her eyes were hidden. "2.2 seconds, Rose. Looks like you're getting slow" the wolf girl said.

"This coming from the person who was attacked by a scyphozoa so easily," Rose said, adding "no offense Aelita"

"None taken" the pink hair girl said.

"Finally," Odd shouted raising his hands up, "A girl who makes sense. I'm starting to like you Rose"

Lana growled lightly, a scowl on her face "Can we get this show on the road? I want to leave before I turn into some tree hugging freak like Big Sis here."

Aelita nodded running into the tower. She was raised onto the second platform. She raised her hand and the usual screen appeared in front of her.

_Aelita…_

_Code…_

Once again Aelita paused. And once again, instead of putting _Lyoko_ she decided to put something else.

_Code….Sun…._

"Tower deactivated," she said softly as the files and codes that created the inner tower walls froze before falling.

Aelita came back out of the tower to see Odd, Yumi, and William surrounding and talking to Rose while Lana stayed away at a distance still sitting in the tree. The pink hair girl walked over to the aloof A.I.

"You two didn't always use to be like this," Aelita said, "You used to get along. I remember that."

"Well, things change, princess" Lana said not even looking down at the girl.

"I'm sending you guys back to Earth, "Jeremy said, "No need for a Return to the Past. Xana didn't do anything."

"Oh! Jeremy, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes?"

"I've noticed that your screens are unable to see the monsters due to the Seers abilities. I've created a program so that will no longer be a problem" Rose said.

"Wow! That's great!!!" Jeremy said, sounding excited, "That's one more thing I can cross off my list of things to do. Thanks Rose!"

"Thanks Rose!" Lana mocked.

"Well guess we have to go. Good bye mademoiselle," Odd said kissing Rose's hand before he turned to Lana, "Bye Mutt." Lana threw her staff at the boy, but luckily for him Jeremy materialized him and the others back on Earth.

"You know if you want to make friends, you should be a little bit nicer" Rose grinned waving her hand slowly.

"Did you turn off the communications?" Lana asked.

"Yes" Rose said nodding.

"It doesn't matter what they think of me here if they hate me then so be it. It'll just make it easier for them in the end" the wolf girl said, jumping down from the trees.

"You weren't always like this," Rose said.

"Well that was before what you did." Lana snarled.

"Will you always blame me for something that I didn't do?"

"Yes because I know you did do it," the wolf A.I. said before pushing past her sister, heading back towards her sector.

"Then you will get nothing accomplished if you blame me for your past mistakes," the flower girl whispered before disappearing in a gust of petals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Musa's P.O.V.**

It's late. Really late, but I couldn't leave the factory until I was sure the others had. Rose has just left, or should I say Cascada. Man, it's going to take a lot out of me to be nice to her at school. We weren't always like this. I didn't always hate her, but that's another story for another time. I need to cooperate with her for now.

I sighed as I put my hands behind my head and continued to take the long way back to Kadic. The sewer really stinks and I really don't feel like dealing with the smell. Besides I have a lot to deal with and I just need to think. I stare at the clear night sky above. The moon is out, not completely full, and the stars twinkle against the sky. It's kind of relaxing, but it can't make me forget what happened today on Lyoko.

I was mean to Odd, which I regret, really I do. He's been my first friend since I've been here, on Earth. Next time we're on Lyoko I'll try to be nicer, but it's so hard. It's like I'm another person on Lyoko. It's so weird, but I don't really want to think about the negatives. Think positive Musa. Positive.

I'm almost half way back to Kadic. I hope no one sees me come in late. I really don't need something else to worry about.

**End P.O.V.**

As Musa continued to walk the silent streets, past sleeping homes, she heard a noise from a nearby alleyway.

"I probably shouldn't go in there. I may have just been on Earth for only a few days but I know well enough that it could just be some creep" she said to herself. She heard the noise again. It didn't sound human and she was getting curious.

She slowly and cautiously walked to the alleyway. It was filled with trash can and boxes and was poorly lighted. As Musa continued to walk into the alley the sound became louder. She stopped at a cardboard box where the sound was coming from. Kneeling down, she slowly opened the box and was shocked at her findings.

"You-," she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were at the cafeteria eating breakfast. They all were wearing their gym clothes except for Jeremy who was just going to skip P.E. again.

"So Odd, where's your girlfriend, Musa?" Ulrich asked teasingly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Odd yelled before calming down," but I haven't seen her all morning, though. Wonder if she is sleeping late."

"Isn't that her?" Aelita asked pointing towards the door where Musa had just rushed in. She looked like she just got up and didn't seem to be wearing her gym clothes. The new girl got in line getting her breakfast before running over to the table where the others sat. She put her croissant in a paper towel and grabbed her milk; she pushed the rest of her food towards Odd.

"Here. You can have it. See ya!" she said running out with her croissant and milk before any of them could say anything.

"Well that was…strange" Jeremy said.

"Which is another reason why she and Odd are perfect together" Ulrich laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha," Odd laughed sarcastically, "Let's go before we're late for P.E. and Jim makes us run extra laps" he said getting up, Ulrich and Aelita got up too.

"Have fun, guys" Jeremy said, "I'll be in my room working on stuff for Lyoko"

"Bye" the three said before leaving Jeremy behind. When they arrived at the track they had just made it in time but Musa was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" Odd whispered, worried as Jim talked about his time in the army, which he surprisingly wanted to talk about. Out of nowhere, the sounds of feet running and heavy breathing was heard soon followed by the sight of Musa. Everyone stared at the out of breath girl as she ran to join the group.

"Utada," Jim bellowed loudly, "You're late!"

The girl laughed nervously, "Sorry Sensei," she said.

"Hmm, sensei," Jim said thoughtfully, "I like the sound of that," he thought chuckling. Musa took this opportunity to slowly make her way towards Odd and thee others while Jim was off in his own little world. She stood next to Odd still breathing a little heavy. Her hair was tied in two ponytails and she wore black baggy shorts and a neon blue tee-shirt underneath a black jacket with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows.

"What took you so long? And why you skipped breakfast?" Odd whispered.

"Don't worry," she yawned, "I just overslept because Ichigo kept me up all night."

"Who's Ichigo?" Ulrich asked

"I'll introduce you to her later," Musa said yawning again.

"Are you alright?" Aelita asked

"Peachy," Musa grinned, even though it looked like she just wanted to drop down and go to sleep.

"Okay," Jim said, coming out of his own little world, "We're going to have a quick race. Let's see…we'll start off with Stern, Della Robbia, Stones, and Utada."

"Great" Musa moaned as she and the other threes took their places at the starting line.

"Okay, on your mark, get set, GO!" Jim said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cascada's P.O.V.**

Why am I even here? I know all of this stuff the teachers are talking about and anything I don't know I can just download into myself. Man, school is so boring! I don't even know why Lana, I mean Musa wanted to come to Earth so bad. There's nothing really interesting and you have to go to school which is just a waste of time. I could have already set up two more sectors if I weren't here. Humans are so slow! I don't know how Lana ever learned to speak Japanese the human way.

"Cascada, are you okay?" Yumi asked while the teacher droned on and on about quantum physics. I doubt anyone understood

"Yeah, why?" I ask back sounding bored.

"You seem out of it, "she said.

"Just bored, I already know this stuff" I sighed.

"You do?" she asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I, um, learned all of this at my old school." That seemed to be a good answer for her because she seemed to have bought it.

I sighed inwardly looking over my shoulder where William sat. He was looking at me. I could sense him. Is he my stalker or something? It's like everywhere I go he's there. Yes, I know we go to the same school and we are both dorm students but there is a fine line between bumping into someone on accident and stalking someone, and he's definitely stalking me.

I'm not trying to sound vain or anything by saying he's stalking me, but for real, he's everywhere I am. I'm surprised he wasn't in the shower with me. Oh, eeeewww that was a gross thought! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Man! Being around humans is making me go crazy! I can't wait till we finish this mission, but knowing my dear sister, she'll try to drag it on as long as she can. She's a total mystery to me. Maybe if _HE _was still around maybe he could explain her to me, or maybe mom could, but neither of them are here anymore. I sighed inwardly again, miserably. The past is the past. Even the return to the past program can't always change the past, sadly.

There more important things to think of though, like my stalker, I mean William. He said something yesterday in Lyoko about seeing me in a dream. Was that another lame pick-up line? I don't think so, but it's weird. How can you dream about a person you haven't even met? Geez, my head is hurting again. Humans have such limited thinking space. I should just skip class and paint or draw or something! This is torture! Someone delete me right now! Wait, no. Can't let that happen. That would make Lana too happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa collapsed on the nearest bench after P.E. was over. '_Note to self,' _she thought, '_I hate P.E. I wonder if I can get away skipping like Jeremy….'_

"Musa why didn't you tell us?" Aelita asked, sitting next to the girl.

"Tell you what?" Musa mumbled tiredly.

"That you were such a quick runner!" Odd and Ulrich said at the same time.

"Is it a big deal?" the girl asked.

"Yes it is," Jim said walking over towards them. "You beat Stern and he's one of our most athletic students at Kadic. You also broke the school's track record."

"I broke something?" Musa asked worried, "Gomen. Sorry, sensei"

"Yeah, you should be sorry." Jim said putting his fists on his hips. "Sorry that you didn't tell me. We need a person like you on the track team," he grinned handing her a piece of paper, "This is a flyer for track try-outs and I want you to attend."

"Um, I can't," Musa said meekly.

"Why not?" Jim, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita asked at the same time, making Musa cringe.

"I'm busy," she answered, hoping that her answer would suffice.

"With what?" Odd asked, "You haven't joined any clubs or anything, yet. This could be good for you."

"I'll think about it," Musa said before Jim patted her on the back almost making her fall over from the force.

"Great! See you at the try-outs, Utada" the P.E. instructor said walking away.

'_Perfect,' _the neon blue streaked girl thought sarcastically, _'something else to add to my list of things to do. Yippee.'_

"So, um, Musa, you going to tell us who this Ichigo person is?" Odd asked shoving his hands in his pockets and not really looking at the girl in question.

"Ichigo?" Musa asked looking confused before she remembered who he was talking about and grinned, "Sure! She's in my room. Come on!" the previously tired girl said running towards the dorm, Aelita following her.

"Aren't you lucky," Ulrich smirked walking past Odd, "Ichigo is a girl."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Odd asked confused, but Ulrich didn't answer. After a couple of minutes, Odd understood what his friend was saying. "I don't like her like that!" he shouted to the already retreating back of Ulrich.

**Musa' Dorm Room**

Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich were in Musa's rooming watching as said girl crawled on her knees looking for something among the sea of boxes that she still hadn't bother to clean up.

"Musa, what are you looking for?" Aelita asked.

"Ichigo," the girl replied simply.

"So I'm guessing she's not a person since your looking in the trash bin," Ulrich said.

"Hai!" Utada said, crawling under her bed. "Found her! "she shouted happily, as she dragged a cardboard box out from under her bed. "Guys, I like you to meet Ichigo, my koneko."

"Koneko?" Odd asked.

"My kitten," Musa smiled as she opened the box to reveal a small black and white kitten with light blue eyes. "Isn't she kawaii? Cute?" she asked holding the kitten up towards the others.

"She sure is," Aelita said rubbing the cat behind its ear, making it purr in pleasure.

"She kinds of remind me of Odd," Ulrich laughed.

"How so?" Musa said putting a confused look on her face even though she already knew what he meant.

"Oh nothing," Ulrich said catching himself.

"Whatever," Musa said, cradling the small cat in her arms.

"Wait, I'll be right back" Odd said running out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Musa wondered out loud.

"Is the name Ichigo Japanese?" Aelita asked as Musa handed the kitten to her.

"Hai! It means strawberry" the new girl said as she picked up the bottle of milk that she had gotten earlier today and poured some in a bowl for the cat.

"That's funny," Ulrich chuckled, "Strawberry-Kiwi"

"I don't get it," Musa said, truly confused.

"You will if I'm right about where Odd went," Ulrich said right before Odd came running back into the room with something wrapped in a blanket held in his arm.

"What's that?" Musa asked as the head of a small dog popped out of the blanket and barked.

"This is Kiwi," Odd said, "Kiwi meet Musa and her kitten Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you, Kiwi" Musa laughed taking Ichigo from Aelita. "Do you think they'll get along?" she asked.

"Of course!" Odd laughed, "It only makes sense since we do. Like master like pet."

"I think we should leave these four alone, Aelita," Ulrich whispered to the pink hair girl but Musa and Odd heard him.

"Shut up!" they yelled at Stern at the same time before blushing.

"Aww it's so cute! They're saying the same thing at the same time," Aelita giggled joining in on Ulrich's teasing.

"No we're not!" Musa and Odd said before turning to each other. "Hey stop that!" they yelled. "Me? You stop it!" they continued before smiling at each other sneakily.

"I don't like that look," Ulrich said backing out of the room with Aelita.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Odd asked as he sat Kiwi down.

"I think I am," Musa said putting Ichigo down too as they began to advance towards the brunette and the pink hair girl.

"Ulrich, they're scaring me," Aelita said as the two continued to keep backing away.

"Me too, princess."

"You know this would be the part where you two run," Musa said menacingly. Without even thinking, Ulrich and Aelita were off, leaving behind a laughing Odd and Musa.

"How long you think it's going to take for them to realize that we're not following them?" Odd asked in between laughing.

"Don't know," Musa shrugged trying to stop laughing, "But….I….think….we better….head…to class" she said in between giggles.

"Okay," Odd said, finally stop laughing, "Can I leave Kiwi here? It'll take too long to go back to my room."

"Sure," Musa said before closing her door. "Bye Ichigo. Bye Kiwi. Be good" she said through the door.

"Come on or Mrs. Hertz is going to give us detention if we're late," Odd said grabbing Musa's hand and running towards the science room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi tapped her pencil nervously as she tried to study for her history test, but the only thing she was doing was annoying Cascada who was thinking of possible things to paint. The two girls were in the library for study hall.

The strawberry blonde growled as she snatched the pencil away from the girl she guessed she could consider a friend. Yumi looked at her startled as if she was wakened from a dream.

"What's bothering you?" Cascada asked.

"Why would you say that?" Yumi asked trying to pretend like she was studying.

"Because you've been doing a drum solo with your pencil for 15 minutes. Now tell me what's wrong so I can nap!" the new girl growled.

"Nap? Don't you have to study?" Yumi asked.

"No. Like I said I already know this stuff and stop trying to change the subject. It won't work on me," Cascada said seriously, "Now talk."

Yumi looked a little nervous before sighing. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone" she said.

"Other then you and Stalker Boy," Cascada said pointing to William who was looking their way, "who else do I talk to?"

Yumi sighed again before speaking. "It's Ulrich."

"OMG! It's the end of the world," the blonde said sarcastically.

"Cascada!" Yumi pleaded.

"Fine" said girl said rolling her eyes, "Continue."

"He thinks something is wrong. With my family," Yumi said.

"You mean with your family's ideas or are you talking about parental problems?" Cascada asked leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"Parental problems and he's right."

"So? I don't get it. He's worried about you. Is that such a crime?" Cascada asked opening one of her eyes to look at the raven hair girl next to her.

"No, I just don't want him to worry and also…" Yumi trailed off looking at her hands that were in her lap.

"Wait let me guess. I'm physic." Cascada said putting her hands up to her temples and humming, like she was meditating. "You love him!"

"No! I mean, I like him but…" Yumi said blushing.

"I'm sure that Ulrich's a cool kid. I mean he's not my type. I don't like to go for the younger guys but if he likes you like I'm pretty sure you like him then you should be able to tell him anything," the green eyed girl said sitting up straight.

"I guess so," Yumi said, feeling a little better, "Can  
I ask you something else?"

"I got nothing better to do. Shoot" Cascada yawned.

"What's with calling William Stalker Boy?"

Cascada winked as she gathered her things. "Just watch" she said. "Ma'am?" she said addressing the teacher who was watching over the study period group.

"Yes?" the woman asked looking over the rim of her glasses at Cascada.

"I don't feel well. Can I go to the infirmary?" the strawberry blonde asked sounding truly sick.

"Of course," the teacher said.

"Ma'am, I'll take her," William offered a little too quickly.

"Okay, Dunbar," the teacher said as the boy grabbed his stuff.

Cascada winked back at Yumi before she began to leave. "See ya," the green eyed girl said, "and don't forget to try to talk to Stern. He might surprise you."

"Ready?" William asked walking up to Cascada.

"Lead the way," the girl said before they exited the library.

'_She's right, but how am I suppose to tell him I might be moving?' _Yumi thought as she stared out the window where she could see Cascada and William heading no where close to the infirmary.

* * *

Yay! I'm so happy! 1.) because I finally got my computer back from repair!!! and 2.) because this is my longest chapter ever!!! Party!!!! Okay now that I'm done with that I have to say that I'm not totally happy with this chapter (I say that alot don't I?) so sorry if it's not the best. This chapter's main purpose was to introduce Rose/Cascada and show a little bit of her personality on Lyoko and Earth. I've bet you've already realized that they're different depending on whether she's on Earth or on Lyoko. The same goes with Lana/Musa. It'll be explained in later chapters why they act that way. 

I kind of added Ichigo on a whim. Ihad originally planned for Odd or somene else that I'm not adding till later chapters to give it to her but I decided against it.

Still no pictures. I'm so sad. Details for picture entries in Chapter 10 (I think...)

Sorry if this chapter seem like a run on or made no sense. Tell me if it did in a review.

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	15. Skipping Class and Egen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko!!!!**

**Skipping Class and Egen**

"Um, Cascada? The infirmary is that way" William said pointing the opposite direction from where they were going.

"I know that" the girl smirked over her shoulder.

"So what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cascada sighed, "I'm cutting class and I want you to join me, unless that whole, bad boy persona is just a ploy. I mean, for all I know this could be your first time skipping class. Don't want to ruin your perfect attendance" she said smirking at the look of defiance on the boy's face.

"I've skipped class before," he muttered as the blonde walked towards him so there were only a few inches between them.

"Then show me," she whispered, grinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa yawned as she had her head laid next to Odd's. The two were in Mrs. Hertz class, sleeping. It may have gone unnoticed by Mrs. Hertz, who had her back towards the class while writing in the board, if the two hadn't been snoring so loudly.

"That's it!" the teacher said, slamming a book on the two sleeping students' desk, startling them awake, "Pop Quiz!" The class groaned as they gave Odd and the new girl evil stares.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Ulrich whispered across from them.

"Hey it's not our fault this class put us to sleep," Odd whispered back before Mrs. Hertz began to pass out the test.

"I want complete silence and when you're done, turn in your test," the science teacher said.

Musa sighed as she looked at the quiz. '_Great.' _She thought sarcastically, _'it's only essay answers. What happened to multiple choices?' _The girl sighed again before starting the quiz. Odd, instead of doing his test, decided to make a paper airplane out of it. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita sighed shaking their heads as they saw this. How did he ever expect to pass this subject?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where do you want to go?" William said stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked the less crowded streets.

"Hmmm," Cascada said tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Take me somewhere inspiring and with a great view. I need a new subject for my next art project."

"Well I don't know that many inspiring places," William said.

"I know!" Cascada said grinning, "I'll do you!"

"Me? Why?" the boy asked shocked.

The girl merely shrugged. "You've seen my sketches. I like drawing random and unexpected pictures, you know, like "in the moment ones" so it doesn't look fake and it captures the subject's true essence."

"You really like drawing don't you?" William asked, smirking.

The girl nodded thoughtfully. "It's my escape. It helps me relax. My mother taught me, and I guess I like it so much is because it took me a while to get good at it. It wasn't something I was instantly good at so I guessed it made me expand my limits."

"I see," the boy said nodding.

"But what I want to know is what floats your boat?" the girl grinned.

"What floats my boat?" William chuckled, taking his hands out of his pockets and putting them behind his head, "I-I don't really know. I mean I like music and I can play the drums decently, but nothing really seems to inspire me."

"Maybe, you just haven't found it yet. It takes time, but when you find it it's….I don't know, refreshing, I guess" Hikaru said.

William nodded before looking around. They were in the forest near the abandoned factory. "Is this place good?" he asked.

"Yep," Cascada nodded leaning against a tree and opening her pack, tacking out her sketch book and a pencil. "Okay, sit against that big tree right there," she said pointing to a nearby tree.

William nodded sitting down, sprawled like a rag down, "This good?" he asked grinning.

"No," the blonde sighed putting down her stuff and walking towards him. She knelt down, moving his right leg so it was propped up and bent while the other one laid straight. She draped his right arm over the propped up leg and tilted his head so it was leaning on his arm, faced to the right.

"You know, I feel like some kind of doll or something," William said as she moved his arms and legs. She merely shrugged before standing back and observing his position.

"Okay now just stay like that and don't move," she ordered running back to her supplies. She came back and sat a few feet in front of him, beginning to work. Silence filled the area for awhile, William not knowing what to talk about and Cascada too intent on her sketch.

"What was she like?" William asked suddenly, startling the girl out of her own little world.

"What was who like?" Cascada said glancing up at him as she continued, a spark of liveliness in her eyes.

"Your mom," the boy said unexpectedly.

Cascada looked up staring coldly at the boy as she closed her sketch book and packed up her stuff. "Come on. We better head back before we ruin your perfect attendance," she said coolly as she began to head back to the school, leaving a confused William behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw man!" I failed again!" Odd said disappointedly as he looked at the score on his pop quiz; a perfect zero. He, Musa, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were standing around the vending machine in the school courtyard and had just gotten their pop quizzes back.

"What did you expect when you folded your test into a paper airplane and began drawing designs on it?" Aelita asked.

"Well if you're so smart what did you get, princess?" Odd asked, crossing his arms.

"93 out of 100" Aelita said proudly, "Not including the extra credit. Those were ridiculously hard."

"95" Jeremy said, "No extra credit, though."

"87, not bad" Ulrich shrugged.

"What about you Musa? What did you get?" Odd asked looking at the girl who was looking anywhere but at the group.

"It's not important," she mumbled.

"Oh yes it is" Ulrich said snatching her book bag before she could even move. "You were one of the reasons why we got that stupid quiz. The least you could do is tell us what your grade is," the brunette said rummaging through her backpack that looked like a bomb exploded in it.

"Hey give that back!" Musa said trying to get her book bag back but Aelita and Jeremy blocked her way. She turned towards Odd. "Odd help me!" she pleaded.

"Sorry Muse," Odd said deciding that would be her nick name, "I don't want to get in a fight with Ulrich. He kick my but."

Musa stomped her foot, pouting as she watched Ulrich go through her bag. She was a little relieved that she didn't have anything about Lyoko in there but that still gave the boy no right to go through her stuff.

"Found it!" Ulrich said unfolding the quiz, "Let's see here. Ms. Musa Utada got a….WHAT!" he yelled.

"What's the matter?" Aelita asked worriedly.

"Look for yourself," Stern said handing the quiz over to Jeremy so he and Aelita could look at it.

"I don't believe it," Jeremy said.

"What she get?" Odd asked snatching the quiz out of the computer whiz's hand. The purple wearing boy scanned over the paper and his eyes grew wide as he looked back up at Musa, whom at that moment really wished she could use _Guitar Riff_ on Earth. "You got a 100!" he said dumbfounded.

"Actually, I got a 120. I got all the extra credit right" Musa said letting out a nervous laugh.

"That's amazing!" Jeremy said, holding a new respect for the blue streaked hair girl.

"Why didn't you want us to see it?" Aelita asked.

Musa shrugged. "I don't like getting a lot of attention when it comes to stuff like that."

"Why not?" Odd asked, shocked. "You're clearly smarter then Einstein here," he said pointing at Jeremy who looked like he wanted to kill the other blonde.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm stuck tutoring someone since Mrs. Hertz said something along the lines that my intelligence shouldn't be wasted doing nothing" Musa complained.

"Tutoring not that bad," Aelita said.

"Yeah right. Tutoring, track, this sucks! I get stuck with stuff I don't want to do!" the new girl moaned sliding down to the ground.

"It'll be okay," Odd said smiling at her, which she couldn't help but to return.

"I guess you're right," Musa agreed.

"So do you know who you have to tutor?" Ulrich asked

"Unfortunately, yes. I have two people. One is," Musa shuddered for suspense, "Sissi."

"Ooo!" the gang said feeling her pain.

"And the other?" Jeremy asked.

"Some kid name Egen, I think. Have any of you guys heard of him?" the new girl asked. Egen sounded familiar. She wondered if it was another language. She wasn't sure. French, English, and Japanese were her well known languages; anything else was kind of fuzzy.

"Egen?" Odd asked laughing nervously, a slight blush on his face, "Never heard of him, um I mean, um or her. Let's go! I'm hungry! Anybody else? I bet Musa is! Let's go!"

"What's wrong with you Odd?" Jeremy asked

"Nothing, nothing. I fine. Perfectly fine. Peachy" Odd said a little too quickly and franticly.

"What's room number are they?" Ulrich asked Musa.

"Um…" Musa said taking out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "Um room number 114, boys' dorm."

"Hey, that's me and Odd's room" Ulrich said surprised.

"Hey has anyone heard that new Sub-Digitals song. Cool isn't it?" Odd said trying to change the subject.

"Odd what's the matter wrong?" Utada asked a little annoyed with Odd. Why was he trying to change the subject? "You're acting….odd" she said for lack of a better word. And then it clicked. "Egen is Swedish" she said looking at Odd as she saw him cringe slightly.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Aelita asked.

"It means queer, strange," Musa said, her eyes never leaving Odd who really didn't want her to say what she was going to say next, "or, it also means odd."

"Wait. You mean…" Ulrich said smirking.

"That's Odd's real name is…." Jeremy also said smirking, Aelita doing the same.

"Yes!" Odd shouted throwing up his hands, "My name is Egen. Egen Della Robbia! Happy now?" the boy said angrily stomping away.

"Matte! Wait! Odd!" Musa said running after him.

"Bet you 20 dollars that he's going to forgive her in less then five minutes," Ulrich said.

"I bet you 20 that he's already forgiven her" Aelita said.

"You're betting on them?" Jeremy asked, annoyed by their immatureness.

"Yep," Aleita and Ulrich said before running after Odd and Musa. Jeremy sighed not knowing what else to do but follow.

"Odd!" Musa called out running towards the boy who was heading towards the forest, "**Teiryuu! Stop!"**

**"Why? So you can make fun of me?" Odd yelled turning towards her angrily.**

**Musa stopped and looked down at the ground, "**Sumimasen. I'm sorry. I didn't know….I didn't mean to make fun of you" she said looking up at him.

"Well you were doing a pretty lousy job," Odd said still angry, but not yelling anymore.

"Two minutes and he's already calming down," Ulrich said from behind a bush.

"How do you know he didn't already forgive her and is just trying to play hard to get?" Aelita whispered harshly.

"Because he's my best friend. I know these things" the brunette whispered.

"You didn't even know that his real name was Egen!" Aleita whispered.

"Will you two be quiet?" Jeremy hushed, "I'm trying to watch."

"Odd, I'm really sorry. If I had known you thought Egen was such an embarrassing name I-" Musa began

"It's not" Odd said sighing, sitting down at the base of a tree, patting the ground next to him for her to sit down. She did. "It's just," he sighed, "Egen is the name my father gave me before he left."

"Oh!" Musa said feeling really bad she had even figure out what the name meant.

"What are they saying?" Aelita asked.

"Something about his dad" Jeremy whispered.

"His dad? He hardly ever talks about his family!" Ulrich said a little shocked that Musa, a new girl, was being told stuff that even he, Odd's best friend and roommate, didn't even know.

"Sumimasen. I'm sorry, again" Musa said getting up.

"For what?" Odd asked chuckling, lightly as he got up too, to lighten the mood, "For me over reacting?"

Musa shook her head, "For brining up bad memories. I know how you feel. We both lost parents," she said turning her head up towards the sky, "we both know how much it hurts" she whispered for only Odd to hear as a gentle breeze blew, but their little "audience" heard them. She turned her blue-green gaze back towards the boy and in them there were so much sorrow and pain despite the grin she put on. "Look at me," she giggled in an attempt to lose the sorrow, but tears could be clearly heard in her voice, "I'm suppose to be cheering you up and stuff, but I'm- I'm t-turning int-to-" Musa collapsed onto the ground crying, but Odd was instantly at her side.

"Muse, shhh," he said soothingly hugging her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go," Jeremy offered.

"No way! It's just getting good!" Aelita said swatting away Jeremy who was trying to pull her and Ulrich away as they watched Musa calm down.

"Shhh, feeling better?" Odd said calmly.

Musa laughed bitterly, shaking her head which was still lying against Odd's shoulder. "I'm such an emotional wreck," she sighed.

"Well it's better then being a brainless she thing like Sissi," Odd said earning him a chuckle from the girl in his arms, "Besides, we all need to let some things out. If we didn't, we probably explode, kind of like Jeremy."

"What does that mean?" said boy whispered to his companions.

"It means you're a party pooper," Aelita said simply before turning back to the scene playing in front of them.

"How can you be the one insulted and still able to comfort me?" Musa asked looking up at Odd.

"Well I hate seeing girls cry and also it's a secret. Shhh!" Odd said grinning, pretending to look around, but Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy thought he had saw them and tried to get away. Unfortunately, for them they were in such a rush and accidentally tripped on each other falling out of the bush, startling the two teens they had been watching. Odd and Musa instantly pulled away slightly blushing, but they were also mad that they were being spied on.

"Hi," Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy said smiling big fake smiles.

"Um, we were just, um, you know and…THEY MADE ME DO IT!!!" Jeremy said pointing to Ulrich and Aelita.

"Whatever happened to the saying, 'united we stand'?" Ulrich muttered.

"What were you guys doing?" Musa growled kneeling before them.

"Um, we were, uh, just studying" Aelita said.

"For what?" Odd asked hands on his hips

"Well uh-" Ulrich began but luckily his cell phone rang, "Oh look it's Yumi!" he said looking at his phone, "I got to take this, over there!" the boy said running off.

"We got to go with him. Bye!" Aelita said dragging Jeremy off.

"That was," Odd began

"egen" Musa giggled using Odd's name instead of strange.

Odd gave her a small grin before shaking his head. "I hope you're not going to make a habit of calling me that" he said.

"Why not?" Musa pouted as she began heading back to school, Odd following slightly behind her, "It's kawaii!" she said totally oblivious to the blush on Odd's face because of her compliment as he stopped. Musa looked behind her and saw that Odd had stopped. "Nani? What?" she asked worried.

Odd shook his head, clearing his head, "Nothing," he grinned, as he caught up to her. "Race ya to class!" he said taking off

"You're on!" Musa laughed running after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for Yumi. She sent him a text asking him to meet her over by garden shack. Finally, he saw the Japanese teen walk over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Ulrich said back.

"Can we…talk?" Yumi asked nervously.

"I'm always listening," Ulrich reassured her.

"Thanks" the girl smiled weakly before beginning to tell the boy the bad news.

* * *

Hey guys! First I want to say that I drew some pictures of Musa and Cascada. They're really bad but hopefull it will inspire some of you readers to draw me some pictures. Anyway, go to my profile and click on "Homepage". 

Okay, I know, a little too much Odd and Musa fluff, but beleive me I didn't just put it there just because I wanted to. I put it there because with all perfect couples there are always...bumps in the road. Anyway, right now their still really good friends but they aren't really sure if they like each other, yet so that's with all the blushing. I'm kind of mad at myself because I made Musa cry, if I keep this up she's going to seem like a complete wreck which she kind of is, but I really want to portray her as humanly as possible (I mean she's an A.I., artificial intelligence, that's kind of hard to do) Geez, now I'm rambling. I seem to do that a lot lately. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really don't know what I'm trying to say. Does that make sense?

I've also noticed that I have Aelita and Ulrich together trying to get Odd and Musa to admit there feelings. Other characters will try to do the same but these two most of all. Ulrich, because he's Odd's best friend and Aelita because, well you'll figure out why later on in the story why she want's to help Musa even though she can't seem to remeber her. Ulrich and Aelita will not be a romatic pairing in this story! I'm just telling this to all the sick minds out there. That's just wrong!!!

Oh one more thing, does anyone know about Odd's family? I'm just wondering because I don't and they hardly seem to talk about his life outside of Kadic. Oh well. I'm making Odd's home life the way I think it is.

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Remeber to check out my pictures and...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	16. Delayed Reactions Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. That's all I got to say (for now at least).**

**Delayed Reactions**

Ulrich couldn't believe it. "Wait. Y-you're moving?" he asked trying to make sure he heard right. Yumi nodded, looking down at the blade of grass she was picking at. The two teens were sitting under a tree in the forest close to the school. Yumi had told him everything; how her parents were fighting again; how it was starting to become violent; how she had recently been a subject on her parents latest argument and that her mother was thinking of moving them back to Japan. Everything.

Of course this had been a shock to Ulrich. Last he heard her father had recently received a job and her family was doing fine, but to receive information such as this…..

"So?" Yumi sniffed wiping away a tear from her eye that was threatening to fall. Ulrich looked sadly at his lap. What was he to say? That it would be alright when it was obvious it wouldn't? That they would figure out something when it was obvious that they could do nothing at all to stop this from happening?

"How long before you…." Ulrich couldn't finish the sentence. It was just too hard.

"I don't know," the Japanese girl whispered turning her head to face him. "Maybe in about a month or two. They're going to try to work things out, but if they get into another fight then- then…" Yumi broke uncontrollably into sobs, bringing her hands up to her face. Ulrich didn't know what to do.

He vaguely remembered how Odd had comforted Musa earlier that day when they had been spying on them. Unsure, the boy slowly wrapped one arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She immediately grabbed on to his shirt, burying her face into his chest. Ulrich wrapped his other arm around her and rested his chin lightly on top of her head, bringing her closer to him as she cried into his shirt.

There was once a time when he dreamed of holding her like this, but she was never crying. She was always happy in his dreams and that was what he wanted her to be like in real life; happy, never sad. He felt his heart break as she continued to weep against him and the only things he could do was try to comfort her and wipe away her fallen tears. That was the only thing he could do. A kid, such as himself, had no voice in the world of adults.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada sighed as she typed quickly on her lap top. She was in her room after just giving a plausible excuse for not going straight to the infirmary like she promised and missing P.E. class. She remembered saying something about "womanly problems" and that shut him right up. So now she was in her room finishing up the designs and stuff for the submarine Jeremy was building. She thought it would be a good surprise for the boy and the others since it would have taken them another week to complete without her help.

She yawned as she entered one final code and sent it to the super computer. She was tired and she hated it. She hated feeling weak. She hated feeling altogether. To her nothing good came out of feelings. They only clouded your judgment, making you easy to strike when you needed to be on guard.

The blonde sighed again as she sank onto her bed, curling into a ball. There was nothing for her to do. She had already gotten her homework thanks to Yumi and had completed it, including a five page science report, within 15 minutes. So that only left her with one thing to do; draw. Cascada stretched her tired limbs as she got up from her bed to get her drawing pad. It was still in her bag. She hadn't felt like taking it out since the incident with William. But could you really call it an incident? The boy had done nothing other than ask her a simple question: What was her mother like?

There was a whole list of things she could have told him about her mother, but she didn't. It was just too painful to talk about such a subject. It was true that she had been one of Hopper's first successful artificial intelligence, and there for didn't _really _have a mother, but that didn't stop Cascada from thinking of Mrs. Hopper that way. The blonde shook her head trying to get rid of thoughts from the past. They like her feelings were only going to slow her down.

Hikaru flopped back on her bed and flipped through the many pages of her pad. None of the sketches really meant anything to her. She was just trying to entertain herself from the boredom of being human. She stopped at the still unfinished picture of William and frowned. Why was he, out of all the people in this school so interesting to her? No, it wasn't because of his bad boy attitude. Only nice girls fell for bad boys and she was anything but nice. So what was it? Was it because he was smart? The blonde almost laughed her head off at the thought. Almost. Maybe it was because he wasn't so obsessive, despite her calling him a stalker and all. And when she thought of it that way, him not be obsessive, that was the only plausible answer she could come up with.

She had only met a few people since she came to Kadic and they all seemed obsessive about one thing or another. Jeremy was obsessive with anything that had motherboard or that was Lyoko or Xana related. Ulrich, to some extent was obsessive with keeping his emotions hidden making the blonde wonder if he was some sort of emo wannabe. A wemo to be exact (wannabe+ emowemo!). Yumi, Cascada thought, really wasn't that obsessive but she did seem to worry about things, family matters to be exact, that she couldn't control, and like Ulrich tried to hide it behind a tough guy act. Odd was obsessive with purple to an extent that it was almost unhealthy. Lana or Musa, which ever name she preferred to be called was obsessive with anything related to Earth, but that Cascada couldn't really blame. Her sister after all had been stuck in a computer for all of her life while Cascada had been able to go there at least once, even though it was short lived, but that was another story for another time. Aelita wasn't really obsessive, but that didn't change the fact that Cascada would only spare a few short pleasantries for the girl. This was another subject for another time.

So that just left William. He seemed laid back, like he really didn't have that much care in the world. He was normal. He was _too_ normal, other then the Lyoko part. In other words the girl felt like he was hiding something. That was probably why she couldn't stop thinking about him ever since she returned to her room despite all the work she gave herself. That must be it! He was a puzzle, a mind teaser, a challenge and Cascada needed a challenge now more then anything.

With that sorted out, the girl was about to finish her sketch of the boy from memory when a shiver went down her back. "Xana," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa was lazily lying on her back in bed, strumming a few chords on her acoustic guitar just wasting time since she had already finished her homework. She knew for a fact that Earth was interesting but school…blah!

A knock on her door was heard, and for a second she hoped it was Odd. Not because she liked him or anything, Utada shook her head frantically at the thought, it was just that Odd could probably think of something fun to do and also Kiwi was still in her room taking a nap next to Ichigo. She smiled at the strange pair as she went to open her door. When she opened the door, Cascada was standing there.

Musa's face turned hard and she could feel a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I have no time for your childishness sister" Cascada sighed pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "We have to go to Lyoko."

"Nani? Why?" Musa asked, her expression turning confused.

"You didn't feel Xana prepare to activate a tower?" the older girl asked.

"Iie. No" the younger girl said still confused.

"It must have been the scyphozoa that snuck up on you. Anyway, Xana is preparing to activate a tower so let's go!" the blonde said pulling on her sister's arm.

"Who made you the boss of me? How do I know you're not lying?" the neon blue streaked girl growled trying to free herself from Cascada's grip.

As if on cue, a bang was heard followed by the blurry image of a Xana possessed boy running towards them. "Does that answer your question?" Cascada asked dryly. Musa nodded, dumbfounded. Cascada pushed Musa out of the way as the possessed boy punched a hole in the wall where they were just standing. "Go to the factory! Deactivate the tower and get your systems back online!" Cascada shouted as she dodged rolled away from the boy. Musa nodded before running of to the factory. Cascada watched her go before turning back to the boy. "Want to dance?" she smirked as green electricity began to play at her finger tips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana landed on Lyoko in a crouch position. She had just made it to Lyoko before the others, luckily. She scanned the region around her. It was a new sector that she had created the last time she was on Lyoko. It had a fairly simple design.

The sky above was filled to the brim with digital stars, twinkling brightly in the inky blackness. And the ground? Well there wasn't really ground. It was mostly water that reflected the nighttime scene above making it hard to tell which way was up and which way was down. Of course, there were a few pieces of land, mainly sand bars that were wide enough for a total of three people at a time to stand on and they were connected to each other by smaller stepping stones that seemed to floated on the water, giving the sector the feel as if one was really walking on nothing in deep space. But the stepping stones weren't entirely stable. You had to keep your balance on them. Obviously, because of this and since the few pieces of land that were present were so small, Lana made it so a person could be able to walk on the smooth glassy surface of the water for a total of 20 seconds before plunging into the depths of the digital sea.

She sighed, once again tapping her foot impatiently on the sand bar she was standing on. What were taking the others so long? Loosing patients, the wolf A.I. took out a small round disk that she had equipped to her self. She threw it a few feet in front of her where it stopped and expanded till it was large enough to hold her. Lana jumped on it, bending her knees slightly as the disk began to move towards the area where she felt the tower's pulsation. If the others didn't hurry she would have to deactivate the tower herself. A very risky choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William had just received a message from Jeremy alerting him to a Xana attack. He was notified that Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy had made it to the factory and were preparing to go to Lyoko. Ulrich and Yumi were on their way. The shaggy haired boy jogged down a hallway so he wouldn't look like he was up to something when something flew into him, or should it be said someone. He stared at vibrant green eyes before he was pulled to his feet by the blonde who was leading him at a sprint.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Cascada pulled him down the stairs skipping two stairs at a time.

"A boy…was trying….to attack me" she said pretending to sound out of breath even though she hadn't broken a sweat.

"What does he look like?" William asked, but before he could answer something jumped down in front of them blocking their path outside. The possessed boy slowly rose to his feet as he stared at them, Xana's symbol showing brightly in them.

"That's him!" the blonde said trying to sound afraid which William believed her to be. Cascada briefly thought of joining the drama group before Xana's lackey sent electricity their way. The two both slammed into the wall by the force of the Xana's pawn's power.

Hikaru was able to quickly get up, without any difficulty but, Dunbar was a totally different story. He was knocked out. "_Peachy," _Cascada thought sarcastically as she lifted one of the unconscious boy's around her neck, supporting him by the waist as she stood up.

Xana's zombie raised his hand again, electricity running up and down his body. Cascada was able to doge the attack again and hide behind a nearby corner. She was lucky that William was unconscious and that no one else seemed to be around. While still supporting William, she formed a green ball of electricity in her hand before peaking out from her hiding spot. She brought her head back in right before she was hit with another attack and threw the green ball at the boy. He instantly caught it but it sent a wave of shock through him, rendering him paralyzed for a while. The green eyed girl quickly dragged William past the frozen boy. She had to make sure Dunbar was safe. Not that she cared; she just didn't want to be at fault for another person's death.

Surprisingly, with her petite figure and is lanky body, she managed to drag the boy within seconds to the safety of the forest. Cascada propped the boy against a tree, kneeling next to him as she looked him over. There was no blood, which was always a good sign. The most he would get out of this would be a very large bruise at best.

The girl quickly got up to her feet and surveyed the area. She didn't see any other students, but she figured that was because it was probably dinner time. She didn't mind though. That just meant less people to worry about. A twig snapping alerted her of her intruder, but she didn't see anyone.

A leaf slowly fell down from above her. There was no wind so…. "Oh great," the flower A.I. muttered bitterly before she was tackled by Xana's drone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd nearly fell into the black pool as they landed on Lyoko, but luckily for him Ulrich pulled him back on to solid ground. Well almost solid.

"It seems like Lana created a new sector," Aelita said looking around.

"How do you know Lana created this?" Yumi asked. Ulrich looked at her with concern. She hadn't told the others about her situation yet and made him promise not to tell.

"Lana always referred to night or cold looking sectors," Aelita said sounding like she was in a trance again. "Rose prefers day or warm looking sectors. Lana had helped create the Ice sector and Mountain Sector while Rose did the Desert and Forest Sector."

"You know, as interesting as this all sounds," Odd said, "Shouldn't we be looking for a tower?"

"Odd's right," Jeremy said over the speaker.

"Hey, Einstein? Can you repeat that again? I didn't quite hear you," Odd said using one of his claws to try to make sure nothing was in his ears. "I just thought I heard you say that I was right."

"Don't push it Odd" Ulrich warned his friend.

"Jeremy, is Lana or Rose here?" Aelita asked.

"I'm picking up Lana, but no signs of Rose. Lana is already half way to the tower" the computer whiz replied.

"She left us?" Odd complained, "What kind of host is she? So rude!" he said turning up his nose.

"Shut up, Cat Boy!" a familiar wolf girl's voice snarled around them.

"Lana?" Aelita asked looking everywhere for signs of the girl.

"Yeah, it me. I linked myself to the communications" the wolf girl explained, "I'm going to try and see if I can deactivate the tower."

"You can do that?" Jeremy asked slightly surprised.

"I'm not totally positive, but I believe that if I can't deactivate the tower I can at lease force down Xana's activation long enough for Aelita to come."

"Okay guys. Get moving" Jeremy ordered sending in the vehicles, "Thanks to Rose's upgrade (Lana snorted in distaste at this) I'm able to see the Seers and any other monsters. I only see two tarantulas by the tower so you should be okay, but keep an eye out."

"Aye, aye captain," Odd and Lana said at the same time. If they were in the same area they would probably had had a staring contest, which Odd would inevitability loose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has William come yet?" Lana asked as she began to see the tower up ahead.

"No, he hasn't even called," Jeremy replied, "Why?"

"Nothing," Lana said shaking off the sense of dread she was feeling. Something was wrong, she could feel it, and it had to do with William. How did she know? She didn't but she trusted her intuition. They had to hurry before William got hurt….oh, and Cascada too.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I hope I get some reviews. I'm a little dissapointed by the lack of reviews that I've been getting not only from thus story but from other stories too and I know you guys are reading so just send a review! It doesn't have to be long or anything and I'll even except flames. Just give me something!

Hmmm...I wonder if I should this story under romance and angst. Nah! I mean there is some angst in this story, but ...I don't know... The whole wemo thing, you know wannabe+emo wemo, is a thing me and my friend made up for this boy who was in our class last year. He said he was emo, but he was more mama's boy if you ask me. Anyway thought I tell you where i got that word from. I was practically saying it all year because the boy kept asking me if he was emo enough. 1.) if you have to ask then you're definently not and 2.) I'm not that much of an emo even though my friends keep telling me I'm going to be, but they're still waiting for me to start cutting ( a stereotype if you ask me), which I'll never do, (I have to much respect for me and my body to do that). Yes, I know, strange group of friends I have. Guess that means I'm strange too which is fine with me.

Drawings are always being accepted. Details in one of the previous chapters. I think there some in chapter 10, not to sure though.

Man, where has the summer gone! I have till the day after Labor day to enjoy my summer before I have to start my first year in the treacherous halls of high school. Okay, I'm kidding, my high school dosen't seem that bad aside from the fact that there are way to many perky people for my liking, but at least some of my friends are going to the same school so I'll be somewhat sane. I hope.

Anyway, my ramblings are probably what is scaring my reviewers away so I'll stop...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	17. Delayed Reactions Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Musa/Lana, Cascada/Rose, and Ichigo.**

**Delayed Reactions- Part 2**

Cascada let out a scream as Xana's puppet, a boy she had recognized as Christophe M'Bala from her history class, sent a strong electrical charge through her as he held her down. The girl gritted her teeth and kneed him in the stomach, forcing him to move back. She pushed away from him and got back on her feet. Green sparks of electricity played at her finger tips as she ran towards Christophe aiming to punch him, but he was quick and grabbed her arm twisting it. Then he threw her over his shoulder slamming her into a tree, leaving an imprint from the force.

The blonde moaned as she tried to sit up. She glared coldly at the Xana possessed boy knowing full well that Xana could see everything. She smirked as she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Is that the best you got, Xana?" she taunted using the tree to pull herself to her feet. She grimaced at the pain that surged through her body, knowing full well that if it wasn't for her Lyoko origin she would be dead now, but that possibility looked like it was going to come true. Her right arm throbbed painfully and she knew her leg was sprained. It would only be a matter of time.

Xana despite her taunting paid no mind. He raised his hands high above his head, lifting his head up as he began pulling electromagnetic energy from the air to himself forming a large ball of red electricity. The boy chuckled as he brought the ball down in front of him and prepared to aim it at her. Xana was going to get rid of this girl, the one largest thorn in his virtual side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd watched as Ulrich and Yumi were virtualized back onto Earth. Xana had sent a surprise group of mantas on their tails. There had been a total of four and both Yumi and Ulrich had been able to destroy two before they were sent back to Earth. Now, the cat boy dodged lasers from the attacking monsters, Aelita holding on to him as they rode towards the tower on his overboard.

"Lana is almost at the tower, guys. You need to hurry up, both of you only have half of your life points" Jeremy informed.

"It's not like we're having a picnic here, Einstein" Odd said as he managed to shoot one of the mantas. "Woo- Hoo! One down and one- wait! Where did the other one go?"

"Odd! Behind you!" Jeremy yelled, but it was too late. The manta had managed to get Aelita, sending her back to Earth.

"_**Laser Arrow!**_" Odd shouted destroying the monster.

"Odd, you need to hurry! Lana is losing life points and if she gets devirtualized, it's game over!" Jeremy said.

"Aww, so you mean I have to help that mutt?" Odd whined.

"ODD!!!!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going" the cat boy sighed speeding off to the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has William got in contact with you?" Yumi asked as she and Ulrich entered the computer room.

Jeremy shook his head. "He's not answering his phone."

"Should we go look for him?" Ulrich asked.

"No, he's probably just sulking. He's been in a bad mood lately ever since he returned back to Earth," Jeremy said.

"But what if he's not?" Yumi questioned, "What if Xana has him?"

"Uh," Jeremy sighed. "I guess you're right. One of you should go look for him while the other stays here just in case Xana tries something."

"Okay, I'll go look for William," Yumi said, "Ulrich stay here."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked worried as she stepped into the elevator. He wasn't sure if Yumi would be mentally up to it if Xana had attacked William.

"I'll be fine" Yumi said before the doors closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana was close to the tower. She knew Aelita had been devirtualized so now it was all up to her. No pressure, right? Wrong! She could see the two tarantulas guarding the entrance to the tower. Her black staff appeared in her hand and she crouched down on her flying disk before leaping off it.

The wolf A.I. did a couple flips before landing behind one of the monsters. It wasn't such a smart move though. Her landing had cost her a few life points and the other tarantula managed to hit her. "_**Lightning Strike!**_" she yelled destroying one of the two, but the force of the impact caused her to be pushed off the sand block and onto the glassy water a few feet away. Ripples spread out across the surface and a mental countdown began to start in her head.

"Lana! Why is there a countdown?" Jeremy asked sounding annoyed.

"It's giving me how much time I have to get off the water before I take a dip in the digital sea," Lana said as she got up and began running against the smooth surface, but it wasn't helping that the tarantula was shooting at her, stopping her from getting back on land.

"_10 seconds" _she thought as she cart wheeled out of the way from a blast.

"5 seconds, Lana!" Jeremy yelled as the girl got hit with another blast sending her backwards.

_"So this is how it's going to end?" _Lana thought as she was only able to get up to her feet. _"3…2…1…"_

A gloved hand wrapped around Lana's arm pulling her up. She looked up and saw Odd pulling her up on to his overboard. "Need a lift" he smirked as he turned the board back to the tower.

Lana sighed in relief as she clung on to Odd. "Thank you" she said actually sounding sincere which surprised the boy.

"Uh, no problem?" Odd said confused almost unable to miss a laser because he was still in shock. Lana took her staff and threw it at the monster, embedding it into Xana's symbol.

"Head towards the tower," Lana said.

"Right" Odd nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Cascada could do was watch as the ball of electricity came towards her. Her life, as corny and overused as it sounds, began to flash before her eyes.

_(A/N: The following bold lines are flashbacks. Some of them wont make sense because they are from Cascada's/Rose's past while others were in previous chapters. Don't worry if you don't understand right now. You will as the story progresses.)_

"_**Program: 7673; R.O.S.E., Router Organizer Systems Engine, online. You are an artificial intelligence created to be an inhabitant of the prototype of a virtual world." Hopper's voice rang out.**_

_**A beautiful woman with long flowing pink hair and a radiant smile... "What is the point of getting something if you know you did not work hard to earn it?" Cascada heard the woman say.**_

"_**Onee-san! The old man and Okaa-san are going to pick one of us to test run the materialization process!" Lana smiled happily, "I hope I'm picked."**_

_**A boy wearing a navy blue body suit looks softly down at her. "You're always special to me, Rose. Don't ever forget that" he said caressing her cheek.**_

_**Lana running angrily at her, "You witch! You stole my chance! You stole my chance to meet her and now she's gone! Okaa-san and Onii-san are gone and it's your entire fault!" she yelled. "I hate you!!!"**_

"_**The one you seek has long gone," Xana laughed menacingly.**_

"_**I'm putting you two into a hibernated like state until I'm sure that we are safe," Hopper told them**_

_**Dark, nothing but dark and empty.**_

"_**It's time for you to awaken. You'll be sent to Earth. Help Aelita. Stop Xana" a voice echoed around her.**_

"_**I don't think that people should be judged by whom their family are," William smirked.**_

"_**You know the whole insightful stuff doesn't impress me," Cascada grinned.**_

"_**I don't need a knight in shining armor to save me…" Cascada said.**_

"_**Will you always blame me for something I didn't do?"**_

"_**Yes, because I know you did do it," Lana growled**_

"_**You really like drawing, don't you?" William asked smirking**_

"_**It's my escape. It helps me relax. My mother taught me,"**_

"_**What was she like?"**_

All her memories flashed by her eyes. It felt like hours when only it was a few seconds and as the electricity came towards she wished she could change some of the things she had done in the past and she wished she could apologize to her sister.

"Cascada!" someone shouted before she was pushed down to the ground, narrowly missing Xana's attack. She blinked to find herself under the now conscious William. "Are you okay?" he asked worry in his eye. All she could do was nod. "Good," he sighed in relief before frowning. "We need to run" the boy said pulling her up to her feet.

"My leg!" the blonde hissed as she accidentally put to much pressure on it. Christophe was heard chuckling and they both looked back to see him walking towards them with another electricity ball. William growled angrily as he wrapped his arms around Cascada, supporting her. If they both stayed, they would both be dead. Cascada was expendable while William was not. He had a family and friends, people who would miss him. No one would miss her though.

She pushed away from the boy, supporting her weight by leaning on a tree. "What are you doing?" William asked shocked.

"Saving you. Now go!" Cascada demanded.

"I'm not leaving you," the boy said, standing his ground.

The blonde chuckled sadly, "I don't need a knight in shining armor to save me," she whispered before raising her good arm up towards Xana who was preparing to fire again. Green sparks surrounded her hand as she made a small green ball of electricity. William stared shocked at what she was doing. The girl grinned as she threw it at Christophe freezing him for a while. She turned back to William. "See? I don't need your help. Now go-"

Cascada was pushed back to the ground, behind a cluster of thick trees by William, missing Xana's attack again. "What were you saying about not needing my help?" he smirked.

The flower A.I. growled from under him. "Why didn't you just leave? You're going to get yourself killed."

"And leave you behind?" William questioned. "I'll distract him from you."

"No! You're going to get yourself killed, you idiot!" the girl said surprised that he was still here, helping her and even more surprised that she actually cared about what happens to him.

William gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine" he said before running from out of their hideout. "Hey Xana!" he yelled grabbing the evil A.I.'s attention. "I'm over here!"

Xana growled as he sent a small charge to the boy, instead of using the sphere he had created. William grunted as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily, but other wise he was fine. Christophe turned back to Cascada, smirking evilly. "Die!" he yelled throwing the sphere at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Lana walked into the tower. "I hope this works," the girl whispered as they floated to the next platform. She took a step forward to stand in the center of the platform. "Here we go."

A see through screen appeared in front of her and she pressed her hand against it.

_Lana…._

_Code….Lyoko_

She stepped away from the screen but noting happened. The digital codes that made up the tower didn't fall. She hung her head. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"It's okay," Odd said putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder. She was acting weird. Could artificial intelligence have mood swings? It was possible. She was a girl after all.

"Lana, did you make sure you put in the right code?" they heard Aelita's voice ask.

"Yeah, the code is right, but…" Lana said thinking. It wasn't the code. Then what was it? If she was right she should have been able to deactivate the tower. It was her sector after all. "I have an idea."

"We're listening," Jeremy said.

"Okay, I'm sending Odd back to Earth"

"Wait, what?" was all Odd could say before Lana attacked him, devirtualizing him.

"There's one more thing I can try," the wolf girl said erasing the screen before entering the new data.

_Musa…._

_Code….Lyoko_

She waited and then she finally saw one of the many digital codes move down, soon followed by the others. "Tower, deactivated," she sighed happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tower, deactivated," they heard Lana's voice say.

"She did it!" Aelita cried happily as she hugged a blushing Jeremy.

"What I miss?" Odd asked stepping out of the elevator and watched as Aelita nearly squeezed the life out of the computer whiz.

"Lana deactivated the tower," Ulrich said, not looking to happy.

"What's with the long face?" Odd asked his best friend, worried.

"Yumi still hasn't called. She left to find William."

"Don't worry. She'll be okay," the purple loving boy reassured his friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when, the sphere of electricity Xana threw at her diminished and Christophe fell to the ground unconscious. "They did it," she said softly.

"You okay?" William asked walking over to her with a little bit of a limp.

"I've been better," Cascada sighed propping herself against a tree.

"So I guess I figure out one of the many secrets of Cascada Hikaru," the boy smirked leaning next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde said, hoping he had forgotten what he had witnessed.

"Yes you do, Cascada," William said sternly.

"Shhh, someone's coming," she shushed him as Yumi appeared.

"William! Cascada! Are you two alright?" she asked spotting the unmoving figure of Christpohe. But before any of the two could answer Cascada blacked out from the throbbing pain her body was giving her and the loss of blood. Yumi immediately took out herself cell phone and called Jeremy. "I found William with Cascada. Quick, do a return to the past!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana sank down to her knees as suddenly felt depleted of energy. _"Why am I so tired?" _she thought.

"Return to the Past, now!" she heard Jeremy say and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the cool sensation of the blinding white light that swept over her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa was strumming her fingers on her guitar why allaying in her bed. _"So I'm able to deactivate towers, but I think it takes a lot of energy out of me. That's the only way I can explain why I felt so drained" _she thought as she heard a knock on her door. "_Nani? Who could it be? Cascada?" _She got up, quietly walking past the two sleeping pets on her floor and opening the door.

William was standing in front of her door, a firm grip on Cascada's arm, the blonde looking anywhere but at Musa.

"Konnichiwa. Good afternoon. What are you two doing here?" the younger girl asked.

"We need to talk," William said sternly.

"Huh?" Musa asked looking confused. What could he possibly want to talk to her about that included her sister? "Wakarimasen. I don't understand. What do you want to talk about?"

"Lyoko," the boy said simply.

The neon blue hair girl sighed looking down. "So you know?" William nodded. "Doozo. Please" the girl stepped aside so the two could come into her room before closing her door. "So what do you want to know?"

* * *

Hey! Just felt like updating even though I just did like 2 or 3 days ago. Wanted to post this before I forgot what I wanted in it. I guess you could say I'm feeling really inspired when it comes to this story. Guess I'm just trying to get a lot of chapters out before school. I don't know. Not to happy with the Cascada fight scene or the scenes in Lyoko, but I guess this chapter , overall, served it's purpose. Still need to work on my fight scenes. Oh, Christophe is a real character in the show, but he's just like a background character. I didn't even know his name till I went on to Wikipedia. 

Well one of the Lyoko gang found out who Musa and Cascada are, but it wasn't Odd. Yeah, I know. You want him to find out, but it'll be a few more chapters till he does. So you'll have to wait. Keep in mind that when Cascada's life was flashing before her there was alot of clues given about what happened between Lana and Rose that made Lana dislike her so much, but it'll be explained later on.

Nothing really to say. **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	18. Faint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own Musa/Lana and Cascada/Rose and Ichigo.**

**Faint**

_(A/N: If you can, try listening to Linkin Park's **Crawling **when reading this. It just seems to go with this chapter, if you ask me, but you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to or don't have it. It was just a thought. Okay. I'm done. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!)_

Musa yawned, waking up to the bright light of the sun as her alarm went off. She turned the inferno device off and just sat on the edge of her bed thinking about last night.

**Flashback**

"So who are you guys, really?" William asked leaning against Musa's wall.

Musa sighed, taking a deep breath. "I am Program # 5262. Lyoko Analysis Network Avatar, also known as Lana."

"And I am Program # 7673. Router Organizer Systems Engine, also known as Rose." William chuckled, shaking his head. "What is so funny?" Cascada demanded.

"For a second, I thought Musa was Rose and you were Lana," he smirked.

"I would shut up if I were you," Musa growled angrily.

Cascada took a deep calming breath while rubbing her temples. "Anyway," she began, "Our purpose here is to help Aelita, you, and the others as much as we can when it comes to Lyoko while also having human personas here on Earth."

"And that's it?" William asked questioningly.

"That's it," Musa said staring out the window.

**End Flashback**

"I wonder if it was a good idea telling him," the girl said absentmindedly as she stroked her kitten. "What do you think, Ichigo?" she asked holding the kitten up.

"Meow," the cat replied. The girl giggled at her childishness and sat the kitten down on the floor where it weaved in and out between her legs, brushing them with her tail.

"Whoa, Ichigo," Musa said massaging her temples. "You're making me dizzy" the girl chuckled. She got up off her bed and slightly swayed, staggering back on her bed. "Guess I got up to fast," she concluded before getting up slower. She shook her head and smiled. "I must be hungry, and I bet you are too," she said patting the feline.

The girl got her shower stuff and headed towards the girl's room, hoping that Sissi wasn't hogging all the hot water. On her way she met up with Aelita.

"Hey Aelita-chan!" Musa said happily.

"Hello Musa," Aelita smiled, "How's Ichigo?"

"She's fine, though she can get really hyper, but other then that, she's the best cat in the world!"

"I'm glad you two are getting along," the pink hair girl laughed. "Speaking of getting along, I thought I saw Cascada and William go into your room last night."

"Oh, yeah" the neon blue streaked hair girl said nervously, "They were, um, they were uh….." Musa gasped, one hand holding her head the other clutching her chest over her heart. She fell to her knees collapsing on the ground, gasping for air.

"Musa?" Aelita yelled worried shaking the girl. "SOMEONE HELP!" she shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada didn't know what to do and she also was angry. And it was all because of Dunbar.

**Flashback**

William and Cascada left Musa's room after the two girls had revealed their identities. William had offered, no pestered, to walk the blonde back to her room.

"You know, I have the feeling that you guys aren't telling me something. Am I right?" the boy asked raising a brow.

No reply.

"So are you ignoring me now?" he smirked, "Well I guess I can just go and tell the others who you two are and-"

"Please don't" the green eyes girl whispered turning her head away from him and stopping. "Lana, I mean Musa, has always wished to come to Earth and be a regular kid. Though we still have a mission to complete for Hopper, she can still try to be normal for however long we have here and I don't think she would have the same experience here if the others found out about her. It's best for them not to know, at least until she's ready to tell them. She may hate me, but I still care about her."

"And what about you? Are you ready?" William asked.

"Does it really matter now?" Cascada asked looking up at him. Her eyes were soft, not bored or taunting, but soft, calm, at ease.

"I guess not," William shrugged as they continued walking in silence. They finally made it to Cascada's room.

"Thanks for walking me to my room," the blonde said.

"Guess I really didn't give you a choice," the boy chuckled.

Cascada turned around and unlocked her door, stepping into her room. "Kind and beautiful," she said with her back towards him.

"What?" the boy asked confused.

"You asked me what my mother was like earlier. Kind and beautiful," Cascada said closing her door, leaving the boy to think on her words.

**End Flashback**

"What is wrong with me? I should have shocked him senseless when he threatened me" Cascada said gathering her shower stuff. "Earth is making me too soft," she complained as she left her room and headed in the direction of the shower, trying to forget the fluttery feeling her heart had when she thought of the boy.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she heard a familiar voice shout.

"_Aelita?" _she wondered as she quickened her pace. When she turned the corner she saw Aelita kneeling next to an unmoving Musa who was looking pale. "What happened?" the blonde asked throwing down her stuff and running to her sister.

"I don't know we were just talking and then she just collapsed," Aelita said quickly.

"Go get Jim and the nurse. I'll stay here with her. Go!" the older girl ordered. The pink hair girl nodded before running to go and find help. Cascada pressed her ear against the unmoving girl's chest. "Her heart stopped beating," she whispered to herself. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had come yet before her hand started to sparkle with green electricity. "Clear," the blonde said pressing her hands against Musa's chest, sending a small current of electricity to try and jump start the girl's heart. Cascada removed her hands and pressed her ear back against Musa's chest. Nothing. "Come on, Lana! This isn't funny!" Cascada cried as she tried again, tears falling. Still nothing. "Please Lana! I'm sorry! Don't leave me like the others!" she cried sobbing on her sister's motionless body.

Unnoticed to the blonde, smoke appeared out of a nearby outlet crawling silently towards the lifeless girl. It rises up and flows into Musa's ear. The girl suddenly opened her eyes and gasps for breath startling Cascada. "What's going on?" the younger girl asked dazed before she suddenly clutches her head. "My head," she gasps in pain leaning back down.

"Lana? Lana, are you okay?" Cascada asked worried. Sweat was starting to build on the girl's forehead and she looked like she had a fever. Her eyes also were rolling back towards her hand and she was shivering. What was happening?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Jeremy's empty room the signal for a activated tower went off. But as soon as the tower had activated, it was deactivated and according to the screen, when the tower was activated it wasn't red like usual. It was a pale pink…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here she is!" Aelita says as Jim and Nurse Yolanda follow her running.

"What's the matter with her?" Jim asked as he and the nurse knelt by the girl.

"Um…she wasn't breathing so I did CPR and I guess that helped but now it seems like her head is hurting really bad and she's really hot!" Cascada said worried evident in her voice and tear stained face.

"She's right," Yolanda said checking Musa. "We'll need to get her to the hospital. Her temperature is dangerously high."

"Right," Jim said taking out his cell phone and calling an ambulance.

An ambulance came and Musa was put onto a stretcher. By that time a large crowd had formed at the front of the school, some still wearing their sleep clothes.

"What's going on?" Odd asked as he and Ulrich walked over to the crowed. Of course Milly and Tamiya were there looking for a scope.

"What's happening?" Ulrich asked them.

"Musa collapsed," Tamiya said.

"Yeah and someone said she stopped breathing," Milly said.

"What?" Odd yelled, panic filling him as he pushed through the crowd of students towards the ambulance, Ulrich following him. They saw Musa being put in, a breathing mask on her face, her eyes close.

"Let me go with her!" Cascada demanded one of the ambulance people, Aelita standing behind her.

"I'm sorry miss but only an adult or a family member can come to the hospital with her" the man said.

"We're her sisters!" the girl said.

"You're her sisters?" he asked suspiciously looking at the two girls before him. At first they didn't look related but once you got past the hair color they did share a resemblance.

"Did I stutter?" Cascada asked crossly taping her barefoot. She and Aelita hadn't been able to change out of their sleep clothes.

"Fine," the man relented helping them in. He closed the door behind them before the ambulance began to drive off.

Odd didn't know what to do, but he saw Yolanda and ran over to her. "Is Musa going to be okay?" he asked worried.

"I don't know," the nurse said sadly. "According to the medics her heart beat is irregular and she has a dangerous fever. That's all they know so far."

"But she'll be okay, right?" Ulrich asked trying to reassure his friend.

"I-I don't know," Yolanda said.

"Okay everyone," Jim bellowed herding the students back to their dorms, "Nothing to see her. Get ready for class!"

"Come on Odd. I'm sure Aelita we'll call us later with news on Musa," Ulrich said directing his saddened friend back to their dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William leaned against his door, breathing hard. He didn't know what was happening to him. He had felt fine just a second ago. He weakly crawled over to his bed and dialed the first number he could think of: Yumi's.

"Hello? William?" her voice asked over the phone.

"Yumi. Need help," he said hoarsely.

"Where are you?" Yumi asked worried.

"Dorm…..room," the boy managed to get out before he collapsed on his floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jeremy returned from the boy's shower room his lap top went off. He rushed over to his computer and scanned over the screen. "Oh no!" he exclaimed before he tried to call the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ulrich!"

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked answering his phone.

"Something happened to William! He called me on his phone. He's in his dorm. You have to get to him!" the girl replied worried.

"Okay," Ulrich said before closing his phone and turning to Odd. "Come on. William needs help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy groaned as he was sent to voice mail when he tried to call Aelita. "Where is she?" he asked. He had already gone to her room but she wasn't there. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Ulrich and Odd running. "What's going on?" Jeremy asked running next to them.

"Yumi called and said that something bad happened to William, so we're going to his room to check it out," Ulrich said.

"Okay, but we need to get to the factory. Xana is launching an attack against Lyoko. Have either of you seen Aelita?" the computer whiz asked.

"She went with Musa and Cascada," Odd said sadly.

"Where?" Jeremy asked.

"To the hospital. Something happened to Musa and they went with," Ulrich filled in.

They finally arrived at William's room and after Ulrich picked the door open. When they opened the door they saw William on the floor unconscious. Jeremy ran over to him and felt his pulse. "He's not breathing; we need an ambulance, now!"

* * *

Are Musa and William going to live???? Oh yeah, I'm the author. I already know, but you guys don't. Ha, ha: P

Yeah, I know. I just updated this like yesterday, I think, but I couldn't help myself! I feel so inspired! I guess it's because I want to put as many chapters up before school starts. Man, my high school scheduale is so hectic. Today they made the freshmen find where their rooms were so we would know when school starts and I got so lost! Also my classes are evey where! There's one on the third floor, then first, then back to third then second and then all the way across campus. So confusing! I think I already hate high school. I want to go back to 8th grade!!!! No, wait I don't. I had crazy teachers in 8th grade, 4th grade was a good year though...

Anyway, I wasn't really planning to put the events in this chapter till much later, but I decided to put it here instead. Don't know why. Guess because I couldn't think of anything elese and this was stuck in my head. I got the title from Linkin Park's _Faint _but this chapter really goes better with Linkin Park's _Crawling _if you ask me. They're both good songs, you guys should listen to them. I might have the band playing some Linkin Park songs later on in the story along with Evanescence.

Oh! I just remebered. I was watching Code Lyoko, but the with the French voices and it was a scene with Odd and Ulrich. It was really funny because Odd sounded really high pitch and like a girl. It was too funny. Ulrich sounded about the same though...

Anywho, I know you want me to stop talking, or writing...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	19. How to Save a Life Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song _How to Save a Life. _Some dude in France owns Lyoko and The Fray own the song.**

**How to Save a Life**

Another crowd of students formed around the newly arrived ambulance, and like the one before it too was taking another student away to the hospital.

"Mr. Delmas," one of the medics said walking over to the principal who had joined the crowed of students outside. "Mr. Delmas, we don't now yet what's wrong with the girl we had to take away earlier but we do know that she and the boy, William Dunbar," he said looking at his papers, "have the same symptoms which are really unheard of in cases like this. If another student becomes ill we might have to close the school down for investigation."

"I-I understand," Mr. Delmas said understanding the graveness of the situation. The medic walked back to ambulance where William was in, placed on a stretcher, a breathing mask on his face. Luckily, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy had been able to get his heart beating. By that time Yumi and the ambulance had arrived.

Odd, like Cascada had managed to convince the same gullible medic that William was his brother, step brother to be precise. The cat boy had done this for two reasons; to tell Aelita about the activated tower and to see Musa.

"Odd, here," Yumi said handing him a bag. "This has Aelita's and Cascada's clothes in them. They might want to change."

"Thanks," Odd said anxiously taking the bag.

"Don't forget to tell Aelita about the tower," Jeremy reminded.

"I won't," Odd said tonelessly.

"She'll be okay Odd," Ulrich encouraged, "They both will."

"Right" the purple loving boy nodded before the medic came and closed the door. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy watched as the ambulance left.

"Come on guys," Jeremy said when the ambulance was unable to be seen, "we need to get to the factory."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada paced the length of the almost empty waiting room. She had felt it. She had felt Xana launching an attack, but she was torn. She knew she needed to go and help the others on Lyoko, but she couldn't just leave Musa or Aelita alone. The pink hair girl would become suspicious if she suddenly left. So here she was pacing the waiting room with Aelita watching her, and every few seconds she would feel a shiver run down her back, urging her to go to Lyoko and also reminding her that she was still in her sleep clothes.

The door to the silent waiting room began to open and both girls stopped what they were doing and gave the door all heir attention. The door slowly opened to reveal, an exhausted looking Odd.

"Hey," he said half heartedly as he sat down in a chair across from Aelita.

"What are you doing here Odd?" Aelita asked.

"William, he collapsed, I guess like Musa did, so I came with him to the hospital" the boy replied.

"What?" Cascada asked worried clearly evident in her voice for the boy. "Is he okay?" she asked grabbing Odd's shirt and yanking him up to his feet so he was eye level with the girl who was about half a foot taller then him.

"I-I don't know we just got here," the boy said startled and slightly afraid by the girl's reaction. The blonde girl sighed before dropping Odd back down to his chair and then sitting in a chair of her own. "Um, Yumi told me to give you these" the Odd said handing over the bag of clothes to Aelita. "Oh and, Aelita? Jeremy told me to tell you that-"

"Hello. I'm Dr. Myers. Are you three here for Musa Utada?" a female doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

"Yes," Cascada said getting up. "We're her sisters," she said pointing to Aelita and herself before pointing to Odd, "and he's, uh…"

"Her boyfriend," Aelita said. Odd face turned an amusing shade of dark red.

"How is she?" Cascada asked.

"Right now she's in a coma induced state due to the fever. We were able to get her heart back to its proper rate, but we are unsure what caused it," the doctor said reading from her notepad. "Is there some way we can contact your parents?"

"Our father went on a mountain archeological expedition in the Himalayans and will be unable to contact for about a month or so," Cascada said before Odd or Aelita could even think of anything.

"I see. Is there anyone else we can contact?" Dr. Myers asked.

"No," Hikaru said shaking her head. "Our mother is dead and there is no one else that would care about us."

"I see," the doctor said writing notes down.

"Can we go see her," Aelita asked.

"Well, I guess so, but please keep in mind that we still have no idea what exactly happened to her and therefore she will be connected to a lot of machines as a precaution."

"Okay," all three students nodded as they followed the doctor towards Musa room. The doctor stopped at a door numbered 315.

"You can only stay for a little and if she wakes up or any of the machines goes off please call a nurse immediately," the doctor said before walking off to check on her other patients.

Cascada took in a deep breath before turning the door knob and entering the room, Odd and Aelita following her. When they all got inside they were all shocked.

Musa lay motionless before them on a hospital bed. IV's stuck out everywhere on her arms. Heart monitors continued to keep a steady beep of her heart. Her skin was pale and the neon blue streaks in her hair weren't helping her complexion right now. She looked so small and fragile surrounded by all those machines.

"_Oh the irony,"_ Cascada thought dryly, _"She was born surrounded by machines and she'll….no! Don't think like that!"_

Out of all of them Odd was the one who was the most affected by this. He stepped back out of the door and ran out of the room and into the hallway. He bent over, hands on his knees, the sounds of dry heaves escaping his lips. He felt sick. "_Why her?" _he thought.

"Odd?" he heard Aelita say as she softly put her hand on his shoulder. "Odd are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I just can't. S-she looks so different," the boy whispered. "Is that even her?" he asked looking down at his shaking hands.

"Odd," Aelita said trying to comfort the boy but he moved away from her, turning his back on her.

"Get dressed," he said in a voice that sounded so unnatural for him; so sad; so lost; so serious. "Xana activated a tower. Jeremy thinks it may be why Musa and William are like this."

"What about you?" the girl asked. "I'll stay, with Musa. Just, please, Aelita go and help her."

"I will," Aelita said nodding her head before she gave Odd a friendly hug from behind, which he didn't return, and then she left.

The purple loving boy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he returned to Musa's room. He had to be brave; for her. When he got back he noticed that Cascada wasn't there anymore, but he just shrugged her absence off. He took a chair and sat it next to Musa's bed, sitting in it. "You'll be okay, Musa," he whispered, taking her hand softly in his, "You'll be okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada watched as Odd ran out of the room, Aelita following. She decided that this was the best time to leave. She glanced back one more time at her sister before she ran out of the hospital at super speed and towards the factory. She just hoped she could get there before the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy stepped out of the elevator and into the computer room. Ulrich and Yumi stayed in, heading directly toward the scanners. The boy sat in his chair and began checking the screens.

"Okay, guys I'm going to send you to Sector 5. That's where the activated tower is. You guys go on ahead and I'll send Aelita in when she comes to deactivate it" Jeremy said.

"Why can't we just have Lana deactivate it? Or maybe Rose can deactivate towers too," Ulrich said from the scanner room.

"Did you forget?" Jeremy asked, "Lana and Rose can materialize themselves onto Earth. They can't always be on Lyoko and we have no way of communicating with them since we don't know who they are. We'll just have to wait for Aelita."

"Okay Jeremy," Yumi said, "We're ready."

"Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada arrived at the factory and she could tell that the others were there. She would have to distract Jeremy and then start up a delayed virtualization process.

_"Well this going to be fun," _she thought sarcastically as she ran around the long way to the computer room. She silently ran into the room that was next to the computer room. She looked around and found two metal pipes. The blonde grabbed them before climbing onto a beam above the door way. "_Here goes nothing."_

Cascada banged the two pipes together making a loud crashing sound before tossing the pipes down on the ground making even more noise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Jeremy asked himself as he heard a loud bang and crash from the other room.

"What's the matter Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to check on something so be careful."

"Okay, Einstein," Ulrich said from the computer.

Jeremy got up from his seat and moved into the next room where he heard the noise coming from. He cautiously stepped into the room but all he saw were a couple of boxes and two pipes that were rolling against the floor.

He saw a shadow move from behind him and when he turned around the door slammed in front of his face. He ran over to it trying to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Great, I'm stuck," the computer whiz said looking around the room, "There has to be another way out," he said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Jeremy had walked into the room, Cascada had jumped down behind him and close the door on him. She put a metal bar in between the handle to keep it from opening before making her way to the computer room.

"Here we are," she muttered to herself as she began typing.

"Jeremy? Are you okay?" she heard Ulrich ask but she simply muted the communications between Lyoko and Earth as she started up the delayed virtualization process. She could vaguely hear Jeremy pounding on the door as she made her way into a scanner.

"Aelita will get him," she said before the scanner doors closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi watched as Rose landed gracefully onto Sector 5.

"So you finally decided to show up?" Ulrich asked, "So what did you do with Jeremy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the flower A.I. replied impassively.

"Look Rose, we know that you and Lana can materialize yourselves onto Lyoko. We also know that if you wanted us to know who you really were you would have told us instead of hiding. Now what did you do with Jeremy?" Yumi asked taking out her fans.

"Relax; I just locked him in the room next door. With the racket he's causing Aelita will be able to find him when she arrives. So don't worry. What we need to do is head out and deactivate the tower to help William and Musa" Rose said.

"So Jeremy was right. Xana was behind what happened to them," Ulrich said, "but why would he attack Musa? She has nothing to do with Lyoko. Unless…" the samurai said turning to Rose expectantly.

"I can feel the tower's pulsations. It's not too far from here," Rose said suddenly. She began to run towards the direction she felt the pulsations coming from and Yumi and Ulrich could do nothing but follow her. They all jumped onto the elevator as it took them down to the next level

"I don't remember this" Yumi said as they hopped off the elevator. They were in an area of the sector where a large machine was suspended in the air above a large crater.

"That's the sub we'll be using to travel the network to find Hopper. I finished it for Jeremy but never had the time to tell him. It should be ready for a test run," Rose informed.

"Are we using that to get to the tower?" Ulrich asked examining the sub.

"No, just thought I show you since we were coming this way," the girl said before taking off down a hallway ahead of them and turning at the corner.

As the samurai and the geisha rounded the corner that the Plant A.I. had just turned, they almost ran into the girl who had made a sudden stop and was staring straight in front of her. Yumi and Ulrich looked at where she was staring at and gasped.

Standing before them were William and Musa and they all knew that the two weren't supposed to be on Lyoko.

* * *

This chapter gave me a tough time. I don't know if you can see it in my writing but it did, for some reason. Don't know why I named this chapter How to Save a Life. I think I was listening to my I-pod and it was playing when I tried to think of a title. 

Next chapter I'm hoping will be up either later tonight or tomorrow, but that doesn't give you an excuse not to review. Mist Fairie93 loves review!!! -

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	20. How to Save a Life Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

**How to Save a Life- Part 2**

Rose studied the two that were in front of her. The boy was wearing a black and red version of his Lyoko form and the girl's blue sash and tattoos were now red. They looked like William and Lana, but the girl knew for a fact that they were both in the hospital, so it couldn't be really them. But then again, she had a feeling that these weren't two of Xana's polymorphic clones either. So what were they?

_**Musa lay motionless before them on a hospital bed. IV's stuck out everywhere on her arms. Heart monitors continued to keep a steady beep of her heart. Her skin was pale and the neon blue streaks in her hair weren't helping her complexion right now. She looked so small and fragile surrounded by all those machines.**_

_"Machines!"_ Rose thought.

_**"William, he collapsed, I guess like Musa did…"**_Odd had said.

Rose gasped. As she figured it out. They were Lana and William!

_**"She's in a coma induced state…"**_Dr. Myers had said.

"_I think I figured it out," _the A.I. thought, "_Xana is using the hospital machines as some sort of medium to bring the control the two's minds and bring them to Lyoko." _

"So I guess these are clones, right," Ulrich said unsheathing his swords as Yumi took out her fans.

"No, wait," Rose said holding out her hands, "They're not clones."

"What do mean not clones?" Yumi asked confused.

"That's really Lana and William; their minds, or at least I think. Xana is controlling them either way" Rose explained.

"So what we do? Make them lose their life points?" Ulrich asked tensing up. William was getting into a fighting position.

"No," the green hair girl said shaking her head. "If we do that there'll be a good chance that they'll wind up brain dead since their on Lyoko but their bodies aren't in the scanner. It'll be like we'll be deleting them."

"Then what do we do?" Yumi asked right before Lana took one step before disappearing and then reappearing right in front of Rose, punching her.

The plant A.I. slid across the floor from the impact of the punch. She stood up slowly reaching for her pouch. "We'll stall," she said before throwing green metal looking leaves at Xana's new minions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita finally arrived at the factory, out of breath. She walked into the computer room to find it empty. "Jeremy?" she called out.

"Aelita!" she heard a muffle voice yell. The pink hair girl followed the voice to the next room where she found the noise coming from. A pipe was stopping the door from opening and when she removes it Jeremy came crashing out the door.

"Jeremy! Are you okay?" the girl asked kneeling next to the boy, handing him his glasses that had fallen off.

"Yeah" he nodded taking his glasses.

"How did you get in there?" Aelita asked still sounding worried.

"There's no time Aelita. We need to get you to Lyoko so you can deactivate the tower" the computer whiz said standing up.

"Right," Aelita nodded getting up as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita dropped down right next to Rose.

"Aelita! You're here!" Yumi said doing a back flip to doge Lana's _Lightning Strike. _

"What's going on?" Jeremy yelled, "Rose when did you get here?"

"Um, right after I locked you in that room," the girl said nonchalantly as she used her flower petals to teleport herself out of the way of William's swinging sword.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Jeremy yelled. "Wait is that William?"

"Yeah and Lana," Ulrich said, "It seems like Xana is controlling them and we can't just take away their life points or they're goners."

"WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Jeremy asked, more like scream.

"You should have left him in the room," Rose muttered to Aelita as they both muted the boy.

"Have you figured out a way to stop them?" Aelita asked.

The flower A.I. nodded. "Yes, but you'll have to trust me."

"I already do," Aelita smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd leaned against the wall staring at the two laying before him. They had moved William into Musa's room, the doctor saying something about comparing the two. Odd was slightly disgusted. They were talking about Musa and William as if they were some kind of objects that were put on display. What really irked him was that they sent in interns who kept poking and prodding the two. If Jim and Mr. Delmas hadn't come to check up on the William and Musa Odd would have punched the lights out of one of the guys who kept touching Musa.

"_How long does it take to deactivate a tower?" _he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want me to do?" Aelita asked Rose as they hid behind a corner while Yumi and Ulrich held back William and Lana.

"Okay, I think to get their minds back into their bodies we'll first have to deactivate the tower, and then activate it again connecting it to the hospital."

"So Lana really is-" Aelita began

"She'll tell you herself when she wants you to know, but just keep it to yourself." Rose asked.

"Okay, go on."

"After we connect the tower to the machines in the hospital room where they're at, we'll devirtualize them inside the tower and hopefully they'll be sent back to their bodies," Rose explained.

"What's the percentage that this will work?" Aelita asked.

Rose looked away from the pink hair girl towards William and Lana. "It's a risk. A very dangerous risk. Their could be a chance that Xana has the tower activated so that once it's deactivated William and Lana will be devirtualize. We have to make sure they're in the tower _**and **_we have to make sure we synchronize deactivating and activating the tower."

"So we get them in the tower, deactivate it, activate it, and hope it works, right?" Aelita asked.

"Yep," the green hair girl nodded.

"But how are we supposed to get them in the tower? Wont Xana figure out what we're doing?" the pink hair girl asked.

"You forgot, Aelita. Xana isn't the only one who can control monsters. Stay here" Rose grinned before jumping out into the open. Ulrich and Yumi were still preoccupying William and Lana, but Rose could tell that the samurai and the geisha were down to their last life points.

Rose managed to sneak behind William and when she did she pressed the palm of her hand against his back. He looked back at her, Xana's symbol filling his eyes before he was surrounded in a big green sphere. He struggled, trying to break free of the sphere, but then he stopped moving, hovering inside on his back.

"That's one," Rose muttered weakly.

She moved out of the way just in time to miss Lana's _Lightning Strike _attack, but Yumi and Ulrich weren't so lucky and got sent back to Earth. Rose looked around the area for Lana but she didn't see her anywhere.

"Jeremy, do you see where Lana is?" she asked, taking Jeremy off mute.

"She's right behind you! And don't ever put me on mu-" Rose mutes him before ducking, missing Lana's punch. The plant A.I. swept the feet from under the wolf girl before placing her palm on the girl's chest. Another green sphere formed around her. Lana raised her hand, pressing it against the inside of the shield. It shattered instantly.

"Damn!" Rose cursed taking a step back. It had taken a lot out of her to create William's Guardian and then a second one. She doubted she could create a third one. Lana raised her staff directing it towards Rose. Rose took another step back but managed to trip and fall. She looked up to see Lana about to give her the final blow when the wolf A.I. froze. The red parts in her outfit turned from red to a light pink.

Lana pressed her palm against her self and then she was surrounded by a light pink guardian. She didn't struggle, but simply lay back as she began to float inside.

"That….was weird," Rose said picking herself up. She turned to Aelita who was still hiding. "Come on we have to take these two to the tower."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odd, why don't you go back to school," Jim suggested. Odd had been at the hospital for most of the day, never leaving Musa's and William's room not even for food.

"No," the boy said stubbornly from his seat in between the two patients' bed.

"Now Mr. Della Robbia," Mr. Delmas said sternly, "If I have to I'll call your parents!"

Odd scoffed crossing his arms. "Have fun getting in contact with either of them. My dad hasn't been heard from in like 6 years and my mom is probably knocked out drunk in some guy's apartment that she met at a club. And you're really going to have a great time calling one of my step dads. Unless money is involved they won't have anything to do with me."

Mr. Delmas got all red in the face as he stumped out of the room. Jim watched him go before he walked over towards Odd and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know, I don't think she would be happy to see you starving yourself Della Robbia. Come with me to the cafeteria. I promise she's not going anywhere, besides, it's on me."

Odd sighed, taking another look at Musa before standing up. "Okay," he sighed. "That's a good boy," Jim smiled reassuringly as he placed his arm around Odd's shoulder leading him out of the room. Neither of them noticed the smoke coming out of Musa's ear and the smile that slowly began to form on her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Aelita?" Rose asked. The two girls were in the activated tower. They were each facing an end with Lana and William, unconscious in between them.

"Yes," the pink hair girl said taking a deep breath. Simultaneously they raised their hands up and screens appeared in front of them.

"Okay, 1….2….3…." Rose said.

_Aelita…._

_Code…..Lyoko….._

Before the data that made up the tower had time to fall, Rose quickly put in her information to activate the tower again, going completely by instincts.

_Cascada….._

_Code….Earth…._

From the outside the tower turned from red to a light green. Like expected, Xana did have the tower set that once it was deactivated Lana and William would be materialize back on Earth. The two floated in the air turning into digital dust as they rose until they completely disappeared.

"Did it work?" Aelita asked.

"We'll have to find out," Rose said quietly, hoping it did work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was in the hospital's cafeteria with Jim picking at the food in front of him. It wasn't that the food was bad; it was just that he didn't have an appetite at the moment, but who would when two of their friends were in a coma?

His phone began vibrating in his pocket and he took it out.

"Hello? Jeremy? They did? Okay, I'll check!" Odd said getting excited he jumped from the table ready to run back to the room but Jim held him down.

"Eat first, then you can go." Jim ordered.

"But Jim-"

"EAT!!!"

Odd had always been known to be a speed eater, but this was ridicules. He ate his food plus Jim's in 10 seconds.

"Hey!" Jim yelled when he noticed his food was gone but Odd was already out the cafeteria and running back to the room.

_"Please have let it work! Please have let it work!" _he thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Odd," William moaned from beneath his air mask as he opened his eyes to see the purple loving boy.

"You're awake!" Odd said smiling. He turned to Musa but nothing had changed. She was still lying motionless. The boy's phone rang. It was Jeremy.

"Did it work?" the computer whiz asked.

"William's awake," Odd said slowly, "but Musa…." He trailed off.

"Oh. I'm sorry Odd. We're on our way to the hospital right now. See ya there."

Odd hung up his phone and took his seat next to Musa's bed, taking her hand. William watched silently as tears silently fell from Odd's eyes and from his own. The blonde tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. "Musa, you have to wake up," he sobbed, "Aelita deactivated the tower so you're suppose to be awake. Please Wake up!" he cried taking her hand in both of his and pressing it against her cheek. "Please."

"E-e-e-egen," a strained voice said. Both boys looked up to see Musa awake. She still looked a little daze but she was looking at Odd.

Odd smiled trying to wipe his tears away. "Yep, it's me, Egen," he grinned.

The girl smile before yawning and then she was asleep again, but Odd didn't worry. He knew she was okay now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy stood in front of an occupied scanner.

"I can't believe she's going to show us who she is!" Aelita grinned happily.

"Who do you think she is?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea of who Lana is," Ulrich smirked.

"Yeah, me too," Yumi nodded.

"Me three," Aelita nodded.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Ulrich asked.

"It was kind of obvious, now that I think about it" Aelita said.

"Tell me!" Jeremy pleaded, but just as the others were about to answer him. The scanners opened revealing the true identity of Rose.

"Hey," Cascada waved leaning against the inside of the scanner weakly, "I'm Rose and you're not going to remember seeing me," she grinned pointing her finger at them before four sparks of electricity came from it, stunning them, and erasing any clues about the true identities of Rose and Lana.

* * *

Man, I'm so tired! It's late and I'm suppose to be asleep. Anyway, like I promise here the new update.

Guess what! I saw clips from episode 80 and... _**SPOILER ALERT**_!!!!... Odd and Aelita are on the real world but in their Lyoko outfits! It's so cool! I think i like them in their Lyoko forms in the real world, it looks so cool!!!! You tube rocks!!!!

Okay, I'm tired and my head is starting to hurt from my eyes being glued to the computer so long so**_...PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _**


	21. Confusion, Confessions, and Singing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Evanescence. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**Confusion, Confessions, and Singing**

"Land!" Musa yelled as she collapsed out of the passenger seat of Jim's car and fell to the ground, kissing the dirt, literally. William who was sitting in the back seat looked like he was about to throw up.

"Oh come on, you bunch of babies!" Jim yelled getting out of the car. "My driving isn't that bad."

"What you call…driving….we call….suicide," William said trying to make the world around him stop spinning.

William and Musa had just been released from staying at the hospital for 2 weeks, but only for observationally purposes. According to the doctor, they seemed perfectly fine despite being in a coma, which was strange and unheard of, and if something is strange or unheard of in a hospital they send in the interns. William and Musa had spent countless hours being poked and probed and they were constantly examined, but after not being able to find anything the doctor finally deemed it okay for the two to return back to school, and there is where Jim and his driving skills came in.

Since the Dr. Myers didn't want them to strain themselves, she asked that they get a ride back to school and of course Jim, who wanted to seem chivalrous to impress the doctor, said that he would give them a ride and it would be the last ride they would ever take from Jim.

"Musa! Are you okay?" Odd asked running to help the girl up from the ground.He saw Jim's gran entrance into the school grounds which envolved almost running over some seventh graders. He extended his hand out and she appreciatively took it as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I can't say the same about William," the girl said pointing her thumb towards the nearby bushes where gagging noses could be heard. She turned to look back at Odd but noticed he was staring at her. "Nani? What?"

"Nothing," the boy said trying to hide his blush, "Just still trying to get used to your hair." Musa's once waist length raven locks with blue streaks in it was now completely dark plum purple color cut to just below her chin. Her side bangs were still long though, going to just an inch or so below her shoulder. To go with her new hair style she wore a dark, almost black, blue green hooded form fitting dress that stopped above her knees, with a pair of black shorts underneath. On her arms she wore thin fishnet fingerless gloves that went to her elbow with black leather black fingerless gloves that stopped at her wrist. A small black sash hung clinging to her hips and on her feet were black and purple ballet flats.

Musa shrugged. "It was time for s change and besides, it gave me something to do at the hospital. It was either this, die of boredom, or be observed by those creepy doctor interns" she said before giggling. "I still can't believe you punched that one guy intern out though."

"Hey! In my defense he was so a pervert. He wanted you to bend down and touch your toes in that backless hospital gown while he stood behind you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, my knight in shining armor," she said giggled causing his blush to reappear, "but he still probably going to sue you."

Odd shrugged nonchalantly, "I have enough money to bribe him off," he muttered.

"What was that?" Musa asked questioningly.

"Nothing, nothing," Odd said putting his hands up in defense only to realize he was still holding Musa's hand. "Oh, sorry," he blushed letting her hand go and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! That's okay," Musa said slightly blushing also. She was already missing the warmth his hand had brought to hers.

"Uh, I'm going to see if William needs any, uh, help. Over there, yeah" the purple loving boy said walking off to help the older boy.

"So what did I miss?" Cascada asked walking up to Musa.

"Jim's a crazy suicidal driver, William has a weak stomach, and Odd is….well odd," Musa sighed walking over to a bench and sitting on it.

"Well I could have told you that," Cascada said sitting down next to her.

"So do Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy remember anything?" the now plum hair girl asked.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, they completely forgot Rose's and Lana's "secret identities"," she said putting air quotes around secret identities.

"Arigatou," Musa sighed, "I guess I….owe you," she said making a disgusted face.

"No, you don't but you do owe, Odd," Cascada said looking over at the blonde boy who was checking to see if William was okay. "You know he barely left you when you were in a coma and he-"

"And he visited me every day. I know Cassie" Musa said grinning at the face Cascada made for her new nickname, but then the girl frowned, drawing her knees up to her chest. "But he's just making it harder for me," she whispered.

Cascada groaned, "Musa, you have to stop thinking about the far future. Live only in the now, that's all you can do."

"That's enough," Musa said getting up hands curled to tight fists at her sides, "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Cascada, for helping me when Xana attacked and for taking care of Ichigo, but that still does not mean that I forgive you." Cascada frowned before standing up too. She grabbed Musa's hand and began dragging the girl to the art building. "What are you doing?" Musa asked struggling, but Cascada had an iron grip on her wrist.

"You need to calm down and there is only one thing that will relax you quickly" the blonde said as they entered the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Odd," William mumbled weakly.

"No prob," the younger boy said trying to hide his disgust as he held out his jacket that had William's barfed all over it.

While Odd was worrying about his jacket, the older boy saw a familiar blonde and a newly purple dyed hair girl walking to the art building. He knew it was Musa and Cascada, and became curious. They didn't have any classes today and even if they did they weren't in the same grade so what were they doing?

"I'll see you later Odd," William said leaving Odd behind with his messed up jacket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit!" Cascada ordered pushing Musa down on a stool that sat before a grand piano. They were in the music room. It was totally empty except for them and the instruments.

"What am I? A dog? Wait-don't answer that," Musa pouted.

"Play something for me, please," Cascada asked.

"Ite. No," the plum hair girl said.

"Then what about for me?" a voice said behind them. They both turned around to see a slightly green William leaning against the door frame.

"Why do you insist on following us?" Cascada sighed crossing her arms.

"Well maybe if you erased my memories like the others I wouldn't be following you as much," the boy smirked, "but what I'm wondering is why you didn't erase mine too," he asked raising a brow as he walked over towards them.

"One, you had just come out of a coma and I didn't want to mess up your already messed up brain and also it takes a lot out of me. I couldn't do the others and you too" the blonde explained.

"Then why don't you do it now?" William taunted. "It's been two weeks and you should be okay by now so why don't you just make me forget?"

"Don't tempt me," Cascada growled.

"Okay do you want me to play or what?" Lana sighed breaking up the fight.

"Yes," both of the older teens said simultaneously.

"Okay, but I'll need both of you to help," the younger girl said.

"Fine," Cascada sighed, "What do you want me to play?"

Musa looked around the room. This was like her heaven! It had almost every known instrument in there. She wondered if this could be her new dorm room. "Um, take the cello," she said.

"Feeling classical?" William asked.

"You'll see. Can you play anything?" Musa asked.

"Let's see, I'm best at the drums, but I can play a few notes on the guitar," the boy shrugged.

"Perfect!" Musa grinned clapping her hands together. She found an acoustic guitar and handed it to William. "Okay, I'll start first and you guys just come in and out wherever you feel like. Got it? Good!"

The wolf A.I. happily skipped back over to the grand piano. "She really likes music doesn't she?" William asked.

"Well sound is one of the bases of her attacks, it's only natural," Cascada whispered as she sat in a chair and propped the cello against her. William found a chair and moved it next to her before picking up the guitar.

"Okay, let's rock," Musa grinned before turning to the piano. She played a few slow notes and after a while Cascada joined her followed by William.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez! What that's smell?" Ulrich cried covering his nose as Odd walked into their room holding his jacket far from him.

"I call it Puke de la William," Odd said holding his nose with his unoccupied hand.

"Ah! Why the hack did you bring it in here? You should have just thrown it out! You have a ton of other ones" Ulrich complained sticking his head out the open window.

"But this is my lucky jacket," the blonde exclaimed. "I just can't throw it away."

"Odd if it was really a lucky jacket it wouldn't have wound up like that," the brunette pointed out, "Hey do you hear that?" he asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Odd asked walking over towards the window.

"Hey! Put that down before you come over here!" Ulrich yelled backing away from the jacket.

"Fine," Odd sighed throwing the jacket in the garbage before setting the trash outside for later. He walked over to the window where Ulrich was and sticks his head out. "What? I don't hear anything."

"Shhh!!! Listen," Ulrich ordered.

Odd became silent and listened. Slowly he could hear music playing far away and someone singing.

"_I can feel the night beginning _

_Separate me from the living_

_Understanding me_

_After all I've seen_

_Piecing every thought together_

_Find the words that make me better_

_If I only knew_

_How to pull myself apart_

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door_

_My ghosts are gaining on me"_

"Wow, that sounds amazing" Odd said stunned. "Is that a radio?"

Ulrich shook his head. "Doesn't sound like it. It's probably someone practicing for the audition" he said, but then instantly wishing he hadn't said it.

"Audition? What audition?" Odd asked.

"Well Chris, you know, from the Sub digitals, he has a uncle here that he's going to visit and while he's here he's auditioning bands to open for one of his concert" Ulrich explained.

"When he's coming?" Odd asked.

"Tomorrow," Ulrich mumbled.

"TOMORROW???" Odd yelled running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look Odd, with Lyoko and stuff we haven't had time to practice."

"Well we could do that song that we did when we let Nicolas join," Odd offered, "we just need to call Yumi and ask her to come over.

"No, Odd. Yumi's going through a lot right now. I don't think she can handle being in a band right now."

"Okay, then it'll be just me, you, and Nicolas. We can find a singer later and then-"

"Odd I can't do it either," Ulrich said.

"What?" Odd yelled.

"I mean I can play sometimes, but for right now I need to worry about my grades and there also the thing with Yumi and-"

"Fine. I understand," Odd said turning his back on his roommate.

"Odd I'm sorry," Ulrich tried to apologize.

"No I understand. School and a girl are more important to you. Fine, I get it. At least I know that Nicolas is loyal" the purple loving boy said walking out the room.

_**At Nicolas's Room**_

"What do you mean you can't play?" Odd yelled.

"Sorry, Odd, but Sissi already asked me to play for her group," Nicolas said.

"Yeah," Sissi said sticking her head out of the room, "so get lost Odd Ball" she said slamming the door in the boy's face.

"Just great," Odd mumbled slouching as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "How am I ever going to play for Chris if I don't have a band?"

"Hi Odd," Aelita smiled waving at him as she walked past him.

"Hey Aelita," Odd sighed, "WAIT! Aelita!"

"Yes, Odd?" the pink hair girl asked.

"Don't you know how to play the piano?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Aelita nodded turning towards him.

"What would you say to joining my band?" he asked

"I don't know. You know that I prefer mixing and I doubt that I'll have time for rehearsal with Lyoko and all" Aelita said.

"Please Aelita!" Odd begged.

"Oh, alright," the girl said giving in.

"Yes," Odd grinned pumping his fist into the air.

"Who else is in the band?" Aelita asked.

"It's just me and you," Odd grinned.

"Um, Odd don't you think it'll be too much just for us? You should at least find one other person" the girl advised.

"Okay, Aelita. I'll do that and I think I know exactly where to find our last member."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Aelita followed the sound of the music. Who ever was playing earlier was still singing.

"_I believe that dreams are sacred_

_Take my darkest fears and play them_

_Like a lullaby_

_Like a reason why_

_Like a play of my obsession_

_Make me understand the lesson_

_So I'll find myself_

_So I won't be lost again_

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door_

_My ghost are gaining on me"_

"Wow, Odd!" Aelita gasped, "You were right. They are good. What if they're already in a group?"

"Well we'll find out as soon as we figure out where they are. This school has too many echoes!" the boy cursed as they kept searching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa, Cascada, and William were actually having a great time. They were all really into the music. It reminded Musa of something she used to do long before the whole Xana problem.

"_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world_

_To make you see me_

_To be the one_

_I could have run forever_

_But how far would I have come_

_Without mourning your love_

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door_

_My ghost are gaining on me_

_Should it hurt to love you?_

_Should I feel like I do?_

_Should I lock the last open door?_

_My ghosts are gaining on me."_

Musa stopped playing and the others did too, looking at her. "I'm done," she said quietly getting up, her hair hiding her face.

"Are you okay?" William asked worried.

Musa turned to him grinning. "Yeah, of course I am. Just a little tired I think I'll head back to my room."

"Okay," Cascada said before Musa left.

"She's not, okay is she?" William asked.

Cascada shook her head setting the cello down. "Let's go," she said getting up. William nodded, putting the guitar down before falling her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_My ghosts are gaining on me."_

"Come on!" Odd said waving Aelita over. "I think I found where it's coming from he said pointing to the art building. They ran into, but they didn't hear anything.

"They stopped," Aelita whispered.

"Man, and we were getting close to finding them," Odd sighed. "I'll guess it'll just be me and you."

"Do you really think we can do it?" Aelita asked.

"Sure we can," Odd said grinning.

"Okay," the pink hair girl sighed, "We should start practicing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Musa's P.O.V.**

Why won't these tears stop? What caused them? Why can't I just forget? I want to just forget everything; Lyoko, Hopper, Rose, Xana, Onii-san, mother, Aelita, even Odd. I want to forget everything has to do with this stupid mission I've been given. I just want to be normal; to have a normal life, oblivious to anything having to do with supercomputers and virtual worlds. Why can't I have that one wish?

Mother said that if you wished upon a star your heart's desire will come true. Well I've been wishing, on Earth and on Lyoko and still my heart's desires haven't been satisfied. If they had mother and Onii-san would be here and I wouldn't hate Cascada. But mother and big brother aren't here, not anymore, and I still hate Rose. She was the one who began this, NOT me!

No matter what she says it wasn't me….I didn't kill them…I wasn't the one who made them go away…WHY CAN'T I STOP CRYING??? Why won't this pain go away? Why do I feel guilty? I just….want to disappear.

I can't take this anymore….I'm sorry…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So here we are," William said as they stopped in front of Cascada's dorm.

"Yeah," Cascada sighed, not making any move to go in.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked.

Cascada sighed before leaning against her door. "It's just really strange," she said.

"What is?" the shaggy hair teen asked interested as he leaned his shoulder against the door, next to her.

"Everything," she sighed closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "Everything is spinning out of control and it's hard to keep up. Things just don't make sense anymore."

"Like what?" William coaxed trying to get her to say more.

"Like when we were on Lyoko and you and Musa's minds were being controlled by Xana. I felt a presence there that I only remembered feeling long ago. Things just seemed too easy, like someone was helping us, or….."

"Or what?"

"Or maybe Xana is just toying with us."

"Toying? How?"

"I don't know William," Cascada yelled out staring at him with a look of confusion and helplessness. "I just don't know," she said quietly sliding down to the floor. "And then there are other things that also don't make sense either," she whispered.

"You know you can always tell me anything," the boy reassured, kneeling down to her level.

"That's another thing that confuses me," the girl laughed dryly. "Why do you even give a damn about me, huh? Is it some sort of male mauchoness that you feel the need to help a damsel in distress? Or," she said softly placing her delicate hand softly on his cheek, "is it that you have a feeling of déjà vu? Like this has happened to you before. Like a long forgotten memory." The girl suddenly began to laugh taking her hand away from his cheek, "I must sound really ridiculous now don't I?" she said getting up.

"No," William said standing to his full height, "you don't. You make perfect sense."

"Thank you, but kissing up to me won't earn you any brownie points," she said as she unlocked her door.

"Hey, Cascada?" William said before she was about to close her door on him.

"Yes?" she asked raising a brow.

"Why didn't you do it?" he asked seriously.

"Why didn't I do what?" the girl asked slightly confused.

"Make me forget. We both know that if you wanted to you could make me forget right now."

The girl sighed, before turning her head so her long blonde hair could hide her face. "Maybe I was just getting tired of being someone I wasn't. Maybe I just wanted to have someone who would appreciate me no matter where I came from, virtual or not. And maybe…" she said softly, "maybe you make me feel like I'm not so alone, like I can be true to myself." She stopped still not letting him see her face. "It's getting late; you should go she said before closing the door on him.

William stared at the door for a while trying to make sense of what she had just said but it only led to more questions and in the end, he just decided to save them for another time, he thought before he headed to his room.

Cascada leaned against her door, a slight blush gracing her normally pale cheeks. "Maybe the reason I let you remember is because you remind me so much of _**him**_."

* * *

Okay, I think this is my longest chapter, but that's probably just because of the song. The name of the song is called "All that I'm Living for" by Evanescence. I first heard it on their CD and on it it's more of a rock/metal version but the one that I trying to portray in this chapter was the version that I heard on the AOL video of the song which is much softer and slower, so yeah. I'm not to happy with this chapter. I think it's because I made Musa sound kind of Mary Sue in her P.O.V. I don't know, whatever. 

Might have the next chapter out by tomorrow or day after. Like I said before I'm trying to get as many chapters out before I have to go to school, so yeah...

Anything else???/ Um, let's see...EVANESCENCE ROCKS!!!! - !!!!! Okay, fan girl mode is over...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	22. Video Clip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Never had and never will.**

**Video Clip**

Lana breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind. She was in a tower in the Moonlight Valley Sector, meditating. She sighed as she felt the tower being taken over by Xana but didn't worry because he hadn't activated it…yet. The tower walls turned from a cool blue to a deadly looking red.

Lana looked over her shoulder and saw a grayish black smoke figure standing behind her with Xana's symbol for eyes. She spoke calmly even though she was anything but. "Is there something you want?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy breathed heavily as he stopped in front of his destination; the Hermitage. It was night time and he needed questions answered. Things didn't make sense to the blonde. It had been two weeks since William and Musa had been in a coma and things just didn't add up. Pieces of his memory from that day were fuzzy and just didn't make sense. There were so many questions running through his mind. Why did he feel like he couldn't remember something important? What could Xana have gain by putting just Musa and William in a coma? And why did he pick Musa? Was it because she was somewhat close to the gang? Because Xana thought he could use her as a bargaining chip? What?

The boy quietly walked into the Hermitage. He had checked over the super computer but there had been no answers to his questions there so he thought he should try here. He swept the beam of his flashlight over the dust covered floors and furniture, looking for anything he might have missed the other few times he had been here. The old floorboards squeaked under his feet as he moved through the abandoned home. He stopped at the bookcase running his hand over the dusty volumes. "_Maybe there is something in one of these books," _he thought. He picked up and flipped through it. "_Nothing," _he thought putting it back and taking another one.

Still nothing. He spent awhile going through the books but he found nothing. He groaned. There _had _to be something! He went upstairs and he realized that he had only been in Aelita's room up here. He had never been in any of the other rooms. He decided to take the door across from the pink hair girl's old room.

"Bathroom," he sighed closing the door. He went to the next door. It was a bedroom and by all the books and papers that were everywhere Jeremy guessed it was Hopper's.

He carefully went inside. The computer whiz felt as if he was invading some private sacred place but he needed to get some answers and he hoped he could find them here. He started off at the desk that had stacks of papers and books on it. He shuffled through the papers and books but all there was were text books and quizzes that Hopper had left when he used to work at Kadic.

Jeremy scanned over the room. It looked like there were only text books and student papers there. The blonde sighed as he flopped down on the floor. What was he expecting to find? He sat his flash light on it side by him but it rolled along the floor till it went under the bed. Jeremy groaned as he crawled after it under the bed.

"There you are," he muttered to himself as he grabbed the light but stopped when he noticed something else was also under the bed. "What's this?" he asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William lay asleep once again in his dorm room, and once again he had another dream.

_**Dream**_

He was on Lyoko again, watching the scene playing before him, unable to be seen. He was in the Mountain Sector and Lana and Onii-san were standing in front of him. William was a little frustrated that he still couldn't see the boy's face. Why was that?

"So do you think she'll like it?" Onii-san asked showing the wolf A.I. something small in his hand.

"What is it?" Lana asked delicately picking whatever it was up.

"It's a seed for Rose to plant when she goes to Earth," the boy explained.

"Um, Onii-san? Can't she just get one when she goes there?" Lana asked confused.

Onii-san just chuckled. "It's a special speed," he said. "It's an entirely new species. I made it for Rose to plant and then Mother can look at it and always think of us all."

"That's very thoughtful," Lana sighed frowning.

"What's with the face?" the boy asked worried.

"Well, Rose is going to Earth and she's finally going to meet mother in the flesh along with Imootto-san, Aelita, and you've made a special speed that they can always look at and think of you, but what about me?" the girl asked sadly, "What have I've to give them?"

"Lana," Onii-san said bending down to her height, "You can just be yourself."

"That's the lamest human encouragement saying ever," the wolf girl huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well how about this, Miss Know-It-All," Onii-san sighed, "sing them a song."

"A song?" Lana asked thoughtfully, "About what?"

The older boy shrugged, "Anything, like how you're feeling. I'm sure mother and Aelita would like it. Maybe you could even get Hopper to crack a smile."

"That'll be the day," Lana muttered, "but I think I'll take your advice," she said smiling before running off. She stopped a short distance from him and turned around waving. "Thanks Leon!"

"Anytime," Onii-san or Leon said as he watched the girl run off.

William waited for the dream to be over, for him to wake up, but something surprising happened. Leon turned around facing the exact position William was standing at. For a moment, the Earth boy swore he saw the boy's red eyes, with Xana's symbol in them. "Take care of them," the boy A.I. said before the dream began to fade and William was back in his room, breathing heavily, not noticing, once again, the wisp of smoke that slipped out of his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Xana?" Lana said coolly, turning around fully to see the evil A.I.

"You know what I want," the smoke figure said in an inhuman voice that would have sent chills down her back if she was on Earth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the girl said before a smoke formed hand wrapped itself around her neck, lifting her a few feet from the floor. Lana tried to dislodge the hand from around her neck but Xana had an iron tight grip on her. "Xana," she managed to choke out, "haven't you heard that patience is a virtue?"

A growl emitted from the smoke figures throat as he tossed the girl hard to the floor. Lana got up quickly, her staff appearing in her hand. "You think you can fight me?" Xana asked, laughing maliciously. "Being around humans must have affected your systems more then I thought." Lana growled in response. "But chastising you is not why I have come."

"Then why did you?" the girl spat.

"To make a proposition."

"What do you have that I could possibly want?" the wolf A.I. sneered.

"You know exactly what I have. I can give you the opportunity to stay on Earth."

"I'm already staying on Earth, you computer glitch." she snarled.

"Yes, but for how long?" Xana asked walking slowly around her, Lana's eyes never leaving him. "We both know that after your so called "mission" is completed you won't be able to stay there. You'll have to return here; stuck in this prison till the end of your digital existence and you know very well that that won't be long."

"And what would you get out of this little proposition?" Lana asked questioningly.

"Simple, Earth" he said stopping in front of her.

"Then what would be the point of even staying on Earth if you're ruling it? It would be like walking straight into my own hell" the girl scoffed.

"What would you say if I brought your precious Onii-san back? Hm?"

Lana's eyes widened slightly but then she narrowed them. "We both know that he is gone. You wiped out every sense of his existence!"

Xana let out another deafening and menacing chuckle. "Maybe I did," he said, "and maybe I didn't," he said extending out his hand. A small blue sphere with swirling codes in it appeared in his hand.

The wolf girl gasped. "Is that-?"

"Yes, this is your brother's digital code. With this you can finally be reunited with him."

Lana hesitated, hand hovering over it. "What do you want for it?" she asked biting her lip.

"For you to eliminate those insufferable human children who have been getting in my way" the smoke figure replied.

"No!" Lana said taking a step back, "They're my friends! I won't!"

The girl could feel Xana smiling at her, "You won't have to," he said sending a red bolt of electricity at her. She tried to block it with her staff but it surrounded her, bringing her life points down to 10 before it engulfed her in a red light, transforming her Lyoko form to a bunch of binary codes and putting them into a red sphere that floated back to the hand of the smoke person. "Pleasure doing business with you," he smirked down at the sphere before raising his other hand. Black smoke came from it, forming a kneeling figure before him, but their features were obscured by the smoke. "GO!" Xana commanded before the figure rose up, shooting upwards as it was materialized onto Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd sighed, depressed, as he sat on Jeremy's bed. It was the next day and he and Aelita had auditioned for Chris and like the rest of the school who auditioned didn't make the cut. The only group that did was Sissi's, whom Odd could have sworn was lip synching. The boy though was surprised that he didn't hear the person who was singing last night audition. If anyone deserved to have made the cut it should have been them, whoever they were, but unfortunately his musical Cinderella didn't show up and that meant that not only was Sissi going to be one of the finalist in a live broadcasted concert, but she was also going to be singing at the school's dance. Odd could feel his ears bleeding right now. Also he was a litle worried he hadn't seen Musa all day.

The Lyoko gang was now all gathered in Jeremy's room who had said he found some very interesting information.

"So what is it you wanted to show us?" Aelita asked sitting on the floor next to Yumi, with Ulrich sitting on the bed with Odd, William leaning against the wall and Jeremy sitting at his computer chair,

"Well, I was thinking about some things that just didn't make sense, like Xana's last attack, Lana and Rose, and the history of Lyoko in general, so I decided to see if I could find some information. I already been through the information from those disc we found awhile ago and other then a few useful codes there wasn't really that much left," Jeremy said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Um, Einstein, can you fast forward through this?" Ulrich asked, already sounding bored.

"Okay, I went to the Hermitage to see if there was anything there and…" he said turning around and picking up a rusty looking candy tin, "this is what I found!"

"Old candy?" William asked raising a brow.

"No," the computer whiz said opening the tin, "this is what I found," he said opening up the tin to reveal…nothing but a felt covered inside.

"Uh, Jeremy?" Yumi said pointing to the apparently empty tin.

"Oh, sorry!" Jeremy said removing the felt and bringing into view a few disk.

"What are they?" Aelita asked.

"I think they're disc from Hopper's diary. I already encoded it. Hopefully the answers to some, if not all our answers will be answered here" the computer whiz said slipping one of the disk into his computer. They all watched the screen as it went black before an image of Hopper came up.

"August 12, 1974. I and a group of scientist have been called by the military to create a device to disrupt enemy communications. It will be known as Project Carthage. End Transmission." The screen went black before Hopper appeared again.

The old man yawned. "October 18, 1976. After spending about two years on the project and many, many test, we have been successful in creating three virtual artificial intelligence. They'll be used to help scramble wave lengths within the computer of the enemy and many other things. Though they can store a great amount of knowledge they are still unable to comprehend human actions and behavior. I wonder….is it possible for them to ever to? End transmission."

"July 18, 1979. I've been able to take the artificial life forms home to hopefully increase their learning of human behavior. The supervisor of the project believes that their knowledge of human interaction will help them complete their mission. Though, I do appreciate the opportunity to work more with these beings, I'm afraid that I might not have been the best choice, but my wife, Elena may be able to help, though I will have to keep her participation a secret. No one can know that I let someone outside of the project help. End transmission."

"August 12, 1982. It has been eight years since the start of Project Carthage and all though we are making progress it is fairly slow. Programs 5262, 7673, and 5366, also known as Lana, Rose, and Leon, have slightly progressed in their comprehension of human behavior. When they were first created they were basically like talking computers. They could only understand something if it could be found on the computer with a digital code. Now, they are able to ask questions, obviously showing that they have the ability to think for themselves. They even seem to form a leadership within their group. Leon seems to be the leader. I wonder what the outcome of that will be when they learn more about humans. They have also shown certain interest, like Lana seems to be fascinated by sound and words; Rose seems to be interested in graphics and puzzles though she does show a slight interest to sound too like Lana but not as much; Leon's fascination is a little more complex compared to the others. He's interested in world politics and views. Sometimes I find him downloading political context into his systems. Very interesting. I am also proud to say that Elena is pregnant. I am very happy, though very nervous. I wonder if I am fit to be a father…End transmission."

The screen went black and the group patiently waited for it to come back on. Just when Jeremy was thinking about putting in another disc an image appeared. It was a beautiful woman with long pink hair, light green eyes and a soft kind expression. "May 18, 1983," she said warmly. "I know my husband usually does this but right now he is cooing over our little girl, Aelita Isabella Hopper," the woman smiled. "Lana, Rose, and Leon picked out her name. They have made great improvement over the last nine months. It was as if the pregnancy helped them boost their comprehension of their human understanding. They all now have their own unique personality. Lana is curious and hyper at times, especially with things concerning Earth, though she is known to be quite serious when she is determined. She has even learned some languages the human way, as they called it, over the last few months. Franz was a little miffed that she spent so much time studying the language instead of doing her work. He doesn't understand why she didn't just download it into her systems, but I believe she was just showing some teenage disobedience. When I told my husband that he chuckled saying impossible. Why is it so impossible? I understand that they are artificial beings, but does that mean that they cannot be human if they tried?" Elena sighed tiredly running her hand through her long pink locks.

"Rose has become the more sensible one of the group. Though they have all made great progress in human behavior she seems to resist a little. Instead of finding a side project, like Lana and her languages, she prefers to stick with what she's been given to do. She does seem to get annoyed with Lana and Leon when they slack off on their work to learn more about human activities. However, I have found that she looks at many works of art from the World Wide Web whenever we are not around. I only know this after looking over the history that the computer keeps.

Leon, the leader of the little group of three, seems to be very complex compared to the other two despite the easy going persona he has. It's really hard to explain, but I know he doesn't mean any ill will. Both Lana and Rose seem to look up to him. Lana seems to think of him as an older brother like the same way she thinks of Rose as an older sister, but the relationship between Rose and Leon is interesting, if not baffling, even to my husband. It seems like the two have a strong relationship. Not one of friendship or that of even siblings, but something more. Could it be love? I haven't asked Franz because I know he'll say it's impossible, but what if it isn't? Then that means that these three children are one step closer to understanding not only the human mind, but also the human heart.

I would like to find out more about them, but sadly, Franz will soon have to return them to the project to show how much they have accomplished. I worry for them. Other then I and Franz, they haven't come into contact with any other humans and I'm afraid that my husband's coworkers will treat them like tools. I believe I have become attached to them. I think of them like my own children and they have, more then once, referred to me as mother. It was really touching. I will miss them and I pray that they will be alright. The human world is even more dangerous then they'll ever know. End transmission."

The screen went dark and the disc ejected by itself. Jeremy turned from the computer to look at his friends. They all had shocked and surprised looks on their faces but Aelita was visibly shaking.

"T-that…was my mother?" she asked.

"I guess," Jeremy shrugged.

"Well she seemed nice," Odd said. "A major plus from my mom."

"She was beautiful," Yumi commented. Aelita nodded, smiling.

"Who's this Leon guy?" William asked.

"We don't know," Jeremy said turning back to his computer and putting in a new disc in. "Let's see if there is something on this one," he said as the screen went black before a blue background appeared.

"That looks like the inside of a tower," Ulrich noted. Jeremy nodded returning his attention back to the screen. Lana appeared on the screen and sat down.

"January 8, 1986. Hey!" she grinned, "I am the Lyoko Analysis Network Avatar, Program 5262, but call me Lana. I don't know where they got the name Lyoko from, but I like it!" she giggled before clearing her throat trying to sound serious, though she began laughing again. "I'm sorry," she said calming herself down somewhat, "I'm just so happy! The old man, Hopper, has been working on a side project at his home in the Alps. He said he's making something that will be able to materialize something from the real world into the virtual world or vise versa. I've been helping him as much as I can so one day I can be materialize onto Earth and finally meet mother and Aelita, who's almost four, in the flesh! I don't really care about the old man. He can be so mean! He yelled at me because I was playing a song about those entire dumb scientist guys back at Project Carthage on my guitar and according to the Hopper I used some inappropriate words. Sometimes I feel like I don't understand humans at all. One of the men at the project had used the same words I used and he didn't get into trouble. I pointed this out to the old man and his face got all red and I thought I saw smoke coming out of his ears. It was kind of funny" the wolf A.I. said grinning.

"Rose said I shouldn't push my luck with Hopper, but when have I ever listen to her? She's such a party pooper, but I still love her! She's my big sis after all" Lana grinned before turning her head as if listening to something. "Oh no! I have to go! Hopper's coming and I'm supposed to be working! Bye! End transmission." she waved before the screen went black.

"Was that Lana?" Odd asked confused, "She seemed…nice and friendly." William almost laughed at this. He was surprised the others hadn't figured out who Lana and Rose really were, but he still wanted to know who this Leon guy was. He didn't remember the girls mentioning anything about him before and ever since his dream...

The screen appeared again and it still looked like it was inside of a tower except for now it was showing Rose.

"December 1, 1989," she said coolly. "It has been three years and Hopper has finally been able to create the prototype of the project he has been working on at home. The military project, Project Carthage, is at a stand still. The scientists working on it do not know how to set up the program without leaving a trace that the enemy can follow. Dim-witted humans," she muttered. "What the scientists of the project do not know is that Hopper has intentionally been sabotaging them. For what purpose or gain, none of us know, but he said that the military was not going to use the final outcome of the project for its initial purpose, but for something even worst. Though we do not understand his logic, Lana, Leon, and myself will do anything possible to help him. Out of all the men who have worked on this project he has shown us the most compassion and therefore we give all our loyalty to him and his family.

Hopper has created a virtual world that Lana had the liberty of naming "Lyoko". We have been using it as our home now for awhile. Lana and I created the visual designs of this place while Leon has been working on a newer version of Carthage that is supposed to negate the effects of the military's version. In the end, Lana, Leon, and I, along with Lyoko are meant to destroy Project Carthage and there is a good chance that we will be deleted in the process," she said looking down, "But it doesn't matter what happens to us. We are replaceable. We were never meant to truly live. End Transmission."

"December 15, 1989," Lana said sounding hysteric as she popped onto the screen. "I can't believe!" she practically screamed. "She stole my idea! Rose stole my only chance at going to Earth!" the wolf girl said trying to calm down. "Hopper was finally going to test the materialization process from Earth to Lyoko and he needed one of us to test it. Of course all three of us wanted to try it, but only one could, so mother suggested something. She suggested that we all do something creative, something human and who ever had the best idea would be picked to go to Earth. Right now I can't really remember what Leon did but I made a song for mother and Aelita, and was stupid enough to not encode it, but then again I didn't think Rose was going to steal it and call it her own! Damn her!" she growled, "End transmission!"

"January 12, 1990," Lana said appearing on the screen again. Her head was turned to the side looking away from the screen. "Rose's materialization onto Earth had been a success. Immediately after her transfer Hopper began working on the virtualization process to Lyoko. He didn't explain why. I guess to get Rose back here but for all I care she can stay there. But it still doesn't explain why he spent sleepless nights working on it. Yesterday he tried the process out. Rose returned and once again the process was a success, but then, something unexpected happened…" she said trailing off. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Hopper wanted to see if the process would work with the same results with someone with origins from Earth and since the process can only be done from the outside and he is the only one that can do it, there was only one other candidate other than himself; only one person he could trust. Mother."

Jeremy heard Aelita gasp and as he turned around to look at her he saw tears in her eyes and she was shaking uncontrollably. She was remembering something from her past that was probably better off forgotten.

"Hopper tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen and in the end he let her, but before they began the process they gave the job to checking the systems for bugs to, you guessed it, Rose, and what happened?" Lana cried sounding angry, "The virtualization process failed! That's what! The systems failed right in the middle of the virtualization and then, and then…," the wolf girl sighed. "We've been searching through out Lyoko all day and night, but there still hasn't been any sign of her. I can't do this" she said shaking her head and covering the screen with her hand, "End transmission."

Everyone looked at Aelita who had tears running down her cheeks. Yumi pulled her into a hug and let the younger girl cry into her shoulder.

"A-aelita, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Jeremy apologized sadly, stopping the disc.

"I'll take her to her room," Yumi offered helping the pink hair girl up to her feet and out of the room.

"That was really unexpected," Ulrich said, "I mean we knew her mom died, but…"

"You know, I feel really bad for Lana now," Odd said sadly.

William frowned pushing himself from the wall and walking over to the door. "Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"To talk to Rose," he said over his shoulder.

"But you don't know how to work the super computer!" Ulrich said.

"Who said anything about using the supercomputer?" William asked frustrated.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "You know who they really are, don't you?" he asked. William didn't answer instead he turned open the door and was surprised, along with the other three boys, to find a worried filled Cascada standing in front of the door.

"He has her!" she cried, breathing heavily.

"Wait!" Odd said getting up, "Who has who?"

"Xana! He has Musa!" she said.

"Guys," William said, "meet Rose."

* * *

Oy! This chapter kind of gave me a headache. I was trying to figure out all the math for when Hopper would have created Lyoko and stuff and then I realized something...Wikipedia! Duh! So I went there, and found out all the numbers and stuff, but I still had to figure out when Aelita was born and just for fun I wanted to see how old she would be if A.) Hopper hadn't done all those return to the past or B.) if she hadn't been stuck on Lyoko. Using this year (2007), she would be about 35 if Hopper hadn't done all those return to the past(they equaled up to 7 years) and she would be around 29 if she hadn't been stuck on Lyoko but Hopper still used the return to the past. 

Okay I think I just confused you guys more! Don't think to hard on it, beleive me. It gave me a real headache. Guess that what happens when you spend most of the summer on the computer reading/writing fan fic or in front of the T.V. Yeah, I'm such a lazy bum. A mind is a terrible thing to waste -

Anyway, for those of you who were wondering, you now know part, I repeat, **_part _**of why Musa/Lana detests Cascada/Rose (because hate is such a strong word). You'll find out the rest later.

Geez, I only have one more day till I have to go back to school! NOOOOO!!!!!!

Anyway, to save me from the insanity that is high school, **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	23. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko!**

**A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing- Part 1**

They were divided which was completely obvious to anyone. The Lyoko gang was now in the elevator of the factory. They had just gotten Aelita and Yumi before heading over to the factory and the most recent events had all been explained to the two. Now they were divided. Who, you may ask? The entire group of kids. One group consisted of Aelita and William whom were defending Musa and Cascada for not telling them who they were and the other group consisted of Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and a very heart broken Odd.

They were angry and or saddened that the two girls hadn't told them who they were right away especially Yumi and Odd. They had both told one of the girls their darkest secrets and had thought they had done the same, but they were sad and angry to find out that they were wrong. Ulrich was in this group because Yumi was and because Cascada had lied to the girl. He wasn't as angry with Musa but he was still disappointed that she hadn't at least told Odd. She had no idea how much the purple loving boy cared for her. Jeremy was on the anti Musa and Cascada side because he was a control freak and had to have anything concerning Lyoko go his way.

Now for the pro Musa and Cascada side. To say the least it was kind of small. Aelita was on this side because she knew something like this would happen and she had a feeling she knew why the two A.I.'s didn't tell them their identities. She _had _told Jeremy before that there was a very good possibility that the girls just wanted to be normal without having to worry about Lyoko every time they saw the Lyoko gang. Also, these girls were the only things she had left of her parents, of her mother, and she wasn't going to be angry at them just because they wanted to be normal. Besides, in a way, they were like her older sisters. They were her family and family was supposed to stick together.

William was on the pro side because he didn't always agree on the others' views and this was one of those times. Also, he had already known the big secret and he hadn't told the others so it was basically like he had performed treason against the group, but he had a feeling that even if he didn't know he would have still been on this side. But when you thought about it, if Musa wasn't part of the reason why the group was split he would have been on the others side. Lines from the video diaries kept playing in his head. Cascada/ Rose had cheated and done something horrible to Musa/Lana to get what she wanted even though her sister deserved the prize. He was angry at Cascada. How could she have been so vindictive? So cruel? So...heartless?

Cascada tapped her foot impatiently. The elevator wasn't moving fast enough for her and she kept feeling shivers run down her back telling her the tower still hadn't been deactivated. It didn't help either that four pairs of eyes were staring at her from the anti Musa and Cascada side. It was starting to get annoying.

She didn't know how she knew Musa had been taken by Xana but she guessed it was either a Lyoko connection or a connection that siblings had. She wasn't sure though.

Finally, the elevator arrived at the computer room and Jeremy stepped of. "I'll virtualize Aelita, William, and Cascada first," he said.

"Figures," Cascada muttered as the elevator doors closed and they began to descend to the scanners. The girl began to rub her arms, the shivering making her body feel numb when suddenly, they just stopped. "Tower deactivated," the girl said to herself. Everyone looked at her weirdly but before they could say anything Jeremy said something on the speakers.

"Guys! The tower had been deactivated!" the computer whiz said.

"But how?" William asked looking down confused at the blonde girl next to him. Cascada couldn't answer; she didn't now. The only ones who could deactivate the tower were Aelita, Lana, Hopper, and herself. There was also Xana, but what were the chances that he would deactivate a tower? Hopper was hiding somewhere in the network away from Xana, and Aelita and herself were here so who could it have been?

The elevator doors opened and they were all shocked at what they saw. _Musa_ laid face down, sprawled across the floor right next to an open scanner. "Musa!" Odd yelled forgetting that he was supposed to be angry at her and ran over to her before kneeling and gently flipping her on to her back.

The girl groaned as her blue green eyes opened and began to focus on her visible surroundings, which at the time was mainly Odd. "Odd…" she whispered hoarsely.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did Xana do this to you?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine," _Musa_ said, "but I guess you finding me here only means that you now know who I am." She gave a small smile to the blonde hair boy as she slowly got up into a sitting position. She was still weak so she leaned against Odd, her face barely inches away from his neck; her warm breath tickling his skin causing the boy to involuntarily blush but he didn't pull her away.

"So what happened?" Aelita asked kneeling next to the girl.

"I was just thinking about stuff while on Lyoko and then I felt a pulsation from the tower Xana activated," the plum hair girl explained. "I didn't want to wait for you guys to come so I went there by myself. I guess the monsters were a little more then I could handle by myself, but I managed to deactivate the tower and materialize myself back on Earth," _Musa _said before yawning.

"You're tired," William noted, "I'll take you back to your dorm," he said about to pick her up before Odd stopped him.

"No, I'll do it," Odd said as he slipped her on to his back. He stood up and slightly wobbled under the new weight. William rushed over to help him but Odd shrugged him off. "I got her," he said as he carefully made his way to the elevator which Jeremy had just come down in.

"Where are you going?" the computer whiz asked eyeing the tired looking girl on his friend's back.

"I'm taking Musa back to her room. She needs to rest," Odd explained.

Jeremy sighed. "Fine," he said before turning to Cascada and the others, "but I still want to talk to you guys, specifically Cascada."

"Okay," Cascada said her eyes never leaving her sister. Something seemed out of place but the green eyed girl just couldn't place it. Musa looked at Cascada from over Odd's shoulder and for a moment Cascada thought she saw something in her sister's eyes, but as soon as she thought she saw something it was gone, making her wonder if she had seen anything at all.

The doors to the elevator closed after Odd stepped in with Musa on his back. "Okay," Jeremy began, "we have a few questions to ask you-hey!" After Musa and Odd left, Cascada had immediately begun climbing up the ladder that led up to the computer room, ignoring Jeremy.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"I'm going to the computer room," Cascada said quickly.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Because something doesn't seem right," the blonde hair girl said before she climbed out of view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd opened the door to Musa's room with his foot as he carried her inside. "_Ha!" _he thought, _"And people say I'm scrawny. Can scrawny do that? No, I don't think so!" _While in his thoughts the boy slowly slipped _Musa _off his back and on to her bed.

Ichigo peered out at the two from underneath Musa's desk. She arched her back and hissed at _Musa. _"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Odd asked.

"I don't know," _Musa _shrugged before bending down. "Here kitty, kitty. Here boy."

"Um, Musa? Ichigo is a girl," Odd said a confused look on his face.

"Right," the girl giggled nervously, "I must be really tired."

"Well, I guess I better go," the boy said his face turning stern. He was still upset with her. He turned to leave when he felt something snake its way around his waist. He looked down to see pale slender arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a face pressed against his back.

"Odd…please don't go," he heard _Musa _sob silently. "I'm sorry, just please don't leave me," she whispered.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her. Whether she knew it or not, he hated to see a girl cry, but he hated to see her cry more. He would do anything for her to smile, to wipe away her tears.

Odd turned around to face her and she instantly buried her head into the crook of his neck, crying. "Shhh…" he said soothingly rubbing her back to try to calm her down. "Please…Musa, don't cry. Everything is going to be all right."

"No it's not," the girl cried. "You and the others are mad at me because I didn't tell you who I was, but I really wanted too, it was just that I couldn't. I couldn't tell you, she made me swear not to tell you!"

"Who did?" Odd asked perplexed still trying to comfort the crying girl.

"Rose! She said that she didn't want to be bothered with pathetic humans and…and if I told any of you who we were she would…she would…." _Musa _let out a loud sob as she buried her head back into the crook of his neck, crying another wave of tears as her hands clutched onto the back of his shirt.

"Musa," Odd said seriously, "What did she say she would do?" He had to find out. If Rose was a threat to his friends, to Musa, he needed to do something.

"She said," the plum hair girl sniffed pulling away just enough so she could look at his face. "She said that if I ever told any of you, she would make sure that the materialization process wouldn't work for me and I would never be able to see you again! She said I would never be able to see you Odd!!!"

"Okay, then we'll have to call the others," Odd said taking out his phone he tried to call Jeremy but it didn't work. "Man! No signal! We'll have to run back to the factory and-"

"NO!" _Musa _shouted eyes wide with fear. "Please! If Rose finds out that I told you what she would do, she'll definitely make sure I won't be able to see you again. Please! Just forget about it. You all already know so she can't do anything, but please, don't tell her I told you!" Della Robbia didn't know what to do. Should he tell his friends or should he keep quiet? "Please," she whispered taking his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers together. "Let me live my time here, with you, as long as I can," she begged softly, slowly moving her face closer to his and placing one of her soft hands gently on his cheek.

Odd blushed, but he couldn't move. He was trapped in between _Musa _and the door. He licked his dry lips nervously before she closed the distance between them, her lips pressing against his. The boy was shocked that she had done such a bold thing but instead of thinking he let instincts takeover as he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her closer to him and deepening the kiss. But all the while Ichigo watched from under the desk hissing softly at the girl who was definitely not her owner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Jeremy sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, "I've checked, checked, and rechecked but I didn't find anything wrong on Lyoko."

Cascada sighed, tapping her chin, "There has to be something, things just don't make sense. Lana wouldn't get tired that easily to the point where she would collapse even if she was fighting an army of monsters by herself. And I thought I saw something in her eyes…."she said trailing off trying to remeber the look she saw in _Musa's _eyes. They were almost taunting, like she was mocking the plant A.I. Like she knew something that they didn't and she was only to happy not to tell. Not till it was too late.

"Are you just trying to make up something so you'll get out of answering our questions?" Ulrich asked suspiciously.

The strawberry blonde girl turned on him, a growl sounding in her throat that made them want to ask if she was really Lana instead of Rose. "Believe me Stern, I had nothing against telling you at the very beginning, but long ago my sister had her opportunity to come to Earth taken away from her-"

"By you" William said frowning at her.

"Believe what you want," Hikaru muttered her eyes dull with sadness, "I know you saw the video files but remember, you only have one side of the story. Don't deem me guilty without hearing the whole story."

"Then maybe you should tell us the whole story," Jeremy said staring at her.

"Later," she said, "I promise" she added when everyone frowned at her, "but now we need to find out what was going on. That girl that left with Odd wasn't my sister or at least not completely her. Something is going on and I think Xana has something to do with it"

"How do you know?" Aelita asked, "I mean she looked like Musa to me."

"But she's not. Call it…intuition," the flower A.I. said.

"I still thinking that you're just being paranoid," Jeremy muttered before the super computer went off.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked, "A tower?"

"N-no!" the computer whiz said shaking his head, "It's a message."

"From who?" Yumi asked.

"My father?" Aelita asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but it's from the network, and it's more like a signal. An S.O.S. signal" Jeremy replied looking at the older blonde who had an "I-told-you-so" look on her face.

"So Cascada was right, something is going on" William said simply.

"I have my moments," the girl shrugged before pushing Jeremy out of the chair and sitting at it, typing furiously. "If it came from the network then we'll need a ride," she said before turning around to face the others. "So, who wants to test drive the Skid?"

"Skid?" William, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy asked confused.

"Short for Skidbladnir," Cascada explained, "It was-"

"A Norse ship that no matter what always made it to its destination safely," Aelita said finishing the girl's sentence "My father used to read me Norse fairytales when I was younger."

"The Skid it is then," Jeremy said. "Okay head towards the scanner," he said getting his seat back as Cascada got up. "My seat," he mumbled to himself.

"You say something Belpois?" the green eyed girl asked looking at him strangely.

"No! Now head to scanners! NOW!"

"Control freak," Cascada muttered as she stepped into the elevator with the others. They were taken down to the scanner room where Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich stepped in first. While Jeremy was doing the virtualization process Cascada turned to William. "You're mad at me," she said softly. The boy didn't answer; instead he just stared into the space in front of him. Cascada sighed sadly before turning away. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over her shoulder to see William smiling softly at her.

"You know, you can always tell me anything," he said softly. "I'll always be on your side."

The girl laughed, rolling her eyes, but smiled happily none the less as she placed her hands over his that was on her shoulder. "You can be so sappy sometimes, you know that? But I'm glad I have someone like you that I know will watch my back" she said before pulling away from him, shaking her head. "Man, sappiness must be contagious." William grinned before the doors to the scanners opened and they both stepped in.

They both landed on Lyoko next to Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich. "Let's get going," Rose said coolly before leading the way. Time was of the essence.

* * *

Hey Peoples! I'm happy to say that I passed my 100 review mark. Thanks guys! I really appreciate all your reviews! If I can I'll try to do something special with the story as a thank you gift to you guys, but don't hold it to me. I already have 5 projects that I have to do and it's only been the first week of school. High school sucks! Anyway here's to 200 reviews! 

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed since it seems like I haven't done that for this story since chapter 6 and it's like chapter 23. Thank you to ( in no particular order):

**_justleavemealone_**

**_liz_**

**_FeatherGirl13_**

**_Solarity_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Gregoryhell_**

**_lyokowarriorboy2006_**

**_DayDreamer 9_**

**_HarukoElric_**

**_James A S_**

**_Hope and Love_**

**_asiramnworb_**

**_Luna chan (anon.)_**

**_last-blue mage_**

**_chao m_**

**_wicca in training_**

**_(kirby) (anon.)_**

**_have-a-cookie_**

**_heartofwind_**

**_ZombieZapper101_**

**_Unregistered Reader (anon.)_**

**_lyokoman_**

**_alicia (anon.)_**

**_vampknight364_**

**_MewmiC_**

**_Hawaiiangurl622_**

**_yumi2482_**

**_RyaneNight92_**

**_snowkitsune06_**

**_Synneofthesun_**

**_den (anon.)_**

_Thanks guys and thank you to anyone who has put this story or me in their favorites or alerts. Really appreciate it!_

Once agian not sure when I'll be able to update. Hopefully next weekend, but I'm not sure.

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	24. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and probably never will. I do own Musa and Cascada, though, so you can't take them!**

**A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing- Part 2**

It just didn't feel right. His dream was coming true and yet, something didn't feel right. He wouldn't admit it, but the others were right. He did like Musa as more then a friend. He thought of her constantly and he even dreamed about her; he dreamed that she would be in his arms, kissing him, just like she was doing now. His dream was coming true, and yet….it was nothing like his dream at all.

Her lips were cold and hard and they moved against his in a mechanical way, nothing passionate about them. He expected fireworks or at least a spark, but nothing.

The boy pulled away from the girl holding her by her shoulders. "Musa, look, I can't do this" he said sadly.

"Why?" the plum hair girl asked confused.

"It-it just doesn't feel right," Odd said. _Musa _looked down at the ground, her face hidden by her hair. Her shoulders began to shake and at first Odd was worried that she was crying until he heard her soft chuckle that was turning into a demented sounding laughter.

The girl looked at him, a menacing smile on her face. "I guess I just don't have it in me," she said in a distorted sounding voice.

"Musa?" Odd asked shocked, "What's going on?"

"You know, out of all you meddling children, you always seemed to puzzle me," _Musa _said turning her back on him. "While your comrades try to use logic as their guide, you go purely on feeling and instincts. Strange," she said smirking over her shoulder at him. "That fool of a woman, Elena, tried to explain human emotions to me once before, but it was such a nuisance and made absolutely no sense or logic. I am still slightly amazed that Lana and Rose could reach such high understanding of you feeble creatures."

This wasn't Musa. Even as Lana she never said such hard words. "Who are you?" Odd asked getting into a fighting position.

"I guess I also forgot to mention that I think of you the weakest mentally in your group," the Musa imposter spoke dryly, turning around to face him completely. "If you must know I am Xana, of course I'm not actually here. If you haven't guessed I'm speaking to you through a polymorphic clone. You do know what a polymorphic clone is right?" Odd growled at the computer virus. Xana was calling him slow! "Ah, ah, ah" Xana tisked, wagging a finger at the boy. "Remember, temper."

"Tell me what you did with Musa" the boy demanded.

"She's sleeping somewhere where only I know where she is. Don't worry though. She's having sweet dreams about Earth, Elena, and you. All the information I'm getting from her is so helpful" Xana smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Odd growled.

Xana chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "I really don't know what Musa sees in you," Musa's clone said, raising its hand up, "I guess it's my job as her brother to get rid of any male who I do not deem worthy enough to be in her presence."

"_Her brother?"_ Odd thought confused but he didn't have time to ask because a blast of electricity was sent towards him. Ichigo hissed loudly from under the table swiping at the clone's foot from under the table. Xana hissed, but ignored the inferno creature. The boy in front of him was his top priority now.

Odd who managed to miss Xana's attack, ran out of the room. He had to get the virus out of the dorms where he could easily hurt someone. While he ran he tried to get his phone to work but it was fried, probably thanks to Xana. He had to get to the factory and warn the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa," Yumi sighed in awe as she looked around the area that they were in, "This place looks kind of like Tokyo."

They were all in the Skid, with Cascada piloting, making their way through the network. "Hm," the flower A.I. agreed, "Musa wanted to go there. I think she's addicted to anything Japanese."

"Why?" Aelita asked curiously. The pink hair girl wanted to know all she could about the two girls.

"Because," Cascada said smiling softly, "Japan is where your parents met. Even though they seemed like an unlikely couple and had many differences, they still went well perfectly together."

"They sound like they were in love," Ulrich noted.

"They were," Cascada sighed. "Jeremy, are you still getting that signal?"

"Yeah," the computer whiz said, "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

The flower A.I. sighed once again as the coordinates for the signal were sent to her. She was worried about a ton of things at the moment. One was how long the shields would last in the digital sea. Another was where Musa was, and the last and most important one was….was her sister even alive anymore? They needed to hurry. She was never the patient one out of the group of A.I. that Hopper had helped in creating. Leon was the most reasonable one, he would've known what to do, and he would have already have Hopper back on Earth…. and they would all be togehter again.

At that moment, the girl had never been so thankful that she wasn't able to cry here. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"Breathe," William said softly, startling her. She hadn't realized that he had turned off the volume to the others subs. She was slightly surprised that he had figured out how. She looked at him from the main sub and saw that he was looking straight back at her. "Just relax," he said soothingly, "We'll find her, alive, I promise."

"Words mean nothing here," the girl snorted, "you have to take action. There are no guardian angels to save or guide you here."

"If you want to think that, then fine, but you should know that you're wrong," the boy said and before Cascada could ask him what he meant the volume was turned back on and the girl immediately heard Jeremy in her ear.

"Cascada! Did you hear me?" the blonde hair boy asked.

"Huh? Oh! What?" the girl asked confused.

She heard the boy sighed as he slowly repeated whatever he had been saying earlier. "I said there's some sort of big sphere coming up in front of you. That's where the signal is coming from.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the green hair girl grinned as she accelerated the sub towards their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group shimmered outside of the sub onto land. They all looked around and gasped. It was an exact replica of the Forest Sector.

"Guess Xana built himself a home away from home," Ulrich muttered looking around.

"I was hoping this wouldn't be here," Rose muttered low enough so no one would hear but William did, "This just means that we have a bigger problem then before."

"Jeremy, can you hear me?" Aelita asked.

"Perfectly," the boy answered, "the signal is stronger here, but be careful. This seems to be literally Xana's domain. We don't know what to expect here."

"We got it, Jeremy," Yumi said.

"Any signs of monsters?" William asked.

"There's three krabes, four bloks, ten hornets, and one guardian holding one unconscious but still alive A.I." Cascada said nonchalantly. Everyone stared at her. "What? It seems that Xana forgot to enable the components that linked the original Forest Sector to me when he created this…replica. Things are faint, but I still seem to have a sense of knowing where everything is here, it's weird."

"What are you talking about? Isn't this how you feel when back on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"It is, but…there's something here…something other then us, Lana, or Xana, it's familiar but… I can't really point it," the flower A.I. said shaking her head as if that would help to clear it. "Whatever, we need to find Musa. Be prepared for attacks."

"Right," everyone nodded. With Cascada in the lead, the group ran towards the area where the signal was coming from and where Musa was captured.

They hid behind the sectors trees when they saw that Rose's prediction was correct. Xana had a group full of monsters surrounding a large red sphere where they could see Lana floating unconsciously inside.

Ulrich motioned silently towards everyone giving them directions. He and William would take on the krabes and bloks while Yumi, Aelita, and Cascada would take on the hornets. Cascada silently counted to three on her fingers before they all jumped out from their hiding spaces and running to their opponents. The monsters immediately began firing at them, forming a wall, before the group split up.

"_**Triplicate!" **_Ulrich yelled splitting in to threes and surrounding a blok as William ran under a krab, plunging his zanpakuto into its under belly before it exploded and the boy went on to the next one.

_**"Energy Field!" **_Aelita shouted throwing two glowing pink spheres at the hornets hovering above her, managing to get both of them. Yumi tossed her fans into the air, aiming at the flying creatures. She missed but used her telekinesis to redirect her fans back at the monsters and hitting them.

Rose stood calmly, head tilted down and her arms crossed over her chest so that they formed an "X". _**"Ivy Leaves," **_she said barely above a whisper as six, green, leaf shaped metals appeared between her fingers. She tilted her head back up staring at the remaining six hornets. She jumped back as one of the flying creatures dared to shoot a laser at her before quickly uncrossing her arms and while also unleashing the dangerous leaves on the bugs, destroying them all. Yumi went over to help William and Ulrich with the remaining monsters while Aelita and Cascada ran towards the guardian.

"Jeremy, do you think you can create a clone to confuse the guardian?" Aelita asked.

"I'll try," the boy said. Seconds later a kind of shaky image of Lana appeared in front of the red sphere. The round monster shook a little in confusion but it didn't take the bait.

"Why didn't it work?" Aelita asked.

"Xana probably programmed it so it was smarter then the average guardian," Cascada said examining the sphere. Using weapons, especially when the sphere wasn't taking the bait would do no good so what could they do? She pressed her hand against the glassy surface and could feel the orb draining some of her light points while also shaking.

The green hair girl got an idea, but she wasn't sure if it would work but they could at least try. "Jeremy, try that clone again, I think I have an idea."

"You sure?" Jeremy asked confused, "Okay, sending in clone # 2." Another image of the captured girl appeared in front of them. Rose pressed her hand against the orb again while also touching the clone. The sphere began to shake and loose its form and it was obvious that it was becoming confused.

"What's going on?" William asked as he and the others saw the plant A.I. close her eyes in concentration while her life points dwindled.

"I think I get it," Jeremy said.

"Mind explaining it to us then?" Yumi asked as she finished off the last monster and stood with the others around the girl.

"Well since Xana upgraded the guardian a simple image won't work. We would need Musa's unique code to confuse it," the computer whiz explained.

"Or at least something close to it," Aelita finished off. "Like Cascada's."

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed, "Since they're sisters they hold similar codes, similar enough to confuse the guardian!"

To prove Mr. and Mrs. Einstein's hypothesis correct the guardian let out one final shake before exploding, dropping Musa down to the ground. Cascada swayed slightly at how much life points she had lost so fast, but was other wise okay.

The girl groaned slightly, as she rubbed her temples as if to ease away a headache.

"Is that the real one?" Ulrich asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Cascada said kneeing down next to her sister, "Guitars are stupid, Japanese is just gibberish, and Country music will take over the world." That made the wolf girl instantly shoot up to her feet, the end of her spear pressed against Cascada's neck.

"Guitars rock, Japanese is a beautiful language, and over my dead body will country music ever rule the world! Long live Rock-n-Roll!!!" the girl shouted sounding kind of crazed.

"Does that answer your question?" Cascada asked pushing the spear tip aside and standing up herself. "Are you okay Musa?" she asked her slightly swaying sister who at the mention of her Earth name gasped.

"You guys found out," she whispered sadly, more a statement then a question as she looked down towards the ground. After a second her head snapped back up, scanning the group. "Where's Odd?" she demanded, worried.

"With your evil twin," William said.

"Damn it!" Musa cried raising her staff so it was angled towards her.

"What are you going to do?" Aelita asked worried at the girl's sudden action.

"I'm going back to Earth to help Odd. Xana gave me a little glimpse of what he has in mind for us and it's not pretty," the wolf A.I. explained. "You guys will go back to Lyoko and deactivate the tower. I'm surprised you guys haven't done that already though," she chastised.

"Well sorry for worrying about you," Rose said crossly. "You should be thankful that we found your S.O.S. signal or-"

"Wait! What S.O.S. signal?" Lana asked.

"Um…the one you sent us," Yumi said.

"I didn't send…Just forget about it!" the girl growled before plunging the spear into herself.

"I hope she didn't just send herself into the virtual limbo," Cascada said slightly before she elaborated when the others gave her a questioning look. "I mean, this isn't exactly Lyoko. It's another supercomputer, in a totally different place on Earth."

"So there could be a chance that she won't arrive back on Earth since we aren't in the vicinity of Lyoko?" Aelita said.

"Wait! Time out!" Ulrich said forming a "T" with his hands. "Are you saying there are other supercomputers besides the one in the factory?"

"Yes," Jeremy answered, "That's where Xana has been hiding and if we're lucky I'll be able to virtualize you guys from there onto Earth in the area of the other supercomputers to destroy them."

"It's a tricky process though," Cascada added

"Yeah, but the thing is," William said, getting everyone's attention, "How many other supercomputer are out there _and _are they being used and if so by who?"

"T-that's a good question," Jeremy said a little surprised that the boy had thought of that.

"One step at a time, one step at a time," Cascada said running back to the Skid the others following her.

As she ran towards the sub, Aelita couldn't help but think that someone was watching them and at one point, she even thought she saw a flash of pink hair that did not belong to her….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd hunched over, hands on his knees, taking deep but silent breaths. He was on the flat part of the schools roof, which he knew wasn't the best place to be but Xana had managed to corner him up here. Odd would need to find a way to get down that wouldn't involve him falling to his death. He gulped as he took a look over the side and saw that is was a very long fall.

"You know, I may not understand human behavior very well, but I don't think that's how you play hide and seek," a voice said behind him. He spun around aiming a kick at the virus but his foot merely went through. "I do not believe that was very nice," Xana said as red electricity began to surround him, "now you made me angry."

The clone raised his hand, directing it at Odd, red sparks playing at its fingers. Odd took a couple of steps back when his foot almost slipped over the side of the building. He managed to balance himself so he wouldn't fall, but once again he was cornered. "This is where it ends," Xana hissed, smirking as he got prepared to hit the boy.

A plum colored blur sped towards them, shoving Xana, making him miss the boy by just an inch. Xana and the blur were pushed off the other side of the building. Odd rushed over to see what happened when he saw two Musa's hanging off the roof, only holding on with one hand.

"Odd, help!" Musashouted her hand starting to slip.

"No Odd! I'm the real one!" _Musa _also shouted, hand slipping too.

Odd didn't know which one was which. They both looked exactly the same and they both had the same look of helplessness on their face. Which one was which?

"Egen!" the first Musa shouted just before her hand slipped completely. Odd reacted quickly, catching her hand and pulling her back onto the roof, clutching her to help her keep her balance and to make sure she was real. "Thank you," she whispered softly holding on tightly to him, but not in a threatening way.

"I do not understand," Xana murmured to himself as he easily got back onto the roof with no help at all. "She lied to you and yet you still embrace her, this does not compute human. But I guess I will never know your reasons behind this because this is where it ends" he said as red electricity began to surround him again making the clone's hair stand on end.

Musa pushed away from Odd, removing the sash from her waist and tying it around her right arm as a way to identify herself as the real Musa. She flexed her hands as neon blue electricity began to surround her. "Bring it," she growled. Xana smirked as he ran towards him at an inhuman speed. Musa scowled as she ran towards him, at the same speed.

Odd could barely follow them with his eyes. They were moving so fast. He would see one of them throwing a punch or a kick while the other dodges or jumped into the air, landing behind him. Loud cracks of thunder were heard with each hit, accompanying the sparks flying around. There was definitely no way that people wouldn't be able to hear the fight. Odd just hopped that they wouldn't be stupid enough to try to come on the roof to investigate what was going on.

The boy felt a vibration in his pocket and reached into it pulling out his now working cell phone. "Odd! Finally! I've been trying to call you!" Jeremy voice said relieved from the phone.

"Yeah, I've been busy with Xana's clone," Odd grimaced.

"Is Musa there?" he heard Cascada ask.

"Hey! How are you talking to him?" Jeremy yelled angrily, causing Odd to move the phone away from his ear, "You're on Lyoko!"

"For someone so smart you can be so dumb," Cascada sighed, "I just tapped into the frequency. Duh! Hacking 101! So is Musa there?"

"Yeah, but she's a little busy at the moment," Odd said before cringing when he saw the Musa slam into a nearby wall, leaving an imprint, but she got back up easily. "I think we might need a return to the past."

"Okay," Jeremy said, "Aelita is in the tower now."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cascada watched as the once red tower that had been hidden with the Moonlight Valley Sector turned to a calming blue. "It's over," William sighed.

"Far from it," the flower A.I. said, but before he could question her blinding white light swept over them sending them back to the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa smirked as her clone turned to a dark smoke, meaning that the others had managed to deactivate the tower. Her body ached but she managed to stay standing. She looked up to see Odd staring at her and she couldn't help feeling the guilt and remorse that was building inside her. As the light of the return to the past swept over them she wondered if anything would be the same between them…

* * *

Hey peoples! I survived my second week of high school. Yay! My school is actually pretty cool though I almost fell asleep during band and algebra. I guess it's because in algebra I had already learned the stuff in 7th and 8th grade and having a teacher who thinks he's funny isn't helping. I have no idea how i could have fall asleep during band but I guess it's because the director kept making th instruments with really low tones play over and over again it kind of made me sleepy and I have these two classes back to back. 

Anyway, this chapter took me awhile to write because of homework and stuff so keep in mind that I'll probably only be able to update on the weekend. But I may be able to type during my study period so that might quicken the update process.

Also, I want to know which band/singer do you guys prefer because I'm going to be adding a few songs to this story and wanted to know my readers opinoins. Keep in mind that I still have the final say. The options are:

_A.) Evanescence (_Amy Lee rocks!)

_B.) Linkin Park _( my second favorite after Evanescence!)

_C.) P!nk _(Girl power! LOL I'm so lame)

_D.) Avril Lavigne ( _Some of her songs have great messages behind them. Well in my opinoin)

_E.) Within Temptation _(I just heard their songs yesterday and I really like them)

So these are the choices. You can always give me an artist that you think would be great but I really want to stick with these five since I have all their songs on my I-Pod.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	25. Xana,Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Evanescence. Only in my dreams, but in reality I do own Musa and Cascada. So you can't steal them!!!!**

**Xana, Unveiled**

Musa knew going to Lyoko was out of the question this time. She figured that's how this all started, where her lies were finally known. Lyoko was no longer her sanctuary whether or not the gang had found out about her identity. So she went to the only place she knew she would be at some sort of peace of mind. Where she could do what she really loved. Her newly found safe haven, the school's music room and that's where she was now. Sitting in front of the grand piano, she randomly tapped at a few keys creating an unintentional melody.

She began to add on to that melody eventually adding words and singing them.

_"Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello_

_I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris, the drummer of the Subdigitals, sighed in fatigue from his uncles lounge chair, running his hand through his messy silver hair. He had auditioned all of Kadic and had only been able to find one group to send off to the next round. Though the singer, the principal's daughter, had a good voice she didn't put much emotion into it, she wasn't putting her heart into the words. She wasn't making them her own by conveying a message in them.

There had been another group, Della Robbia and Stone, he believed were their names. They were good but they were missing key components like a drummer, for one, and their music needed a voice to it. It was funny, one group had a good voice but put no heart in their music, and the other put everything they had in their music but had no voice and furthermore, no drummer. Hello! Chris was a drummer. You needed to have that!

He sighed, closing his eyes, as his uncle looked at him worried. The drummer had suggested to the two groups that they combine but he sensed some sort of rivalry between the groups and knew nothing good would come out of a band that hated each other.

"Don't worry, kid!" Jim said trying to lighten up the dim mood that his nephew was bringing into his office. "You found a group. You should be happy!"

"Yeah, but they're not _the _group, the group that I imagined" Chris sighed.

"Well, that's one thing about life, you don't always expect what is going to happen and when it does happen, at first it might not be what you want, but it'll get better" Jim said.

"Yeah, I guess," the Subdigitals drummer sighed again as he listened to the music that was coming from his uncle's old radio.

_"If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry"_

"Hey, could you turn the radio up, Uncle Jim? I think I like that song," Chris said listening to the music.

"Um, Chris? The radio is not on," Jim said. The silver hair young man opened his eyes to see that his uncle was right. The radio wasn't on, it wasn't even plugged in.

"So, that means…" Chris began.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jim grinned getting up. "Come on, I think it's coming from the music room" Jim said as he lead his nephew out of the room and towards the source of the music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada walked into Jeremy's room without even knocking, taking her stand next to William, as the group finished the last video clip. "So," she said, "we're back to where we started."

"Yeah, and we want a few questions answered," Jeremy said pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Where is Musa or Lana or who ever she is?"

"We prefer to go by our human names now that you found us out," Cascada replied coolly. "As for where Musa is, your guess is as good as mine. She's not on Lyoko this time, that's for sure."

"So where is she?" Yumi asked. Before anyone could answer a haunting melody flowed into the room.

_"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…."_

"Hey! That sounds like Odd's musical Cinderella," Ulrich said, "Did you ever find her, Odd?"

The purple loving boy didn't respond. He was too lost in his own thoughts to do anything really. "Actually," Aelita said filling in for Odd, "we didn't. Whoever it was didn't audition for Chris, so we still don't know who it is."

"I know," Cascada said walking to the door, William following her because he already knew who was singing and where the blonde hair girl was going.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy demanded.

"To kill two birds with one stone," Cascada said simply.

"Yeah," William nodded, "You, Jeremy wanted to know where Musa was and Odd wants to find his Cinderella…"

"Wait, you mean Musa is…" Odd said finally getting out of his trance like state.

"If you want to find out," Cascada said walking out, "come and follow us." The rest of the gang looked at each other before getting up and following her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone tear trailed down Musa's cheek as she stopped playing, unable to sing anymore. Singing was supposed to help her sort her feeling out, but instead it only made her more confused and anxious about the near future. What will the other think of her knowing her secret now? Would they still like her for her or would they just use her as a tool like the scientist long ago did? Would she ever be forgiven? Would Odd ever forgive her? Tears began to build up in her eyes, but they wouldn't spill, not yet anyway.

"You can cry if you want to," a voice whispered in her ear as slender arms wrapped around her from behind. She wasn't surprised. She knew they would come looking for her. She had only been prolonging this moment.

"Tears won't help us get out if this situation, sister," the plum hair girl replied leaning into her sister's embrace.

"It won't, but it's better to let things out in the open then bundling them all up inside. Mother told us that, remember?" Cascada asked softly.

"Yes," Musa sighed as she heard more footsteps come into the room. The girl kept her eyes on the piano's black and white keys in front of her, afraid that if she looked at them, if she looked at Odd, the tears would spill. She was tired of crying. No matter what her sister or mother had said, tears wouldn't change the fact that she lied to someone who was very dear to her.

"So you're the one who was singing earlier?" Yumi asked. Musa turned to them, keeping her eyes on their feet.

"Hai," she nodded.

"You're really good," she heard Aelita say as she saw the pink hair girl's feet walk slowly towards her. The plum hair girl felt Cascada's arms slip away from her and be replaced by Aelita's.

"Y-you forgive me, Aelita?" Musa asked confused not yet returning the embrace.

"The way I see it," the pink hair girl said smiling softly, "we're sisters, family. I will always forgive you."

Musa wanted to cry right there, but it was funny how her tears didn't want to be released just yet. "Arigatou, Imootto-san," the wolf A.I. said barely above a whisper.

"You know, I hate to ruin a moment," Jeremy began.

"Then don't!" Cascada snarled at the computer whiz. The boy really had a way of annoying her with his "I think I'm so smart" attitude. She could run quadratic equations and more around him any day.

"But we really need to talk," the boy said ignoring the older blonde.

"He's right," Musa nodded pulling away from her sisters and finding the courage to look up at the others. She could see their emotions so clearly on their faces.

Jeremy was a little annoyed but also seemed to be a little bit happy for Aelita probably. Ulrich and Yumi also seemed to be happy for the three girls but a look of worry and suspicion, still played across their faces, though she felt like the worry was for something totally different then what was going on now. William looked calm, a slight smirk playing across his lips as he winked encouragingly at her, telling her that he was definitely on her side along with Aelita and Cascada whom were looking at her lovingly in a sisterly way. But the last person, Odd, she couldn't read. He was just staring at her, as if trying to see into her. Musa averted her eyes from him as she got up. Looking at him directly in the eyes were too much for her right now.

"I'm ready to answer your questions," she sighed at Jeremy.

"Good," Jeremy said before he turned around, leaving the room with Yumi and Ulrich following him. William left next with Cascada by his side, after both she and Aelita gave the girl another hug before they both left. So now, it was only Musa and Odd.

The plum hair girl rubbed her arm, feeling awkward while still avoiding his gaze. "Musa," he said softly.

"Let's not keep the others waiting," she said quickly cutting him off and running after the others.

Odd sighed before slowly following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Jim watched as the students left the music room. "So," Jim grunted, "it was Utada all along."

"Wonder why she didn't audition," Chris wondered aloud.

"Utada isn't the kind of kid who likes a lot of attention, despite her appearance" Jim said causing his nephew to look at him. "She's a good kid though and a good influence, especially towards Della Robbia."

"Hey, Uncle Jim, do you think you can do me a favor?" Chris asked smirking.

"Well if your thinking what I'm thinking then maybe I can," Jim smirked back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyoko group all filed into Jeremy's room. The seating plan was as so: Jeremy sat in his computer chair; Cascada, Aelita, and Musa sat on his bed; Yumi sat next to the bed with Ulrich leaning against the wall next to her; William also stood leaning on the wall opposite of the bed; Odd sat on the floor in front of Musa trying to catch her eye but for she would always look away from him.

"Why did you lie to us?" Jeremy said getting straight to the point.

"Straight to the point, aren't we?" Cascada sighed, running her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. "We didn't lie to you. Everything we told you was true; we simply just omitted the details about us being virtual beings. Next question."

"Why?" Jeremy demanded.

"Why do you need to breathe?" the blonde hair girl asked, already getting annoyed, and it was the only the second question. She took a deep breath before calmly replying. "We did it because we just wanted to live here without you hounding us like you are now, Four Eyes. I mean really, has anyone ever told you how much of a control freak you can be? You're worst then Hopper. He kept repeating the damn day over and over again. It was so annoying, because-" the girl cut herself off. She was revealing way too much and she wasn't sure whether the gang could handle it.

"Because of what?" Aelita asked, wanting to know what her "older sister" was about to say.

"Because," Musa said finally speaking, "after the…incident," she said referring to the pink hair girl's mother's disappearance, "he didn't trust us anymore." The wolf A.I. pulled her knees up to her chest, slightly rocking herself as she stared down at Odd's red clad feet. "For a while he blamed us for it and he also got paranoid. That was also around the time Leon began acting strange too." The girl sighed, pulling up her hood in a way to make her feel less visible. She hated the being looked at right now.

"So you had two brothers? Not one like you said at the cafe?" Odd asked the girl who was trying hard not to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Cascada asked confused. Musa was thankful that Odd had to turn to Cascada now instead of looking at her.

"Well, um in one of Elena's transmission she said that Musa thought of Leon as an older brother and Musa had told me that she only had one brother but, when I thought Xana was Musa he said something about being her brother…" the purple loving boy said trailing off when he saw that Utada had curled herself into a ball, shaking.

Cascada instantly wrapped her arms around her sister calming her down and Odd wished that he hadn't had said anything or at least that he could be the one comforting the girl. "Leon…" the blonde hair girl said, unsure where to start, "Leon, like we said, started acting strange a little while before Elena was planned to materialize on Lyoko. He had been isolating himself for days doing things, and all he would say is that he was doing something important for Hopper concerning shutting down the military's Carthage. They would talk for hours together about things but neither of them would ever tell Musa or I what was going on. It was so strange, it was like Leon had forgotten everything about being human, he seemed so cold, so distant," she said softly. William listened silently as he heard to what Cascada was saying and somewhere in his mind he knew where she was going with this. "On January 13, 1990, the day after our mother's disappearance, Leon decided to take on a new name, a name that he hoped would one day stop humans and machines in their tracks with fear. He renamed himself…Xana."

* * *

Dun,dun, dun!!!! I'm so evil! Cliff hanger!!! Whoa I got this out before the weekend! Go me! 

Thanks for everyone's thoughts about the music choice and I'm still excepting them if you want to give me more but so far Evanescence and Within Temptaion are in tied!!!

The song above is _Hello _by Evanescence. I thought it went well with how Musa was feeling. I don't know. Sometimes I read too much into things so it could just be me...

Nothing more to say except...**_PLEASE REVEIW!!!_**


	26. Wrong Words to Say

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Musa and Cascada and the plot for this story.**

**Wrong Words to Say**

**Cascada's P.O.V.**

"He renamed himself…Xana," I said. It was hard to get the last word out, that one word says so many things all by itself. I can feel Musa clutch tightly to my hand and I squeeze back reassuringly as she takes Aelita. It's sad. What happened to my flamboyant and energetic little sister? Who is this girl, this empty shell, mopping on the bed? But I guess the question I should be asking myself is…Who am I?

I guess my little bit of news must have shocked Jeremy because all he's able to do is stare at me with shock, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, sound unable to come out. I would have laughed at his expression if the atmosphere in the room wasn't so serious.

"Honestly," I sighed looking at everyone's shocked expressions, except for Musa who I knew was trying to hold back tears and William whom seemed surprisingly calm. "I mean, what did you guys think happened to him if he wasn't here with us?"

"We, uh, well, we didn't really think much about it," Jeremy said, sadly regaining the ability to form words again. I think I liked him better when he was gaping like a fish. Complete silence.

"Shocker!" I said in mock surprised. My frequent use of sarcasm. That's another thing I noticed I acquired while on Earth. As the days go by I seem to…I don't know act more human…I guess that's not a bad thing, but what is the fact that Musa seems to be regressing. I can feel it. We are sisters after all. I know these things. "Yep, so now you know."

"Whoa," Odd said in disbelief, "I can't imagine living with Xana. He must have been some major weirdo," he muttered. "I mean he must have been really messed up in the wires," the boy said as he continued to ramble on, not even noticing what he was saying.

Anger that I've never felt to release on anyone, not even Jeremy, filled me as I stood up ready to smack the boy. My hand was up about to come down on his cheek when…_**SLAP!!!**_

Odd and everyone else, including myself, looked at the small red handprint that had formed on the boy's face before looking at Musa who was breathing heavily, tears running down her angered face, and lowering her hand that she had just smacked Odd with.

"Don't you **_ever_ **talk about my Onii-san like that again!" she yelled scaring not only Odd and everyone else, but me also. Musa never got this mad. "You don't know anything, Odd! And you want to know something else? I hate you!" she screamed before running out of the room crying.

"Musa, wait!" Odd yelled making a move to go after her but William stopped him.

"Odd, right now I think you're the last person she wants to talk to right now," William said frowning. I think he looked kind of angry at Odd. "I'll go check up on her."

Della Robbia looked like he was about to protest, but Ulrich put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Okay," Odd agreed sounding depressed as Ulrich led him back to the bed as William left in search of Musa. I wondered why I didn't go instead, but something told me that it would be better for William to find her then for anyone else. I don't know why but, I just feel that way but only time will tell…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William didn't know what could have possibly leaded him to the Hermitage. He had never been there before and had only been told of its existence and position thanks to Yumi, but here he was. This is where he thought Musa was. No, this is where he knew Musa was.

He silently walked into the home and he felt like he was entering some sort of mausoleum. Dust and all sorts of junks scattered the room, like someone had been in a hurry to leave or as if someone had search through someone else's things without bothering to put them back where they found it, or maybe both.

As the boy walked deeper into the home, he heard the sound of soft crying coming from above. Careful, as to not make a sound, he climbed up the stairs following the girl's sobs. He found her in one of the bedrooms. Which one, he didn't know but the young girl was huddled in a corner, legs drawn up to her chest while also having one of her hands clutching the material of her dress where her heart lay.

She must have sensed another presence in the room because she immediately jerked her head up as soon as he got as close as a five feet radius of her, despite him being quiet.

"Go away," she yelled trying to rub away her tears with the back of her hands. "I don't want you here! Just go!"

The boy didn't listen. Instead he walked closer to her before kneeling down to her level, so they stared face to face at eye level. "You know, it's okay to cry," he said softly. "There's no one else here. It's just you and me, and I won't think of you any less if you need to cry. I'll always be here for you."

New tears began to well up inside the girl's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the boy, sobbing into his chest. The boy gently stroked her hair, trying to soothe her as she continued to weep. After a while her crying turned into sniffles as she began to calm down. She didn't let go of William though, and he never let go of her. William just continued to stroke her hair, comforting her.

It was strange; it felt so natural to him. Usually, like many other guys, he hated to be around crying girls, but this…just felt so natural, like he was used to doing this with her.

Musa became quiet and at first he thought she fell asleep, until he heard her say something to him that was barely above a whisper. "Leon isn't Xana," she whispered.

"I know," William said softly.

The wolf A.I. looked up at him through puffy red eyes not beleiving that he was actually agreeing with her. "He isn't!"

"And I'm not saying he is," the boy responded before another seemingly long period of silence swept over them.

"Odd's a baka, an idiot" the A.I. muttered bitterly, causing William to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, but you know, he really cares about you. I think you're the first girl who wasn't Yumi and Aelita, who he talked to and wouldn't stop talking about for weeks. He usually goes through girls kind of quickly." Uh-oh. Wrong words to say.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically against his chest, "I'm indispensable. Always have. Always will be. On Lyoko or on Earth. I can't seem to escape my fate."

William didn't ask her what she meant. He knew she wouldn't tell him so he hoped Cascada would tell him later when he had that talk he was planning to have with her. "What I'm trying to say is that Odd thinks your special and he truly likes you. You should give him another chance."

"No!" the girl said stubbornly.

"Well at least think about it, okay?"

"Fine," Musa sighed before her stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry," the boy teased, poking her in the stomach. The girl pouted covering her stomach with her arms to stop him from poking her.

"Leave me alone," she whined, pouting "I didn't have breakfast."

"Then how about I take you to lunch then? Hm?" the boy asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Musa asked curiously before a sly grin crept on her face, "Are you trying to get on my good side so you'll get on Cascada's good side so she'll go out with you?"

"N-no!" Dunbar said defensively, a slight blush on his face. "Can't I just take a friend out for some lunch so she doesn't starve?"

"So…," Musa said tapping her chin innocently, "you're paying?"

William sighed shaking his head in disbelief. "Yes I'm paying," he said.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for?" Musa cried happily as she grabbed William's hand and began to run out of the house towards food.

Though the girl appeared to be happier now, William knew that she was hiding her emotions behind a mask. He should know. He did it all the time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa yawned as she clung onto William's arm as they made their way back to the school. They had gotten something to eat before they just began to sit around and talk about random things until the bright sky began to turn dark with night approaching. The boy had tried to convince the girl to try and forgive Odd but something was holding her back. He didn't push her though, but only said that he would be there anytime she needed to talk to someone.

Dunbar looked down at the girl who was leaning her tired head against his shoulder. He didn't mind. They both knew that they thought of each other only as friends. It was strictly platonic and they both liked it that way. "Tired?" the boy asked.

"N-no," the girl yawned, not sounding the least bit convincing. William had slowed his strides down for her, her fatigue making her lag behind. The boy stopped, jostling the girl awake slightly.

"Get on my back," he ordered bending down to her level so she could get on. He didn't have to tell the girl twice. She was already on his back, arms wrapped loosely around his neck and softly snoring in his ear. William stood up straight, putting his hands below her thighs so she wouldn't slip off. Once he was certain she wasn't going to fall, he began making his way towards Kadic.

He arrived at Musa's dorm, thankful that he hadn't run into anyone. William was about to enter her room when he realized he didn't have the key to get in. Luckily, Cascada had just happened to be walking down the same hall.

"What happened to her?" the blonde asked worriedly as she examines her sister.

"Nothing," William said trying to calm her down. "She just fell asleep after I got her something to eat. She's fine, I'm promise. Do you have a key to her room?"

"Yeah," Cascada nodded looking relieved as she slipped a key out of her pocket and opened the door for William. They both went inside and the shaggy haired boy slowly slipped the sleeping girl onto her bed while Cascada took off the girl's shoes. All through out, a sleepy Ichigo watched as the two tucked her master into bed before drifting off to sleep again, knowing that the two older children were not a threat. "Sweet dreams, sister," the flower A.I. said softly before moving aside some of Musa's plum colored bangs and lightly kissed her on the forehead. She turned around to leave with William following her when the boy felt a tugging on his sleeve.

He looked down to see Musa's small hand clutching on to him. Her eyes were still closed, so she must have reached out for him in her sleep. He gently pried her hand off him; placing it next to her when he heard her muttered something in her sleep.

"I love you Onii-san" she said.

William froze for a second before softly smiling and leaning towards her ear. "I will always love you too, Imooto-san," he said remembering the word she had used for little sister with Aelita. He pulled away seeing the girl's face relax and a smile form softly on her face while she continued to sleep.

He walked over to Cascada who had been standing by the doorway and seen everything. "That was sweet," she said softly as they left the younger girl's dorm.

"She's a good kid," the boy shrugged as they began to walk towards the blonde's room. "I wouldn't mind having her as a younger sister."

Cascada nodded, "Anyone would be lucky to have you as a brother or…" she said cutting herself off, blushing before she said too much.

"Or what?" he questioned.

"It's nothing," the girl said quickly trying to hide her blush. William stopped and turned her around to face him keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me," he demanded, not harshly, but sort of needy. Cascada found her breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding furiously in her ear. Her eyes unable to look away from his dark ones. They were just like _his. _It was too much for her. She needed to think of something quick so he would just leave. "Cascada…" the boy murmured.

The girl smiled softly at him as she forced the blush down. "…or you as a friend," she answered him. "I guess I'm lucky, aren't I?" she said pushing away from him. "It's late so I'm going to bed. I'll see you in class," she said hurriedly before entering the room and closing the door quickly behind her, leaving a confused William behind.

The girl flopped on her bed groaning into her pillow, unable to hold down her blush any longer. _"I can't seriously…I mean, he's cute but….we're just friends…and…I still have feelings for Leon….so, why does my heart flutter every time I'm near him?" _she thought.

Cascada had been confused for awhile now. When she first ran into William she had been attracted to him, in a superficial way, of course like many girls did when they saw a cute guy. She thought it would go away if she got to know him more and become friends with him but the feelings inside of her only increased.

"I can't feel this way," she murmured to herself. "I made a promise, to myself and…to Leon. I will only be with him…or no one at all" she said coolly herself. "And I will keep that promise…even if…I have to die to make sure I keep it."

* * *

Okay, here's a new chapter. 

I don't really feel like saying something. My great, great aunt just died so I'm not really in the mood.

Want to apologize if this chapter was a little too...Mary Sue-ish especially the last line with Cascada. I always seem to do that with my characters sooner or later. Make them Mary Sues, I mean.

Don't worry, the death wont affect my updating for this story or my others. This is like my outlet. I don't really cry that much so I perfer to write or listen to music. People just have different ways of dealing with things. If anything does affect my updates it's probably writers block.

Yeah, so just wanted to give a good reason if this chapter is sucky. It feels kind of rushed. I might redo it, but knowing me I'll be too lazy to.

Oh here are the polls: Within Temptation is ahead of Evanescence.

Well seems like I wrote more then I thought. Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	27. Let's Get These Teens' Hearts Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own Musa, Cascada, and the plot of this story!**

**Let's Get These Teen's Hearts Beating Faster- Part 1**

_A/N: If you haven't already guessed, Cascada/Rose was in love with Leon. Now before any of you say anything, they are NOT brother and sister! It will be explained later but just wanted to tell you_

William sighed as he lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking of the certain strawberry blonde a floor above him.

She was stranger, he thought, then the other girls he knew and it wasn't because she was an artificial intelligence. She was real. She was… uniquely different. She didn't sugar coat anything. She told things like they were, straight, blunt, and quickly to the point. She wasn't fast to judge someone without observing them. She wasn't afraid to state her opinion. Cascada wasn't flashy, but she just naturally stood out to him with an air of deserved authority.

Like many teenage boys, it wasn't her personality that at first caught his attention, but as he got to know her it was her personality, he realized, that he was truly attracted to. He didn't pursue her like he did with Yumi, constantly following her and treating her like some sort of trophy with Ulrich. He simply enjoyed Cascada and her presence. She was someone he felt could understand him, someone who would see him for who he really was…

The boy sighed as he kicked off his shoes.

A lot was learned today about the Cascada and Musa. They were created for a special military project. They were created to be destroyed to complete the task they were made for. Hopper and his wife saved them, helping them to become human. Hopper sabotaged the military project. Elena disappeared on a test run of the virtualization process. Leon began acting weird and in the end, turned into Xana… When you put it like that it seemed so simple but there were so many questions left unanswered. Why did Hopper interfere with the project? What went wrong with Elena's disappearance? And the most important question William wanted to know was why did Leon turn against his family? What caused him to forget everything he learned about being human?

William messaged his temples. He was starting to get a headache and it was getting worst by the second. A wave of pain suddenly over whelmed him causing him to roll of the bed and onto the floor curling up into a ball. He hissed painfully as the throbbing became almost blinding before he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada scowled in frustration as she ripped another page out of her sketch book and crumpled it up, tossing it to the other side of the room where a already paper ball filled trash bin stood by piles of crumples papers covered in sketches that she just made.

It wasn't like they were awful or anything; they were all actually well drawn pictures of a face. William's face, to be exact, but it wasn't William she wanted to draw. She had meant for it to be Leon but every time she tried to draw the boy A.I., she would always wind up with William instead.

Frustrated, the blonde threw her sketchbook at the wall before getting up. She had to stop this. She had to forget about William as much as she could and the best way to do that was to tell him that they couldn't be friends anymore. She took in a deep breath before walking out her room and towards the boy's.

When she arrived at his door she hesitated. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She couldn't keep her promise if she had feelings for William. She took in another deep breath before fixing her features into emotionless ones. She knocked lightly on the door but it was still loud enough to hear.

No response.

"William," the girl called out coolly, "I need to talk to you."

Still no response. Cascada began to worry. It was late and William had said he was going to his room and recently he always told her whether or not he was going somewhere. The girl took out the key he had given her. It felt strange to her touch. It was confusing how he just gave her his key so willingly, so trustingly.

She didn't think about that now. Instead, she opened the door and her face grew pale when she saw the boy on the floor unconscious. "William!" she cried, letting the worry she felt show clearly on her face as she knelt down next to him. She felt for a pulse and found one. He was still alive. His breathing sounded regular, but his face was covered in a sheen of sweat and his forehead felt hot.

Hikaru propped the boy up so his head was lying in her lap. "Damn," she muttered softly under her breath. "Why are you always falling out on me?" she asked running her fingers through his hair. She was worried and wanted to go find Jim but something in her head was telling her that there was no need and that the boy would be okay. She scowled for a moment. She had trusted her human instincts too much lately. She wondered, as she stared down at the unconscious boy, how much longer she would be able to just go on by her instincts before something unimaginable happens…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita sat typing on her computer, working on her science homework when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked, walking over to the door. She opened it to reveal Musa standing there.

"Hey, Aelita," the wolf A.I. said a smile on her face that Aelita could instantly tell was fake, but she smiled back none the less.

"Hello Musa. I see William found you?" the pink hair girl said stepping aside to let her friend and sister in.

"Hai," Utada nodded. "He took me out to grab a bite and I must have fallen asleep on him because I just woke up in my room," she said before sitting down on Aelita's bed.

"Are you and William-"

Musa eyes suddenly widened. "Iie! No! We're just friends. Sometimes, sometimes he reminds me of Leon…" she said almost in a whisper, her already dull eyes dulling even more before a small smile appeared on her face and her eyes lit up just a little. "I think William and Cascada would make a good couple."

Aelita nodded sitting in her computer chair, her eyes never leaving the girl. "They do seem to spend a lot of time together" she said. "Kind of like you and Odd."

The plum colored hair girl noticeably tensed before turning to look at Mr. Puck who was sitting on a shelf across from her. "You still have that old thing?" she asked softly.

"Mr. Puck?" Aelita questioned getting up and picking up the stuffed doll before handing it over to Musa. "We found him a while ago. I was regaining some of my memories when I found him."

Musa stared at the doll she had in her hands. "Okaa-san made this for you, I remembered. She spent a lot of time on it. She was really good at doing things like these. She was really good at a lot of things," Musa smiled sounding distant as she thought of the past.

"I wish I could remember, my time here on Earth before Lyoko. I can only remember bits and pieces and hardly any of them show her that much. I wish I could remember what she was like," Aelita said looking down at her hands. The girl was surprised to hear Musa chuckle and looked up at the girl next to her.

"If you truly want to remember what she was like then just go and look in the mirror," she said softly smiling. A real smile. "You remind me so much of her. So caring, forgiving, and smart too. Not all of those genius brain cells came from the old man."

"Thank you," Aelita said before embracing her sister. Musa smiled softly as she returned the hug. The heart warming moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Aelita pulled away from the blue-green eyes girl and walked to her door, opening it. She was a surprised to see Odd.

"Odd! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Aelita. I was wondering if you've seen- Musa," he said as he realized that the girl he was looking for was already in the room. "Hey," the usually loud boy said shyly.

"Hey," the plum hair girl replied meekly.

Aelita stared at both of them for a second before she got an idea. "Hey, guys?" she said drawing the attention back to her. "I'm getting tired and if you don't mind I kind of need you to leave," the pink hair girl said while grabbing Musa's hand and tugging her out the door and pushing Odd the inch he had taken into her room back before shutting the door in their faces.

"Did she just kick us out?" Musa asked staring at the door that had just been shut in her face.

"Yep," Odd replied while staring at her. The girl noticed and immediately became uncomfortable under his gaze. She was so confused. She had no idea whether she was still angry at him.

"Does it still hurt?" the girl asked pointing to his cheek where she had slapped him earlier.

"No," he said before silence.

"So…I guess I'll head back to my room," Utada said before turning towards the direction to her room. She was about to start walking when she felt something slip into her hand. She looked down to see a hand. Odd's hand.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly, nervously.

The girl took a deep breath. She knew she would have to talk to him sometime whether now or later. Might as well get the pain over with, she thought. "Okay," she nodded as Odd led her out the dorms, still holding her hand.

They walked out into the cool night air, the stars shining brightly with the crescent moon hanging above. The school courtyard was empty, dark, and completely silent save for the sounds of Odd's and Musa's feet and rapid hearts. Now and then the boy would squeeze her hand gently, but for what purpose Musa didn't know.

They finally stopped walking when they arrived at a small pond in the woods. Musa could see the night sky clearly reflected on its glassy surface, reminding her of the second sector she had made that was still unnamed. She would have to get to naming it soon. She hated leaving things incomplete.

Odd slowly let go of her hand as he stared at her but the girl kept her gaze on the reflected surface of water before her. "What do you see?" he asked softly.

Musa let out a sad chuckle. "A girl," she said, "a girl who has no idea who she is or what to believe in anymore. She's also a liar. She lied to someone close to her and then had the nerve to get mad at him for simply stating something that he felt was correct, instead of explaining to him what the truth was." She turned to look at the boy whose gaze had never left her. "What do you see?"

"A guy who is way more screwed up then he lets on," Odd said staring at his reflection. "A guy who also doesn't know what to believe in, either, but you know what?" he asked turning his gaze back to her. "He thinks he is in love with the most beautiful, unique, and awesome girl ever."

"Really?" Musa said impassively now staring at the sky above, the wind playing with her hair while she waited for him to say another girl's name. Someone pretty, funny, nothing like her. "Who?"

"You," he said, his blush never leaving his face, as she gasped and her eyes widened as she stared at him. The girl waited for him to start laughing saying something like "April's Fools!" or "Just kidding!" Instead he just stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Then you need glasses then," Utada sneered turning away from him.

"No I don't!" Odd said turning her around so she faced him placing his hands on her shoulder. "It's true! I've never felt this way about a girl before, Musa."

"Then how do you know it's love?" the wolf A.I. asked turning her head away from him. "How do you know that you won't feel the same way about another girl tomorrow?" She turned her face back to him to show tear filled eyes. "How can you feel that way about someone who lied to you? You should hate me."

"But I don't, and I never will," the purple loving boy said placing a hand on her cheek. Musa let out a bitter laugh as she felt herself push away from the boy and his addicting touch.

"Humans," she said shaking her head, "you always seem to amaze me and confuse me all at the same time," she spoke her words sounding almost like Xana's had when he was impersonating her. It sent a shiver down the boy's back. Musa noticed this and smirked sadly.

"Don't talk like that," Odd said sternly, "you're human too!"

"Am I?" the girl asked forming a small ball of neon blue electricity in her hand. "I don't think humans can do this." She dismissed the ball before making the electricity surround her hands in sparks taking a step towards the boy. "Do I scare you?" she asked softly.

"No," the boy said, not moving, seeming calm as he stared into the girl's eyes as she took another step towards him.

"You know, if Xana ever possessed me I could kill you easily with this" she whispered when there was only a few inches between them, the electricity in her hands gone.

"You could," Odd said as he felt her wind swept hair tickle his face, "but you wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure?" the girl asked.

"Because," the boy said leaning in to the close the gap between them, "you're stronger then that," he said before his lips were against hers and that was all it took before a shocked Musa closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. It was soft and sweet, but it meant so much to the two, and as they both pulled away, staring into each other eyes, blushes clearly evident on their cheeks, they both hoped that this wasn't a dream, that this was actually real.

Musa sighed contently as she leaned into Odd's embrace causing the boy to blush even more but he only drew her closer. The girl felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder but that didn't mean the burden she carried was completely gone. She knew that as long as she kept holding off completing her mission it would never be gone. "_But," _she thought, "_I still have time and I plan on making the most of it."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William sighed. He was on Lyoko in his Earth form. He was having another dream. He guessed he had gotten used to this, but he wondered why he was seeing this. Why he was seeing past events that happened before his time.

He watched as the blurry face figure of Leon stared over the side of the Forest Sector. "Don't jump," a soft voice said startling the two. They both turned around to see Cascada, then Rose, standing a few feet behind them watching Leon carefully.

"Don't worry, I won't" Leon said smiling, but his smile didn't seem real and they all seemed to know that it wasn't real.

"I'm surprised to see you here. You been spending a lot of time in Carthage alone lately" she said taking a step towards him.

"Well it is my sole sector, the heart of all the sectors here. I do have to make sure that it is in functioning order or else everything else would fall apart," Leon said his voice rising angrily.

"I know," Rose said, "but that doesn't mean you have to lock yourself up in there. It also doesn't mean that you can just keep Lana and me out by putting up that password protector. We worry about you."

"Don't, then" Leon said sternly but softly. "I'm fine. I'm just doing a program for Hopper that will make sure no viruses get in here and I just locked up my sector to you two so you wouldn't accidentally come in when I'm testing it. It still has a few kinks in it and I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Then why didn't you just tell us that instead of being so mysterious then?" Rose asked crossly tapping her foot.

The boy A.I. chuckled taking a step towards her and embracing her. "Come on Rose, you know you like my mysteriousness." The girl rolled her pink eyes before closing them as Leon bent down to kiss her. William watched the two, feeling waves of emotions feeling him. He was slightly jealous seeing Cascada kiss another boy and yet… he was happy too.

The Earth boy noticed a shadowy figure peeking out from behind a tree. It seemed too big to be Lana. Maybe it was a monster, but something told him that for now, during this period of time, the monsters didn't roam Lyoko. Not yet at least. That was something that came with Leon turning into Xana. William turned back to the two A.I. to see them stop kissing but still embracing.

Rose had her head laid against the boy's chest, eyes close, smiling contently while Leon had his arms wrapped around her staring at the place William had just been looking. The boy A.I. slowly nodded his head at the figure before it disappeared.

William frowned. What was going on, he wondered but before he could hope to have his question answered, he felt as if he was being ripped from the Forest Sector and the next thing he knew he was standing in a tower with Leon sitting before him, typing rapidly at a screen before him.

"Leon. I noticed that you have started up a new program without telling me. What are you doing?" he heard a deep male voice ask coming from out of nowhere. "We have important work to do."

"I know that, Hopper, but what I'm doing is more important," the boy A.I. said continuously typing.

"And what is that?" the voice, now identified as Hopper asked condescendingly.

"I'm making sure that Rose and Lana will be safe after we run this program."

"Safe?" Hopper asked. "They can take care of themselves."

"I know THAT!" Leon snarled getting up, turning his head up towards the ceiling less wall. "But they are my family and I will always make sure they are safe whether they need the protection or not. Letting me do this is the least you can do to repay me for what you are asking me to do! Wouldn't you want to make sure that Aelita was protected if something were to happen to you?"

Both boys could hear the old man sigh in defeat. "Fine. Do as you wish" he said.

"Thank you," Leon nodded before resuming his work. A click was heard and William had a feeling that Hopper had left.

The boy watched as the A.I. pressed something on the screen and standing back before a pale blue light surrounded him. Small pixels flew from him into within the walls of the tower. The glow stopped and Leon sighed. "That should be enough. After I launch Hopper's program _my _program should immediately start working." The screen turned to a picture split in half. One part showed Lana sitting by herself on a cliff in the Mountain Sector. The other showed Rose diligently working on a minor program. "I'm sorry you two for what is about to happen" Leon said softly, running his fingers over the screen. "I can only hope that you can forgive me for leaving you, but I made sure you were protected. In case…" the A.I. shook his head. "Hopefully, you guys probably won't even notice I'm gone."

William felt the ripping sensation he felt earlier before he found himself in the Mountain Sector behind a huge rock. He tried to move but his body wouldn't allow it. He was forced to peep out from behind the rock to see Lana and Leon standing there like they had done in his previous dream.

"A song? About what?" William heard Lana ask. It was the same dream except for this time he wasn't able to move like he normally was able to do. His body was draw back behind the boulder as he listened to the rest of the conversation. He heard Lana leave and suddenly his body moved from behind the rock, out into the open.

Leon turned his gaze from the departing wolf A.I. towards William. "Take care of them" he said like he did before and this time the Earth boy knew that he wasn't imagining it when he saw Leon's eye glow red with Xana's symbol.

William felt himself nod before kneeling before the boy A.I. "I will give my life in order to protect them. It is my duty," he heard his mouth let out. '_That voice…' _William thought as the words left his mouth, but before he could think anything else he began to wake, his dream slowly fading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shaggy hair teen woke up to find himself staring up at a sleeping Cascada from her lap. He was thankful that his headache had gone as he raised a hand up to her sleeping face, tucking a strand of strawberry hair behind her ear. "You still love him, don't you?" he asked her resting form as his hand softly caressed her cheek. He sighed pulling away and slowly moving away from her. _'Why do I always pick the girls who hearts are already taken?" _he thought before shaking his head as he got up and grabbed a blanket, laying it softly over the girl.

He hesitated slightly while leaning down, staring at her peaceful looking face. Sheepishly, he brushed her lips softly with his before pulling back completely. "A good-bye gift," he said softly before putting on his boots and heading towards the door. He took one final look at the sleeping girl before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the door click, Cascada opened her eyes. She had been awake the whole time. Her fingers lightly touched her lips where his had been. It had been hard to hide the shiver that ran down her back when he kissed her.

If the green eye girl hadn't been confused before she surely was now. She turned towards the door where William had just left. Part of her told her to forget him, to just leave the room, but another part of her told her to run after him and never let go of him. Cascada shook her head, trying to stop tears from falling. She was so confused; her heart was telling her to do too many things. She wasn't sure about her feelings anymore. Which one did she love? She would have to pick one, but as she sat in William's room clutching tightly to the blanket he had laid upon her, tears trailing silently down her cheek, she wondered. Was it already too late to choose and even if she did choose one would either of them be waiting for her?

* * *

Hey it's me! I'm supposed to be writing my "History of the microscpe" report for Bio but if I haven't told you I'm a procrastinator when it comes to long term homework like this. I was given this assignment about two weeks ago and I just started on it and it's due in two days. I really don't understand why I do this, I mean, according to my last report card I'm a straight A student, and yet I'm so damn lazy. High school is so much complex then middle school. Sigh...I need to manage my time better. 

Anyway, yay! Musa and Odd finally kissed. Odd was kind of OOC but it's understandable I guess since it was supposed to be a serious moment. I kind of threw in the kiss with William and Cascada at the last minuete. I guess I'll have to wait and see if doing that will come and bite me in the rear.

Ummmm... Oh yeah! I'm kind of throwing a contest. Two to be percise. Okay here's the first one. Remember above when Musa remebers that she still hadn't named her second sector? Well I need a name for that sector so whoever comes up with the best name will not only have a chapter dedicated to them, I'll write a oneshot with your favorite Lyoko character form either the show or my story in it. Remeber: PLEASE BE CREATIVE! Don't just give me a name becacause you just want a oneshot. The other contest is what I've been asking for for a long time. A picture of Musa or Cascada in their Earth or Lyoko forms by themself, together, or with any of the other characters. It doesn't have to be a masterpiece, but please no stick figures. The prize? A dedication and a Lyoko oneshot. If I can I'll try to make a oneshot for everyone who participates, but it might take a while because remeber I'm a freshmen, taking all honors classes, I have about three or four other stories, and I'm a total lazy bum. This doesn't mean I won't get to them done...it just mean it might take a while. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!! Send everything in a review!!! No P.M.!

Whoa, longest A/N...thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really made me feel better after the death! You guys rock!

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	28. Let's Get These Teens' Hearts Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. Just Musa, Cascada, and the plot.**

**Let's Get These Teens' Hearts Beating Faster- Part 2**

Yumi sighed as she sat in her family's dark living room, a flash light in one hand and a pencil in the other. She was staring down at Hiroki's homework which he had left out of his bag for their mother to check. Ms. Ishiyama always checked his homework after the children had went to bed, but lately she hadn't done that. Yumi knew why. It was because of her parents fighting. Things had cooled down a little but her parents were still not talking to each other. Mr. Ishiyama had moved out again to stay at a friend's until he and his wife could work things out.

Both Yumi and her brother knew what was going on. Their parents were fighting and there was a really a chance of them moving to Japan to stay with their mother's family. There seemed to be no normalcy in the Ishiyama household.

The Japanese girl had to be strong for her brother. Though she couldn't stop Hiroki from seeing their parents fight she could give him the sense that something was still the same; that their parents still cared about them, so that was why she was doing this. That was why she was going over Hiroki's homework, marking the problems he did wrong just like her mother would so when the boy awakened he would find that his homework had been checked over. That someone remembered he was still there. To remind someone that they still cared.

Yumi squinted. Hiroki didn't have the best handwriting and only using a small flashlight for light wasn't really helping either. Suddenly, the living room filled with light as someone turned on the lights. Yumi squinted as she looked up to see her mother in a partially open robe revealing her night gown, her long hanging ebony hair slightly disheveled. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked. Yumi could hear the fatigue and sadness in her mother's voice.

"I was just-"

"I know what you were doing," the girl's mother sighed before she shuffled over to her daughter and sat down next to her. "Thank you," she said kissing Yumi on the cheek.

"For what," Yumi asked confused.

"For doing what you can to hold this family together," Mrs. Ishiyama said moving a strand of hair out of her daughter's face and tucking it behind her ear. "I know that what's happening between me and your father has been hard on both you and Hiroki. I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize," Yumi said staring down at her hands, "I mean, you and dad will work it out, right?" she asked looking up to her mother who seemed to be staring off at the opposite wall looking as if she was having some kind of internal struggle with herself. "Mom?" the Japanese girl asked worried.

"Yumi…what would you…what would you say…if your father and I don't work this out?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked hesitantly.

"W-what do you mean?" the Lyoko warrior asked quietly. The older woman sighed running a shaking hand through her hair and for the first time, Yumi realized her mother was getting older. It wasn't that she didn't notice that her mother was getting older before, it was just that the details were more prominent now. The woman's long hair was streaked with strands of gray, bags were shown clearly under her eyes, creases were evident on her forehead, and her face seemed hollowed. Her hands shook slightly not of fear, worry, or sadness but because of age and most of her movements were slow, cautionary.

Mrs. Ishiyama sighed. "Yumi, dear, there's a very good chance that…that we'll have to move to Japan."

"WHAT?" Yumi yelled standing up and facing her mother. "I can't do that! I can't just leave behind our home, my school, and my friends! Just give it time mother! You and dad will be able to work things out!"

"I'm sorry Yumi, but I don't think we can," her mother said firmly.

"But-!"

"Yumi! That's enough! I've made my decision! We are moving at the end of the Winter Holidays and that's that!" the woman said raising her voice.

The geisha warrior's hands began to shake at her side as she tried to hold back tears. She stared down at her feet trying not to do something that she would regret but she was so angry. Her hands curled up to fists at her sides as she stared back at her mother. "Fine," she said coldly, "Go back to Japan but I'm not coming with you! Unlike you and father, I don't run away and hide from things when they get to hard to deal with."

Yumi turned her hand as she felt flesh connect with flesh on her cheek. Her eyes were wide as she touched the spot where her mother had hit her. She was shocked. She had never been hit by her mother or father before. "You will _**not **_speak that way to me again!" he mother grounded out, her voice rising. "I am your mother and you will do as I say! Now go to your room!"

Not knowing what else to do, Yumi ran back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily before slowly sliding down it into fetal position, tears staining her face as she managed to take out her cell phone calling one of the few people she could trust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa's eyes fluttered opened as she awakened, the recent events of what had happened between her and Odd, what he said to her, was still fresh in her mind. "_Was it…was it all a dream?"_ she wondered to herself. She sighed as she snuggled closer into her blanket. _"It probably was," _she thought before she froze. Why did her blanket have a pulse and was breathing?

She tried to pull away from what she had been snuggling with but found that she was held against something. Fortunately, the girl was able to pull away far enough to see what was restricting her. Her gaze was met by a strand of blonde and purple and she immediately relaxed but also blushed.

"_So it wasn't a dream," _the girl mused to herself. Odd also had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around Musa so their chests were barely an inch away from each other. Musa vaguely remembered Odd taking her back to her room where they talked, mostly about her life on Lyoko before Earth. She had tried to ask him questions about his family since he hardly ever mentioned them but he became tense like the day they were at the café. In the end, Musa gave up, telling him that she was willing to listen to him if he ever needed to talk. That must have been around the time she had fallen asleep quickly followed by Odd.

The girl watched silently as the boy before her slowly breathed in and out. His usually gelled up hair was becoming limp, part of it hanging in front of his face and a little drool coming from his mouth making him look so kawaii to Musa. She tried to hold back a giggle as she played with a few pieces of his hair, curling them around her finger.

Odd seemed to pout in his sleep before drawing Musa closer to him, making the girl's face heat up as he nuzzled his head into the crock of her neck. "You know, you're cute when you blush," she heard the boy chuckle before she felt him kiss her neck.

Musa, startled that he was awake, instinctively tried to pull away but Odd's arms were still around her and she ended up pulling them both off the side of the bed. Odd impulsively flipped them over so he would get the full brunt of the impact. They landed with Musa on top of Odd in a slightly embarassing position. They both blushed, but Musa didn't pull away and Odd didn't let her go.

"Uh…gomen, Odd," the girl managed to get out "I hope you're not hurt."

"I'm okay," the purple clad boy assured.

"I'm happy then," the plum hair girl grinned pulling away from him much to hers and Odd's displeasure. She shivered immediately missing his warmth.

"I guess I should be going then," Della Robbia sighed as he got up, running a hand through his practically gel less hair.

"Hai," Musa agreed getting up too and walking over to her door. She blushed looking down at her feet.

"Uh, Musa?" Odd asked nervously, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the girl said looking at him from behind her bangs.

"Well, um, I mean… I really like you and I, uh, hope you like me too and, I" the boy took in a deep breath before continuing. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked, his face looking as red as a tomato.(Translation: Will you be my girlfriend?)

"Oh, Odd," Musa said unable to look at him, "I don't think that's possible."

"Oh" the boy said, his expression confused and hurt but he quickly blushed when he felt Musa kissing him. She giggled at his shocked expression as she pulled away leaning towards his ear.

"I can't be your girlfriend because I'm _**already **_your girlfriend, silly" she laughed as he grinned before picking her up and spinning her around.

"You won't regret it! I'll be the best boyfriend ever," he said hugging her.

"There are no regrets in life, Odd. Just things you wish you could do better," the girl said softly.

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "I should go before Jim catches me," he said before walking to the door. He opened it before turning back to her. "I'll see you later then" he said before quickly kissing her cheek and running to his dorm.

Musa grinned happily as she closed her door, the blush never leaving her face. She went over to her phone and began to dial a number. She had to tell someone about this and she knew exactly who to call...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada awoke from her fitful sleep when she felt something vibrating in her pocket. She had been dreaming about Leon and William. She had been forced to choose and she couldn't. She looked around her to realize she had cried her self to sleep and was still in William's room, no sign of the boy at all. She sighed as she took out her phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice sounding barely firm.

"It's me," a quiet voice said on the other line.

"Look," Cascada sighed running her hand through her hair, "you'll have to be more specific if you want me to-"

"It's Yumi."

"Oh, Yumi. What's up?" the blonde asked trying to sound calm and relaxed even though right now she was a bundle of nerves.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" the Japanese girl asked, her friend noting the tone in her voice; the sadness; the same feeling she felt right now.

"Nothing much other then school, but I have the distinct feeling that I already know most of the crap that will be taught so I'm not above cutting class," the flower A.I. said.

"Then let's go to the mall, then. We can also ask Aelita and Musa. It'll be a girls' day out!" the raven hair girl said sounding slightly better but Hikaru knew that what ever was bothering the girl was still there.

"Okay," Cascada said. "I'll tell them. Let's meet at the factory tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," Yumi said before hanging up.

Cascada sighed. Something was up with Yumi but she didn't think too much on it. She had problems of her own. She looked at the boy's clock. It was a little past midnight. She was surprised that William hadn't returned yet. Her fingers hesitated to over her phone. Should she call him? She wanted to but what would she say? "_Oh I just called because I wanted to know where you were and if you were okay despite the tension that has evidently formed between us but it's not because I have feelings for you or anything." _

Yeah. She thought rolling her eyes. That would be the perfect thing to say. She stuffed her phone back into her pocket while getting up. Her green eyes swept the room for any clues. She sighed when she saw none. Maybe she was just overreacting.

She shook her head before walking to the door and leaving the dorm room. She returned to her room where she walked over to the picture she had hid from William the first day they met. "I wish you were here mother," she whispered as she stared at the painted woman she had made. "You would have known what to do," the girl sighed before looking out her window at the approaching day, not knowing the true heartbreak that was to come.

* * *

Okay! Here the next chapter! I realized that I hadn't been focusing on Yumi like I intended to so I decided to add her into it. Maybe a little too much drama, but it's kind of important to the stroyline. I bet you were thinking she was going to call Ulrich. Ha! She was but I changed my mind... DON'T KILL ME ULRICH AND YUMI FANS!!! BACK! BACK! BACK I SAY!(Yeah I'm crazy. Surprised you haven't realized it yet! -) I wonder who Musa is calling...actually I know but you don't! Anyway, this is another classic example of me procrastinating again. I should be working on my Survey Lit. but you already know why I'm not. 

I want to thank everyone who participated in the Sector naming contest! They were all great ideas and I really appreciate them. I'm not going to say whose sector name got chosen. I may and I may **not** tell the winner in a reply to a review, but the winning sector name will be mentioned in either the next chapter or the one after that, not sure though but soon. Even if I don't pick your sector name I'll still try to write a one-shot for you for your effort, but if I do I might not get them out right away. Homework and stuff, you know.

Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be a little lighter, but even I don't know. I make up this story as I go. Not always the best way to write a story, but oh well.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	29. Voices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did I would French which I'm not but I am learning it. One step closer to world domination! (insert evil cray laugh)**

_This chapter dedicated to everyone who participated in either of my contest but most of all to **MewmiC** who won the sector name contest, **alteris **who gave me an awesome name for a new sector I'm planning on adding, and **Miss Dark Shiva **for drawing a picture of Musa for me! Thank you everyone!_

**Voices**

It was a little past midnight and a certain shaggy hair boy struggled to stay up, to keep walking, to ignore the familiar but vague voice in his head constantly telling him what to do...what to think.

**"She still loves him…" **the voice taunted.

The boy pushed the thought away focusing on his walking. He stuffed his cold hands in his pocket staring down at his shuffling feet.

**"She doesn't love you…She will never love you…"**

William frowned shaking his head, continuing to walk to an unknown destination. Images of a certain strawberry blonde plagued his mind.

**"Alone…You're all alone…"**

The teen's walking began to slow to a complete stop. He couldn't ignore it. The voice, it kept getting louder, more real. An image of the entire Lyoko gang appeared in his head.

**"They don't trust you…They don't understand you…You don't belong..."**

He groaned in pain as a shock went through him. He fell to his knees, grabbing his head once again, the pain excruciating, and the voice even louder.

**"They hate you…all of them hate you…and you hate them…"**

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi all appeared in his mind. "I…hate them," he gasped.

**"All of them…Hate them all…"**

Pictures of Cascada and Musa swarmed his mind, "Hate…them all," he said before he let out a pain filled cry.

_"I love you Onii-san," _he remembered Musa saying to him in her sleep.

"_I will always love you too, Imooto-san," _he had remembered saying to her.

**"Hate them!" **the voice shouted angrily in his head.

"No," William whispered out loud, "I won't hate them," he said voice growing louder, stronger, "I will never hate them." The voice let out an angered roar before slowly disappearing, making the boy feel as if a weight had been lifted. He sighed as he collapsed tiredly on the ground, eyes closed.

"_What's happening to me?" _he thought to himself, relieved that he could think on his own without the judgment of the voice in his head. _"I'm going crazy" _he thought, chuckling grimly to himself.

The boy opened his eyes and realized that he was in a small clearing surrounded by trees somewhere near the school. It was so quiet. He wished he could stay there, absorbing the peaceful surroundings. He closed his eyes wishing for a dreamless sleep, but his wishes didn't come true due to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He sighed as he took out his cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D.

"_Musa?" _he thought curiously as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"William nii-san! Guess what! Guess what!" the girl said obviously sounding very happy.

"What?" the boy asked a little surprised at her new title for him. He wondered if that was just a slip of the tongue.

"I accepted Odd's apology and now we're dating!" Musa squealed happily. William couldn't help but grin at the girl's enthusiasm. For some reason he was happy that she was happy.

"That's great, Musa," William said.

"It is isn't it," the girl sighed softly before chuckling softly, "if you had told me this was going to happen when I first came to Earth I wouldn't have believed you," she said and the boy had a faint feeling that she was smiling softly on the other line. "Oh no!" she gasped suddenly.

"What!?!" William asked worried, instantly sitting up prepared to run to help at.

"I woke you up didn't I? Gomen! I'm sorry!" the girl apologized as the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"No," he said, "I was already awake."

"Oh, well okay," Utada said, "I guess I should try to go to sleep."

"You probably won't," William said knowingly.

"Your right," the girl sighed, "I gotta go. Someone's calling me on my other line. I'll talk to you later, William nii-san," she said before hanging up.

William gave a small smile as he too hung up. It wasn't a slip of the tongue he thought somewhat pleased at being called her older brother though he didn't know why, but with every positive thing there is always something negative to put it down.

_"_**A replacement…that is what you are…That is what you'll always be thought of as to them..." **the voice taunted within him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa hung up on William to answer who was calling her. "Hello?" she asked.

"We're skipping school tomorrow," a voice told her in a 'you have no other choice' type of tone and the girl immediately knew who she was talking to. Cascada.

"Why?" the younger girl asked curious.

"Don't we deserve a break?" Cascada asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Musa said.

"Then good. Tell Aelita and meet me and Yumi at the factory before school. Don't tell the boys," the blonde warned.

"Fine," Musa sighed before hanging up and calling Aelita. She had nothing against skipping school but something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her that this was a bad idea….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada opened her eyes, Aelita and Musa standing next to her, as she pushed away from the stone pillar she was leaning on when she heard someone swing down from the factory's rope. "You know, since this was your idea you should have been the first to arrive, Yumi," the blonde said to the Japanese girl coolly.

"Sorry," Yumi said breathing heavily as if she had just ran ten miles, "I had to think up a good excuse. What did you guys tell Jim so you could skip?"

"Monthly visitor," the three girls said in unison.

"Great," Cascada said rolling her eyes, "We're already speaking at the same time. What's next? Finishing-"

"Each other's sentence?" Aelita asked grinning while Cascada groaned.

"Come on guys! Let's go! I don't know about you but I desperately need some more hair color," Musa said holing up some of her hair to show the white strands that were beginning to show against her dark plum dyed hair.

Her older sister sighed shaking her head. "Why couldn't you just change your hair color in the super computer? It would be much less troublesome."

"Oh come on, nee-chan! Where's the fun in that?" the girl laughed completely oblivious to the look of surprise and shock on Cascada's face.

"Let's go guys. Our shopping spree awaits!" Yumi said behind a smile that everyone some how knew was fake but why, they were still unsure.

They began walking to the mall Yumi leading with Cascada and Aelita next to her. Musa walked behind, slipping out her cell phone. She knew Cascada had told her not to tell the boys but that nagging feeling she ha earlier still wasn't going away, so she sent a text message before putting her phone away and joining in on the other's conversation. "_I hope he gets it," _she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa yawned as she listened to her MP3 watching as Cascada, Yumi, and Aelita ran back and forth trying on clothes. They were at the mall and of course the first place they had to heck out was a new boutique. Musa wasn't too thrilled. From her last shopping session with Odd it was clear that she preferred to go shopping for music and hair dye then for clothes.

The girl cringed mentally when she saw Aelita walk over to her with something pink and frilly. "Musa! This would look so adorable on you!" the pink hair girl grinned.

"Um, thanks princess, but no thanks. Pink isn't really my color," Musa said nicely.

"Come on Musa," Aelita said, "Don't you want Odd to see you in this? It would definitely flaunt out your curves and maybe he'll finally ask you out." It was already clear to the other girls that Odd and Musa had made up but the girl hadn't told any of them that they were actually a couple, yet.

Musa almost laughed at what Aelita had said. She wasn't flat but she still wasn't the most well developed girl out there and she highly doubted that some frilly dress would help improve her figure.

"What about this one for you, Musa?" Yumi said holding up a black strapless dress. It was definitely Muse's color but the length of the dress, on the other hand, was anything but modest.

"Um…" Musa began before something was tossed in her hand. She looked up at Cascada who had her hands on her hips.

"Try it," she demanded. Musa looked down at what her sister had given her. It wasn't too bad and Musa really didn't want to get on Cascade's bad side since they were finally on good terms now.

"Fine," she sighed walking over to the dressing room. After several minutes of hearing things crash and curses that were in Japanese and in English that came from the dressing room. Musa finally walked out with what she was wearing.

It was a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a thin black mini vest and a black and purple skirt that clung to her waist and stopped several inches above her knees with a black silver studded belt hanging loosely from her hips. Musa tugged self consciously at the hem of the skirt. It was much shorter then she had originally thought it was and she blushed when she heard a few boys that had seemed to skip school too and dared to come into the boutique whistle at her. Cascada gave them a death glare and they seemed to understand the message: don't mess with her.

"I like it," Yumi grinned.

"Me too," Aelita agreed.

"You don't think it's too…short?" Musa asked nervously.

"Honestly Musa, it makes you look like a girl for once," Cascada sighed. "I mean usually you're wearing baggy clothes with your hair all in front of your face. I really don't see what Odd finds so fascinating about you when it comes to looks. You look like a complete mess most of the time. What boy would date someone who not only had no fashion sense but also is a total crybaby?"

Musa shook angrily. "Well I don't care what you think," she said through clenched teeth, "because either way, I know Odd likes me," she said taking a step forward Cascada. "How, you might be asking yourself. Well it's because we're going out. Yeah that's right," she sneered losing her temper, "he's my boyfriend, something you don't have and never will have because you always second guess yourself and push people away!"

Cascada stood, motionlessly as she listened to her sister's cold biting words. Musa glared at her before she quickly turned around grabbed her clothes from the dressing room and slapped the needed money for the clothes she was wearing on the counter. She was too upset to change right now.

Yumi and Aelita who had stayed clear during the argument looked at each other, silently communicating to one another. They both nodded their heads before Aelita ran out of the boutique, following Musa. Yumi walked over to Cascada, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," the Japanese girl said, "let's get some lunch and then when can talk," she said leading the blonde out the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't it weird?" Ulrich asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed, "without any of the girls here it's just us guys. The four Lyoko males were in the cafeteria going half a day without their female companions. William had returned to his dorm before school started, only getting about an hour and a half of sleep.

The boys had been told by Jim that the girls wouldn't be going to their class because they were sick. Actually, Yumi was the only one the P.E. teacher said was sick, the other three girls he had mentioned something about them having a "female thing" and them staying in their rooms for the rest of the day. Jim said not to disturb any of them, not because he was worried that they would catch what ever the girl's supposedly had but because the young males might end up hurt if they mess with the girls in their "condition".

At first the boys were confused at this, but they quickly deduced what was going on: the girls were having female problems and in other words it was something they never wanted to know or talk about.

"Man! I hope Musa gets better," Odd sighed.

"What?" Ulrich asked smirking, "You miss your girlfriend?" he joked.

"Yeah," Odd sighed taking a bite of food.

Ulrich and Jeremy looked a little shocked. "Odd," the computer whiz said, "You do realize that Ulrich just called Musa your girlfriend, right? Aren't you going to deny it?"

Odd had a confused look on his face. "Why would I say that my girlfriend wasn't my girlfriend?" Odd asked.

"Wait!" Ulrich said completely shocked, "Your saying that Musa is your girlfriend?" he asked. Odd nodded and a huge grin formed on the brunettes face as he turned to Jeremy. "Hand over the money, Einstein," he said as Jeremy took out his wallet.

"You guys were betting on me and Musa again?" Odd asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Ulrich said shrugging.

William yawned as he slowly ate his food. He didn't have much of an appetite today and he really hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he slipped it out just enough for him to see it without Jim seeing it too. It was a text message and from Musa too which grabbed his attention.

_At mall. Not "sick"._

The boy sighed to himself. He figured as much. He knew what Jim was implying when he said that whatever Aelita, Cascada, and Musa had it was "female related." He also knew, since his uncle was a doctor, that what they had wouldn't make them miss school, but he guessed Jim wouldn't know. If it had anything to do with something feminine or one of his old jobs he didn't want to talk about it.

The shaggy hair boy put his phone away and forced himself to focus on the conversation the other three were having. He did fairly well until Sissi came over and like any sane person would do, he tuned himself out of the conversation. No point in loosing brain cells.

"Hello Ulrich dear," the girl said, "I see Yumi isn't here today. Neither is that wall flower, Aelita, or those two weirdoes, Cascada and Musa."

"Take that back, Sissi," Odd demanded.

"Oh your right, Odd Ball," the girl said flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Musa isn't a weirdo, she's a freak."

"You should know, Sissi," Ulrich murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Anyway," Sissi said ignoring her crush's comment, "I just wanted to remind of the dance that's coming up."

"What dance?" Jeremy asked.

"The dance that's on the same day as Parents' Day and the same dance that will be featuring the beautiful singing of one Elisabeth Delmas" the girl said sticking her nose up.

"Man," Ulrich groaned. "I forgot about Parents' Day."

"Well anyway, Ulrich, I was wondering-"

"No I don't want to be your date Sissi," the brunette said cutting her off.

"But-"

"No!" the boy said in a voice that scared Sissi speechless before she ran off.

"Whoa, Ulrich!" Odd said patting his hunched over friend on the back, "It'll be okay. It's just one day."

"One day of hell," Stern muttered.

Before any of the others could say anything, Jeremy's computer beeped.

"Uh-oh" Odd said in a knowing voice as they all got up. They didn't even need to check the device they already knew. Xana had activated a tower.

* * *

Yeah! A new chapter! I was going to wait till I finished the oneshots for the winners but I really wanted to get this posted. Don't worry though you guys, I'm almost finished with them though! I was really surprised when Miss Dark Shiva drew a picture of Musa for me. It was really great! The link to it is on the bottom of my profile. Go check it out and leave her a comment! It's awesome! 

This chapter is half and half. In a way it's a filler and in a way it's not. Cascada was kind of bitchy but in a way Musa was harsh too so...I wonder what will happen next! Wait! I already know, but you don't! Ha, ha!

Okay, enough crazy sicko chick. Um...nothing really to say...Oh! I like waffles!...yeah random...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	30. Sisterly Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Musa, Cascada, and this plot.**

**Sisterly Resolve **

Aelita sighed as she looked at the girl sitting next to her. They had just bought some ice cream and were now eating the cold treat while also sitting on the side of the fountain that was located in the center of the mall.

Musa hadn't said anything other then "double chocolate chip ice cream, please" since they had left the boutique and she was still wearing the outfit Cascada had picked out plus the shorts that she had orginally worn, getting many compliments especially from the few boys that were hanging around the shopping center. Utada had ignored them, just like she ignored Aelita when she tried to start a conversation with her, but the pink hair girl had enough.

She took a deep breath before snatching the headphones that Musa was using to listen to music out of the girl's ear. Musa looked slightly shocked that someone would do such a thing. NEVER get in between Musa and her music, unless you have a death wish of course.

"Musa we need to talk," Aelita said firmly.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about," Musa said reaching to grab her headphones but her "sister" yanked them out of her reach.

"There are **a lot **of things to talk about," the pinkette reassured, "like this constant fighting between you and Cascada. I thought you two were getting along now."

"Aelita," Musa sighed exhaustedly, "There are a lot of things that are different about Cascada and I. There are a lot of things that we blame each other for. I know it's not right, though. We both need to just forgive and forget."

"Then why don't you?"Aelita asked confused

Musa chuckled looking down at her reflection in the fountain's water, "Princess, if you haven't noticed both Cascada and I are too stubborn and proud for our own good," she said looking back up at her friend, "but I'm willing to work things out with her. I hate knowing that we're not as close as we could be. We're sisters and half the time we treat each other like strangers. There are so many things that happened in the past between us that I wish I could change," Musa sighed sadly looking down.

"Well you can't change the past," Aelita said putting a reassuring hand on the violet hair girl's shoulder, making her look up at her green eyes meeting with blue-green ones, "but you can strive for a better future." Musa chuckled again.

"It's official," she said, "you're becoming more like mother ever day."

"You keep saying that but-" Aelita began

"Don't worry," Musa said cutting her off, "you'll remember everything soon enough. You just have to give it time little sis."

"You're right" Aelita said smiling.

"So, can I have my headphones back?" Musa asked. She could only go so long without music.

"Nope," the younger girl grinned.

"Why?" the wolf A.I. pouted.

"Because you didn't tell me that you and Odd were going out," Aelita said still smirking.

"Oh," Utada said blushing, "_that_."

"Yes, _that_. Now tell me everything!" the girl demanded a little bit too excited.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Musa said looking away trying to hide the light blush that colored her cheeks. "After you kicked us out of your room, Odd just wanted to talk, you know to apologize and stuff for what he had said earlier, and then the next thing I know…h-he's kissing me," she said quietly a smile playing on her lips as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers,

"Aw!!! That's so…kawaii!" Aelita squealed "What was it like? How did it feel? Tell, tell!"

"Well, it was simple and- Xana."

"Xana?" Aelita asked but that was all she could get out before Musa suddenly pushed her off the side of the fountain and on to the ground. She looked at the spot where she was just sitting and saw a large scorch mark. She turned her gaze up to Musa who was in a fighting position, her face totally devoid of emotion as a group of Xana-fied shoppers surrounded them.

"Shoes, music, evil artificial intelligence possessed shoppers, aisle one," Musa muttered under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're quiet. That's something new," Yumi said jokingly. Cascada glared at her from over the rim of her large coffee mug before setting it down. The two were at an outdoor café that was across the street from the mall. The strawberry blonde had been strangely quiet, looking at the encroaching gray clouds in the sky, just threatening to rain on them. Yumi frowned. "You know you can tell me anything. That **is **what friends are for after all."

"I'll only tell you my pathetic problems if you tell me yours," the flower A.I. said twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, staring intently at it before turning her piercing green gaze at the girl sitting across from her. "And please don't deny it or even think about lying. I was designed to be observant among other things. I'll instantly know if you're telling me the truth or not."

Yumi sighed. "Fine. I guess if I have to tell anyone it's best to tell you. You go first though. Tell me why you said those things to Musa."

"I guess," the blonde said taking a deep breath, "I guess I'm kind of jealous of her."

"Why?" Yumi said trying to encourage her to keep going.

"Why not?" Cascada asked taking another sip of her coffee. "I mean, look at her! She's talented, cute, and she has a guy that has practically liked her since the second he laid eyes on her. Who wouldn't be jealous of her?" she asked staring down at the black liquid before her. "But that's not really the reason I said those things to her. The reason I said those things doesn't even have anything to do with her, other then the fact that her love life is rocketing off while mine is stuck on stand still."

"Wait," Yumi said a smile growing on her face, "you **like **someone?"

"Some ones," Cascada corrected under her breath but the raven hair girl had heard her.

"Some ones?" Yumi questioned confused. The blonde nodded. "So who are they?" At first the Japanese girl thought she wasn't going to be answered when the girl across from her didn't speak, but finally she heard something escape the lips of her green eye friend.

"I-I like William and…Leon," Hikaru said barely above a whisper looking down at her folded hands that lay in her lap.

"Xana!?!" Yumi nearly shouted.

"No, not Xana," the blonde said shaking her head. "Leon. There's a difference."

Yumi nodded. "I guess there is, but wasn't Leon your brother?"

"Leon **isn't **related to either me or Musa. We were all so close that Musa naturally thought of him as a brother and I thought of him as…" a light blush was clear upon Cascada's pale complexion and Yumi could easily see it. "I loved him and I vowed that no one else could take his place, but when I met William…things began to start spinning out of control. I felt feelings that I had only felt for Leon before. Sometimes, they're even stronger then those." The plant A.I. let out a groan as she laid her head down on the table. "I'm so confused. I think I really like William but…"

"You think it would be betraying Leon if you loved someone else, right?" Yumi said. She received a nod. "Look, Cas, I'm no expert in love but I know you should go with what you want; what your heart is telling you to do. I know it may be hard to get over Leon, but you have to remember, he would want you happy, not looking back on the past. That would be what he would want if he truly loved you."

Cascada chuckled, twirling the end of her pony tail around her fingers. "Thanks Dr. Phil," she said smiling, "seriously, Yumi, thank you. Talking to you has helped."

"No problem. You're my friend," the geisha warrior said smiling.

"Yeah, we are friends," Cascada's said, face turning serious, "and now that I told you what is wrong with me you need to- GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"What?" Yumi asked looking confused before Cascada lunged at her, pushing the chair that she was still sitting in over onto the ground as a spark of electricity flew over their heads.

Cascada immediately jumped up and got into a fighting stance as she too was surrounded by a crowed of Xana possessed people. "This day just keeps getting better and better," she murmured to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aelita! Open up!" Jeremy yelled banging on the pink hair girl's door.

"She's not there. None of them are here," William said from his leaning position against the wall.

"How do you know?" Odd asked. He had already tried Musa's dorm and Ulrich tried calling Yumi but neither of them answered.

"Musa sent me a text saying that they skipped school and went to the mall," the older boy said nonchalantly.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier because…" Jeremy asked.

"You never asked," William shrugged taking out his phone. He pressed a speed dial button and the other end immediately began to ring.

"Hello?" someone asked hurriedly on the other line.

"Musa? This is William. Xana-"

"I know and I'm a little busy right now dealing with his entourage at the mall," Musa said before a loud crashing noise was heard from her side and the line went dead.

"Musa? Musa?" William asked before realizing she was no longer on the phone.

"What happened?" Odd asked worried.

"We need to get to the mall. Now!" William said urgently. That was all Odd needed to hear before he took off, heading towards the mall. The others right behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuso…" Musa cursed under her breath in Japanese as she got up from being thrown 10 feet from her original position. This didn't look good. She and Aelita were surrounded by about 15 Xana possessed shoppers and the wolf A.I. didn't have any ideas of what to do. She could take on three at a time but that would leave Aelita vulnerable to an attack, but if she didn't do anything they would most likely die.

"Aelita," the plum colored hair girl said never letting her eyes leave the advancing attackers, "get on my back."

"What?" the pink hair girl asked shocked and confused.

"Just do it!" Musa hissed urgently causing the other girl to do what her sister said without any questions. Aelita got onto Musa's back and let out a gasp as Musa jumped on the topmost platform of the fountain getting them both wet but out of the way of their attackers.

The wolf A.I. looked for a way out. They couldn't stay on top of the fountain forever because Xana's minions would soon get them and water plus electricity never mixed well. She spotted a nearby window but it was closed and even if it was open, they would have to jump several feet off the ground. Musa was confident in her strength but she wasn't suicidal, but she didn't see any other way.

"Aelita, hold on tight and close your eyes. You hear me?" Musa ordered.

"Yes," the younger girl replied.

"Then hold on," Utada said using her super skills to jump through the three story high window with her sister on her back. "_I hope I don't get us killed," _she thought as the ground got nearer and nearer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada frowned. Something just didn't feel right, but she shrugged it off as Yumi too got in a fighting stance so they were standing back to back.

"How many of them are there?" Yumi asked surveying the crowd around them.

"I say somewhere between 10 and 20. I'm slightly impressed, Xana went all out this time," Cascada said indifferently even though on the inside she was nervous, but why she didn't know. She pushed the feeling aside, it would only get in her way.

"I don't think we can take them all out," Yumi said worry evident in her voice.

"We won't have to," the strawberry blonde said, "I'll create a distraction so you can get away and help Musa and Aelita and get to the factory."

"But Cascada-" the Japanese girl tried to protest but her friend had already started the plan.

Cascada drew her arm back ready to punch the nearest Xana zombie when she realized something. She was using no electricity, not even a spark. She gasped trying to stop herself but her momentum was too great and she ended up being grabbed by the possessed person. She was lifted up into the air by her throat. The girl struggled to breathe while also trying to shock the man into letting go of her but nothing happened.

"Hiya!" Cascada heard Yumi scream as she raised a chair above her head and bring it down on the possessed man's head. It broke but the man seemed unharmed and his grip on the plant A.I.'s neck didn't loosen. He used his free hand to forcefully slap Yumi away and into a nearby set of chairs before she became unconscious, surrounded by the rest of Xana's minions.

Hikaru tried to reach out for her friend but she could barely breathe let alone be of any help. The man smirked before he tossed her away from him, slamming her into the café's window breaking the glass. The green eyes girl bit her lip as she felt the sharp pieces in her arm and the blood blowing freely and tears threatening to fall. "_I'm useless," _she thought as the man stood over her, an evil smirk glued onto his face as he held a sphere of red electricity in his hand. "_This is it,"_ she thought closing her eyes waiting for the pain to come. For her existence to be over…but it never came. She heard grunting and opened her eyes to see the man no longer hovering over her.

"Cascada! Move!" she heard someone order.

She turned to the voice, a sense of over whelming relief filled her and she momentarily forgot her pain as she saw who her savior was. "_It's…"_

* * *

_Cliffy!!! _Ha,ha! You're probably mad at me now, but I know you still love me : P 

Anyway, thanks to _Miss Dark Shiva_ for making to more drawings for this story. You're so awesome! (Glomps her) Go to my profile and you'll find the links to them, so check them out! I'm still working on her one-shot and though I told her it would be out by today, Oct.20, it might be tomorrow. I have to finish up my homework or the computer is confiscated by order of my mom. Sigh. I'm counting the day to winter or break or at least Thinkgiving. School is so tiring.

Um...I already posted one of my oneshots for this story. It's called _Mist Fairie93's Collection of Oneshots. _The first one is for _alteris _and it is mainly about Odd and Musa. The next one, for _Miss Dark Shiva, _that still hasn't been posted yet is going to be about Odd and her O.C., Isis. Like I said, it'll definently be up tomorrow. Please be patient!

Anywho, I got to go finish my homework, boo-hoo!

You know what to do...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	31. What's the Point?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did I wouldn't be writing this and you wouldn't be reading this. You would be watching it on your bums instead! **

**What's the Point?**

_She turned to the voice, a sense of over whelming relief filled her and she momentarily forgot her pain as she saw who her savior was. "__It's…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_It's Musa," _Cascada thought as she saw her younger sister standing protectively in front of her, the Xana possessed man thrown against a cart of fresh produce all the way across the street, unconcious. The girl's eyes traveled towards her sister's hands where neon blue electricity sparked dangerously around her finger tips. "_She's still able to use her electricity," _Hikaru thought as she tried to do the same with hers but moving her arms just caused pain to shoot through them. She bit her lip pushing down the scream that threatened to tear itself from her throat.

Her body was covered with scratches from the glass, most of them not very deep but there were a few pieces of glass that had embedded themselves in her arms.

She closed her eyes trying to beat down the pain. She felt herself being lifted and prepared herself to fight off her carrier when her nose was met by a familiar scent. "William," she whispered, her voice sounding strained as she looked up at the boy holding her. The boy didn't respond, instead he moved her over to a place out of the way of Xana's possessed army where Aelita was hiding.

"Cascada!" the pinkette cried worried as she ran to the bleeding blonde as William sat her down.

"Aelita, take care of her," the boy said handing the younger girl his jacket before running back over to Musa who was now joined by Odd. They had managed to get rid of three of the Xana possessed people but there were still a lot of them left. Cascada watched as Ulrich picked up the unconscious Yumi and carry her over to where Aelita and she were at before helping the others.

Cascada eyes lingered on William's back before turning to her youngest sister. "Aelita, I need you to take the glass out of my arms," she said trying to sound calm though she was begging to worry when she felt her arms numb.

Aelita gasped, "But Cascada, I don't-"

"Aelita, just do it. I'll be fine," Cascada reassured though she wasn't certain herself. The pink hair girl nodded as she carefully pulled the pieces of glass out of the plant A.I.'s arm. Cascada sighed as she waited. Her arms were numb and they had a slow reaction time. This wasn't good. "Good girl," Cascada congratulated, "now take William's jacket and tear it so we can use it to stop the bleeding." Aelita nodded though she looked pale as she saw the amount of blood that covered Hikaru's once green outfit.

"You know, I always heard shopping could be dangerous, but I wasn't expecting this," Odd muttered as he dodged an attack.

"I can't keep this up," Musa said before slamming the palm of her hand against one of the shoppers' chest sending a shock through them. The Xana symbol in their eyes disappeared before they collapsed on the ground unconscious, Musa already on the next person. "I can only do this a couple of more times before I drain myself. Cascada, Aelita, you need to go to the factory. Now!"

"I'm not just leaving you," Cascada said grimacing, arms wrapped in William's shredded jacket, as she stood up. She still had feeling in her legs.

"Like you would be any use here," Musa said jumping over a middle age possessed person before kicking them in the back with a little electricity behind it. "I know you can't conduct the electricity around you. If you could you wouldn't be bleeding half of your body's blood all over the place. Go to the factory and deactivate the tower!" Cascada was a little taken aback by the wolf A.I.'s tone of voice. It reminded her so much of Leon. It was so authoritive "Besides," Musa continued sparing to look over her shoulder at her, "you owe me a new outfit, nee-chan!" she grinned winking.

A small smile formed on Cascada lips. "You're right," she nodded. "Let's go Aelita."

"I'll come with you," a now concious Yumi said as she slowly got to her feet.

"Me too," Ulrich said, "Odd, Musa, and William can handle themselves and Jeremy is waiting for us at the factory."

"Good. Then go," William said as he dodged a punch.

"William," Cascada said softly to the boy's back but she knew he could hear him, "I- you better not die," she said before leading Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich out a back door where fortunately there was none of any of the possessed people.

"Don't worry, I wont," William whispered under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was nervous. What was taking the others so long? He hated waiting. He turned to the super computer where two screens had popped up.

_"What's worst then Xana activating a tower?" _Jeremy thought bitterly to himself. "_Xana activating two towers," _he thought looking at the screen that showed a tower activated in the Moonlight Valley Sector and Gardenia. "What's Xana planning?" the boy asked himself, hoping that the others would arrive soon. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there," Ulrich said as the factory came into view. Ulrich ran in front with Aelita and Cascada in the middle and Yumi behind. The four teens ran toward the factory releaved that they were so close to their destination. They arrived at the factory, swinging down the ropes and rushing to the elevator.

"Jeremy," Ulrich said taking out his cell phone, "we're here. Get the scanners ready."

_"Got it," _the computer whiz said. The elevator doors opened and they stepped into the elevator. "Okay guys," Jeremy said over the speaker, "Xana's been busy. He's activated two towers, one in Moonlight Valley and the other in Gardenia. I'll send Aelita and Ulrich to the Valley Sector and Cascada and Yumi to Gardenia."

"Ulrich and I will go first," Aelita said as she and the brunette hair boy stepped into the large cylinder shaped objects.

"Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Ulrich. Scanner: Aelita. Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization!"

_**On Lyoko**_

Aelita and Ulrich landed skillfully on Moonlight Valley Sector, the overbike already waiting for them.

_"Okay guys," _Jeremy spoke, _"the tower is straight ahead, but be careful. Xana has sent some mantas and tarantulas to play with you."_

"Got it," Ulrich said as he hopped on his vehicle, Aelita sitting behind him, "Ready princess?"

"Ready," she nodded before they sped to the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay ladies. Your turn," Jeremy said. Cascada and Yumi stepped into the scanners as Jeremy began the process. "Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Cascada. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Cascada. Virtualization!"

The two girls were sent to Lyoko but a screen popped up with a net image of Cascada, a warning sign flashing over it. "What happen?" Jeremy asked typing furiously at the computer. "Cascada, are you okay?"

_**On Lyoko**_

"Yes. I'm fine," the green hair girl replied as she dusted herself off. "Something wrong?"

_"I don't know," _Jeremy said sounding unsure, "_just tell me if you two notice something weird."_

"Sure Einstein," Yumi said as the overwing appeared next to her. "Need a lift?" she asked her friend.

Rose smirked as she took out a small pink petal from within her pouch. "I have my own ride," she said as she tossed the petal into the air. The small petal floated up into the air before falling back down to the ground, but as it fell it expanded. Once it reached the ground it was big enough for the plant A.I. to ride upon. "Race you to the tower," she said hopping onto the petal as it lifted off the ground and both she and Yumi made their way to the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd grunted as his back hit the café's wall before he slid down it. He was soon joined by William and Musa. There were ten Xana possessed people left and Musa had already stretched herself to the limit. She cold barely create a static shock. "What are we going to do?" Odd asked breathing heavily. "There's no way we can keep this up."

Musa knew Odd was right but there had to be something they could do or else they wouldn't it make it. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area and that's when she saw it. She grimaced as she stood up shakily with the support of the wall, William and Odd both looking at her questioningly. The Xana's followers advanced closer to them and it was either now or never.

The blue-green eyes girl took a deep breath standing up tall before she ran towards them. "Musa!" the boys called out, but the girl didn't hear them. She focused on her objective as she managed to gather enough strength to place her hands on a possessed teen's shoulder flipping her body over his head and landing behind him. She ran towards a power line pole where a gray box was attached. She got it open and placed one of her hands on the many wires that were inside, the palm of the other hand directed towards the possessed people.

William realized what Musa was doing and tried to stop her but his legs collapsed under him. "Musa! Don't do it!" he yelled, but it was too late. The girl had closed her eyes in concentration as she felt strong electricity coarse through her from the power line. When she opened her eyes they were no longer blue-green but neon blue as electricity swirled around her. She took her hand away from the power box, blue sparks sprouting from her fingertips. Rain began to pour from the sky, the clouds finally releasing their tears, as lightning began to streak the sky and for a second, William and Odd were unsure whether they were on Lyoko.

"Let's get this over with," the wolf girl growled before attacking the nearest possessed person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Aelita!" Ulrich shouted as he cleared a path for Aelita to get to the tower. The pink hair girl took her chance running the short distance to the tower, passing through its walls. The samurai sighed in relief as he saw his friend run into the tower he turned back to the tarantula he was fighting when a manta snuck up behind him, sending him back to the real world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita ran into the center of the tower where she felt weightlessness as she ascended into the air. She landed softly on the higher platform and walked to the center where a monitor popped up. She placed her hand on it typing in her name and the code.

_Aelita..._

_Code…Lyoko_

The girl momentarily frowned in confusion as the millions of digital pixels that made up the towers walls flew down. Hadn't she been using a different code before? She shook her head. No matter. The tower was deactivated. All that needed to be done was to wait for Cascada to deactivate hers and for Jeremy to start a return trip and then everything would be back to normal. Well as normal as it was for them at least anyways. But still, she felt as if she was missing something important. Like she forgot something, something important…something that could affect everything….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see anything?" Cascada asked as she and Yumi landed not too far from the tower.

"No, but we should still be careful. Do you see anything Jeremy?" the Japanese girl asked.

"_Nothing," _the boy replied.

"This is too easy," the green haired girl said, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the area, "Cover my back," she said to Yumi before they began to run to towards the tower. They were a few yards away from the tower when Yumi was hit by a laser. They looked around but saw nothing.

"Hey, Jeremy didn't you say that there were no monsters?" Rose asked standing back to back with Yumi.

"_Well according to the screen there is none, but we upgraded the super computer and this is your sector so even if I didn't see anything you should have noticed._"

"Today hasn't really been the best of days for me, Jer," Cascada grounded out. "There must be seers around here," she said digging into her pouch. "_**Solar Blaze," **_she whispered before blowing on the reddish orange powder in her hand. The dust swarmed in the air before turning into fiery orange and red balls that landed mid air giving an outline of the monsters around them.

"Looks like we just have two tarantulas," Yumi said before dodging an attack.

"I'll get rid of the seers," Cascada said taking out her leaf shaped blades and throwing them at the small sphere shaped monsters. The monsters exploded as the blades hit their targets. The plant A.I. turned to Yumi who was trying to fight off both tarantulas at once. The path to the tower was clear so Rose took this as her opportunity. She ran towards the tower, ready to past through its walls, but instead of running thorough them she collided into the side of the tower. "What?" the girl asked shocked as she pressed her hand against the tower, "it doesn't recognize me, Jeremy!" she said sounding a little frantic.

"_What? I'll have to send Aelita to see if she can deactivate it. You two hold on- oh no! Yumi!_" the boy said in despair.

Cascada turned around just in time to see Yumi destroy one of the tarantulas but the other managed to get past her defense and attack her, sending her back to Earth. "Damn," Cascada cursed under her breath, before taking a deep breath. "It's okay. Just a tarantula. I can take care of it easily," she said taking out more of her blades as the monster turned toward her. It didn't attack; instead it moved closer to her. For every step it took, she took a step back. "_Why isn't it attacking?" _the girl wondered.

She continued to move backwards until she felt something touch her back. She gasped as she turned around, coming face to face with the scyphozoa. She threw her weapons at them but the jelly fish like monster just merely dodged them. Hikaru took a step back searching in her empty pouches for some sort of weapon but she had somehow managed to use them all. "_Not good!" _she thought taking a step back only to feel a tentacle run up her back. She looked behind her, surprised to see another scyphozoa behind her. She turned to her right and there was the tarantula. She turned to her left and there was the digital sea. "_Definitely not good" _she thought fear on her face.

"_**Energy Field!" **_

The tarantula exploded as before it was gone, Aelita standing a few feet from where it had been another pink sphere in her hand. One of the scypozoas noticed their new company and began to float over towards the pink hair girl.

"Aelita! Run to the tower!" Cascada yelled. The younger girl nodded but when she tried the memory sucking monster blocked her path and dodged her attacks. Suddenly it wrapped its tentacles around the girl floating her up into the air as a red aura surrounded her. "No!" Cascada gasped trying to run over to her sister but she herself had her own problems to deal with as the other scyphozoa floated into her path. She took a step back only to realize that her foot had met nothingness. She cried out as she began to loose her balance falling backwards. The scyphozoa didn't seem to care. It was getting rid of her one way or another.

Cascada let out a scream as she completely fell back heading straight towards the digital sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can't be happening!" Jeremy exclaimed as a window popped up showing the amount of memory the scyphozoa was stealing from Aelita.

"What can't be happening?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi walked out of the elevator.

"Well to make a long story short, Cascada can't get into the tower, Aelita's memory is being stolen by a scyphozoan, and Cascada just fell into the digital sea!"

"What!" both Yumi and Ulrich yelled.

"You heard me!" Jeremy snapped. "We can't do anything about Cascada right now but we have to save Aelita. Where are the others?"

All Yumi and Ulrich could do was merely shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cascada's P.O.V.**

What is this? My second near death experience? Though I doubt I can call it near deaf since there is no way out of this. It's weird. People say that when you're going to die, your life flashes before you. I guess that's true since it happened before with me when I was trying to save William. What isn't true is that crap about how things seem to slow down before crashing down upon you. That's some cheap movie thing. It isn't that things slow down; it's just that things happen so fast, but their so vivid it's as if things are slowing down. Ugh, I'm making no sense. I'm supposed to be falling to my death and these are the last things I'm thinking about. Even if I do some how miraculously survive, I probably won't remember thinking this so what's the point? My brain is thinking up these thoughts at an alarming speed, probably trying to make up for what I'll miss when I'm dead.

I'm not to far from plunging into the digital sea. There are so many things that I still haven't done yet. I guess that's why they say live each day like it's your last because it might very well might be. I just wished I was able to apologize to Musa and tell William…how I really feel… The positive thing about me dieing is I'll be with mother soon…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the explosion due to Cascada's impact into the digital sea filtered Jeremy's headphone penetrating the silence that filled the computer room. The silence was finally broken by Yumi's sobs. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her letting her cry on his shoulder. Jeremy sagged in his chair taking off his glasses while messaging his temples. "She's gone," he said though it really didn't need to be said, "And Aelita…" he couldn't even finish his sentence as tears began to well in his eyes.

A low slow beep sounded getting louder and faster with every second. The three teen turned to the super computer. Jeremy gasped in surprised rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "I-It c-can't be!" he stuttered.

"What is it Jeremy?" Ulrich asked still holding on to Yumi. The blonde turned to his friends, a look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"Hopper" he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa collapsed on all fours, soaking wet and jerking slightly with electrical current. Her hair and clothes clung to her skin as she feebly tried to crawl forward, but she only ended up collapsing all together. The Xana possessed people laid around her, unconscious.

"Musa!" she heard two voices yelled as the sound of footsteps running through puddles were towards her were heard.

She managed to lift her head up from the muddy ground to look at the two boys running worriedly towards her. "D-don't t-touch m-me," she stuttered out as she felt another wave of electrical shock go through her.

"What?" Odd asked confused as he drew back, almost about to touch the girl.

"She's conducting electricity at a rate that she can't control," William said surprising both Odd and himself, "if we touch her we won't only be shocked, we'll be dead."

"What about Musa?" Odd asked looking down at his jerking girlfriend.

William bit his lip looking down at the girl who was so much like a sister to him who was now withering in pain for trying to save them. "She'll die."

* * *

Whoa! Extra long chapter! Well for me it is! I don't know how some people can do it. Actually this was supposed to be longer but I was like "uh...what did I want to happen here again?" I remeber now but I didn't continue writing because I like tortuing you guys! I'm so evil mwhaaahhaahaacoughs hahhahhha! 

MistFairie's mom: Shut up and help me take the seed sout of these pumpkins!

Me: but they look like brains and I'm traumatized from my 6th grade pumpkin experiment!

Yes, me and my mom being totally random, but honestly, I never looked at a pumpkin or squash the same way again. I blame it on my crazy 6th grade science teacher. Anyway, I want to give a story shout out to _MewmiC_. She has a Lyoko story callled _Setting Their Fall_. It's really good and her writing is way better then mine, but sadly her story is lacking in reviews so I'm asking really nicely to not only review my story but hers too!

I just realized something. This is like chapter 31 or 32 making this not only my most reviewed story but my longest one too! Thanks to all my rockin' readers!

You know what to do! **_PLEASE REVIEW!!! OH! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!_**


	32. Ghost in the Machine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko so don't sue me! I do own Musa, Cascada, and this plot!**

**Ghost in the Machine**

_William bit his lip looking down at the girl who was so much like a sister to him who was now withering in pain for trying to save them. "She'll die."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A prolonged silence seemed to fill the air after those few words were said. Rain pounded down mercilessly into water filled craters that had been created by an angry and determine A.I. Unmoving but living bodies littered the ground but none of them were as important as the plum hair girl squirming in pain on the wet muddy ground.

"Y-you can't be serious," Odd said disbelief evident in his voice as tear mixed rain dripped down from his chin. He moved as closed as possible to the girl almost going past the boundary that was created by the neon blue electricity that surrounded her.

"Do you really think I would lie about something like this?" William almost yelled hovering over the girl. He could have stopped her, but he didn't. He saw what she was about to do for their sake but he just sat there, weak.

"The others should have deactivated the tower by now," the blonde haired boy said taking out his cell trying to do anything to make himself feel useful.

"T-tower n-not d-deactivated," the girl before them managed to stutter between seizure like attacks.

"Don't say that, Muse. I bet Einstein is starting up the return trip right now and then everything will be okay again" Odd said putting on a forced smile though right now he wanted to do anything but smile.

William looked at his "sister" and the boy who obviously loved her. He couldn't just sit there and watch her die there had to be something he could do, but what?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The single word that was let out from Jeremy's mouth seemed to echo throughout the Gardenia Sector. The scyphozoa that was holding onto Aelita let out a high pitch squeal, dropping the girl as the once red tower behind it turned white. Five mantas soared through the air circling above the tower's radius. Xana materialized two tarantulas but instead of having them face the tower or the now awakening Aelita, they faced the direction where Cascada had fallen into the digital sea.

The now fully awake pink hair girl held back a gasp as she silently backed away from the scyphozoa. "Jeremy," she whispered frightened, "what's going on?"

"_I don't think I even know what's going on," _Jeremy muttered as if in a daze.

"It looks like there waiting for something," Aelita said standing up when she was sure that she was far enough from the monsters but still close enough to see what was going on.

"_I think you're right. If Hopper took the risk to deactivate the tower it must be something important_" Jeremy said.

Aelita nodded to herself in agreement as she watched the monsters from behind a tall cherry blossom tree. The monster roared almost sounding enraged as they peered over the edge of the sector looking at something rising from the digital sea. Aelita gasped as she saw it.

"_What is it?" _Jeremy asked.

"I-I'm sending you a visual," Aelita said slightly shocked. The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing and she knew that Jeremy wouldn't either. A large bright white bubble emerged from the digital sea floating towards solid land. The monsters roared again as they began to shoot at it, the scyphozoas moving towards it. "What is that?" the pink hair girl asked in awe at the sight.

"_I don't know, but whatever it is, it's alive."_

The bubble hovered over the sector's land seeming oblivious to the lasers that were being shot at it. After hovering in one spot for a few seconds it began to move slowly back towards the edge of the sector, but it had left something.

"It's Cascada!" Aelita gasped as she saw the plant A.I. lie unmoving face down on the ground. "Is she…"

"_She's alive," _Jeremy said reassuring the girl, "_I'm going to send you two back to Earth."_

"But what about that bubble thing?" Aelita asked. The bubble was still making it's slow trip back to the digital sea, the monsters still shooting at it and though it didn't seem to be getting hurt Aelita knew that the lasers were taking a toll on the mysterious being.

Movement from out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Aelita looked away to see Cascada slowly standing up, facing the monsters, her head tilted down so her bangs hid part of her face. The monsters finally seemed to notice her and some began to shoot at her, but none of the attacks hit.

"_**Ivy Whip,"**_ Aelita heard the green hair girl whisper just before green vines sprouted from the ground wrapping around the legs of the two tarantulas. They screeched as they tried to destroy the vines but they had no effect. They continued to grow around the creatures, wrapping them in a tight grip. Cascada raised her hand out in front of her, curling it into a fist. As if she was doing it herself, the vines constricted around the tarantulas till they exploded.

The attack caught the attention of the mantas as they moved away from the bubble and began making their way towards Cascada. A green glow appeared around her hands forming a large pink and white, four pointed, throwing star in each hand. She tilted her head up and Aelita gasped at what she saw.

Cascada's eyes were a vibrant glowing green as she stared emotionlessly at the remaining of Xana's monsters. "_**Lotus Blades,**_" she yelled spinning before tossing the weapons at the monsters. The large pink and white blades spun in the air as they drove through all of the mantas before heading towards the scyphozoas. The jelly fish like creatures barely had any time to react before they were easily destroyed.

Aelita slowly stepped out from her hiding spot behind the tree as the older girl dismissed her new weapons. "Cascada? Are you okay?" she asked worried.

Cascada closed her eyes before reopening them again, their color back to their unnatural pink color. "I'm fine Aelita," she said as she watched the bubble finally disappeared into the digital sea.

"_Guys I'm about to start the return to the past process," _Jeremy said.

"What was that thing?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know," Cascada said still staring off into the virtual sea below her as a blinding white light began to sweep over the sector, "but it felt like I was being embraced by someone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shiver ran down William's back as he noticed the familiar white light sweeping towards them. A grin broke out across his and Odd's faces. "See? Didn't I tell you Muse? You're going to be okay!" Odd said turning to look down at the girl but he gasped. Her eyes were rolled back and she was shaking harder then she was shaking before.

"She's having a stroke," William said moving towards her.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked holding him back, "You'll die!"

"And Musa will die before the return trip will even reach her!" William shouted back shrugging the boy's hands off him as he tried to pick the girl up. A shock went through him as soon as his skin made contact with hers. It hurt a lot but he was still alive. He hooked his arms under her legs and behind her back so that she was leaning against his chest. Odd moved aside as sparks of excess energy flew off the girl when William stood up.

The older boy began to run towards the white light, which seemed to taunt him, seemingly moving slowly when he needed it to quickly erase everything bad that had happen that day. William clenched his teeth as the extra energy rolled off of Musa and into him, but the pain that he was expecting never came. If he wasn't so worried about the girl in his arms he would have noticed that he the energy he was getting from the girl wasn't harming him at all.

William felt the girl slowly stop shaking in his arms and her body became limp. "Musa don't do this to me," the boy growled increasing his speed, "you can't die. Too many people care about you! You can't just leave them!"

"O-nii-san," the girl gasped before she became completely limp and with one last burst of energy William pushed himself into the white dome of light…

**Earlier that Day in the Cafeteria…**

"Hello Ulrich dear," Sissi said walking up to the table, "I see Yumi isn't here today. Neither is that wall flower, Aelita, or those two weirdoes, Cascada and Musa."

"Weirdoes? The only weirdo I see here is a little girl who can't take a hint that the guy she keeps stalking isn't interested. Now that's a weirdo," a voice said smugly behind the girl. Sissi turned around to see Cascada, Yumi, and Aelita standing behind her with trays of food. Cascada of course was the one who had spoken. "Just get a clue Sissi. You and Ulrich were never meant to be but Yumi and Ulrich, that's meant to last forever," she smirked as Sissi became red with anger and stomped away.

The plant A.I. sat down at the table like nothing was the matter as a blushing Ulrich and Yumi gave her death stares that she blindingly ignored. Though Yumi was giving her friend the stare she noticed that the girl was sitting as far from the shaggy hair teen as possible. Yumi sighed internally. _"Will she ever tell him how she feels?" _she wondered to herself before her gaze traveled off to the now eating brunette hair boy. _"I guess I shouldn't even be talking though. I can't even tell Ulrich my feelings for him. It's probably already too late now" _the Japanese girl thought sadly.

"Hey, where's Musa?" Odd asked worried when he didn't see the plum hair girl around. Aelita looked around the table noticing that Odd was right. Musa wasn't with them.

"We thought she was with you," Aelita said becoming confused when she saw the worried faces on both Odd's and William's face. As if as one both boys ran out the cafeteria towards the girl's dorm. The others followed though they weren't sure what had gotten the two boys so worried. Had something happened when they left the three to fight the Xana zombies?

"Musa! Open up!" Odd shouted pounding on the door. They waited for what seemed like an eternity but no answer. William tried calling her cell but it went straight to voice mail. Odd sunk to the floor. He didn't want to think about what had happened. He couldn't even believe it. Musa was… William's arms grew slack and his face became expressionless. It was his fault. He couldn't save her. He wasn't strong enough to stop this.

The other seemed to have reached the conclusion on what was happening and it seemed to fall on them like a ton of bricks. Jeremy wrapped his arm around Aelita as tears began to fall. Cascada punched a nearby wall, luckily with human strength, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, Yumi and Ulrich looked depressed, and Odd fell to his knees staring at the wall. William's hand shook as he tried to hold back the tears. He had failed, he hadn't been fast enough and now Musa was…

"What's with the sad faces? You people are really starting to depress me," a familiar voice asked. The shocked group turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a girl with damp waist length white hair that turned black towards the ends with blue green eyes wearing her sleep clothes. The girl grinned at their deer in the headlight expressions. "I mean seriously, it looks like you guys can't even go five minutes without me."

"Musa! You're alive!" Odd gasped running towards the girl and gathering her in a tight embrace while picking her up and spinning her around in circles. The girl giggled at the boy's enthusiasm as he finally sat her back down on the ground. Odd grinned and without thinking he brought her close again, this time kissing her, Musa melting into his embraces. The two didn't break apart till they heard someone clear their throat behind them and realize that they were still in front of the others. Aelita, Yumi, Cascada, Ulrich, and Jeremy all had big grins on thier faces. The two blushed looking away but Odd still didn't let his grip on her loosen. He would be able to stand the teasing that Ulrich and Jeremy would give him later.

"Musa," the girl heard someone whisper. She looked up to see William walking towards her, his expression totally unreadable. Instantly, Odd let her go as William pulled her towards him embracing her. "Don't _ever _do that again," he whispered placing his head atop of hers. Musa was going to give him some smart retort about how she wasn't weak and could take care of herself but stopped when she felt a single tear fall on her head coming from the boy holding her. She sighed leaning into his embrace more.

"Believe me, that's not something I would want to try again. Oh and Nii-san? Thank you" she smiled sincerely up at the boy when they pulled away. The boy mirrored her smile with one of his own.

"What happened to your hair?" Aelita asked trying to lighten the mood, "Changed the color again?"

"Nah," the wolf A.I. grinned shaking her head. "Decided to wash the color out and go with my natural color. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Cascada shrugged, "The tower didn't recognize me so I couldn't deactivate the tower, then I fell into the digital sea, Hopper deactivated the tower and this weird bubble thing brought me back. Nothing real interesting," she said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you couldn't get into the tower and what bubble thing are you talking about?" Musa asked wanting to know what she had missed.

"We don't know exactly what happened, " Jeremy said, "but what we do know is that-"

"Is that whatever the thing was, it was alive," Cascada said cutting the computer whiz off.

"Alive?" Ulrich questioned, "You mean like it was Hopper?"

"No," Cascada said shaking her head before Jeremy could answer, "It wasn't Hopper but it still felt familiar, loving almost," she said getting a far off look in her eyes.

"I think we should continue this little chat later," Musa said as they began to hear footsteps coming towards them. They all turned to see someone they didn't expect to see.

"Chris?" Odd asked surprised and confused as he saw the Sub digitals' drummer walk towards them with a smile on his face. Why was Chris here he wondered. Shouldn't he be at the record studio or something?

Musa also looked confused but not for the same reason that Odd and the others were. "Um...Odd? Who's Chris?" she asked looking towards Odd. The others didn't know whether to laugh at the girl, stare at her in shock, or just pound their heads against the walls. Odd was shocked and so was Chris but the drummer seemed to recover as his smile grew bigger.

"_Oh yes," _he thought, "_She's definitely what we're looking for."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana was seething from his throne in cyber space. Rose and Lana were supposed to be dead. His wish had been so close to coming true only to be shattered by Hopper and the _other _interference. The computer program calmed itself. "_Maybe…" _it thought, "_I can use this new revealing to my advantage…" _he thought, once again feeling in control as he set his plans into action

* * *

Yay! Their alive! But did you really think I would kill off my star characters? I wouldn't do that. Maybe later on in the story but their alive...for now. (insert evil laugh and thunder and lightning) I'm so high in sugar right now. Anyway, I used some ideas from the show as you can see, but the bubble thing isn't Hopper this time. That's all I'm telling you

Okay people. Once again, I want to pull my hair out. I've recently found out not only the real name of Aelita's mother (Alena, or something like that), but that "Hopper" was actually her mother maiden name, and that Aelita's real last name is something that starts with an "S" (can't really remeber it right now but it seemed Germany or Sweedish) and that "Franz" is actually her father's middle name. Man, this is really annoying. Oh well, I'm too lazy to change what I wrote now. Just wanted to tell you so I wouldn't get reviews saying that I messed up.

Um...sorry if my last chapter seemed...rushed. I'm not that good with fight scenes so last chapter was a good example of me trying to avoid them. Sorry if it didn't seem good.

Don't forget to check out MewmiC's story _Setting Their Fall. _It's really awesome but it's lacking in reviews but don't take my word! Read it yourself and review! I'll give you a virtual hug and a cookie if I see that you review and maybe if you ask nicely MewmiC will too! LOL!

Anyway, I'm sugar high. Too much left over candy from Halloween. **_PLEASE REVEIW!!!_**


	33. A Glimpse at His Past Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I just own Musa and Cascada.**

**A Glimpse at His Past – Part 1**

**Musa's P.O.V.**

Okay. So I think I might have made a total idiot out of myself by asking who this Chris person was, but does everyone else in the group know him? By the tale tell looks I was getting from them, I guess that's a yes though I doubt Cascada knows who he is either. She's probably trying to seem indifferent again so she'll seem cool or whatever.

Man, I really wish Odd would stop staring at me with that look on his face that's asking me if I'm crazy. Maybe I am. Not to sure though, but that's beside the point! This Chris person seems like a person that I should know but I don't. I mentally sigh. I hate being out of the loop. It's no fun.

"I'm Chris," the guy says extending out his hand. Uh, no duh dude, Odd just said your name like 10 seconds ago. I take his hand and lightly shook it back. "And as for whom I am, I play the drums for this band called the Subdigitals."

Subdigitals, Subdigitals…Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh! I remember it's a band that Odd likes. I only heard one of their songs, _Break Away, _but it seemed pretty good. Not really my style of music but still I wouldn't mind listening to it once in a while.

I looked Chris over. Not in an attracted way! Eww! Gross! He's way older then me. Well actually when you think about it and get all technical I'm actually older then him, but when it comes to appearance and mostly my personality, he's older. Anyway, he looked familiar. He held himself up with the same laid back stand as someone else I knew, but who…Then it hit me and I gasped!

I must have startled everyone because they were all looking at me worried but at the moment I didn't care. I only cared about my recent discovery. "You're, you're," I said pointing a shaking finger at the white hair young man. He looked confused at my response but I had yet to finish it. "You're Jim- sensei's son aren't you?" I asked.

Chris's eyes widened and I could feel the gang look at me like I should be taken care of by the men in white suits. Surprisingly a deep chuckle vibrated through the tension and we all stared at Chris who was now laughing his head off. Maybe I'm not the only crazy one here. I looked at the others and I could tell they were probably thinking the same thing. Finally, Chris calmed down.

"Sorry, but that was funny," he said wiping a tear from his eyes. "No, Jim isn't my father," he said. Great I just made myself look like an idiot. "He's my uncle." Well at least I was close.

"Jim is your uncle?" Odd asked in surprised. I was wondering when he was going to say something. Chris nodded.

"But that's beside the point. I didn't come here to talk about me."

"Then what did you come here to talk about?" Cascada asked coolly.

"I came here to talk to Odd," (I swear, Odd almost fainted), "Aelita, Musa, and any of you who can play an instrument" Chris said, his smile never fading.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because," Chris said a certain spark in his eyes as he looked at me, "I want you to play in front of my producers at the dance."

Okay, this time Odd really did faint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd groaned as he opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for awhile till he gained enough strength to roll over. He was in his room and Ulrich was sitting on his own bed reading a book. "Man, my head is killing me," Odd groaned as Ulrich noticed his friend was awake.

"You're up," Ulrich stated obviously as Odd managed to sit upright in bed.

"Yeah, but I had this weird dream that Chris came and told us he wanted us to play in front of his producers at the dance. Kind of outrageous right?" Odd asked chuckling.

"It would be, if it hadn't happened," Ulrich said.

"You mean…" Odd said eyes growing wide as Ulrich nodded. "That's fantastic!" the boy cried jumping up forgetting his previous lassitude.

"It would be," Ulrich said again.

"Hey what's with the 'It would be'?" Odd asked.

"Like I said," the brunette said standing up, "It would be if Musa hadn't declined."

"She did what?" Odd yelled pulling at his hair.

"She declined. Said something about it wouldn't be right even though Chris told her that Sissi would still be performing and it would be like a singing contest, but Musa still declined. She wouldn't tell any of us why. She just stayed long enough to make sure that you were okay before going off."

"Aw man! I can't believe it! My one chance at making it big and it's gone! Forever!" Odd moaned.

"Hey, if I were you I would be trying to figure out why Musa doesn't want to perform. I mean, we all heard her sing. She's great," Ulrich said, "something must be bugging her. Did you break up with her?" Ulrich asked. As harsh as his question was, it was totally out of line since Odd had been known to go through girls quickly.

"Never!" Odd growled darkly, "I wouldn't do that to someone like Musa!" he said walking to the door.

"Hey! Where you going?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm going to find her," Odd said over her shoulder before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada sighed as she hung upside down from her bed. "So are you going to tell me?" she asked Yumi who was sitting next to her. Aelita looked confused as she silently looked back and forth between the two older girls.

"Tell you what?" Yumi asked innocently even though she knew exactly what Cascada wanted.

"Yumi, please do not try to insult my intelligence or my memory by avoiding the question. You know how resilient I can be when I want something," the plant A.I. said.

"Fine," Yumi sighed looking down at her lap. "Last night…my mom and I, we, uh, got into a fight." Aelita gasped and Cascada immediately pulled Yumi towards her, lifting her shirt up to see if there were any bruises that could have been inflicted to her friend. "I'm okay," Yumi said shooing Cascada away from her. "Anyway," Yumi continued tucking strand of hair behind her ear, "Um… things aren't working out with her and my dad and…we'll be moving to Japan around winter break," she said whispering the last part.

"What?" Aelita asked surprised standing up. "How? You can't just leave. What about school? What about your friends? What about Ulrich?"

"I don't know, Aelita!" Yumi cried, tears falling from her eyes. "I keep asking myself that but I can't think of anything. I've tried everything."

"Bull." Aelita and Yumi turned to Cascada who was staring calmly out the window as splashes of drops of water began to fall from the sky. "If you really tried everything," she said keeping her voice leveled and never letting her gaze leave the darkened skies outside, "If you really tried everything, you wouldn't be worrying about going to Japan because you wouldn't have to."

"What?" Yumi asked confused, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Cascada sighed before finally facing the other two girls again. "The way I see it, you can do two, maybe even three things. You can lie around and mope your ass off before your dragged off to Japan, make the best of however long you have here, or become a boarding student."

"But- my mom won't let me! We can't afford-What about Hiroki? I can't just leave him," Yumi complained.

Cascada sighed before poking Yumi in the forehead with her finger and leaning her head close to the girl's. "You worry too much. It's not that hard. Think. How do you think that Musa and I can afford all of this stuff?" she asked motioning her hand around the room. "Where do we get the money?" she asked slipping out her own credit card.

"Wait you mean- but I can't-" Yumi said shaking her head.

"Hey!" Cascada said flicking Yumi forehead softly with her finger, "Isn't it rude in Japan to not accept a person's gift? If you ask me, I don't think you're ready to see the Land of the Rising Sun," she said grinning. "Anyway, just on my card alone I have enough money to let you, your brother and the next 5 generations of Ishiyamas go to Kadic, but it's not really up to me. After all if you want to get technical this money really isn't mine."

"Then who's is it?" Aelita asked.

"Yours of course," Cascada grinned, "So what will it be Aelita?"

"Well of course," Aelita said.

"Then it's settled," Cascada said clapping her hands, "Yumi will stay here at Kadic."

"I don't know if my parents would allow it though," the Japanese girl said trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yumi, just leave it up to me," Cascada grinned, "I'm not going to let one of the few people who don't think I'm some kind of plotting serial killer go that easily."

"Okay, okay," the black hair girl laughed, "but you got to do something for me in return."

"Isn't it supposed to work the other way around?" Cascada asked arching a brow. Yumi grinned as she leaned in towards her friend, Aelita giving both of them another weird look.

"Tell _him _how you feel," Yumi whispered in her ear making Cascada gasp before turning her head back to the now heavier storm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard him through the rain even before he had stepped into the Hermitage. She didn't move, she didn't say anything even when she felt his presence at the door to the room she was in. She just sat there on the floor among stacks of forgotten books and papers, looking at one bounded handwritten book in particular. She turned to the next page as she felt him sit next to her, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" he asked softly.

"Just a book…" Musa said softly closing said object and looking at the boy next to her. His usually shaggy hair was plastered to his face as he looked down at the girl next to him. "You're all wet, nii-san."

William smirked. "Really? I hadn't noticed," he said trying to be funny but stopped when he saw the far off look in Musa's eyes. "What's the matter, sis?" he asked. Musa gasped slightly but gave a small grin as she leaned against him, not minding that he was soaking wet.

"I was…just thinking, you know, about things," she murmured staring off at a wall across from them.

"Thinking about what? What Chris said?" the boy asked. Musa nodded.

"I was thinking…that we would have to perform on Parent's Day," she said softly.

"Is that it?" William chuckled, "Are you afraid of meeting Odd's parents or something because from what I know they never come."

"No that's not it," the girl sighed closing her eyes.

"Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything. You're almost like family to me."

"But that's just it!" Musa said pushing away from him. "I'm not your family! I'm not human! I'm just an illusion, a fake, not real. I have no parents. I have no past other then what I was created for. Everything that I thought…everything that I wanted to be real, it's not and I know that! I was just trying to run away from the fact that I'm not human!" she cried standing up above him. "I will never have baby pictures of myself, or scars from when I tried to ride a bike without training wheels, or memories of a mother singing lullabies to me at bedtime! I will never have them," she said crying down.

"Musa-" William said about to disagree with her but she stopped him.

"William, please don't tell me that I'm wrong. In a way I know I'm already wrong but in a way I know I'm right too. I could have deal with the fact that there would never be any childhood memories to look back upon, but…"she said her shoulders shaking as she bit her lip to hold back the tears. She wasn't going to shed anymore. "But they promised," she said collapsing to her knees. "They promised that they would see me perform for the very first time."

"Who?" William asked even though he had an idea on who she was talking about.

"Mother, father, and Leon! They all said that they would be right there for me when I finally came to Earth and they promised that they would be at my very first performance!" Musa said curling her hands into fist, "and I know I sound like some spoiled brat because I'm not the only ones missing them and it's not their fault that they couldn't be here, but…" she let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around William, trying to control her sobs.

"I know, you still want them to be there," William said. Musa nodded numbly against his shoulder. "Have I ever told you about my parents?" he asked her. The white and black hair girl pulled away from him slightly and shook her head. "Well they're great. My dad works a construction business with one of my uncles and my mom works with Kindergartners. I know I mess up sometimes but I know they love me and I'm not just saying that because they're family and that's how they're supposed to feel about me. Actually, they had a choice."

"A choice?" Musa asked tilting her head back to look up at him as she leaned herself against his shoulder.

William nodded getting a far off look in his eyes. "They had a choice of whether they wanted me or not because, biologically, I'm not their son."

* * *

Okay! I updated! Yay me! 

So yeah, I decided to add some info on William's parents. I guess I can use creative liscence since the show doesn't really talk about his family, kind of like with Odd(well up until season 4) Anyway, with my luck their probably be an episode with info about his family in it and it'll totally mess up my story but whatev. This is how **I **think William's family is. Also I'm doing the same thing with Odd. I had already put some of my ideas about his family in my story before I saw that episode where they were getting ready for winter break, and where the creators finally gave us a glimpse of Odd's life. Whatever. I'm still sticking to my idea, at least for this story.

Anyway, I finished _Miss Dark Shiva's _four shot and I posted the first part of _MewmiC's _two shot. It takes place after the gang finally gets William back on Earth and mainly centers around William and Aelita. Yeah, it's kind of a weird pairing but I think it's kind of growing on me, either that or I'm more of a Jeremy hater then I thought...

Anywho, nothing more to say. I might be able to put another chapter up on Monday but I'm not making any promisies.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	34. A Glimpse at His Past Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Musa, Cascada, and this story's plot.**

**A Glimpse at His Past- Part 2**

Musa looked confused. "You're adopted?" she asked. William nodded. "Why didn't I know about this before?" she asked slightly offended that he hadn't told her this. She had told him a lot about herself, more then even Cascada, Odd, or anyone else even knew.

The boy gave a wry smile. "It's not exactly something I like to broadcast. When some people hear that someone was adopted they tend to get this Oliver Twist picture in their mind and start pitying them. I didn't want that."

"Is that how you think I would have acted?" Musa asked before rolling her eyes and mock punching him. "Baka," she muttered under her breath as she leaned into him more despite his dampness.

"Okay, okay, bad judgment on my part," the shaggy hair boy chuckled taking his wet jacket off and wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"So…how did you meet your parents?" the white and black hair girl asked softly. William sighed tilting his head towards the ceiling and closing his eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to nii-san," Musa added quickly.

"No, it's fine, I was…just thinking on where to begin, that's all," William said smiling down softly at the girl. "Okay, my parents were visiting a friend who lived on the Alps…

_**Flashback**_

Daniel and Emma Dunbar were driving quietly up the snowy Alps to their rented lodge after visiting an old high school friend of theirs. They wanted to get back to their lodge soon before the incoming snow storm hit full blast. Already, snowflakes had begun to fall softly, covering the ground in a thin coat of white. They were a relativly young couple both in their early thirties and they had been married for seven wonderful years.

"Be careful, honey," Emma advised. She hated driving at night and especially when it was raining or snowing.

"Don't worry, Em," Daniel said briefly taking his eyes off the road to look at his worried wife, "We'll be home soon and then we can-"

"Daniel! Look out!" Emma cried. Daniel turned around and immediately slammed on his brake. His car skidded to a stop only inches from the being it had almost ran over. Daniel got out of the car, despite his wife's protest, and walked slowly in front of it where the head lights were shining on a figure. He gasped as he looked down to see something unexpected.

It was a young boy seemingly between the age of 6 and 8. He had long short choppy black hair that stuck out everywhere and the only clothes he wore were a tattered pair of jeans and a thin white tee-shirt. The young boy shook uncontrollably, his lips blue from the frigid cold.

"What on Earth?" Daniel said in shock before he immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around the freezing child. He looked around to see if there were any clues to as where the boy had come from but the snow was already thickening, hiding any clues about the boy. The man picked the boy up and carried him back to the car where his worried wife sat.

"What happened, Dan? Who is he? What happened to him? Do you think he'll be okay? Oh, how could he have gone out in this cold without any proper clothes on? Why, we should find his parents and make sure they're locked in jail for letting their child go out in wether like this and…" Emma continued to ramble on and on while Daniel placed the boy in the back seat and buckled him up. Through his shivering, the boy watched everything the two adults did with immense observation.

"Emma, be quiet, you're probably scaring the kid with your excessive talking," Daniel said getting back into the driver seat, "We'll just have to take him with us, when the snow storm eases off we'll see if we can find this boy's parents if there still alive."

"You don't think something could have happened to his parents do you?" the woman asked looking worriedly at the boy in the back seat.

"I don't know. Anything is possible in this weather," Daniel said as he began driving, "but we'll find out."

Emma sighed as she turned around in her seat to look at the child. "Hi, sweetie, I guess this is all scary for you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Emma and the man with the stick up his butt is my husband, Daniel," the woman said ignoring her husband's scoff, "Anyway, what's your name?" The boy cocked his head to the side in a confused manner. "I don't think he understands me," Emma said turning to her husband before back to the boy, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she asked loudly and slowly.

"Damn it, Emma! I don't think he's deaf! Probably just sacred mute or maybe he speaks another language," Daniel said his eyes still on the road. The woman stuck her tongue out childishly at her husband who rolled his eyes. Emma turned back to the boy and gasped.

"Look Dan!"

"I really can't look in drive," the man said but he used the rear view mirror to look at the back seat. He chuckled as he saw the boy sticking out his tongue, imitating Emma.

"He's so cute!" Emma gushed hugging the boy the best she could turned around in the front seat. "Ow!"

"What?" Daniel asked worried.

"Nothing. Just shocked myself. That's it." Emma said pulling away from the boy. "I really wish we knew what his name was. I don't like calling the poor kid 'Him'. It's sounds so degrading."

"9455426," the boy spoke surprising both adults.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Emma asked shocked.

"9455426," the boy repeated.

"Maybe that's his phone number," Emma said taking out her phone and dialing the number. She waited awhile before hanging up.

"Well?" Daniel asked.

"I just got the operator saying that this number does not exist," she sighed looking down at her phone. "William," she laughed after a second of thinking.

"What?"

"William, you know, the little letters on the numbers on the phone? Well if you press those numbers he gave us you get William," Emma explained. Daniel looked at his wife like she was crazy which probably wasn't to far from the truth.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well it makes sense. I see this everyday at work too. Children around his age make up these weird little habits and tricks to remeber things. You know like little memory tricks. Like take for example that joke. Why is nine afraid of seven? Because seven ate nine. That joke could help a child learning their numbers. I wouldn't be surprised if I was right which I'm probably am."

"Yes dear," Dan agreed automatically, a trick that he had learned to do along time ago if he didn't want to wind up on the couch "of course your right."

"Daniel?" Emma asked unsurely.

"Yeah?"

"What if we can't find his parents? He so young. I'm afriad of what will happen if he gets stuck in the system."

Daniel didn't respond at first, keeping his attention on the road, but finally he responded, "We'll take care of him. Simple as that".

Emma nodded smiling. "William Dunbar. I think I like that name. Don't you?" she asked the little boy lovingly.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's how I met my parents," William said smiling softly at the memory. He looked down at the girl who was snuggled against him to see that she was asleep. The boy sighed shaking his head. "Why does it seem like your always falling asleep on me?" he asked softly aloud.

"William…" Musa moaned in her sleep a frown etched into her features.

"I'm right here Musa," he said softly.

"William…you were one weird little kid, weren't you?" the wolf A.I. asked opening her eyes.

"You were awake?" the boy asked. The girl nodded smirking. "So do you understand my reasoning for telling you that story?"

"Yeah," Musa sighed looking down at her hands, "You don't have to be related by blood to be family."

"Right," William nodded.

"Hey, William nii-san?" the girl asked pulling away from him to look him directly in the eye. "Did you ever find out what happened to your _real _parents?"

"No," the older boy said looking down, "I don't even remember anything before that night and the police couldn't find any leads, but it doesn't matter. Daniel and Emma are great parents. As far as I'm concerned, they are my _real _parents."

Musa nodded thoughtfully before getting up. "Do you…think that I could get Millie and Tamiya to record our performance for me? You know, for when we finally get Hopper out?"

"I'm sure you could. So does that mean that you'll perform?" William asked getting up too.

Musa smirked, "Only on a few conditions, one of which you can help me with."

"And they would be?"

"One of them is that you have to play drums," the girl grinned.

"What?" William asked confused.

"You heard me. Chris said that we would need a drummer. Drummer found!" she said waving her hands at him.

William sighed. "Well I guess it won't hurt."

"Arigatou! Thank you, nii-san!" the girl cried happily.

William ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "It looks like the rain is stopping, let's head back to school."

"Hai!" the wolf A.I. nodded before bending down and picking up the book she had been looking at earlier.

"What's that?" William asked curiously.

"It's…just something that could help us at the dance," Musa said vaguely.

"Really?" The boy asked sensing that she wasn't telling him everything.

"Yeah, now let's go. I need to find Odd," she said walking out the room and all the older teen could do was follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd groaned as he tripped over his own feet falling into a puddle left over from the rain. "Damn," he cursed before a hand was extended out in front of him to help him up. He looked up to see Musa standing in front of him, her hand held out towards him

"Need a hand?" she smiled lightly.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded taking her hand and letting her help him pull his self up, "I was looking for you."

"I figured you would after you heard what I told Chris," she said.

"Why did you do that, Muse? You have a great voice! Way better then Sissi's," he said making a disgusted face when he said Sissi.

"Thanks, but that wasn't why I said no."

"Then why did you?" Odd asked confused.

Musa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Odd's waist, despite him being wet, leaning her head on his shoulder. Automatically, Odd wrapped his arms around her waist too, bringinh her closer. The girl sighed contently before finally answering him. "Odd, you have to promise me that if we do this we do it together and we'll be truthful to each other and the music, no matter what," she murmured softly in his ear.

"I promise," Odd said rubbing her back soothingly.

Musa smiled as she gently pulled away from him, taking something out of her pocket and handing it to Odd. "Good, but we'll need some songs. Do you think we can make some from this?"

"I guess," Odd said as he flipped through what the girl had given him. It was a white leather bound book with the script neatly written with a black ink fountain pen. "Whose is this?" he asked handing it back to Musa.

"My mother's," the girl said holding the book tight to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy looked towards the elevator as the doors opened revealing Cascada. "Hey," she said stepping out.

"Hey," the boy said returning to look at the monitors.

"Did you find out what our mysterious bubble thing was?" the girl asked looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"Well I did find that the frequency of that and the frequency of the S.O.S. signal that we thought was coming from Musa are similar," the computer whiz said pushing up his glasses.

"So they're the same?"

"Well I haven't gone through all of the codes for both of them, but so far they do seem the same," Jeremy yawned.

"How much sleep have you been getting, Four Eyes?" Cascada asked noticing the dark rings around the boy's eyes.

"Not too much," the boy admitted not even commenting on the Four Eyes comment.

"Get some sleep," the plant A.I. ordered.

"I can't. I need to finish going over this stuff and I also need to-"

"You know, I'm not going to have Aelita be mad at me for not making you stop working. Even Hopper took a day off once in awhile. I'll finish whatever you're doing," Cascada said ushering the tired boy out of the chair.

"But-but, I'm working on some highly complicated programs and-" Jeremy began to protest.

"Jeremy! Nothing about a computer is complicated for me. Hello! I am one, now no more excuses. Go before I have to get nasty."

"You mean you already aren't," the blonde hair boy said managing to have enough energy to make a joke.

"I'll let you off easy on that one and blame it on the lack of sleep," Hikaru said pushing the boy into the elevator before the doors closed.

Cascada sighed shaking her head. "What does Aelita see in him?" she asked herself before sitting down in front of the computer. She began with finishing the new program update Jeremy was adding to the Skid before starting working on her own project. She had been working on it for a few minutes when she heard the sound of the elevator opening. She sighed as she turned around in the chair. "Jeremy your going to go prematurely bald if you keep-" she began before cutting herself off when she saw that it wasn't Jeremy but William instead. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't be in here?" the boy asked arching a brow.

"No, I'm just wondering why **you **would be here," she said before returning back to the computer. She heard no sound come from the boy and she would have thought he had left if she had heard the elevator.

"What are you doing?" she felt someone ask next to her ear. She jumped; startled that she hadn't noticed that he had gotten so close to her without her realizing it. She stared into his dark eyes that were staring into her green ones, mesmerized. She was finally able to look away, turning back to the computer and hiding her blush thanks to the glow of the computer monitors.

"I'm just working on another sector. To balance the sectors between Musa and I. I'm also trying to figure out why I still can't even create a spark," she said raising her hand and concentrating on it but nothing happened. She sighed disappointedly as she dropped her hand down. "I think the reason why I can't do it is because Musa's two sectors are over powering my one. Hopefully, as soon as I get this last sector online I'll be fine again," she said leaning back in the chair and messaging her temples, "I really hate being powerless."

"Who said you were?" the boy asked.

"Nobody, but-"

"Then don't call yourself powerless. You're anything but powerless. You're stronger then you think" William said softly leaning closer to her over the side of the chair.

"William, I-I want to tell you something," Cascada said looking away trying to gather her courage as her heart began to pound faster and faster in her chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I-I just wanted to tell you t-that I, um, uh, that I-" the strawberry blonde was cut off when she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Not wanting to finish her sentence, she took out her phone and answered it. William pulled away from her, stuffing his hands in his pockets and once again getting a far off look in his eyes. "H-hello? Oh, Musa… Yeah…Uh, huh…I guess I can…Sure. I'll tell him. Meet you guys there," she said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" William asked sounding uninterested.

"Seems like my dear sister has recruited me in her little band along with everyone else in our little group. She's going to call Chris and tell him that we'll play at the dance before meeting us over in the gym to practice," the plant A.I. said clicking out of a few things on the computer before getting up and walking past William towards the elevator. "Um, are you coming?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," William nodded before stepping into the elevator. "So what were you going to tell me before Musa called?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It can wait," Cascada said waving him off.

"If you say so," the boy shrugged.

The strawberry blonde sighed sadly internally. '_Why can't I just tell him?' _she wondered.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That's great!" I'm glad you guys changed your minds. You really have some talent," Chris said grinning as he spoke into his phone. "Okay so I'll see you the day of the dance. Have at least three or four songs ready. Okay. Bye."

The Subdigitals' drummer grinned. He really had a lot of faith in this group. Utada had a great emotional voice and Della Robbia had a great sound. It was one of his best ideas, putting the two together though he already had a feeling that they were together long before he even came into the picture.

Chris tapped his drumming sticks against the edge of his desk excitedly. He couldn't wait to hear how they would sound and even though he was supposed to be bias he hoped that they would be able to win against that Delmas girl. That reminded him. He needed to call his band mates and the producers to tell them that he had two possible candidates for their opening act. The white hair man would need some help in deciding wish band was the most worthy to perform with them at their concert and also go on to make their own CD.

He picked up his phone calling Nico and Ben, his two band mates, and telling them the news before hanging up and calling one of their producers. He waited while the phone rang before it was finally answered. "Hello, Mr. D- I mean Ken, this is Chris…yes, thanks for remembering me. Look, I was wondering if you would have some free time in your busy schedule to help me out with this contest. I found two great groups of kids and I need help deciding and- you will? Thank you! I really appreciate this. Yes, Kadic Academy. In four days. Okay, see you then and thanks again!" Chris let out a loud whoop of joy as he hung up, pumping his fist into the air. He had done it. He had managed to get exactly the people he could count on for a task like this. Now all he had to do was wait for Parent's Day to come and for the fun to begin.

* * *

Hi peoples! Yay! An early update! I should be working on my science fair report or practice these two songs that I have to sing in French, but I didn't. Oh well. I'll probably won't do it till the weekend and then I'll get all cranky because I'm trying to finish two weeks worth of stuff into two days. Sigh. I really wonder how I can be getting such good grades at school when I'm so damn lazy. 

Anywho, we found out about a little of William's past (hence the title), Musa and Odd are writing the songs, everyone in the group is participating, Cascada is still bugged out and worrying how to tell William how she feels, and Chris called the mysterious producer Ken...ooooo : 0. What will happen next? Well I already know and if you want to know to then just press that little button on the left and**_...PLEASE REVIEW!!! _**

Oh and thank you all! I have over 200 reviews and it's all thanks to you! Once again you guys rock!


	35. Parents' Day: An Odd Reunion

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I'm running out of weird/funny/or dumb things to say for the disclaimer. This is my longest story ever. Anyway, you guys already know this but it doesn't hurt to reinforce things: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own Musa, Cascada, and this story's plot.**

**Parent's Day: An Odd Reunion**

Musa turned around from the microphone, electric guitar in hand while staring grimly at the rest of the Lyoko gang. They had just finished practicing and it was only four hours till the parents would arrive. This had been there twentieth practice in four days. Don't ask how that was possible especially since the practices took forever. With a dedicated, music obsessed wolf A.I. anything was possible.

The group held their breath as the white and black hair girl speculated them. Here's the layout of the band: Musa and Odd were the music writers, switching between themselves the role of lead guitar while Musa was the lead singer and any other position that needed to be filled since she could practically download how to play any instrument into her mind; Ulrich played bass guitar; Aelita worked with the mixing board and the keyboard; Yumi and Cascada were back up singers with Cascada playing electric violin sometimes (yes, there is such a thing); William played the drums; and Jeremy worked with the sound and lighting systems since he preferred to work behind the scenes.

"So? How were we this time?" Cascada asked so tired from the practice that she was practically leaning on Yumi to stand up.

"Hmmm," Musa said frowning, "To be honest, I think…WE WERE ACTUALLY GREAT!" she broke out grinning. Everyone sighed in relief before slumping over tiredly. Musa had a confused look on her face as she looked at her exhausted friends. "Nani? What's the matter with you guys?" she asked. Before any of them could answer they were rudely interrupted.

"Well I heard that Chris had found another band to compete against me but you guys are a joke and can not possibly hope to be compared to someone with as much talent as me." You can probably guess who said that. Musa turned to see Sissi and her two brainless henchmen, Nicolas and Herve, standing at the entrance of the freshly decorated gymnasium.

"Well, Sissi," Cascada said calmly, managing to gather enough energy to stand up tall, "You're right for once," she said. Sissi raised a brow in confusion at this and Musa fought down a laugh. She knew exactly what her sister was going to say.

"I am?" the principal's daughter asked suspiciously.

"Of course," the strawberry blonde shrugged, "I mean how can we even think to be compared to someone like you?"

"Well I am the most popular girl as this school," Sissi said flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "People always look up to me because of my great talent and all." At this point, Musa had to bury her head into Odd's chest in order not to break out laughing, not that the blonde minded that he was being used as a silencer.

"That's really a shame," the plant A.I. said.

"Why?" the pompous girl asked confused.

"Because everyone knows you have as much talent as your lackeys' pea size brains," the green eye girl smirked. Sissi growled but then took an unusual calming breath.

"Say what you want, Hikaru, but we'll see who's band is the best after tonight and when we find out that's it's actually me then you'll be groveling at my feet, jealous when I get all the attention," Sissi commented before turning around and walking conceitedly out of the gym, Herve and Nicolas following.

"That's it?" Musa pouted pulling away from Odd.

Cascada shrugged. "The music will speak for itself, will it not?"

"Of course," Aelita agreed turning to Odd and Musa, "You two have been working hard on the songs they're great. You should be proud."

The blue-green eye girl shrugged. "I'll admit that the songs are good but we wouldn't have even thought of them if it wasn't for this," she said taking out the leather bound book. "I found it in the Hermitage. I remembered mother mentioning that she was writing a collection of poems, so Odd and I used some of them as inspiration. Here," she said handing the book over to Aelita. "Maybe it'll jog something."

"Thank you," the pink hair girl said taking the book delicately as if it was a fragile item.

"Well I'm going to go to my room and enjoy whatever time I have left till my father comes," Ulrich said leaving.

"And I want to check Lyoko for any signs of Xana," Jeremy said.

"I'll come with you," Aelita offered and the boy accepted.

"I guess I'll head home," Yumi said before being stopped by Cascada.

"I'm coming too. I want to talk to your mom," she said. Yumi looked at her nervous before nodding leading the way towards her home.

"I need to go hide Kiwi before Jim makes his room checks," Odd said. "I hope he'll be okay in the factory. Do you want me to hide Ichigo too?"

"Sure. Ichigo will give Kiwi some company " Musa said, "I'm going to stay here for awhile, you know, just to make sure the sound is perfect."

"Okay," Odd nodded before kissing her on the cheek and then running off. The girl watched him leave before turning toward the only other person left, William.

"So, Onii-san, what are you going to do before your parents come?" she asked the boy but he didn't respond. He was staring unseeingly in front of him, his eyes glazed. "William?" Musa asked quietly waving a hand in front of the boy's face and still he didn't move. "What's going on?" she asked herself quietly unsure of what to do.

**William's Day Dream**

He was in Sector 5 though he didn't know exactly where. It was strange how this felt so normal to him, almost like a distant memory…

Leon and Rose stood before him, the boy holding a small light blue glowing ball. "I don't understand," the girl said, "Why are you giving me this?"

"I just want you to have a chance of finally seeing mother and this is it," Leon said.

"I still don't know why you are giving this to me. Why aren't you keeping this? Don't you want to go to Earth? And why not give it to Lana?"

"Rose, I know that you wanted to go to Earth more then anything. I can't go because there is still much I have to look after here and I already offered it to Lana but she denied, so I'm giving this to you," Leon said placing the small ball in Rose's hand.

"I can create my own program, Leon. I don't need you to be helping me with this. Besides, this task is suppose to see how well we each individually understand human nature. It just wouldn't feel right if I gave mother something that you worked hard on," the girl said frowning.

The boy took in deep breath before speaking. "Please Rose, just take it. Break the rules. Just this once," he whispered temptingly, enclosing her hand around the sphere with his own. The plant A.I. looked up at the boy with uncertainty before slowly nodding.

"Thank you," Leon smiled, "you have no idea what this means to me," he said before kissing her on the cheek. Rose gave a quick smirk before disappearing in a whirlwind of petals. The boy A.I. waited for the last of the digitals petals to disappear before his smiled faded. Even though he couldn't clearly see the A.I.'s face, William could tell that his expression and eyes were clearly devoid of any emotion. He stared at the spot where the girl had been before he gasped, grasping his head in his hands as he fell to his knees. He groaned in pain as a strange red aura surrounded him.

William watched in shock as he was unable to do anything but continue to watch the A.I. Suddenly Leon stopped groaning and slowly removed his hands from his head, staring at them, the red aura gone.

"W-what happened?" he asked himself before standing up. He looked around, confused, as if he hadn't remembered how he had gotten there. "Did I black out?"

"_Leon," _Hopper's voice filled the room, "_What happened? I wasn't able to gain any contact with you for the past several minutes."_

Leon shook his head, trying to think clearly. "I think it was just a side effect of the update you installed in me for my task. I'm fine and everything here seems well to," he reported.

"_Good. Notify me if something occurs," _the man said.

"Say hello to mother and Aelita for me," Leon said.

"I will," Hopper said before disconnecting the communications.

Leon propped himself against a wall and stared hard at his hands. "Why…do I have the feeling like something terrible is going to happen?" he asked himself softly. William was wondering the same thing before he felt a tugging sensation and then found himself in the Forest sector.

He flinched when a lighting bolt hit a spot that was close to him but ignored it as he saw two figures that appeared to be fighting up ahead. It was Rose and Lana, and on closer expecting Rose was just dodging while Lana was furiously attacking.

"Lana, stop this stupidity right now," Rose demanded as she expertly flipped out of the way of Lana's lighting strike. The wolf girl growled as she raised her staff up to bring it down on her sister's head.

"Why should I stop?" the wolf A.I. yelled, "Are you going to steal something else of mine?"

"Why would I steal anything of yours?" the plant A.I. spat before disappearing in a whirlwind of petals and reappearing behind the other girl. Lana turned around, dropping to the ground to kick the legs out from under her. Rose jumped back away from her before slamming her hands down on the ground. "_**Ivy Whip**_," she muttered before green vines began to make their way towards the wolf A.I. Lana tried to counterattack with another Lighting Strike but the vines were stronger. She tried to move away but the vines began to wrap their way around her legs and around the rest of her body in a tight but not totally threatening hold. "Now, sister," Rose said coolly, "explain yourself."

"Explain myself?" the white and black hair girl scoffed in disbelief. "If anyone should be explaining themselves it should be you. You're the one who stole my song that I made for mother!"

"I did no such thing," the green hair girl said narrowing her eyes.

"You lying-" Lana growled in frustration unable to finish her sentence. "I hope you get pushed into the digital sea!" she snarled.

"That isn't very nice to say," Rose said sarcastically letting her sister free of her vines.

"It wasn't meant to be," Lana said turning her staff into a guitar and making a riff before her. She was about to step in before she paused. She turned back to her sister before taking something out of her pocket and throwing it at her. Rose caught the glowing purple sphere easily before staring at it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It was supposed to be a gift for you and mother for when you were on Earth, but when I found out what you had given in order to win the contest I decided I might as well give it to you since you're just going to steal it and call it your own anyway," Lana growled before stepping into the riff.

William watched as Rose stared at the sphere in her hand before she placed it in her pouch. _"Rose," _a soft feminine voice called out and he recognized it as Aelita's mother. _"It's almost time to see if the program works. Are you ready to come to Earth?"_

The plant A.I. looked at the spot where her sister had just been minutes ago before answering. "Yes. I'm on my way to the Way Tower now," she said before disappearing.

William stayed there waiting for his dream to take him wherever and while he waited, he thought. He really couldn't believe that the Musa and Cascada he knew would get into a fight over something without listening to both sides of the story. That Rose would not even tell Lana that it was actually Leon who stole whatever it was they were fighting over, a song he had concluded from their conversation. Why would she do that? Why would she allow her sister to hate her? He asked himself these questions but somewhere deep down, he already knew why.

Rose had been protecting Leon. Cascada had said that he had been acting strangely prior to the Elena going to Lyoko. Both she and Lana had noticed his change in behavior and they both had worried. They both had feared that he would forever be lost to him. Rose, as the older sister, had tried to keep whatever image of family they still had together. She knew Lana looked up to Leon even more then she looked up to Elena. She had been trying to protect her sister from the harsh reality that was slowly creeping on them. She had made herself seem like the bad guy in order to keep Leon in the spotlight for her sister. Everything she had done, everything that at first would seem selfish, she did it out of love. She hadn't done it for herself or Leon. She did it for her sister. Rose did it for her Lana. _Cascada _did it for her _Musa_.

The boy was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a tugging sensation pull on him and he found himself back in the gymnasium, Musa hovering, concern, over him. "You had another dream didn't you?" she asked knowingly. Of course she knew. He had practically told the rest of the group about the fact that he was having these dreams and that they were strangely accurate but Musa was the only one he had told all the details about his dream to. She was the only one who seemed to take him seriously about them. She and Cascada. He nodded as Musa gave him room to stand up. "What was it about this time?" she asked.

The shaggy hair teen stared at her. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the first part of his dream. It wouldn't help anyone. She still thought of Leon as a sort of idle figure and if he told her what he had seen he knew that she would break and he couldn't bare to see that. So he omitted that part, deciding to save it for Cascada if he ever got the nerve to talk to her again. He had been, after all, avoiding her and she seemed to be too. And besides, he thought it was better for Cascada to tell Musa herself.

"I just saw Lana and Rose arguing about Rose stealing something," he said simply knowing that he didn't have to go into any more detail.

"Oh," Musa said quietly looking down at the ground. She sighed as she sat in the seat he had just been sitting in. "Looking back at it now, I wish that it had gone differently. I wish that I hadn't had said some of those things," she said before becoming silent.

William let the silence stretch for awhile before he spoke. "What was it that she 'supposedly' stole and what did you give her?"

Musa raised a questioning brow at the "supposedly" part but shrugged it away. "You should know better then anyone what they both were," she said grinning softly.

"Music?" he asked though like she said, he already knew.

"Hai," she nodded before staring up at the ceiling, a far off look on her face. "Do you…do you think that she'll…accept my apology if I ask her?"

William looked confused. "I thought you guys had already worked things out."

Musa shook her head, "No. We've been able to push aside our differences, but we haven't really talked about what happened. You know, William," she said turning her gaze back on the boy. "I…don't think that she stole my song. I mean, at least now I don't and even if she did she must have had a reason. Right?" she asked him, her eyes pleading for advice.

"I'm sure you're right," the older boy said ruffling her hair lovingly. The girl smiled before shooing him away.

"You know, like I said before, I should apologize at least for my behavior back then and tell her that there is no hard feelings, but how?" she asked thoughtfully before her face lit up. "I know!"

"What?" William asked curious as to what she was thinking. She could be so random and complex at times.

"I'm not telling you," she sang as she skipped out of the room, laughing.

"What a weird girl," William muttered with a smirk as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and went to his dorm to wait for his parents and to wait for a chance to talk to Cascada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa skipped out of the gymnasium, pleased with her plan to apologize to her sister. Now she had to just find Odd so he could help. She was so excited that she didn't notice that she was about to skip her way right into someone until it was too late.

"Ow," she groaned as she landed on her behind. A hand was extended out to her and she saw that it belonged to a man she didn't recognize though he did seem some how familiar.

He had short, spiky, dirty blonde hair and cheerful dark eyes. He was taller then her and by the muscles that she could see on his tattooed arms he worked out a lot though he didn't look like some freakish steroid using body builder. He looked like he was around his late thirties early forties though his cheerful expression made him look younger. The man wore a black t-shirt that helped show off his toned upper body and a pair of blue jeans that looked a little worn but still comfortable.

She gratefully took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "Gomen, I didn't mean to run into you like that," she apologized, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay," he grinned, "It happens to me all the time." Musa returned his grin before running off in search of Odd while waving good bye to the man over her shoulder. The man happily watched her go, smiling.

"Ken!" someone called out. The man turned around and saw a white hair man waving at him as he walked towards him.

"Good to see you again, Chris," the man, Ken, said while shaking the drummer's hand. "Where are your other band mates?"

"They'll be here later. So until then what would you like to do? We can meet the kids," Chris offered.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan," Ken said slapping the drummer's shoulder good naturedly.

"Yeah," Chris said rubbing his shoulder, "Follow me," he said leading the way to the dorms. The same way, Ken noticed, that the girl he had bumped into had also gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa walked into Odd's and Ulrich's room without even knocking. Odd had given her his key since he rarely used it and she had seen Ulrich in the forest so it wouldn't be like she was interrupting something. As soon as she walked in she saw Odd laying on his bed, eyes closed, one arm tucked behind his head and headphones blasting loudly on his ears. There were no signs of Kiwi anywhere so she guesses he had already moved their pets somewhere, maybe the factory.

Odd wasn't snoring so she knew he wasn't asleep, but she also knew that he wasn't aware of her being there. She smirked mischievously as an idea popped into her head. She quietly made her way towards him, kneeling down at the head of his bed so that she was leaning over him. She tilted her head slightly so it was better angled with his before lowering it down towards him, her lips meeting his.

She felt Odd tense under her but soon he relaxed as she placed her hands on either side of his head to better steady herself. Without warning, Odd wrapped his arms around her waist dragging her fully onto the bed with him, earning a gasp of surprise from the girl as she found herself on top of him, her legs on either side of his.

"Musa," Odd moaned trying to keep her to him as she pulled away from him sitting up, legs still straddling him. She grinned as he pouted, obviously not liking how short his little "surprise" was. "So," he said breathing deeply as he felt her run her hands through his hair as she took oh his headphones, making a shiver run down his back, "what do I owe for this surprising and enjoying but still short surprise?"

The girl giggled before she kissed his nose playfully. "Why do you assume there is a reason behind me being here?" she pouted.

"Male intuition," Odd said winking as he played with a strand of her hair. "So?" he asked again.

"Well," Musa began, getting off him and lying on her back next to him, "I was wondering if we could change something with the program."

"Like what?" Odd questioned raising a brow and turning on his side to get a better look at her.

"Nothing to difficult," the girl said innocently before she immediately sat up.

"Hey what's the matter?" Odd asked as she dashed off of his bed and onto Ulrich's. She held up a hand silencing him before she grabbed one of Ulrich's unused text books and opened to a random page. The blonde looked at her questioningly before he heard a knock on the door. "Did you-" he asked shocked that she could have heard someone coming. Musa simply nodded before Odd opened the door. Chris stood at the door hands stuffed in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"Hey Odd," the drummer said before peering into the room and seeing Musa. "Hey Musa. Was I interrupting something?"

"We were just studying," Musa said.

"I can see," Chris said though Odd didn't hear any hint of disbelief in his voice. The boy turned back to look at his room to see that both beds were covered with open books and notebooks, papers sprawled everywhere. Odd looked at his girlfriend in disbelief, once again surprised by how unhumanly fast she could move. "Anyway," Chris continued, "I brought along a guy who I reallt wanted to hear your band. Do you want to meet him?"

"Sure," Musa said standing up next to Odd.

"Great," the drummer grinned. "Musa, Odd, I would like you to meet one of my producers and a good friend of mine," he said stepping aside to let them see the person they hadn't noticed and who was standing behind him. "Ken D."

Both Odd and Musa gasped. The girl realized it as the man she had ran into earlier, but Odd gasped for a totally different reason. The man smiled as he stepped forward, hand stretched out to shake theirs when he finally noticed the purple loving boy.

"Egen?" Ken asked in disbelief. Odd's eyes narrowed just before he slammed the door in the man's face.

"ODD!" Musa said surprised and appalled by his actions. "Why did you do that? That was rude! You just met him and-"

"I've met him before," Odd mumbled angrily moving away from the door and over to the window where he turned his back on her.

"You have?" Musa asked curious. "How?" Odd didn't answer. Instead, he just continued to stare out of the window, trying to hold back the anger he felt. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Musa press her head into his back. "Odd, you know you can tell me anything," she said softly.

Odd sighed. He knew what she said was true. It wasn't that he wouldn't tell her what was wrong; it was just that he couldn't. '_She…just wouldn't understand,' _he thought solemnly. Musa gave him a comforting squeeze and though he wouldn't say anything he just placed his hands over hers, making a decision in his head. _'She'll hate me for this,' _Odd thought, '_but I have to do this.' _And with that, he enjoyed this time with her arms wrapped around him, her hands under his because he knew that soon, one of her hands would be against his cheek…in a slap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What just happened?" Chris asked shocked and confused.

"My son just happened," Ken said before walking down the hall to exit the dorms.

The drummer looked at the man confused before he was finally able to process what the man was saying. His shocked expression grew as he looked from Odd's door to the retreating back of Ken. How could he have not realized this? Odd Della Robbia? Ken Della Robbia? He slapped his forehead with his hand. Something told him that he had just done something really stupid.

* * *

Okay, so, I bet you weren't expecting that. I was originally going to have Odd's mom but I'm saving her for the sequal. Just incase you didn't know, Odd's dad really does look like how I described him. They finally showed him in one of the episodes but of course it hasn't been shown in the U.S. yet. I saw it on YubeTube in french. Man. I wish I actually paid attention in French class so I would know what the heck they were saying. I only know enough to tell that they were his parents. I also saw William's mom too (since we already saw his dad in like the first or second episode of this season). His mom didn't look the way I imagined she would look now. She looks kind of younger, but oh well, I still like her design. I love Odd's mom's design too!

Oh, and if you didn't notice, in William's dream I called Musa and Cascada, Lana and Rose. I guess I'm trying to show that there is a difference between the two. That it was a different life...I don't. I guess I'm trying to be too symbolic because there is also another symbol type thing in my story. Special surprise to anyone who can guess it.

I want to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Not only is this my longest story but it's also my most reviewed, favorited, and alerted story too! Since it's been a while since I've done this, I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Thanks to: (in not particular order)**

**_justleavemealone_**

**_liz_**

**_FeatherGirl13_**

**_Solarity_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Gregoryhell_**

**_lyokowarriorboy2006_**

**_DayDreamer 9_**

**_HarukoElric_**

**_James A S_**

**_Hope and Love_**

**_asiramnworb_**

**_Luna chan (anon.)_**

**_last-blue mage_**

**_chao m_**

**_wicca in training_**

**_(kirby) (anon.)_**

**_have-a-cookie_**

**_heartofwind_**

**_ZombieZapper101_**

**_Unregistered Reader (anon.)_**

**_lyokoman_**

**_alicia (anon.)_**

**_vampknight364_**

**_MewmiC_**

**_Hawaiiangurl622_**

**_yumi2482_**

**_RyaneNight92_**

**_snowkitsune06_**

**_Synneofthesun_**

**_den (anon.)_**

**_HoboLover_**

**_LyokoWarrior12_**

**_Lyokoluva_**

**_KuteIrishGrl_**

**_Bfahome_**

**_MissDarkShiva_**

**_alteris_**

**_JeSSi' (anon.)_**

**_Book of life (anon.)_**

**_Thanks guys!!!_**

Um...for MewmiC. Hopefully I'll have the next part of your threeshot up soon. I think. I hope. I intend to. LoL

Anyway, nothing more to say other then...**_HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	36. Parents' Day: Never Alone

**Disclaimer: GuessWhat? I finally own Code Lyoko!!!! Haha! Just kidding. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own Musa and Cascada along with this stoy's plot.**

**Parents' Day: Never Alone**

**Musa's P.O.V.**

I didn't need Odd to tell me what was wrong. I had heard what Chris and that man, Ken, had said. One of the perks, I guess, of being an A.I.: having inhanced hearing. So this Ken guy was Odd's father?

I really can't believe that. I mean, I see the resemblances, I guess but still…Odd never really talks about his family. I always got the feeling like he was trying to hide something. I really don't know. Sometimes I feel like I know Odd like the back of my hand but then something like this comes up and I feel... totally and utterly lost.

I want to help him. I want to make his pain go away, but how can I do that when I don't even know what's wrong? The only thing that I can think to do is just comfort him as much as I can. Odd has always been there for me, now it's my turn.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind, giving him a comforting squeeze and in return he laid his hands over mine. He still felt tense and I think I know why.

"Odd," I began. He squeezed my hand showing that he had heard. "Odd, you know, if you don't think you're up to it you don't have to perform," I whispered softly but I knew he heard. "I would understand. I just want you to be okay." He didn't respond. Slowly I pulled my arms away from him and backed up. "I'll let you think about it alone," I said softly before turning around and heading towards the door.

Before I even made it to the door I felt a tug on hand. When I turned around to ask Odd what he wanted I was pulled against him, his head burying in the crook of my neck. "Stay. Please. Don't leave," he murmured softly pressing me closer to him. Silent sobs shook his body and it hurt knowing that Odd, _my _Odd, was feeling this way. It felt so…unnatural.

"I'll never leave you, koibito," I whispered softly as I comforted him like he has always done for me. "You're not alone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada stared jadedly at ceiling above, leaning back in her tilted chair. She blew a strand of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face, her green eyes narrowed tiredly.

Yumi envied her A.I. friend. The blonde always managed to pull things off with an air of indifference and boredom, like she had no fears at all, but she knew that wasn't true. Being Cascada's friend and also hanging with three boys, one brunette in particular who rarely showed his feelings, had taught her to be able to notice the signs of inner turmoil which her friend was clearly expressing despite her facade. Before she could ask her friend what was on her mind Hiroki came into the kitchen.

"Yumi, can you check my homework?" the younger boy asked.

"Why don't you just leave it out for mom to check?" Yumi asked.

"Sis, I not dumb. I can tell the difference between your handwriting and mom's. I know that you've been checking my homework instead of mom," the Japanese boy said.

"You knew?" Yumi asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah," Hiroki nodded, "I also know about what mom did to you," he said softly before finally noticing the silently Cascada. "Who is she?"

"Cascada Hikaru or Hikaru Cascada, whichever greeting you like, kid," the plant A.I. said before yawning while stretching out. "Yumi, when is your mother going to be here? I need to talk to her as soon as possible so we can get ready for the dance."

"Why do you need to talk to me Hikaru-san?" a voice said from the entrance way of the kitchen. The children looked up to see Mrs. Ishiyama standing in the doorway of the kitchen a bag of groceries in her hands and an expression that looked somewhere in between a scowl and a forced smile.

Cascada stood bowing politely to the older woman. It helped having a sister whom was obsessed with Japanese culture. "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Ishiyama."

"I wish I could say the same for you," Yumi's mother said but Cascada seemed to ignore the woman's comment, for now at least.

"Yumi told me that you were moving back to Japan," Cascada said.

"Yes," Mrs. Ishiyama said narrowing her eyes slightly. Both Yumi and Hiroki could see the tenseness in their mother's posture and voice as she sat down the bags. "We are moving to be closer to family."

"I see," Hikaru said, nodding. "With your permission, would it be okay if Yumi and Hiroki continued their studies at Kadic? I really see no point in taking them out so late in the year. You never know, things could change and you could find that you really don't want to move to Japan or at least allow them to become boarding students. They can always come home to Japan on the holidays."

The Japanese woman's force smile wavered for a second before she spoke in a strained voice. "Well, Cascada, I appreciate your concern for _my_ children's education but in the end the decision is up to me. Boarding is out of the question though. At this moment we can't afford sending both of them to Kadic."

"Yumi has already informed me of that," the plant A.I. said noticing the subtle glare Mrs. Ishiyama directed at her daughter. "It really isn't a problem. I'll pay for their board and you won't have to worry about paying me back. Think of it as a gift."

"Well, your offer is very generous, but we can't take your money-"

"Actually you can," Cascada said cutting the woman off. "My parents left me a large sum of money before they...left. I'm sure they would understand a small portion of it being used for the name of education."

"I…see," Yumi's mother said slowly, "Could you…give us some time to think on this? To discuss this as a family?"

"Of course," the blonde nodded, her gaze never wavering.

"Well it's time for dinner. I believe that you should head back to Kadic, Cascada before you get in trouble for being out late."

"Yes," the green eye girl said before turning to Yumi, "I'll see you at the dance, okay?" she asked as Mrs. Ishiyama subtly tried to usher her out of the door.

"Okay," Yumi said quietly just before her mother slammed the door on her friend. Both she and Hiroki remained rooted to their spots as their mother slowly turned to face them.

"I…can _not _believe you, Yumi Ishiyama," she said slowly anger clearly evident on her face. "How dare _you? _How dare you tell a stranger about family issues?"

"Mama, she's not a stranger!" Yumi said quietly, shaking. "She's my friend! She was just trying to help!"

"I don't care! She shouldn't be in our business!" the Japanese woman yelled angrily knocking over the bags of food she had bought at the grocery store. Hiroki, afraid, stood behind his sister. "What is it? Do you want everyone to know that I can't keep my marriage together? That I am unfit to be a wife?" she asked. Yumi didn't respond for fear of making her mother's anger worst but instead not responding only made the woman angry. "Answer me!" she yelled pulling her arms back. Yumi gasped just having enough time to close her eyes before her mother's hand came into contact with her face again. But as she held her breath she didn't feel anything.

The geisha warrior opened her eyes to see Cascada standing in front of her, holding on tightly to her mother's wrist. Mrs. Ishiyama, Yumi, and Hiroki were shocked, wondering how the girl had gotten back inside but Mrs. Ishiyama's shock was soon quickly replaced with anger.

"You!" she growled, "you put it in my daughter's head to leave me!"

"I did no such thing," the blonde said calmly. "That was your own doing."

"Mine?"

"Yes. Look at your children. Look at how they see you," the plan A.I. demanded. The woman scowled before reluctantly doing so and she was surprised at what she saw.

Both her children were shaking, fear in their eyes as they stared back at her. She slowly sunk down to her knees, Cascada finally letting go of her wrist. Mrs. Ishiyama stared at her hands guiltily.

"Hiroki," Yumi said softly, "I think you should get some stuff ready and see if you can spend the night at a friend's." The boy nodded as he for once did what his sister had told him to do. He took one last look at his mother before leaving the room. "Mom?" Yumi said taking a hesitant step towards the now weeping woman. "Mom, I know you didn't mean those things and I-I just want to say that I forgive you," the Japanese girl said waiting for a response but she didn't get one.

Hiroki finally came down with two bags; one for him and one for Yumi. "We should leave," Cascada said eyeing her friend's mother sadly.

"Right," Yumi nodded before she and the others left the home, leaving the crying woman to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita leaned over Jeremy's shoulder watching as he worked on the supercomputer.

"So like I was telling Cascada before, the signals that we got when we found Lana in the Replica and the one from the bubble thing seems to be the same," the blonde said briefly glancing over at the pink hair girl.

"So that means whatever was sending out the signal is the same thing, right?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, but it seems to be living," Jeremy said leaning back in his chair and taking off his glasses to wipe them off. "I mean, it's just like Franz but it's not him. This is so confusing, more so then the whole Lana/Musa Rose/Cascada thing."

The girl smiled softly placing her hands gently on the computer whiz's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. I have faith in you," she said.

Jeremy cleared his throat, trying to hide his blush as he got back to work. "Um, anyway, I'm starting up a program so that we'll know about any other replicas that Xana has created. I think that if we find all of the replicas and destroy them then we'll be able to weaken Xana and get rid of him once and for all."

"And then we'll finally be able to have my father return to Earth," Aelita said already dreaming of the moment of being reunited with her father.

The blonde nodded though he wasn't too sure on the last part. He would do anything to help Aelita get her father back but the problem wasn't was if he would, it was if he could. Jeremy was a smart boy when it came to science, maybe even above smart but even he had his limits. He wasn't sure if he was able to handle the pressure by himself.

He looked at Aelita to voice his unspoken fears but couldn't when he saw the look of hope and happiness in her eyes. They were so close. They all knew that. The end was coming soon and the final showdown between Xana and the group was coming. All the boy could do was hope that things turned out for the best. Besides, as long as he had his princess and his friends with him he knew that things would be okay…right?

Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts when the supercomputer began beeping. Both he and Aelita looked at the screen in shock as two windows popped up with warning signs.

"Oh no," Aelita gasped.

"Xana's really trying to push our limits," Jeremy growled before he prepared to call the others.

"How much time do we have before the dance?" Aelita asked worried.

"Not much," Jeremy said waiting impatiently for one of the others to pick up their phones.

"Musa's definitely not going to like this," Aelita muttered to herself.

* * *

So...yeah. It's short I guess. If I didn't stop here then it would be too long for my liking. Ugh. I really don't like the Cascada/Yumi scene. In wanted to add more but then I was afraid it would seem too...not realistic, not that I'm saying that what's there is but...you know, right?

Oh, koibito means sweetheart.

Anywho...my minds been kind of everywhere lately. Once again, Biology should just crawl somewhere and die. I just got finished with one project(and got a effing C on it it! I spent all Thankgiving on that crap!) and now I have another one. Also, I'm beggining a rough draft of a story that I want to get published. It was originally going to be an AU Code Lyoko story for this site with the characters from this story, but I decided that if I change the personalitities and appearances and alot of other stuff then I can make it into my own story and if I'm good enough I could get it published. I'm still in the planning stages though... Don't worry. I'll still be writing for FanFiction. I probably wont even be able to start on my original story till summer break with school and all.

Nothing more to say really other than I'm really tired and...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	37. Parents' Day: Setting the Stage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Maybe Santa will give me the rights for Christmas...I do own Musa, Cascada, and this story's plot.**

**Parents' Day: Setting the Stage**

Silence filled the room, only being penetrated by the soft, lulling, hum coming from the contemplative blue-green eyes girl sitting on the bed. In her lap laid the head of a sleeping blonde, his hair being soothingly run through by slender fingers. The girl glanced at the digital clock that was almost hidden beneath a pile of cloths.

"_The dance is about to start," _she thought solemnly as she slowly slipped herself from underneath the boy, laying his head gently on the bed's pillow. As she pulled away, the boy's sleeping face turned into a frown, a whimper escaping his lips as his body unconsciously tensed. "No…" he mumbled turning over.

"Odd, it's all right. Everything is going to be okay," the bi-color hair girl whispered calmly in his ear, running a hand softly over his cheek. Odd immediately relaxed at her touch, his body becoming less tense as a soft smile formed on his features, once again returning to a restful sleep.

Musa found herself staring at him protectively and lovingly. He was one of the few people she had left. It hurt knowing that he was going through something difficult. She had absolutely no idea how to help and in a way it brought her to a new level of helplessness that she never felt before. Utada shook her head silently, trying to clear her head of her depressing thoughts. Now wasn't the time for her to be feeling sorry for herself.

She wrote a quick note so he wouldn't worry whenever he finally awakened. "I'll be back," she said softly before opening the door, giving the room and its sleeping occupant one final look before leaving.

She exited the dorms walking amongst the throngs of parents and students, looking for a familiar face, her heart aching with every loving hug given to a child by their loving parents.

After avoiding getting past the chattering crowed she came upon the edge of the woods where Ulrich sat leaning against a tree, eyes searching the crowed warily. "Hey Ulrich," Musa said softly as she sat down next to him.

"Hey. Where's your boyfriend?" he asked a little curious as to why the girl looked so seldom.

"In your room sleeping," she replied closing her eyes and leaning against the tree's trunk.

"What did Odd do this time?" the brunette asked noticing her sad expression.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look so down?" the boy asked arching a brow. For a moment, it looked like the girl wasn't going to answer but then she sighed, reopening her eyes.

"How much do you know about Odd's family?" she asked.

Ulrich shrugged. "Not much," he said, "I know he has about six or seven older sisters that always trick him, but other then that not much. Why?"

Musa stared at the ground, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger pensively. "Chris brought someone with him today to hear us play."

"Yeah?" the boy urged on.

The girl sighed again. "It was Odd's dad," she said closing her eyes and missing the shocked expression her friend gave her.

"What?" he asked still not comprehending.

"His father," Musa sighed looking at the boy tiredly. "And it doesn't seem like they're on the best of terms."

"Some kids and their parents aren't," Ulrich said once again searching the crowd.

Musa noticed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Like I said," Ulrich turned to her again, "some kids aren't lucky enough to be on good terms with their parents."

"Like you," she said remembering hazily that Odd had told her about the brunette's father. Ulrich nodded. "Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Why what?" Stern asked returning to his search.

"Why don't you and your father get along?"

"We don't see eye to eye," the boy replied simply. Musa wanted to ask more but was interrupted when they both saw Cascada and Yumi making their way towards them, the Japanese girl caring what looked to be a bag of clothes.

"It seems Yumi will be staying at Kadic for the time being," Cascada said.

"That's great!" Ulrich grinned, hugging Yumi without thinking. When they pulled away they were both blushing but both wore grins.

"Hey," Yumi said looking around, "Where did Cascada and Musa go?" she asked when she realized that neither of the two girls were still there.

"Don't know," Ulrich said before his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered it.

"_Ulrich, you need to get to the factory now!" _Jeremy said on the other line.

"Okay. Yumi is with me so I'll bring her along," Ulrich said.

_"Good, I'll call the others," _Jeremy said before hanging up.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Looks like Xana has launched an attack," the boy said as he caught a glimpse of the man he least wanted to see, "and look, what perfect timing," he said before grabbing Yumi's hand and pulling her into the woods where the entrance to the sewers were, missing an unwanted conversation with his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go to my room," Cascada informed her sister once they had left the two love birds alone.

"Hai," Musa nodded before they split up.

Cascada moved passed by a number of families as she made her way to her room. _"Tell __**him **__how you feel," _she remembered Yumi telling her but how could she tell him how she felt when she had no idea what to say?

The green eye girl sighed stopping and leaning her head against a door to a random dorm, not noticing which room it belonged to. She banged her head lightly on the door, urging her heart and mind to just come to a mutual decision.

She hardly noticed that the door opened until she fell forward, loosing her balance until she landed against something hard but still soft and warm. _"What?" _she thought surprised when she felt arms wraparound her waist.

"Cascada?" a voice asked. A familiar voice. A male's voice. _His _voice.

"W-William?" she stuttered blushing as she looked up at him, still pressed against him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, this is my room and you were banging your head against my door" he pointed out.

"Oh," the girl replied embarrassed staring at the design on his shirt, still not gaining the will power over her desires to push away from him. William wasn't complaining.

"Cascada…can I ask you something?" William asked softly, unconsciously bringing her closer. The girl nodded against his chest while also breathing in his alluring scent. "Well I was wondering if you-"

"Will, my dearest!" a female voiced cried out and the two teens immediately pushed away from each other right before a woman rushed towards them, enveloping the shaggy hair boy in a hug. "William! I missed you so much," the woman said kissing the boy's forehead and cheek. She was a little taller then Cascada but still slightly shorter then William. She had shoulder length dark hair that had a green tint and the plant A.I. couldn't help but notice that she wore stylish clothes making her appear very pretty.

"Mom," William managed to gasp out from the surprisingly back breaking hug coming from the smaller woman.

"Emma, if you don't let him go he'll suffocate," a man said walking calmly towards his son. He had black gelled back hair and wore a beige trench coat over a red sweater and gray pants.

Emma pouted as she let go of her son before finally realizing the strawberry blonde standing off to the side. "Hello dear," she smiled before turning back to William. "Willy, is this the girl you've been talking so fondly about?" she asked making both teenagers blush once again.

"I hope we weren't interrupting something," Daniel said winking at his son and also discovering how red with embarrassment two teenagers can get.

"Dad!" William groaned.

"I'm just joking," his father laughed.

William rolled his eyes but smiled. "Cascada these are my parents," he introduced.

"Hello," the girl said softly, which wasn't like her, but only William noticed.

"Aw!" Mrs. Dunbar squealed wrapping her arms around the girl. Cascada stiffened, surprised. "You're so cute," the woman cooed, "I see why William likes you so much. You're very pretty. Please, don't hurt him. He's already been through so much in his life" she whispered in the blonde's ear so only she could hear. Cascada nodded as Emma pulled away latching onto her husband's arm with a warm smile.

"Well, Cascada," Mr. Dunbar said, "It's nice to meet you. Are your parents here?"

"No," the girl replied smoothly gaining some control, "my father is…traveling for his work."

"And your mother?" Mrs. Dunbar asked inquisitively.

"She died a while back," Cascada replied catching the woman off guard.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Mrs. Dunbar," Cascada smiled politely before her phone rang, "Excuse me," she said politely taking a few steps out of hearing distance to answer her mobile. "Cascada speaking."

"_Cascada, this is Jeremy Xana launched an attack!"_

"What?" the girl asked surprised, "I didn't feel anything."

"_Well it doesn't matter. Just get to the factory."_

"Okay, I'll bring William with me," she said before hanging up and returning to the group.

"Um, William, Jeremy called," she said to the boy and he instantly knew what she meant.

"Oh," he said. "Mom, dad, we need to go and help out with the rest of the group for the dance."

"Okay," Mr. Dunbar nodded, "I guess we'll see you later."

"Of course," William grinned before waving off to his parents Cascada following as they made their way to the factory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa staggered as she leaned against the wall of her room, her head throbbing with a pounding headache. "Tower activated," she gasped. It was only one tower but she felt something different about it too. _"The Replicas" _she thought, "_Xana's do something different but what?"_

Her phone rang. "I'm on my way, Jer," she said before the boy could even speak. She managed to straightened herself and begin running toward the factory. As she ran she couldn't help but remember a line from a play she had downloaded once.

_"Something wicked this way comes…"_

* * *

Okay, short I know but it's kind of a filler chapter since I haven't totally decided what I wanted to happen next and I usually update on the weekend so...yeah. 

I added a teeny tiny bit of Yumi/Ulrich in here (more on the way) and a some William/ Cascada.

Um, might put up another chapter later either today or tomorrow but doing hold me to that. I have to finish the multi-shot for MewmiC and I have to at least put up the first part of another multi-shot (this one for Teen Titans) for Miss Dark Shiva among other things.

Anyway, I finally made so videos for Code Lyoko on Yube Tube. The link to my page is on my profile. Please check them out! I have two already up.

So, I guess that's it**_...PLEASE REVIEW!!! _**


	38. Parents' Day: When in Need

**Disclaimer: Here's a little fun fact for you: I don't own Code Lyoko. I only own Musa, Cascada, and this story's plot.**

_This is dedicated to **MewmiC** who won the sector name contest and **alteris** who's sector name I'm using later on in the story._

**Parents' Day: When in Need**

Cascada and William scaled down the man hole into the sewers. Neither spoke as they made their way down and for once the girl felt uncomfortable in the bpy's prescence.

"Um…your parents seem nice," she said trying to make some sort of conversation.

"They are," William nodded, not speaking any more, waiting for the girl to continue on her own.

Cascada bit her lip. This wasn't like her. She wasn't the type to be nervous and especially about something as trivial as talking to a boy. _"What have you done to me, William?" _she thought to herself. They finally made it to the end of the sewers and climbed up the bridge to the factory, swinging down the ropes and taking the elevators down.

"Finally," Jeremy sighed as they walked out of the elevator to see that Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were already there.

"Where's Musa?" Cascada asked before they heard a thump behind them and turned around to see Musa standing up from a kneeled position having just jumped from the ladder.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said.

"Where's Odd?" Aelita asked.

"He needs to sit this trip out," Musa said, Ulrich agreeing with her since he knew why Odd needed to be alone.

"Okay head down to the scanners. I'll scan Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita first," Jeremy said as the others filed into the elevator. The mechanical doors opened to the scanners and the all stepped out.

"Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization!"

"We're next," Musa murmured more to herself before stepping into one of the now empty scanners, Cascada and William following suit.

"Transfer: Musa. Transfer: Cascada. Transfer: William. Scanner: Musa. Scanner: Cascada. Scanner: William. Virtualization!"

_**On Lyoko**_

Musa, Cascada, and William landed on the sand banks of the wolf A.I.'s unnamed sector. "Could you have made this sector any more complicated and hazardous for us?" Cascada asked.

"Starlight Lake is one of my favorite sectors that I've ever created," Musa said tonelessly before brightening up, "Hey! I finally named this place!"

"_We'll congratulate you later," _Jeremy said, "_Right now we need to get to work."_

"Yes," Aelita nodded, "Xana activated a tower-"

"And also a replica," Musa finished.

"_How did you know about the replica?" _Jeremy asked.

The wolf A.I. shrugged. "It must be a replica of one of my previous sectors. Either the ice or mountain sector. I can faintly since its exsistence."

"So, let me guess. We need to split up?" William asked.

"Yeah," Aelita nodded, "Yumi, Ulrich, and I will stay on Lyoko and deactivate the tower."

"So that just leaves us with the replica," Cascada said.

"_Okay guys, you know what to do. We need to hurry before Xana does something," _Jeremy said. They all nodded before splitting up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd groggily awoke, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. As he sat up he noticed something was missing. Musa. He almost began to worry until he saw the note she had left saying that she would be back soon for the dance. The boy sighed covering his eyes with his hand before sliding it down his face.

A part of him told him not to go to the dance, especially if his father was there but another part of him reminded him that he had to keep a promise to Musa. He sighed. What was going to win; his pride or his love for Musa?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken sighed, taking another swig of apple cider, the closest thing that Kadic had to alcohol. He drained all of the bubbly liquid before setting the empty bottle on the table. He sighed again as he leaned back in his chair totally oblivious to the anxious stares the two men, Chris and Jim, were giving him from across the table.

The cafeteria was sparsely full. All the students were either getting ready for the dance that was about to begin or still showing their parents around. The music massaged his temples, trying to ease away the headache he was feeling, but it wouldn't go away. He reached out to grab another bottle of cider but as he reached for it he found his wrist in Jim's tight grip.

"I think that's enough," the school's P.E. teacher said.

"Yes," Chris agreed, "Ken, I think we need to talk. What happened with Odd…I think it is bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," the dirty blonde hair man said tiredly, running a hand through his hair. He sighed again for what must have been the hundredth time. "Have you…have you ever felt like you're a big failure?" he asked the two men sitting across from me.

"Well I guess everyone does once in a while," Chris said thoughtfully, "but why would you think you're a failure? You're one of the most successful artist/producer out there!"

"Fame can only please a man for so long," Jim said sounding like a wise sage.

"Yeah," Ken agreed as he thought to himself. What kind of man was he? How long had it been since he spoken to his own kids? He barely even recognized Odd when he saw him. What else had he missed when he went out to expand his career? "I need to get some air," he said standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

"You think he'll be okay?" Chris asked.

"Sometimes it's best to vent your feelings. I learned that when I was working as a psychiatrist, but…I rather not talk about it," Jim said nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd looked around the crowded and packed gymnasium. Students were dancing everywhere having a good time while the CD player played selected music until the bands were ready to perform. The only thing was that Sissi's group was the only one there. The rest of the Lyoko gang was missing.

Odd frowned. Where were the others? He sighed as he walked out of the dance and back into the crisp night air deep in thought. His father was here, his friends were missing, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. The blonde was so out of tune of what was going on around him that he didn't notice that he was walking straight towards an equally out of it Ken.

"Ow!" Odd groaned landing on the ground hard. He rubbed his nose where he had made contact before falling and looked up to see the last person he wanted to talk to. "It's you," he said getting up, not accepting the hand his father had extended out. The boy wiped his clothes off frowning.

Ken looked at his son. It was hard to believe that it had been five years he'd gone without seeing him. Had he even sent a letter or card during that period? The man internally smacked himself. He hadn't. It was almost as if…he forgotten.

"So…" the man began awkwardly, "How's Kiwi?"

"He's okay," Odd said tonelessly, "he still can't be left alone for to long so I guess I better go and check up on him," the boy said about to walk away before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up towards the man who was his father.

"Can we talk?" Ken asked.

The boy shrugged away from the man's grip. "What's there to talk about?" he asked. "You've always been on tour since I was three and then five years ago you just left without even saying goodbye. No calls, no letters, no nothing!"

"Egen, I know-"

"Don't call me that! My name is Odd now! And you know what? Don't even talk to me! You know nothing about me!" Odd yelled.

Ken frowned angrily, fists tightening at his sides. "You will not speak to your father like that!" he shouted.

"Father? What father? I have no father! He was never there for me when I needed him so therefore he doesn't exist!" Odd shouted.

"Egen Della Robbia" Ken began, vein throbbing in his neck but before he could go on, a loud roaring of engines were heard. Both turned to the parking lot where two cars were pulling out. Any other time it wouldn't have been a big deal but it was now because of the fact that neither of them had a driver.

"Hey, that's my car" Ken said before both he and Odd jumped out of the way as his silver sports barreled through where they had just been. "What's going on?" Ken yelled.

"Xana," Odd replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the Skid to the Factory. Do you hear me Einstein?"

"_Yes, Musa. I hear you." _Jeremy replied, "_Do you see anything suspicious?"_

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just keep sending the directions to the replica and we should be okay."

"_Okay."_

Musa sighed as she steered the Skid in the guided direction. It was unusually quiet. Not the environment that they were in. It was Cascada and William. They had barely spoken any words since they got into the submarine. It was really starting to bug the wolf A.I. '_Why aren't they talking?' _Musa wondered annoyed. "You guys notice anything?" she asked trying to start up a conversation.

"No," Cascada replied.

"Nope. Nothing," William said before the silence returned once again. Musa growled, frustrated. What was up with people today? First Odd acting weird and now these two. There was only so much patience she had and right now it was running out, especially since she was missing the dance.

She was just about to force the two older teens to talk to each other when the screens around her began to beep, signaling that they had found something. "Hey Jeremy, I think I found it," Musa said as a large sphere appeared before them, a tube running from it.

"_Great," _Jeremy said, "_Now check the south pole for an entrance."_

"Roger," Musa said as she guided the Skid towards the bottom of the sphere. "Entry point in sight."

"_Good, now activate the key and you should be in," _Jeremy instructed. Musa nodded, placing her hand on a pad on the control panel of the Skid. A beam appeared from the ship going straight towards Xana's symbol that was on the entrance. A few seconds passed before the beam disappeared and the entry opened allowing passage.

"Yes!" Musa smirked, driving the ship into the tunnel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jeremy," Yumi called out towards the digital sky, "do you think you can provide our vehicles?"

"_Coming right up." _The whiz kid informed as the three vehicles arrived. Ulrich hopped on his bike speeding ahead, followed by Yumi on the over wing and Aelita on the hover board. "_Okay the tower should be right ahead but there a few monsters guarding it so be careful."_

"Got it," Ulrich said as they sped towards the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The skid emerged from the tunnel and its occupants found themselves inside a copy of the ice sector. "Well, it seems like Xana is building a replica of all of the old sectors," Cascada said.

"Yeah, but why?" William asked as the sub moved through they ice glaciers.

Musa scoffed. "If we knew why Xana did half the things he did then I'm afraid we would be traumatized for life," she said.

"_Guys, I'm picking up a tower here, but it's different then others. I think we can use it to send you guys to Earth."_

"Um, can't we already do that?" William asked.

"Yeah," Cascada answered, "but I think by using a tower on a replica, we can materialize somewhere other then the factory."

"Cool," Musa said excited, "Let's give it a try."

_"Okay, but one of you'll have to stay behind and guard the Skid just incase Xana tries something."_

Though she really wanted to try materializing from a replica, Musa saw this as an opportunity to get Cascada and William alone and work out whatever was going on between them. "I'll stay," she volunteered.

William and Cascada raised a questioning brow. "You sure?" William asked.

"Hai," Musa nodded as she settled the Skid next to the tower.

"_Okay, give me a sec," _Jeremy said as he began typing. "_You two ready?" _he asked.

"Yes," the two said.

"_Alright, teleport."_

"See ya," Musa grinned as the two disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_William. Cascada. Do you hear me?"_

Silence.

"_William. Cascada. Do you hear me?"_

"Yes. We hear you. You can stop yelling," Cascada sighed rubbing her temples, swaying slightly. William put a hand on her shoulder steadying her and also sending shivers down her spine.

"_Are you two okay?" _Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," William said, "but did you have to send us to the coldest place on Earth?" Surrounding both teens were ice, snow, ice, snow, and more ice and snow. You get the picture.

"_Interesting," _Jeremy said sounding slightly in awe, "_It seems you guys are in a deserted part of the Artic circle. Amazing."_

"Yeah, if you call freezing our butts off amazing then we're having a great time," Cascada said sarcastically.

"Anyway," William said, watching as the girl packed the snow into a small ball curious since this was her first time seeming the substance for real, "Why are we still in our Lyoko outfits?"

"_Because teleportation is not a regular devirtualization. Your actually bodies are not materialized on Earth."_

"So in other words," Cascada continued putting the snow down, "we're basically in bodies similar to that of polymorphic clones. Kind of like a mind switch thing only it's one way."

"I understand," William nodded, "So where do we go?"

_"Well it makes since that if you two were able to materialize here that there should be a supercomputer around here somewhere."_

"Hey, I think I see it," Cascada said pointing towards a building not too far away.

"_Okay guys. Check it out. Be careful but hurry up. You guys only have a limited time before you return to the replica. I say you guys have twenty minutes."_

"Got it," Cascada said before she and William ran off towards the building ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bored, bored, bored," Musa repeated like a mantra over and over again as she sat upon an ice glacier not to far from the tower the Skid was connected to. She twirled her staff in between her fingers. "Man, I should have gone! There's nothing here!" she moaned before she caught sight of two tarantulas and a manta coming her way. "Well it's not much," she sighed disappointedly, "but at least it should take my mind off the dance," she said before jumping down from her perch, blocking the path to the Skid. "So who wants to go first?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd breathed heavily as he peeked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. It seemed like they had lost the Xana driven cars for now. "What's going on here?" Ken demanded.

"Crazy artificial intelligence that wants to take over the world is trying to kill us because my friends and I keep messing up his plans," Odd said casually. Ken would have said the boy was crazy if he hadn't just had his sports car and another red car try to run him over.

"We need to stop them before someone gets hurt," the dirty blonde hair man said.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Odd asked.

"Distraction. A car can't run us over if it can't move," Ken said grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Odd asked.

"Just stand back and watch," Ken winked before stepping from behind their hiding spaces. "Hey over here!" he shouted waving his hands. Odd frowned. Was he trying to get himself killed? The silver sports car's headlights fell upon the man as it drove towards him, followed by the red car. Ken jumped out of the way just as the cars got near. The silver car managed to swerve away from hitting the tree the man was standing in front of but the red car wasn't as quick, crashing into the tree. The head lights flashed on and off before finally dieing out. "That's one down," Ken grinned.

"Dad! Look out!" Odd yelled, but it was too late. Ken turned around just in time to see his car rushing towards him. He didn't move, like a deer caught in the headlights and with a sickening thud he collided with the car, breaking the front window before rolling over the top and onto the ground.

The man groaned trying to get up, but his body burned with pain and he was sure he had broken a rib or two along with some other things. "Dad!" Odd yelled kneeling next to him. His father was pretty bruised and he wasn't a doctor but he knew the man was seriously hurt and needed some medical attention.

The sound of the remaining car revving up filled the area. It hadn't come back yet but it would be back soon. Odd carefully took his father and dragged him away to somewhere where they could hide. "_Hopefully the others are already at the factory," _he thought as he stared at Ken who was now unconscious. "_Hopefully…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Musa grinned as she threw her staff through the last tarantula. "Now for the aerial attack," she murmured searching the digital sky for the manta but she didn't see anything. "Kuso," she cursed, "where did it go?" she asked. Her ears perked up and she narrowly dodged out of the way of a laser. "Gotcha'" she smirked, "_**Lightning Strike!"**_ The monster left out a final roar before exploding into pixels.

The wolf A.I. yawned as she leaned against her staff. "That was a little too easy," she murmured to herself. "Xana's losing his touch in his old age," she murmured before turning around. She gasped, dropping her staff, the black stick rolling far from her grasp as she stared onto the menacing form of the scyphozoa. "Double kuso," Musa said before the squid like monster wrapped it's tentacles around her. "JER-emy," she managed to get out before she fell into the monsters trance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Yumi! Watch it! You got a squad of hornets behind you!" _Jeremy warned.

"I see them," the geisha warrior confirmed, swerving her vehicle around to face the direction where they had come from and where the hornets were at. She pulled her fans from behind her and skillfully tossed them at the flying bug like monsters, destroying them.

"Good job, Yumi," Ulrich said over his shoulder as the girl returned back to her position on Aelita's left.

"Thanks," Yumi said.

"We're getting close to the tower," Aelita pointed out.

"_Good," _Jeremy said, "_It just looks like three tarantulas and two mantas. Do you think you guys can handle that?"_

"Just watch," Ulrich smirked.

"_Okay I'm going to-Oh no!"_

"What's the matter Jeremy?" Aelita asked worried by the boy's tone.

"_Musa got captured by the scyphozoa when I wasn't looking!" _Jeremy said angrily.

"What about Cascada and William?" Yumi asked.

"_There still in the Artic Circle. I got to go warn them."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cascada peeked over the corner, seeing if the coast was clear before motioning William to follow. Both teens snuck quietly thought the seemingly abandon artic lab.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" William asked quietly.

"Anything suspicious but mostly another supercomputer," Cascada informed keeping a look out as she led the way.

"And what are we going to do when we find it?" the boy asked.

The plant A.I. sighed turning to face his captivating stare. She once again cursed the boy mentally for making her feel this way. "We're going to destroy it. If Xana has access to one supercomputer then it's not good. Now imagine, there may be other replicas which mean-"

"More supercomputers," William finished, "And we're making sure that he doesn't have the upper hand on us, right?"

"Yes," Cascada said about to take a step out into the intersection of the halls when William grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the wall, his body pressed heavily against his. The girl gasped, ready to struggle against his grip when she heard the faint sound of something clinking against the metal floor getting closer towards them.

The girl held her breath, William pushing closer against her so that they were able to feel every dip and curve of each other, as a large cyborg like spider crept across the floor. It passed the two, not noticing the intruders hiding in the shadows.

William waited until he no longer heard the spider before pulling away from the girl. "Sorry," he mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh- n-no problem," the green hair girl said turning her back on him to hide her blush. "We should try going this way," she said pointing towards the hallway where the spider had come from.

"Okay," William agreed. The two swiftly but silently moved down the hall till they reached a door. They both pressed their back against the wall on either side of the door. "On three," William whispered. Cascada nodded. "1…2…3!" he said before they both kicked the door opened, jumping in fighting positions.

Cascada sighed as she relaxed. They seemed to be in some sort of lab room. Research papers scattered the tables and floors and test tubes were knocked aside spilling strange liquids. "I don't think this is the room we're looking for," Hikaru said disappointedly.

"What's that over there?" William asked pointing over towards a large tank. They got closer to the tank and were sort of surprised to see more of those cyborg spiders crawling around in there. "Ugh," the boy shivered, "I hate spiders."

"Really?" Cascada questioned tapping the glass. "I actually think they're pretty interesting, not giving the fact that these were probably made to take over and destroy mankind," she shrugged. William looked at her oddly but shrugged it off.

"I think we should get moving. We don't have that much time left and-" William was disrupted by the hissing sound of the door they had just entered opening. They both turned around to see an old bald man wearing glasses and a lab coat and in his eyes were Xana's symbol.

"Looks like Xana found us," Cascada murmured. The man growled when he saw the two intruders, raising electricity surrounded hand at them. The two were caught off guard and didn't have enough time to take out their weapons.

Instinctively, William pulled Cascada towards him, shielding her from the attack as they both closed their eyes. The two teens were surprised after a while when they didn't feel anything. They both opened their eyes and realized that the man was no longer there. They weren't even in the same room.

"What happened?" the plant A.I. asked confused on how they had gotten there.

"I-I don't know," was the boy's only reply, "I thought you used Petal Dance." The girl shook her head before they both realized that they were holding each other. They nervously broke apart before Cascada gasped.

"William! Look!" she cried pointing towards the wall opposite them. Against it was a large module like device with pipes and wires running out from it and on one of the screens was Xana's symbol. "It's the supercomputer."

"So now we destroy it?" William asked.

"Yes," Cascada nodded but before she could take out her blades Jeremy called.

"_Guys! The scyphozoa got Musa! You got to come back!"_

"We can't! We just found the supercomputer," Cascada informed.

"_Well hurry up and destroy it!"_

"Yes sir," the girl said sarcastically.

"You want to do the honors?" William smirked giving her a slight bow.

"Of course," she grinned taking out her blades.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scyphzoa slowly placed its capture back down on the ground before drifting silently away. The wolf A.I.'s bowed head slowly lifted revealing Xana filled eyes. A devious, twisted, and inhumane smirk grew on her features as she made her way to the tower.

She did not notice the usual comforting sensation she felt as she was lifted into the air, up to the next platform. Hazily, her conscious saw what she was doing and weakly tried to lower her arm down, but found that her body wouldn't obey her as she typed in the code. _"No…" _was the only word she could process in her mind before the four deadly letters were finally entered.

_Code…XANA…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" Cascada cursed as her blades did nothing to the supercomputer, "There must be an energy shield around it!" she said as she scanned the room. Her eye caught a small box facing the supercomputer and on closer inspection she could see a faint light emitting from the box towards the supercomputer. "There it is!" she said pointing towards the small lenses.

"You think you can make it?" William asked.

"Do you doubt me?" Cascada questioned.

"No."

"Good." Cascada turned back around, facing the box. She knelt down slightly, taking out one of her blades. She heard the door behind her open and William tense. From the corner of her eyes, the girl could see that they were facing the old man again. "Can you handle him?"

"Do you doubt me?" William asked cockily.

"Never," Cascada murmured returning her attention back to the lenses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita gasped as her board was shot from under her sending her spiraling to the ground. She waved her hand over the star shaped bracelet on her wrist, instantly summoning her wings. She glided out of the paths of the oncoming lasers before throwing a pink energy sphere at one of the attacking mantas destroying it as Yumi did the same with her fans with the remaining one.

Below, Ulrich hoped off his over bike, sending it smashing against one of the tarantulas and over the side into the sea below before throwing one of his swords at another unsuspecting tarantula. Unfortunately, the remaining tarantula managed to sneak behind the samurai sending him back to Earth. Though it had gotten rid of one warrior, it was going one against two now, the odds definitely not in its favor as Yumi and Aelita both attacked, deleting it.

"_Good job ladies. Now hurry up and deactivate the tower," _Jeremy said before the pink hair girl ran into the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William grunted as he stood his ground, protecting the green hair girl's back as he tried to ward off the possessed old man. He blocked the man's energy attack with his sword successfully but each attack seemed to wear him down and he couldn't go on the offensive or else he would leave the plant A.I. susceptible to attack. "Cas, hurry up," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on," the girl snapped slightly, not liking the pressure he was putting on her nor Jeremy's nagging ranting.

"Oh no," she heard William gasp and she didn't need to turn around to see what was wrong since she noticed her lower body beginning to disappear along and quickly came to the conclusion that the same was happening to the boy.

"Now or never," she said to herself, only visible from the chest up as she threw one blade at the lenses, followed by another that was meant to destroy the supercomputer. She wasn't able to see if she hit her target or not as she was altogether materialized back onto the replica.

"_Guys! Guys! Wake Up!" _Jeremy yelled as the two teens groggily awoken to find themselves back inside the Skid.

"Ugh, my head," William groaned rubbing his temples.

"_No time to complain. Musa's attacking the Skid and it's on its last shield." _As if on cue, the large vehicle gave a great shudder as it was attacked by sound waves, its shields barely able to sustain themselves.

"Man, if she breaks this it'll take weeks to recreate another one," Cascada murmured pushing a button so that she was transferred out of the sub along with William. They stood before a possessed Musa, her guitar out and ready for her next deadly musical attack.

Cascada took no time to use Petal Dance and appeared next to her sister, but the bi-colored hair girl anticipated this and easily ducked, missing Hikaru's blade's swing before drop kicking her sister so that the older girl fell on her back. In one swift movement, she transformed her guitar back to her staff before plunging it into her sister. Cascada gasped, reaching out to grab her stomach as she was dematerialized.

William took this as his opportunity to attack, but once again Musa sensed his attack and blocked his sword with her staff. Despite her size and weapon, she managed to over power the boy, knocking his sword out of his hands. The shaggy hair teen gazed in shock, barely having time to even register what happened when Musa grabbed his arm, flipping him over her back with unnatural strength crashing him into a nearby glacier.

Icicles fell around him pinning one of his arms and both his legs to the ground. "Musa. Don't do this," he pleaded as the girl stalked liked the predator she was towards him, Xana's demonic smile on her face as she lifted her staff above her head, ready to give him the final blow. William clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the after effects or dematerialization and instinctively he raised his hand up as if to block the blow though it was pointless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A second right after William and Cascada were pulled back to the ice sector replica, one of the green leaf shaped blades imbedded itself into the lenses, followed by two more blades that passed the destroyed shield and hit the supercomputer.

The screen on the machine fazed in and out before sparks began to fly. The old man roared as he returned to the black smoke from which he was created. All the systems and power that ran through the building failed, going offline at once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd lightly shook his father to make sure he kept consciousness since he wasn't sure if he had received a concussion. "Come on Dad. Wake up," he said worriedly.

The older man's eyes opened barely into slits. "E-egen. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry that I d-didn't get to say good-bye. I-I didn't mean to hurt you," he said struggling with his words due to the pain.

"Don't worry," Odd said once again putting on a fake smile, "You'll be okay. We'll get some help."

"Always positive," Ken smirked. "No wonder why you're such a ladies man. Just like your old man," he chuckled before tugging his son closer to him. "Keep that girl of yours safe. I can tell. She's special."

"You have no idea," the young blonde said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita lifted into the air, feeling the comforting and safe feeling she felt whenever in a tower. She landed lightly on the top platform, placing her hand on the screen.

…_Aelita…_

_Code….Lyoko…_

"Tower deactivated," she whispered as the digital codes surrounding her fell.

_"Return to the Past Now!" _she heard Jeremy say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa was about to deliver the final blow when she gasped. Upon hearing the sound, William opened his eyes to see Musa staring wide eye at her stomach where his large sword was protruding from. Her eyes closed as she was dematerialized, his sword falling to the ground.

"What just happened?" he asked himself out loud before the white light of the return to the past swept over him and as the replica destroyed itself, no longer able to exsistice without its supercomputer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl gasped as the scanner doors opened, and she could feel her legs give out under her. Luckily, Ulrich managed to catch her.

"You okay?" Cascada asked leaning against one of the scanners rubbing her abdomen where she still felt a slight sting from her return back to Earth.

"I've….been…better," Musa gasped, out of breath before they were engulfed in blinding light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car crashed through the side of the shed that Odd had hidden himself and his dad in. It sped towards them, not able to be satisfied until it ran them over. Odd braced himself, but then sighed in relief when the car abruptly stopped only a few inches away from him, the headlights dimming.

"What happened?" his father asked.

"Guess it just ran out of gas," Odd grinned before they were enraptured in the return to the past.

_**Earlier that Day…**_

"Oh man!" Musa yelled running around her room like a chicken with its head off. "The dance is like in fifteen minutes and I have nothing to wear!!!"

She was interrupted from her rampage when she heard a knock on the door. The girl almost tripped over piles of discarded clothes as she tried to make her way towards the door.

"Konnichiwa?" she answered as she opened her door to reveal William, Cascada, a slick black hair man, and a green hair woman. If she didn't know better, she would think that the couple was an older version of William and her sister.

"Hey Musa," William greeted. "I just wanted you to meet my parents but it looks like a bomb went off in here," he teased seeing the disheveled room behind her.

The younger girl giggled sheepishly before she remembered her manners and bowed before the boy's parents. "Hi! I'm Musa Utada. It's awesome to meet William nii-san's parents."

"Nii-san?" Mr. Dunbar questioned confused.

"It's Japanese for brother," Mrs. Dunbar translated for her husband. "And I think it's so cute that she thinks of our Willy as her family. Aren't you so precious?" Emma asked engulfing Musa in back breaking hug that surprisingly she survived. "Now," she said releasing the girl, "If I heard you yell correctly, before we arrived, you don't know what to wear?" she asked a mischievous glint in her eyes. William and Mr. Dunbar gulped, slightly backing away at the look that Emma Dunbar was wearing and that was also beginning to form on Cascada's features. "Cascada, dear, do you think you can assist me with helping Musa get ready?"

"Of course, Mrs. Dunbar," the blonde said smiling a smile that made Musa send a pleading "help me" look towards the two males behind the crazed females but neither of them were any help as the Cascada and Mrs. Dunbar trapped her in her room, closing the door behind them.

"I fear for that poor girl," Daniel said staring at the door, hearing the muffled cries for help coming from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," William agreed, "Mom can get a little scary sometimes when she gets into fashion mode like this. I don't know about Cascada when it comes to clothes, but the look she had on her face was the same look she gets when she finds something she has to sketch."

"You really like her don't you?" the older man said staring down at his son.

William sighed. "Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Mr. Dunbar questioned.

"I think she likes someone else."

"Has she told you that herself?" Daniel asked.

"No but-"

"Then you shouldn't give up so easily. If you really like this Hikaru girl so much you have to fight for her. That's what I did for your mother."

"It's…it's not that easy," William sighed.

"Things are only difficult if you don't try. I thought I taught you that," the older man said staring at his son sternly.

"Yeah, you're right," the teen thought thoughtfully.

"Aren't I'm always?" Daniel winked.

"Not when Mom is right," William teased.

"Your mother deludes herself into thinking that she's right. Sometimes it's best to just go along with it, especially if you don't want to end up on the couch."

William laughed. He loved his parents. They could always give him advice and he knew he would never be able to thank them enough for adopting him when they found him.

The door opened and Mrs. Dunbar stepped out. "Okay!" she said brightly.

"Where are the girls?" her husband asked.

"They're just putting finishing touches on, but you can't see them till the dance so come on!" the woman said obviously happy to dress two girls. It was obvious that though she loved her boys, she obviously missed being able to have girl time. She tugged both of their arms with her making them follow her outside and towards the gymnasium.

"Wait!" Mr. Dunbar asked letting his small wife drag him along, "Why are you and _I_ going to the dance?"

"Because they needed chaperones and I volunteered us!" Emma smiled.

"And you didn't tell me?" both William and Daniel asked at the same time. Emma grinned. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very monumental moment for her son and his little friends. Call it a woman's intuition. Her woman's intuition also told her to have a camera and lots of film which she had managed to stuff into her purse. It was scrap booking time!

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I made the chapter longer for the wait. Once again, Bio should just die!!! I think thid may be the story's longest chapter, not sure though. 

Anywho, Mrs. Dunbar is so fun to write. She's kind of like a mix of my mom, one of my friends mom, and a little bit of crazy. Speaking of crazy, has anyone ever gotten drunk off apple cider? Well I have. Yes I know, weird because it has no alchol or at least not enough to do that to a person and yet and never seems to surprise my mom that I always act like a drunk when I'm drinking it.

Used some ideas from Labotory Rat, you know, the episode of Code Lyoko the skipped because I think someone said because they were cursing in their. Whatever. YouTube continues to prove its worth though i could only find this episode in french with subtitles.

Yay! Only two more days of school and then winter break! Two weeks with no homework (unless Bio decides to be a party pooper. Seriously, I love the teacher, hate the subject.)

Thanks to Miss Dark Shiva for drawing an awesome picture of Cascada for me. The link should be on my profile so check it out. Also, I'm writing a story with her called Code: Isis. Check it out! I'm also done with the oneshots I was writing so check them out too!

Nothing more to say other then the next update should be up soon. The time has finally come. Will Cascada and William ever admit their feelings? Well if you want to find out read the next chapter that's coming soon but before you do that...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	39. Parents' Day: The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Okay, you should all know this by now. I do not own Code Lyoko, Evanescence, Paramore, or Fergie. I just own Musa, Cascada, and this story's plots.**

**Parents' Day: The Calm before the Storm**

He waited as crowds of students passed him by on their way to the gymnasium. He stuffed his hands in his pockets shivering slightly from the cool air, but his bright eyes were still trained on the door in front of him, waiting.

Finally, the door opened and he stood up slightly straighter as he watched as shock, confusion, and anxiety ran over the man's expression. "Egen?" the man asked obviously more confused and surprised then anything.

"Dad, can we talk?" the boy asked.

The man stared down at him incredulously before his face softened into a soft smile. "Anytime, son," he said placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed contently. The moment was peaceful just leaning against the tree's strong trunk. She knew that it had been here for a long time. It had started off a small tree growing bigger and stronger with the years. It had been there before her time and she knew that it would be there long after.

It was strange. She never seemed to notice these things unless he was around. Her life always seemed so hectic with school, family, and Xana. It was refreshing to be able to just sit down and think about things without worrying if they'll affect the outcome of the world; to actually be a teenager. It was…nice.

The girl glanced over at the boy sitting besides her. His eyes were closed and his frame was sort of tensed but is face was the total opposite. His face was relaxed, all signs of worry and stress gone. His long messy hair hung lightly in front of his face, framing his features. He was peaceful here in the woods. He seemed so natural here. It was his environment and she wanted nothing more then to just stay here, with him. That's what she always wanted ever since she had met him.

"Yumi?" his voice asked, stirring her from her thoughts. She realized that he had opened his eyes and had caught her staring at him.

The Japanese girl blushed slightly turning away. She cleared her throat. "It's getting late. We should start getting ready for the dance," she said getting up.

"Wait!" he called catching her wrist. She looked down at him as he stared back up at her. He gently tugged on her arm and she responded sitting back down next to him, this time closer.

"What is it you want to talk about Ulrich?" she asked.

The boy looked down at his shoes, nervously, a blush playing across his cheeks all the while still holding on to her hand, absentmindedly stroking it. Shivers of pleasures ran down the girl's back, her senses tingling. It was strange. Years of repressed emotions and feelings were beginning to bubble to the surface and she wasn't sure if she was able to hold them back or, if she wanted to for that matter.

"Yumi," the brunette began hesitatively, "I-I know that we're performing for the dance together and all but…I-I wanted to know…if you…," he sighed taking a deep breath, "Yumiwillyougotothedancewithme?"

"What? I didn't understand you," Yumi asked confused, not understanding what the boy had said. She wasn't able to fully understand his meaning until she felt Ulrich lean in close to her, kissing her on the cheeks. Crimson red colored the girl's pale cheeks as the boy sheepishly pulled away.

"Will you go with me to the dance? You know, as a date?" he asked this time slower.

The boy didn't get a response, at least not a verbal one. What he got instead brought a light blush to his own cheeks as he felt pressure against his lips, Yumi's hands resting on his shoulders for support. The boy was in a total stupor as the Japanese girl pulled away, a silly, love struck grin on his face.

"In case you didn't understand," Yumi smiled, "that was a yes," she said.

Ulrich smirked. "I don't think I understood fully. Could you repeat that?" he asked. Fortunately for him, she was happy to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later on at the Dance…**_

Cascada walked confidently into the gymnasium, instantly, all eyes on her. She gave a confident smirk as she saw many hungry gazes coming from the male students and jealous ones coming from the females. "_If you got it," _she thought, "_then flaunt it."_

The strawberry blonde's hair was taken out of its side ponytail and straightened till it was silky smooth, cascading down her shoulders. She wore a green dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with a pink ribbon tied around the waist and matching pink ballet flats. The plant A.I. wore little make up, a natural glow already heightening her beauty. "You ready?" she asked looking towards her side only to realize that no one was there. She sighed before turning back to the door, opening it slightly. "Hurry up Musa!"

"No!" was the wolf A.I.'s stubborn reply.

"Musa Lana Utada Hopper, if you don't get in here right now I will take all of your CDs and your guitars away from you and throw them into the digital sea!" the older girl threatened. She was answered by a few colorful curses, some in Japanese, before she heard a reluctant sigh.

"Fine," the younger girl growled stepping hesitantly into the room, getting the same attention as her sister.

Cascada rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Despite first impressions, her sister had serious self image problems at times. "_If only you could see how beautiful you are," _she thought as she looked at the nervous girl.

Musa wore a black above the knee dress with neon blue ribbons trimming the bottom and top with a matching blue sash tied around her waist. She wore black ballet flats and her hair was in soft waves down her back, framing her face elegantly. The younger girl tugged self consciously at the dress since she wasn't allowed to wear at least shorts underneath it.

Hikaru rolled her eyes, "You are such a tomboy when it comes to clothes," she said rolling her eyes.

"Lemme alone," Musa pouted, "I'm wearing this aren't I?"

"Yeah," Cascada grinned, "and your getting a lot of attention," she said smiling when he sister went red when she realized that a good portion of the male student population were looking at her, grins on their faces.

"Why are they all looking at me?" Musa asked confused.

The blonde sighed. Her sister could be really naive sometimes. "They're looking at you because as far as they know you're a very gorgeous girl who, like I said, as far as they know, think you're not going out with someone."

Musa groaned. Odd and she had been going out for five days but with things like Xana and band practice it wasn't really like they had time to make their relationship public, not that she wanted to. Utada didn't think of herself as vain and she preferred privacy when it came to certain things. She inwardly blanched when she saw Nicolas walk towards her, a nervous grin on his face. The wolf girl really didn't have anything against the boy personally but she didn't like the company he hung around with a.k.a. Sissi.

"Hey, Musa," he said nervously, "Uh…do you want to dance with me?"

"Sorry," Cascada said cutting in, "she's busy."

"Oh," Nicolas said a little saddened before he turned to the blonde. "Hey Cascada do you want-"

"Sorry, she's taken," a voice said behind them. They both turned around to see William standing behind them, giving the younger boy a pointed stare.

"Oh," Nicolas said laughing nervously. "That's cool," he said before taking off in the other direction. William swept his heated gaze over the rest of boys and any that were possibly thinking of asking these two girls to dance immediately lost all nerves. William wasn't a guy you wanted to mess with and he made his message loud and clear: Don't even think about it.

Once he was sure that the two girls weren't going to be bothered he softened his gaze to look at them. Musa smiled thankfully up at him but Cascada faced away from him, her arms crossed angrily.

"Who gave you the right to do that?" she snapped facing him, a scowl on her face. "We can take care of ourselves you know."

The boy looked shocked before he frowned. "I was just trying to help."

"Well," Cascada said softly, "I don't need it," she said before walking away.

"What's wrong with her?" William asked.

"Don't worry about it," Musa said giving him a reassuring smile before frowning. "Have you seen Odd? It's almost time to perform and he hasn't showed."

William saw the look of worry on the younger girl's face but before he could comfort her Aelita ran over with Yumi and Ulrich behind her, the two holding hands all the way. Aelita wore a light pink skirt with a dark pink off the shoulder sweater. Yumi wore a red skirt with a black long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve jacket over it. Ulrich wore slightly the same thing he always wore which was what many of the other boy's here did except for his hair looked a little more kempt. "Musa, William! It's time! Come on! Hurry up!" Aelita said excitedly. "Where's Odd?"

"He's not coming," Musa said quietly before walking towards the stage to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone. Can I have your attention?" Chris asked from the stage. The crowd of students immediately quieted down at his presence. "So, as you all know, I came to Kadic to not only visit my favorite uncle, Jim, but I also came here to find some talent amongst you. I was really pleased when I found two great bands here so that is why I and my colleagues are here," he said pointing towards his band mates and Ken who were sitting at a table close to the stage. The crowed erupted into cheers of excitement at the fact that they were so close to people who were famous. "We only need one band, so unfortunately one of these bands will have to go. That's where you come in. After both bands have performed you guys we'll get to vote and which ever band has the highest amount of votes they'll not only perform at one of our concerts they could also get a chance at a record deal. So what do you say? Are you guys ready to get this dance started?" he asked shouting, pumping up the crowd's stamina as they scream their readiness.

"Ok, ok, settle down," Jim said coming onto stage as Chris stepped off. "I'll be tonight's host. This reminds me of the time I hosted the France Concert Ball in '89," he said dreamily before clearing his throat. "But I rather not talk about it. Anyway, please give a round of applause for our first contestants, Sissi and the Sissettes!"

"I can't believe that she named her band…" Jeremy began sitting in the sound booth with Aelita.

"After herself," the pink hair girl continued.

"How vain can you get?" the blonde sighed as the raven hair girl stepped out on stage. She wore a pink strapless dress and her hair as pulled up; her face caked thick was makeup. Nicolas was at the drums and Herve was playing the turn table though it didn't look like he knew what he was doing. Two nameless girls, who appeared to be a grade or two younger, were off to the side around a single microphone.

Sissi stepped out towards the front of the stage a confident smirk on her face. And then she opened her mouth and sang. A few people liked the song but most cringed. (For fear that you might lose your sanity, I'll only put part of the song here. Listen to it at your own risk.)

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like_

When the song was over the Lyoko gang and a good portion of the crowd were traumatized. "I can't believe that a parent would be so irresponsible and allow their child to sing such an inappropriate and provocative song," Emma said enraged.

"Hon," Daniel said, "You do know that the principal and father of that girl, Mr. Delmas, is standing right next to you right?"

"Of course I do," Emma smirked, turning to the frowning principal, "Which is exactly why I said it," she said crossing her arms, sticking her tongue childishly at the man.

"Yes dear," Daniel droned, "Of course you're right dear. You always are, dear."

"Heck yeah," the woman smirked.

"Great," Ken sighed rubbing his temples, "another diva. Just what the music world needs. You know, if she wins, I'm blaming you," he said to Chris who laughed nervously.

Back on stage, Jim took the microphone. "Okay, well…that was…interesting," he said unsure of how to exactly explain that song. "Um, yeah, anyway," he said clearing his throat, "it's time to introduce our next group. For their first song two of their band member will perform a duet. So please," he said with a proud grin, "give a hand to Musa Utada and Cascada Hikaru from their band, Evanescent Dream!"

The crowded broke out into a loud applause as the two girls stepped out on stage. A sleek black piano was rolled out onto stage and Musa sat in front of it while Cascada brought out her violin, standing next to her with a microphone stand in front of her.

"Okay," Musa said speaking into the microphone on top of the piano, all signs of nervousness gone since she was in her element, "this is a song that means a lot to both of us and we hope you guys like." She looked towards Cascada who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Musa began playing a slow almost melancholic tune on the piano. Cascada closed her eyes leaning in towards the mike before opening her mouth and playing too.

_**Cascada: **__I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_**Musa: **__These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**Both: **__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Jeremy felt himself tap his foot as he changed the lighting so that the lights dimmed and a spotlight was on both girls. Aelita, who was sitting next to him, laid her head against his shoulder. The blonde blushed but shifted her position a little so that his arm was wrapped around her shoulders

Ulrich smiled as he extended a hand out towards Yumi, "Want to dance?" he asked. Yumi blushed but nodded as the boy led her out to the dance floor. William watched smiling as the two slow danced but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He wished it was him and Cascada dancing together.

The shaggy hair teen was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a familiar purple clad figure heading towards back stage. "_What's he doing?" _he wondered to himself before deciding to go in that direction.

_**Musa: **__You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_**Cascada: **__These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**Both: **__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me…_

William went back stage and was a little surprised to see Odd there with a guitar plugged into an amp and ready. "What are you doing here?" William asked.

"Making it up to Musa," was the boy's simple reply. William didn't think to answer instead he picked up a pair of nearby sticks. "What are you doing?" Odd asked curiously.

"You're not the only one who has to make it up to someone," William smirked.

_**Cascada: **__I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along._

Ken saw the sign Odd gave him from behind stage and walked towards the sound booth where Jeremy and Aelita were sitting. "Excuse me," he smiled to the two confused teens before flooding the stage with light.

Both girls blinked as the lights suddenly flickered on, luckily they both were able to keep their composure but they were a little surprised when they heard drumming and a guitar add on. Cascada turned to look behind her to see William on the drums, his eyes only on her and she felt as if she couldn't break his trance.

Musa looked to see Odd walking onto the stage while playing on the guitar. They both held each other gazes, speaking silent words of forgiveness. Odd grinned, never failing at making her heart skip a beat and forget that there was anyone else around but the two of them and the music.

_**Musa: **__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…_

Ken dimmed the lights once again so there were only spotlights on the four teens. He smiled to himself. He had been surprised when Odd had accepted him back into his life so easily. He remembered when the boy was younger and would be mad at him every time he left to go on tour. "_He really has grown," _he thought looking at the kids who Odd had explained were his friends. "_I guess it's all thanks to you guys," _he thought before his gaze fell on Musa, "_especially you."_

_A__ll of me…me….me…_

As the last of the lights dimmed down, the whole gymnasium was silent before roaring into applauds. The rest of the Lyoko gang cheered for their friends while Sissi growled angrily.

"Wonderful!" Emma cried enthusiasticly clapping before turning to Mr. Delmas, "Now that's music!"

"You were great," Odd grinned once they were off stage, hugging Musa.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Musa grinned laying her head on his shoulder. "Adding that little part was a little unexpected but it was great nonetheless.

"Well I couldn't just leave you alone," Odd grinned kissing her forehead. "I did make a promise after all and Odd the magnificent" he said wiggling his finger at her, "never breaks a promise. Especially not with such a beauty as you," he said letting his eyes roam over her body. Musa blushed but grinned enjoying the moment but she noticed that Cascada and William were standing far apart from each other.

"They're so stubborn," Musa murmured before realizing that she had forgotten to tell Aelita and Yumi something. "Be right back," she said quickly pushing away from a confused Odd and dragging the other two girls with her.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ulrich asked as he and Jeremy stood next to Odd.

"I don't think we want to know," Jeremy said as they all saw mischievous glints in the three girl's eyes.

"Speaking of girls…" Odd said slyly, "When were you going to tell us that you finally got the nerve to ask Yumi out?"

Ulrich blushed in embarrassment as his friends smiled at him teasingly. "I was hoping you were going to make such a big deal out of this," he muttered.

"Please," Jeremy said, "Do you realize how long people have been waiting for this?" Ulrich sighed rolling his eyes, thankful when the girls walked back towards them.

"Okay guys, we need your help," Musa said hooking arms with Odd, Yumi and Aelita following suit with their guys.

"Okay, what is its?" Ulrich asked confused.

"We'll tell you but not here," Aelita said playfully.

"Why not here?" Jeremy asked.

"Four words," Yumi said.

"Sissi-is-singing-next," Musa said holding up four fingers.

"That's a good reason," Odd said as he led the group out of the gymnasium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma sighed exhausted wishing desperately for some earplugs when she realized that the Delmas girl was going to have to perform again. Who knew that volunteering to help out at the dance _actually _meant that she had to help out? The only reason why she had even done this was to spend more time with her little boy and…to take any embarrassing pictures of him, of course. You know, the regular parent embarrassing their child for no particular reason thing. She hadn't really expected him to be with a girl but now that she knew that he had a girl of interest in mind, she decided it was time to play matchmaker.

It was strange. Most parents, after their children had posted love letters all around their previous school, would be _against_ anyone who their children had an attraction to for fear of a repeat, but then again, Emma Dunbar wasn't most parents.

Of course she had been slightly disappointed when she found out her son had been kicked out of his previous school for posting those letters but it had been freedom of expression and it didn't harm anyone, well…except for Will. The girl he had obviously been head over heels for didn't approve of such rebellious actions and had turned him down. You wouldn't expect it but the boy had been kind of emotional after that. Some parents would worry since the teenage years were times of confusion and would be afraid that their child would do something…drastic after being rejected. But Emma knew her son.

William being emotional was good; it showed that he had held a passion for something. It was when he shrugged things off that worried her. It reminded her too much of when they first found him. The boy was so unresponsive at first; she had feared that he had been traumatized by whatever had happened to him. What ever happened to him was still a mystery to them today but she and Daniel had promised that they would become the best parents possible for the boy.

It had taken months, but after what felt like an eternity of one sided conversations on their part the young boy had finally spoke. Emma remembered that day perfectly. She wouldn't forget it even if she was hit over the head and had amnesia.

_**Flashback**_

Mrs. Dunbar helped the young dark hair boy before her put on his pajamas before leading him over to her bed. The boy crawled into his bed silently, letting the green hair woman tuck him in. "Good night William," she said leaning down to kiss his forehead, "I love you," she said softly, pulling away as the boy stared at her inquisitively with dark observant orbs.

She was making her way towards the door when she heard a sound. A voice. "Love you too...mommy" The woman gasped, her hand shaking above the doorknob. Had she heard correctly? Her light gaze turned towards the boy who had gotten out of his bed and was now slowly walking towards her. Emma hesitatingly knelt down so that they were somewhere near the same eye level. The boy placed his slightly smaller hands on her shoulder and stood on his toes, placing a light kiss on her forehead, just like she had given to him every night since he had been with her and Daniel.

The woman's eyes shined with tears as she enveloped the boy in a hug, rocking him gently back and forth in her arms.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked confusion written clearly on his face.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy, sweetie," she whispered. "I'm just so happy."

_**End Flashback**_

Emma smiled to herself, remembering. She looked for her son and noticed that he was standing a good three feet away from Cascada, both teens radiating nervousness while they avoided eye contact with the other. Mrs. Dunbar noticed Musa looking at the two before a look came to her face that the woman all to well knew. _"I think I like that Utada girl," _she thought smirking as she watched the bi-color girl and her friends leave the gymnasium, a mischievous glint in the girl's eyes. "I think it's time to pass my matchmaking skills along to the next generation," she thought aloud.

"What was that Emma?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, nothing," the woman smirked unnerving the man while she opened her purse and rummaged through it. With a triumphant cry, she pulled out her camera that she had been itching to use. Daniel sighed, not having enough energy to stop his wife as she moved through the crowds of students to their son.

_"If anyone asks," _the man thought, "_I don't know her."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

William silently berated himself. Was it really that hard for him to tell her that he liked her? He never had this problem when it had been Yumi, but then again, now that he looked back on it, what he had felt for Yumi…it just wasn't real. Of course he had thought the Japanese beauty was attractive but other then superstitious reasons and a few similar interest the two shared, the only reason that he had been so intent on going out with her was because another had their eyes on her. He had been jealous and since he was still rebounding from his previous declaration of love he wanted to prove that he _could _get a girl to like him. He had wanted someone to pick him instead of looking him over or looking down at him.

The teen had always felt empty, like something was missing, something important but desperately out of his reach like a desired toy that a child is not able to have. Maybe it was because he couldn't remember his earlier life; his life before Emma and Daniel. He never really dwelled on the past and he thought hardly of his biological parents but when he did he wondered…why had he been forgotten or maybe the better question was _what _had _he _forgotten?

The shaggy hair boy shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall in a pensive way, artfully watching the strawberry blonde from his peripheral vision.

He watched as she sighed, running her long finger through her silky hair, a look of utter boredom on her face as she ignored the boys who had enough nerves to walk up to her and ask her if she wanted a drink or to dance. She jadedly waved them off, muttering a few colorful words under her breath when the more resilient ones came her way.

A fire burned within William, his fingers curling into a fist as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Did these boys really want a death wish? When had he gotten so possessive of the girl? There wasn't any reason for him to be possessive. They were just friends even if at the moment they seemed like only acquaintances.

The boy was caught of guard when Hikaru gave him a pleading glare as an underclassmen continued to beg the girl for one dance. He just wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I'm sorry," the girl said trying to control her temper, "but I have to deny."

"Why?" the boy asked persistent, eager to dance to the song Sissi was singing and which Cascada felt was a cheap imitation of a song she had heard on the radio a while back.

"Because…" the green eye girl began, begging her mind to think of something quickly. She didn't want to hurt the boy's feeling but if he didn't relent soon that was going to have to be her only option.

"Because she's dancing with me," a voice said behind her before an arm snuck possessively around her waist, her side pressed strongly against someone's chest and she immediately knew who it was as a blush crept onto her face. He was the only boy able to do that to her, well, besides Leon…

"Oh, William," the boy said slightly nervous at the older boy's presence, "I-I didn't know that you two…I'll be going over there now," the boy said before taking off in the opposite direction. Cascada felt William's body become less tense next to her but he still didn't let go of her until he gave a final death glare to every single male student who even seemed mildly interested in the girl he was holding.

Hikaru mind was muddle with relief once she felt the stares go away. She had no problem with what other people tought about her, it was just that it was getting really annoying turning all those boys down and it was also depressing since the one boy who she _would _agree to say yes to hadn't asked. She sighed, waiting for William to release her, but he didn't. Instead, she could feel him drawing circles with his finger on her arm almost absentmindedly. She bit her lip, finger nails digging into her palm as she suppressed a provoked shiver.

"William," she said softly, annoying her to no end. When had she ever been soft spoken? The boy turned to meet her gaze at the sound of his name uttered from her lips. "I think you can let go of me now," she said. The boy was about to respond when out of nowhere…

"PAPRAZZI!" Emma shouted flashing her camera with a vengeance at the two dazed teens.

"Mom," the boy groaned in embarrassment as they both tried to rub the dots out of their eyes.

"Come on," Emma pouted, "my little rock stars have to be prepared for when they become famous," she said. Cascada breath caught in her throat at the fact that the woman had just indirectly claimed that she was her _little rock stars._

Before anymore could be said, Sissi finished singing and Jim reappeared on the stage. "Thank you, Sissi, for another…interesting song," he said. "Now, for their final song before the voting, give a loud round of applause for Evanescent Dream!"

The entire student body erupted into applause as Musa, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy ran back into the gymnasium. "Come on," Musa said tugging on Cascada's arm and dragging her away from William and on to the stage.

"Hey guys!" Musa said cheerfully as she stepped up to the microphone as the others got ready. "So as you know we're Evanescent Dreams and we're here to play some real music for you. This next song kind of relates to all of us in our group but I think it may relate to Cascada and William best," she said ignoring the blushing teens behind her that were giving her the death stare. The crowd of students turned into murmurs as they began to gossip about the two.

"Anyway," Musa continued, "The next song will be sung by Odd and I." The crowd of students either burst out into laughs or tried to find some ear plugs. Odd wasn't known to be the best singer at Kadic. To find out all you needed to do was pass by the boys' bathroom in the morning and you would surely hear the imitation of a dieing cat coming from the purple loving blonde.

Musa grinned to herself. "_They'll definitely be in for a surprise," _she thought smugly to herself. She turned to Odd who looked slightly nervous. She couldn't tell if it was because he was performing before the school and his father or because he was actually singing. She leaned towards the boy, giving him a reassuring peck on the cheek which instantly brightened his mood and sent another wave of gossip through the crowd. Musa turned to the sound booth, giving Jeremy the signal and the lights instantly dimmed until there was only a spot light on Musa. The girl wrapped both hands around the microphone as she waited for Aelita to play the intro on the piano.

**Musa: **_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

Odd and Ulrich nodded to each other before they both began to play on their guitars, William adding on with his drums and Yumi, Aelita, and Cascada repeating some of Musa's lyrics like fading whispers.

_  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The light around Musa dimmed and she lifted her head towards the audience. For a second, as the light finally died, many members of the audience could have sworn that they saw the bi-color hair girl's eyes flash a neon blue in the fading light but all of those thoughts were pushed aside as the lights quickly flooded back on, the music getting faster and Odd stepped to the microphone in front of him while still playing, ready for his duet and ready to shock the crowd.

**Odd:**_ Wake me up!_

**Musa:**_Wake me up inside!_

**Odd: **_I can't wake up!_

**Musa: **_Wake me up Inside!_

**Odd: **_Save me!_

**Musa: **_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Odd: **_Wake me up!_

**Musa: **_Bid my blood to run_

**Odd: **_I can't wake up_

**Musa: **_Before I come undone_

**Odd: **_Save me!_

**Musa: **_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Ken grinned at the stunned reactions from the crowd. "_A true artist is never predictable," _he thought.

Musa grinned, removing the mic from its stand. She bounced slightly with the beat, walking towards Odd, singing as if only singing to him.

**Musa: **_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life…_

**Odd:**_ Wake me up!_

**Musa:**_Wake me up inside!_

**Odd: **_I can't wake up!_

**Musa: **_Wake me up Inside!_

**Odd: **_Save me!_

**Musa: **_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Odd: **_Wake me up!_

**Musa: **_Bid my blood to run_

**Odd: **_I can't wake up_

**Musa: **_Before I come undone_

**Odd: **_Save me!_

**Musa: **_Save me from the nothing I've become_

**Cascada, Yumi, and Aelita (chorus): **_Bring me to life…_

**Odd, whispering into the microphone: **_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside…_

**Chorus: **_Bring me to life…_

Jeremy expertly changed the lights so they gave off cool colors like blue, green, and purple, pressing a button so the smoke machine emitted a like fog over the stage and onto the crowed.

Musa faced Odd, one hand held out towards him as Ulrich stepped in between them deliberately blocking the two from each other.

**Musa: **_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead…_

Musa quickly replaced the mic back on its stand grabbing her electric guitar that she had placed nearby, playing it as Odd placed his down. He stepped around Ulrich walking purposely towards her.

**Odd: **_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

**Musa: **_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Odd: **_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

**Musa: **_Don't let me die in here_

**Odd: **_There must be something more_

**Musa: **_Bring me to life!_

**Odd:**_ Wake me up!_

**Musa:**_Wake me up inside!_

**Odd: **_I can't wake up!_

**Musa: **_Wake me up Inside!_

**Odd: **_Save me!_

**Musa: **_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Grinning, Odd took a step back before leaping into the crowd and thankfully, they caught him. "_Show off," _the rest of the Lyoko gang thought as the boy was lifted above the heads of the audiance.

**Odd: **_Wake me up!_

**Musa: **_Bid my blood to run_

**Odd: **_I can't wake up_

**Musa: **_Before I come undone_

**Odd: **_Save me!_

**Musa: **_Save me from the nothing I've become_

**Chorus: **_Bring me to life…_

**Odd, whispering into the microphone: **_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside…_

**Musa: **_Bring me to life…_

The crowd cheered as they placed Odd back onto the stage. The boy grabbed the blue-green eye girl pulling her close to him and pressing a loving kiss on her lips making the crowd go even crazier at the scene.

Emma, Daniel, Ken, Chris, and his band mates were standing up applauding the group while Sissi was off to the side scowling at the attention the Lyoko gang was getting.

"All right, settle down," Jim said coming back on stage, "And you two," he said pointing towards the still kissing teens, "get a room!"

"'Kay," Odd shrugged picking Musa and carrying her about to make his way to a secluded part of the school when William, Jim, and Ken gave him the deadliest of death glares. The purple loving boy gulped, sheepishly grinning as he put the girl down.

"Anyway," Jim said, "It's time for the audience to decide. Will both bands come to the stage please," he said before Sissi stumped onto the stage, her group following hesitatingly behind. "Okay, so if you want Sissi and the Sissettes!" he said extending out his hands towards said group. A part of the crowd applauded but those were the people that Sissi had earlier threatened to vote for her. "And now Evanescent Dream," he said extending his other hand out towards the other group. The crowd immediately hooted and cheered.

"Well, seems we have a winner," Chris said stepping onto stage. "I'm proud to announce that Evanescent Dream will be performing with the Sub digitals at our concert that you are all invited to!" At that the crowd went crazy. "Okay, okay," Chris chuckled, "Now, our winners will play the last song of the night. So give it up for EVANESCENT DREAM!"

Cascada and William were about to make it back to their instruments when Musa stopped them. "You know what you two need? A break."

"Excuse me?" Cascada asked confused "We're playing next."

Musa sighed, exhausted, "Just get off the stage," she said tapping her foot. The two were about to protest but stopped when they saw sparks of energy building up at Musa fingers.

"Fine," William sighed as he and the blonde left the stage. Musa grinned before she stopped Chris from leaving the stage.

"Hey, do you think you can help us out?" she asked giving him the puppy look. The man didn't even stand a chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cascada's P.O.V.**_

Ungrateful little-UGH! Who does she think she is kicking me off the stage? She's lucky that I'm bugged up or else I kick her behind across this school!

I sigh angrily as I lean against the wall, crossing my arms stubbornly. William follows, leaning against the wall next to me and I'm sure he saw me visibly flinch when he did. Man! What is wrong with me? Is it really that hard to say? Is it really hard to say 'William I really like you'?

I don't think it was this hard to tell Leon. Wait…I-I don't think I ever told him that I.

My throat feels tight and it's getting hard to breathe as my vision gets blurry. No! No! No! Don't cry! Not here! Not in front of William! I shook my head trying to stop the tears. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped as I looked up to see that it was William.

He smiled softly down at me making my heart, as cliché as it sounds, skip a beat. "Come on," he said softly, "dance with me."

I snorted, turning away from him. "I thought the polite thing to do was ask a person if they want to dance, not demand it," I said.

"I was afraid that if I asked you, you would say no," he said leaning over my shoulder and placing his chin on it. I can practically feel his breath on my neck and I can smell the soap he uses in his hair.

"Maybe," I said softly while I felt his hands on my waist, "but you'll never know if you don't ask." He pulls away and turns me around so I'm facing him.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked so softly that I was afraid that I misheard him.

"You never have to ask," I grin letting him lead me onto the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa smirked as she saw William lead her sister on to the dance floor. "This is for all you couples out there. Cas and Will, this is for you," she said with guitar in hand, ignoring once again the death glares she was getting from the two. She nodded towards the others and Chris, who was playing on the drums, and they began to play.

**Musa: **_I am finding out  
That maybe I was wrong_

Cascada let William place his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. The girl pulled away from the boy so there was enough space between them that another couple could practically dance in between them. William shook his head before tugging her towards him, so that they were pressed lightly against each other. The girl blushed but didn't make any move to push away.

_  
That I've fallen down  
And I can't do this alone  
Stay with me  
This is what I need, please_

_Sing us a song  
And we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own  
But what would it be without you?_

Cascada was ever aware of the blush that tainted her cheeks, but at the moment it didn't matter to her. She fell into beat with the music and with the heartbeat of her partner. She sighed contently as she leaned her head against his chest. She felt the boy tense but he soon relaxed pulling her closer to him and setting his chin on her head, fitting perfectly.

_I am nothing now  
And it's been so long  
Since I've heard a sound  
A sound of my only hope_

William's attention never strayed from the girl in his arms. He was sure that she could hear his heart beating rapidly but he didn't care. He was finally holding her not in order to make sure that she didn't get hurt by Xana's monster but because…it just felt right.

_  
This time, I will be listening_

_Sing us a song  
And we'll sing back to you (__**Odd: **__We'll sing it back to you)  
We could sing our own  
But what would it be without you?_

The boy froze. Her face was buried in his chest and she was shaking. "Cascada…" he began but was cut off by her murmurings.

"Why?" she asked almost silently.

"What?" William asked.

"Why me? What is there about me? How can you stand me?" she asked.

"Cascada…"

"I'm not a girly girl. I hate "chick flicks" as guys call them. I curse almost every damn day. I'm not into the whole holding hands at every single second of the day or sucking someone's face in front of a whole group of people. I just don't. That's not me."

"Cascada," he murmured softly as she began to shake more, her grip on his shirt tightening.

_This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you  
This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you, oh_

_This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

"I have no patience most of the time, nor am I a very social person," she continued, not hearing him, "I practically ooze with sarcasm. I hate the idea of cute nicknames for your significant other. I hate being thought of as needy and I hate showing my emotions," she said shifting her head slightly and he was able to see the tears running down her face.

_This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you  
My heart, is yours  
_**Odd: **_My heart, it beats for you_

"Do you think he would be mad at me?" she asked softly.

"Who?" the boy asked, gently stroking her back to calm her down.

"Leon," she said "would he be mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For moving on. For…loving someone else?" she asked looking up at him through tear filled eyes.

He removed one of his hands from her waist and wiped away her tears. "No. I think he would want you to be happy," William said.

**Odd and Musa: **_This heart, it beats,  
Beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

Cascada sniffed, wiping away her remaining tears. "I don't need you," she murmured to the boy, "I don't."

William nodded, "I know."

"But…I-I desperately want you…" she whispered as they paused, the world around them fading out.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (_**Odd:**_ Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (_**Odd:**_ Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

William smiled softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. She reached up and held it there with hers, pressing her cheek closer to it. "You may not need me," he whispered soothingly to her, "but I need you."

Cascada grinned. "Well at least one of us can be honest for the both of us," she said before she stood on her toes pressing her lips to his. The boy didn't hesitate on wrapping his arms around her, bring her closer and further deepening the kiss.

Musa smiled from on stage as she saw the two. "_Finally," _she thought relieved.

Emma who was across the room wiped tears of happiness from her eyes. Her husband who was kind of clueless as to what was going on looked at her worriedly.

"Emma," he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said shaking her head, smiling. "On the contrary my dear, everything is just…"

"Perfect?" Daniel asked, helping her out.

"No," she said shaking her head, "not perfect. It just belongs. They belong," she said. Her husband still didn't understand but instead of asking her to explain he just merely wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled as she leaned back into his embrace.

_**Odd: **__Please don't go now, please don't fade away) __**Musa: **__My heart is yours  
(__**Odd: **__Please don't go now, please don't fade away)__**Musa:**__ My heart is yours  
(__**Odd: **__Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(__**Odd: **__Please don't go now, please don't fade away) __**Musa: **__My heart is..._

The two teens finally broke their kiss for air and to stare into each other eyes. Cascada sighed closing her eyes and leaning her head against the boy's chest. "You really have to stop doing that," she muttered.

"Stop doing what?" William asked confused.

"Stop taking my breath away," the girl smiled as understanding slowly crept onto the boy's face.

He smiled and leaned down towards her to whisper in her ear, "I can't make any promises," before kissing her lips again.

"You can always try," the green eyes girl said.

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?" the boy asked cocking a brow.

"Pretty much," the girl shrugged.

"Well that's going to have to change," William smirked.

Cascada was about to refute but suddenly the boy's lips came crashing down on hers, silencing her.

"Guess I had the last word," he grinned once he pulled away.

"You wish," the girl said before silencing him with a kiss.

Unknown to anyone at the dance Xana was watching. Watching was the only thing he could do without a tower alerting the kids. He inwardly seethed as he watched the black hair human kiss Hikaru.

Long gone were any human emotions he might have possessed as Leon other then greed, power, and want, but he still couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous at the prospect of any of the Lyoko gang being even somewhat happy. He wanted to see them scream and beg for mercy, drowning in their own pitiful sorrow, especially Cascada and Musa. Why should they have happiness when he had none?

If the demonic A.I. could, he would probably be smirking now. "_Just wait," _he thought, "_this is, as the humans say, the calm before the storm…"_

* * *

_Okay. **Happy Holidays **everybody! I tried to get this out on like the 23 but my mom kept telling me to get off the computer so yeah... Anywho...yay! Cascada and William and Yumi and Ulrich are finally couples! PARTY! Um...I was planning on having an argument between Ulrich and his dad in here but I thought that would have been over doing it since I just had one with Odd and his. _

_You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting for this chapter. Not only because of what happens in it but because of what's going to happen in the next chapter! The tension builds...(inserts evil laugh here) Anyway, I think I kind of rush on some parts. Scratch that. I more then likely did. The conversation with William and Cascada dancing I had in my algebra notebook for weeks (I have alot of time in that class since my teacher is a pushover). I'm so happy it's finally out after several drafts. The part with Yumi and Ulrich getting together was kind of spontanious and on a whim. Actually, alot of this chapter was. Hope it wasn't too bad. Man, I think Keir, from **Code Isis**, another story I'm doing with Miss Dark Shiva, is beginning to rub off on Emma, oh well._

_Alright, before I get any reviews about this, the songs that I have above are songs that I felt went well with the story. If you don't like them then that's your opinion and I respect that. Just don't spend a review saying how I should have picked another song. Believe me, I've been thinking about this chapter for months with several different alternations. Anyway, the songs that are in here, in order are, London Bridge by Fergie, My Immortal(Band version) by Evanescence, Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, and My Heart by Paramore. __Originally, the last song was going to be Imaginary by Evanescence. I had used part of it when I was intoducing Cascada as Rose but at the last minute I decided to go with My Heart. The middle and the end of it are my favorite. Sorry if you wanted to hear Sissi sing but I just didn't feel like it. Decided to leave it up to you guys. Oh and also if you don't like the name of the bands thatI gave for Sissi and the Lyoko gang then tough! Wow, this is like my most opinonated chapter ever..._

_Anyway, I think this is my longest chapter (and author's note). Well, you know what to do...**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	40. Fainting Spells and the Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own Musa, Cascada, and this story's plot.**

**Fainting Spells and the Return of the Dead**

Within the abandon factory, the super computer began to come alive, running through several different programs until finally the desired one came up. Materialization.

The scanners hummed as they turned pixel into real matter before opening with a hiss. Mist filtered out from the device before a foot stepped clumsily out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is…weird," Cascada murmured to herself, getting restless lying on her back.

"I thought you said you wanted this," William began, pouting.

"No! No! I'm ready," the green eye girl sighed, "Just, just hurry up with it."

The shaggy hair teen smirked. "This really isn't something you rush, love. If you want to make it worth remembering you have to take it nice and slow."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Please don't get mushy on me Dunbar and just get it over with. I swear, next time you'll be the one on the bottom!"

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?" the boy flirted smirking slyly. Cascada rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay," the boy laughed. "I'm done. Look," he said jumping down from the tree branch he had been sitting on and landing next to her on the grass where she laid staring up. He extended a hand to the girl helping her to her feet. In the other hand he held a sketch book. "Now remember that not everyone is a talented artist like you," he said handing her the sketch book before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and leaning his head on her shoulder; a position that they were in often.

Hikaru took the book and opened it. The first few pages were filled with words about the dreams he had been having. He had written everything down and she still felt unsettled that he was seeing those things; the past, _her_ past. She flipped past those pages until she found the last used page. She gasped at what she saw causing William to self consciously tighten his grip on her.

On the page was an amazingly realistic picture of herself. Her eyes were closed, bored with having to lie perfectly still for him for twice the time it would have taken her. Her hair drawn showing how it was splayed loose around her head, giving her an almost angelic look. The shading was perfect; making the picture seem like it was going to pop off right of the page. Every detail was shown exactly as it was. If Cascada didn't know better she would have thought this was a black and white picture.

"So?" William asked expectantly.

"Hmm," the girl shrugged messing with him.

"Hmm?" William questioned turning her around so she was facing him. "What does 'hmm' mean?" he asked, alluringly lowering his voice. "Does it mean this?" he asked pecking her softly on her lips. "Or this?" he said before kissing her again, this time capturing her lips in his a little bit longer. "How about this?" he murmured against her lips before pushing her back against the tree he had just been sitting in, bringing the kiss to a whole new level.

Cascada felt herself drowning in the kiss's zeal, all other senses gone except for the feeling of his body against hers, their lips molding together. Her mind had turned into a temporary state of mush and if the boy were to pull away from her, her legs would surely give out under her weight.

The boy managed to elicit a muffle moan from the girl as he slowly but passionately worked his lips against hers. Her fingers ran through his hair driving him crazy but nothing drove him over the edge as much as when her back arched away from the tree's trunk, pressing her body intimately closer to his as he ran his hands along her sides.

The girl gasped in shock when she felt one of his hands fiddle with the bottom of her shirt before his slightly callous but gentle fingers ran over the soft flesh of her stomach. She shivered, breaking the kiss, to both of their disappointment, placing her hands on his chest as she pushed him away slightly. "I think we should stop," she whispered, her face flushed and her lips slightly bruised as she stared into his slightly hazed dark eyes.

William closed his eyes, breathing deeply, calming down. Cascada didn't move since she was still held between him and the tree and she was afraid that her legs had turned to jelly. Instead she stared over his shoulder, deep in thought. The plant A.I. still felt as if this was all a dream and she was just waiting until she woke up. She never thought she would end up like this on Earth with friends, her sisters, and someone to love. She never thought she would be able to move beyond Leon. For so long she had guarded her heart, unable to move past the emotional block she had built up even during her time of hibernation. It was strange to realize that the place and the beings that she once thought of as weak and primitive, in some ways, would be so important to her now. How one person, one human boy could make her feel so…alive and loved.

"What are you thinking?" a voice murmured in her ear and once again she couldn't hold back the involuntary shiver that his voice never failed to create.

She looked up at the boy, a soft smile on her face. "I was just wondering how I wound up with such a reckless and cocky boy such as you," she said.

"Really?" the boy asked cocking a brow pulling away from her.

"Yes," Cascada said moving past him and back towards the school. She stopped and looked over her shoulder a smirk on her features. "Oh William? It was great," she said before walking away.

A cocky grin appeared on the teen's face before he frowned. "Hey wait!" he shouted towards the girl. "Are you talking about the drawing or the kiss? Cascada!" he shouted running after her when it was obvious the girl was not going to stop.

When he finally caught up with her, he found that she was with the rest of the Lyoko gang whom were standing in front of Milly and Tamiya.

"So…" Musa began confused, "You want to take pictures of us?"

"Of course!" Milly nodded enthusiastically. "As reporters for the Kadic Herald it's important that we feature the most popular and talked about subjects."

"Which are you," Tamiya added, "Evanescent Dream!"

"So you're doing an article about the band?" Aelita asked.

Both younger girls nodded. "That," Milly said, "and all of you are considered Kadic's most interesting group."

"Why? Because we're playing for the Sub digitals?" Ulrich asked.

"Well actually you were considered that even before the contest," Tamiya said.

"We were?" Jeremy questioned taking his attention away from his lap top and giving it to the school's reporters.

"Of course!" Milly said, "You guys are some of the most popular and influential students of this school!"

"We are?" Musa asked, "Haven't really noticed."

"Well that explains the sudden popularity of hair coloring," Cascada said just as a group of students passed by with some very unnatural hair colors.

"Everyone really thinks that you guys are great but they want to know why you guys aren't in a lot of social activities and why you guys seem so close off to the rest of the student body," Tamiya said. "Not in a snobby way, like Sissi!" she quickly added, "but many have noticed that you guys are almost inseparable and that hardly anything is done without a good portion of the group participating or supporting."

"Well that's easy to explain," Odd grinned and the rest of the Lyoko group looked at him unsure of what he was to say. "We all consider each other family and we all been through a lot of the same things. It was just natural for us all to get close," he explained. The rest of the group let out a breath that they didn't know that they were holding. They knew Odd wasn't going to tell about Lyoko but they hadn't been sure of the validity of excuse he was going to give.

"That makes sense," Milly nodded. "Mind if I use that as a quote in the article?"

"No prob," the boy laughed, "Now can we start with the pictures. People tell me that the camera loves me."

"Odd," Musa said sweetly.

"Yeah?" the boy asked turning to his girlfriend.

"Your ego is getting bigger then your hair," she stated causing everyone except for the purple loving boy to laugh. Musa grinned before kissing the pouting boy on the lips, instantly perking him up.

"Okay, let's get started," Tamiya said taking out her camera. The group clustered around a nearby bench. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy sat on the bench; William and Cascada stood behind it; and Odd and Musa sat on the ground in front of it.

"Alright everyone," Milly grinned as Tamiya got ready to take the picture, "Say cheese!"

The males of the Lyoko gang gave a quick look to each other before moving right before the flash went off. The girls squealed in surprise at their new positions. Yumi who had been sitting next to Ulrich was now pulled into his lap, his arms wrapped almost possessively around the girl's waist as she looked both shocked and pleased. Jeremy had simply leaned over towards the pink hair girl sitting beside him and kissed her on the cheek causing a blush to form on both of their faces. William had grabbed Cascada and enveloped her in a bear hug, leaning back slightly so the girl's feet were off the ground. Odd had grabbed Musa and sat her on his lap facing him so that she was straddling his waist. Musa, wanting to surprise Odd, leaned towards him and licked his cheek with a smirk while also making a "V" for victory sign while the boy turned a tomato red. The camera caught all of this.

"That was great," the two reporters laughed, "Thanks guys! We're going to get started on the article," they said before running off.

"That was the shortest interview ever," Cascada said as William put her back on the ground.

"Yeah," Musa agreed getting off of the still shocked and blushing Odd. "But at least they didn't ask any awkward questions so it's-" Musa cut herself off as she froze.

"Musa?" Aelita asked worriedly before the wolf A.I. shivered and collapsed to the ground.

"MUSA!" Odd shouted running to the girl's side as she quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she going to be okay?" a voice full of worry asked.

"Yes. From what I can tell she just got a little too excited. She'll be okay just as long as she rest and eats a little more," an older female voice said.

"Ma'am, if she ate anymore then everyone would starve," a boy chuckled before hissing in pain. "OW! Why did you do that?"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!"

"You know you keep saying that word a lot."

"What? Girlfriend? Well she is! Just because you're not comfortable shouting to the entire world that you _finally _got a girlfriend doesn't mean that am."

This is the conversation that the Musa Utada awoke to. She groaned as she opened her eyes to bright light and tried to sit up. Someone placed a hand on her back helping her up and once she could see clearly she recognize that it was William. Odd was sitting on the side of her bed, holding her hand.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked worried.

"Mmm, what happened?" the girl asked groggily.

"You fainted," the school's nurse said simply. "You should be okay, but just tone it down a little, okay?'

"Sure," Musa nodded before instantly regretting doing the action when her head throbbed in pain.

"Anyway, you should be able to go to class today," the nurse continued before walking out the room of the infirmary.

"So, what really happened?" Jeremy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Musa asked confused.

"The look on your face before you fainted," Aelita said, "it was the same look you had when you first met Cascada on Earth."

"It was?" the blue-green eye girl asked turning to her older sister. "Did you feel anything?"

"No," Cascada said frowning, "I actually haven't felt anything. At first I thought it had been depression that was stopping my abilities," she said taking a comforting step closer to William, "but I've been a lot happier later so…maybe it's because you still have more sectors then me. I should get to work on that."

Musa sighed leaning against Odd who had taken William's place. "Maybe it's what the nurse said. Maybe I just need to relax a little."

"That could be possible," Jeremy murmured to himself checking his laptop. "The scans aren't picking up anything, but we still need to be on our toes."

"Yeah," Yumi nodded. "It's been almost a month since Xana's last attack."

"Nothing ever good comes out when he takes forever to brood," Ulrich commented.

"Aw you guys worry too much," Odd waved off snuggling closer to Musa.

"And you don't worry at all," Aelita smirked, "unless it has something to do with Musa. Then you act like a chicken with its head cut off. You should have seen him when you fainted. He became so frantic!"

"Did not! I mean, I was worried but I…" Musa laughed as Odd babbled on before silencing him with a peck on the lips.

The group was interrupted when the bell rang. "I guess we should be getting to class," William said before he wrapped and arm around Cascada's waist as they made their way towards the door, but before he left he looked over his shoulder and gave Odd a pointed stare that clearly meant, "Watch your hands."

When the shaggy hair teen and the strawberry blonde left Odd let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Man, I think he's taking the whole brother figure thing a little too serious."

Musa shrugged. "He's just being Onii-san. It's kind of comforting, actually. You know, the sense of having a family."

Odd smiled before extending out his arm. "Would you like to accompany me to the gymnasium so we can once again hear Jim talk about an old job of his he would rather not talk about, my lady?"

"Why of course, good sir," the girl giggled before following the other to class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now, the monomers of a lipid are glycerol and fatty acids, proteins are formed by amino acids, and carbohydrates are made up of monosaccharide. Can anyone tell me whether lipids, proteins, or carbohydrates are the body's main source of energy?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Kill me now," Cascada moaned sitting next to Yumi.

"Well we all can't download countless information into our heads," the girl teased.

"That's the thing," the green eye girl whispered. "With my powers here on Earth gone, I'm also having a hard time remembering half the things I know. This is torture!"

"Well I'm sorry, Ms. Hikaru, that my lecture is bring you immense pain," Mrs. Hertz said crossing her arms, "but you'll have to deal with it unless you want a failing grade."

"I'm sorry, ma'am" the girl replied, not sounding sorry at all. Mrs. Hertz seemed not to have noticed her tone and returned back to teaching the class. William gently kicked Cascada from the desk next to her. When she turned around to look at him he pretended like he didn't do anything. The girl sighed but then he did it again, and again. Frustrated, Cascada squished a sheet of paper into a ball before throwing it at William.

"Ms. Hikaru! I saw that," the old woman screeched. "Honestly, I don't know about you! You get such wonderful grades but your attitude!"

The woman would have continued to go into a long rant if the door hadn't opened allowing Mr. Delmas in.

"I'm sorry, Suzanne, for interrupting your class but we have a new student." He said catching the class's attention. "Students, I would like you to give a warm Kadic welcome to our newest student," he said taking a step aside to reveal the new teen.

Forest green eyes widened in shock at what they saw before rolling back as their owner fainted.

"Cascada!" William and Yumi cried running to the fallen girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T-that….was…brutal," Jeremy gasped collapsing on a nearby bench.

"What did you expect, Einstein?" Ulrich asked, "You're always skipping P.E. so it only makes sense that you'll be out of shape."

"I think Jim has it out for me," the computer whiz said after regaining his breath.

"You're just being over dramatic," Aelita laughed.

"That wasn't even hard, Jer," Musa yawned, "Though Jim-sensei is still bugging me about joining track."

"Well we all can't be super power humans," Jeremy sighed.

"Guess I'm lucky then," the girl grinned.

"Hey Musa!" Milly and Tamiya greeted. "We began working on the article. It's going great!" Milly said.

"That's awesome!" the older girl grinned.

"So, will there be a new addition to your band?" Tamiya asked.

"I don't think so," Musa said confused.

"You're brother is so cool!" Milly sighed.

"Yeah, I guess he is…" the wolf A.I. said even more confused. It was well known that William and Musa had a really strong brother-sister relationship but no one outside of the group had actually called him her brother.

"We even interviewed him," Tamiya grinned, "You know, as part of this new kid article that we're doing."

"William isn't new," Odd said.

"William?" Tamiya asked confused, "We're not talking about him."

"Then who _are _you talking about?" Aelita asked confused.

"I can't believe the Princess and my chubby, rude, little sister forgot about me," someone said in mock hurt. For some reason, Musa couldn't hep but shiver at the sound.

The group turned around and Musa gasped, falling to her knees as her legs gave out under her. Aelita had a faint look of recognition on her face and Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich along with the two reporters just looked confused.

An older boy with dark shoulder length hair that had a navy blue tint and dark blue eyes leaned casually against a nearby archway a smug look on his face. He wore a navy blue long sleeve shirt under a black vest with black jeans and sneakers. "Guess I have to introduce myself to your friends, sis" he smirked walking towards them, "Hey! I'm _Musa's _older brother. Leon Utada."

* * *

Don't you guys love filler chapters that have cliffies? readers start throwing rotten vegetables and fruits at MistFairie93 Okay, okay, I guess you guys don't. Were you guys expecting that? I been waiting to do this chapter for so long! It means that this story will soon be over in 4-6 chapters. Hey! How many people were thinking of something else when they read the first couple of sentances with Cascada and William? My friend read a few parts of it and she was like WTF? Then she finsihed reading and she was like oh...coughpervcough. 

I can't beleive this! This is chapter 40! This is my longest story! And it's also the most reviewed with about 257 reviews. Thank you so much guys! I love you!

**_Thanks to:_**

**_justleavemealone_**

**_liz_**

**_FeatherGirl13_**

**_Solarity_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Gregoryhell_**

**_lyokowarriorboy2006_**

**_DayDreamer 9_**

**_HarukoElric_**

**_James A S_**

**_Hope and Love_**

**_asiramnworb_**

**_Luna chan (anon.)_**

**_last-blue mage_**

**_chao m_**

**_wicca in training_**

**_(kirby) (anon.)_**

**_have-a-cookie_**

**_heartofwind_**

**_ZombieZapper101_**

**_Unregistered Reader (anon.)_**

**_lyokoman_**

**_alicia (anon.)_**

**_vampknight364_**

**_MewmiC_**

**_Hawaiiangurl622_**

**_yumi2482_**

**_RyaneNight92_**

**_snowkitsune06_**

**_Synneofthesun_**

**_den (anon.)_**

**_HoboLover_**

**_LyokoWarrior12_**

**_Lyokoluva_**

**_KuteIrishGrl_**

**_Bfahome_**

**_MissDarkShiva_**

**_alteris_**

**_JeSSi' (anon.)_**

**_Book of life (anon.)_**

**_WilliamTA_**

**_elfnin339_**

**_Thank you sooooo much! You guys are totally my muses!_**

Anyway, this is probably the last chapter I'll post before next year so...**_HAPPY NEW YEAR AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

**_SEE YA IN '08! -_**


	41. Not the Original

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own Musa, Cascada, Leon, and this story's plot.**

**Not the Original**

He looked up at the sparkling night sky above, the stars shining their lights down from the heaven, the moon taking center stage, but he couldn't marvel at their beauty. Instead, he was thinking of the information he had just learnt about himself. It was so hard to believe to even comprehend, but somewhere inside of him he felt it was the truth. Besides, Jeremy had even run a test that came out positive.

"A clone, not the original," he murmured looking down at his hands.

_**Flashback**_

William and Yumi sat by Cascada's bed in the infirmary, waiting for the strawberry blonde to awaken.

"This is weird," Yumi muttered. "First Musa, now Cascada. She was okay one moment and then just fainted the next."

"Yeah," William agreed his mind going back to the new boy. He hadn't been introduced due to Cascada's collapse but there was something about him that nagged William though he couldn't figure out what.

The boy was taken out of his musings when he heard the door opened, letting in Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Musa…on the back of the new kid and looking pale and faint.

"What happened?" Yumi asked. The arriving Lyoko group looked unsure as to what to say as the new boy gently slid Musa off his back and into the seat that William gave up for her.

"Silly girl got herself stunned," the bluish hair boy said to her before turning his gaze to Cascada. "She looks beautiful. Even more then she did on Lyoko," he said surprising both Yumi and William, but the shaggy hair teen the most.

"How does he know about Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"Because that's Leon," Musa murmured gaining at little more color to her flushed face. If it was even possible Yumi and William looked even more confused and shocked.

"B-but aren't you supposed to be…" Yumi began unable to finish.

"Xana?" Leon smirked, turning away from Cascada. "In a way, yes…and no."

"Don't speak in riddles," William spoke coolly.

Leon tilted his head slightly to the side. "You seem…familiar…" he murmured but before he could say anymore all of their attention went to Cascada who was stirring from her sleep. William walked to her, brushing past Leon. The two boys felt a jolt of electricity pass each other causing them to stare at one another.

"Mmm. My head is killing me," Cascada murmured breaking the staring contest between the two boys. "I had this really weird dream. I was in class and-" the strawberry blonde cut herself off as she noticed the extra member to the group. "I-it can't be," she gasped in shock.

"You look unhappy to see me Rose," the royal blue eye boy said walking slowly towards her an extending out a hand to brush her cheek.

"My name isn't Rose here," the shocked girl managed to say as she shied away from his touch. She looked towards William for help and he was quickly right next to her. Leon noticed this. "How can you be here?" she asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Jeremy said, "If you really are who you say you are then why is it just now that you showed up?"

"I believe if we go to the factory I'll be able to fully answer your inquires," Leon said smoothly. The original Lyoko gang nodded but Musa and William were hesitant and Cascada was unsure on how to feel.

They managed to sneak out of the infirmary and off of school grounds to the factory. Once they were there, they all filed into the elevator which was getting crowd with the extra person. Cascada was stuck in between William and Leon, something that she wasn't comfortable with.

When the doors opened they all stepped out into the computer room and Jeremy sat down in front of the complex computer. "Okay," he said typing at the computer. He began to run scans for activated towers but he found none. "Well," he said facing the group, "none of the towers are activated."

"So that means he's not some part of Xana's plan right?" Odd asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Musa said surprisingly coldly. "Let's run a scan to make sure."

"Okay," Leon sighed, "though I thought I would have gotten a much warmer welcome, especially from you Lana."

"Musa," the wolf A.I. corrected.

"Of course," Leon nodded before heading back to the elevator to go to the scanners. As the doors began to close, Cascada moved away from William and slipped into the closing doors of the elevator with the boy. For some reason, her action made William's heart hurt but he managed to shrug it off.

"I'm here," Leon's voice rang from the speakers as he and Cascada entered the scanner room.

"Okay, step into a scanner," Jeremy instructed. Screens began to pop up as the computer whiz began to scan the male A.I.

"So?" Aelita asked, anxious. Musa looked over Jeremy's shoulder and sighed in what could have been relief…or slight disappointment.

"It's him," she nodded leaning back from the screen as the gears of the elevator were heard and soon Cascada and Leon joined them again.

"Okay, so you don't seem like a threat…for now," Jeremy said swerving his chair so that he was facing the new boy, "but, like I said before, what took you so long to get here."

"Well, as I'm sure _Musa _and _Cascada, _have explained, Xana is me, which like I said before, is correct and incorrect."

"You're not making any sense," Ulrich said.

"I guess I have to begin from the beginning. It was suppose to be the day that the military Carthage was supposed to be shut down…

_**Flashback(within a flashback : P)**_

_"Leon. Are you ready?" _Hopper's voice echoed around the sphere shape room that the male A.I. was in. Screens surrounded him that depicted some type of blue print.

"Yeah," Leon nodded. "I'm starting out the new update and putting it into full force within my systems."

_"Good, you should be able to handle it properly since we been slowly inserting it into your CPU," _Hopper said. _"Uh, has the program that you developed for the girls working smoothly?"_

"Yes, as soon as I complete my task it should begin working. Rose and Lana won't even notice the difference," Leon said rubbing his head. For some reason it felt like alarms were going off in it.

"_I still believe it wise to have just told them the truth," _Franz sighed.

"It was my decision to make. If they knew that what I was about to do was practically suicide then they would try everything possible to stop me. Then where would you be? In the end, I'm doing this for them. If this suceeds then they won't have to give up their lives in order to get rid of the project."

"_If that is what you wish," _Hopper sighed.

"It is," Leon said pausing in his work before stating again. "Let's begin. Downloading final update now before starting task: Carthage Disruption." A red beam appeared from above surrounding the boy, lifting him up off the ground.

"_Update appears to be functioning," _Hopper murmured to himself, "_but…wait! What's this? Oh no! Leon stop!" _But it was too late. When Leon landed back on the ground in a knelt position, head bent down, he didn't move or speak. "_Leon! Answer me!"_

"This shall be the last time you shall order me to do anything, you pathetic weakling," the boy said in a distorted voice as he lifted himself from the ground in one swift motion. He lifted his head up revealing crimson red eyes where they had once been blue.

"_Leon! Listen to me!" _Franz shouted as the boy walked towards a screen, typing in a code.

_Leon…Code…Xana…_

"Know this, _human," _the boy spat out in distaste, "I am no longer Leon. You and all of your kind shall know me and fear me from now on as Xana," the male A.I. smirked as the once blue sphere shape room he was in turned a flaming red. "Soon…I shall be free of this prison," he said as he cut off all communications to himself.

_**Forest Sector**_

Rose was in a meditative like state inside her tower when she felt a strange pulsation. "What is that?" she asked standing up. "Visual," she commanded as a screen appeared before her.

The screen showed the outside of the tower and the surrounding area. Everything seemed to be in order except…

"What's that?" the girl questioned as she zoomed in to see a group of strange small shell creatures making there way to the tower that she occupied. "Unidentified programs," she said aloud. "Viruses? I don't think I've seen any like them before though," she said as she made a decision to leave the tower.

She cautiously came out of the tower, the strange creatures just ahead. She hid behind one of the many topless trees and silently pulled out one of her leaf shaped blades. She peered from behind the tree but when she looked, the creatures were gone.

"That's weird," she said before she gasped in pain. She turned around to find the three small creatures behind her preparing to fire another laser at her. The pain quickly subsided though it was still strange to her nonetheless. "My life points have gone down," she surmised to herself as she dodged another attack. "_**Ivy Leaves," **_she yelled throwing her blades and easily destroying the bugs. "They weren't very smart," she scoffed before she felt another pulsation and her eyes widened. "It's coming from Leon!" she gasped before running towards the nearest way tower.

_**Mountain Sector**_

Lana sighed as she worked on the files that Hopper had given her to work on days ago inside her tower. "This is sooo boring," she complained flopping onto her back. She stared up at the seeming less ceiling less tower before a jolt awakened startled her. "What the…" she said before jumping down from her platform and running straight out of her tower without any caution.

She was surprised, nonetheless when she came face to face with three strange cube shaped creatures. "What are you guys?" she asked taking a step forward only to be hit by a laser. "Shimatta! Damn it!" she yelled picking herself up and cart wheeled out of the way as they tried to fire again. She looked behind her to see that she was at the edge of the sector. "You really shouldn't mess with me," she growled, facing them again, as her guitar appeared in her hand. _**"Sonic Wave!"**_ she yelled as waves of blue energy hit the creatures, destroying them easily. "At least give me a challenge," she sighed before she felt another jolt hit her, this time causing her to loose her balance. She wobbled as she tried to regain her balance but she fell backwards.

She screamed as she fell off the side but she managed to catch the edge with one of her hands. She struggled to pull herself up and she gasped as her hand began to slip.

"I have you," someone said as a hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her up. Lana was pulled back onto ground and noticed it was Rose who helped.

"Thanks," she scoffed, brushing imaginary dust off herself.

"_Rose! Lana!" _Hopper said.

"Oy! Old man! What's with the quakes?" Lana asked.

"_It's Leon. Something has gone horribly wrong," _the man said almost sounding hysteric.

"We need to help him then!" Lana said.

"_No! He's infected with a virus that right now, in its early stage can spread to you two! I'll have to put you two in files to protect you from it."_

"You can't do that! What about Leon?" the wolf A.I. cried.

"_I'm sorry, dear. Truly, I am."_

"Lana come on!" Rose said extending out her hand. "We have to go!"

"But-"

"What would Leon want you to do?" Rose asked sternly.

Lana sighed, giving up. "He would want me to be safe."

"_Head towards the way tower so I can begin your transfer. I'll also have to do something to stop him," _Hopper ordered before the two girls took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana went through the files, corrupting as much as he possibly could, though Hopper was fighting back full force to try to stop him. "Pathetic human," he murmured before noticing a presence behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned to face a mirror image of himself, though there were a few differences like the clothes and a few facial details.

"I was created to protect Rose and Lana and continue the work that was left behind for me by my creator 5366: Leon," the look alike said a look of fierce determination on its face though when it was looked in the eye there was no emotion at all held within him.

Xana scoffed. "I am far stronger then you are. You don't stand a chance. I should get rid of you to make sure you don't get in my way."

Smoke formed in the clone's hand making a sword. "I'll stop you," he said.

"Such a fool," Xana sighed as smoke formed in both of his hands creating a sword too. "You'll be deleted for your impudence," he said before attacking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franz Hopper sat in his chair, his hand hovering over button that with one push would put Lana and Rose safely in a file in a hibernated like state and could also purge Leon of the virus that called itself Xana or…pressing this one button could be the end of everything he strived to work for.

In the end, the man saw no other choice, and pressed the button. As the last ditch effort began to work, the old professor didn't notice that there were two artificial life forms in Carthage, not one…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana growled as he blocked the clones attack. That was all he could do. The look alike matched him par for par. They were on equal ground and if he didn't figure something out he was sure that he would waste very precious time.

Out of nowhere, a light appeared above them before shooting down towards them and lifting them into the air. "What's going on?" he growled trying to pull away from the force but nothing was working. He felt as if he was being extracted from his host and in a last effort he began a program of his own…

_**End flashback**_

"In the end," Leon continued, "the program that Hopper sent out to purge me of Xana worked in a way. I was released from him but he had managed to do a lot to my systems, thus destroying my body. Leaving him and me both bodyless though he had some how managed to survive without one. When he was done I was only a strand of memory. You have no idea how long it took me to regain enough data to be able to save Rose, I mean, Cascada when she fell into the digital sea a while ago."

The strawberry blonde gasped. "That bubble thing was you?" The male A.I. nodded, giving her a crooked grin.

"What happened to the clone?" Odd asked.

Leon smirked, leaning back on the heels of his feet. "Tell me," he asked closing his eyes, "Have any of you…had any strange dreams lately; About Lyoko to be precise?"

Musa and Cascada instantly turned to William. The rest of the Lyoko gang, whom had almost forgotten about the shaggy hair teen's dream, slowly turned to William.

"What are you trying to say?" William asked narrowing his eyes at the smirking Leon, royal blue eyes meeting dark hazel.

The new boy shrugged. "All I'm trying to say is that I should have said that I was related to you then Musa."

_**End main flashback**_

"A clone," he said to himself, "That's all I am."

"Baka," someone growled behind him. He turned around to see Musa staring hard at him, a frown etched deep in her figures.

"Musa," he sighed sadly.

"Don't Musa me. I hate seeing people depressed and I'm not going to let my own Onii-san feel sorry for himself" she spat.

"Musa, I'm a clone," William said.

"So?" she asked raising a brow, "I'm an artificial life form from a virtual. What's the big deal? You're still my Onii-san no matter what. If you thought that this new information about yourself was going to stop me from thinking that way then you're a dabo. A complete idiot."

William chuckled, shaking his head. How was she always able to make him laugh when he felt so down about himself? He immediately responded when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He placed his chin on top of her head and sighed as he held his little sister.

"Thanks, Muse. I needed that," he said.

"No prob, Willy nii-san. It's what family does. Am I right?" the wolf A.I. asked.

"Yeah," the older boy said before frowning. "Have you talked to Cascada?"

"Do you mean have I asked if she suddenly threw herself at Leon now that he is back?" William nodded. "She hasn't done anything. Just talk with him and only for a little," Musa assured. William felt somewhat relieved but bad that he had thought that Cascada would be so uncaring. "But you can see it in her eyes though," the bi-color girl murmured.

"See what?" Dunbar asked pulling the girl back so he could get a good look at her face.

Musa sighed looking down at the ground. She rubbed her arms nervously. "You can see that she's confused. Just imagine, a guy she used to love and the guy she loves now are right in front of her and she can't choose which one, especially since, in a sense, they're supposedly the same guy."

"She thinks that?" William asked.

"I don't think she thinks of you as the same guy, but you two being different still doesn't make it any easier for her to decide,' Musa explained.

William sighed, pulling fully away from her and sitting down on a nearby bench. Musa soon followed, curling next to him, sleepily due to the late hour and the day's surprises but she knew she couldn't go to sleep now. William needed her.

The shaggy hair teen sighed again as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I don't think I could force her to choose," he said softly staring up at the sky.

"Well you're going to have to," Musa said. William turned to face her to see that she was staring at the sky, particularly the moon. "It seems that Leon is trying to win Cascada back, using all the tricks," she sighed closing her eyes as she leaned further into his side. "It's weird. I always thought that if I ever saw him again I would be jumping for joy, but now…" she trailed off. William didn't rush her to continue. If she wanted to she would. He knew that. "I just…I just don't know how I should feel. I know it's wrong but…I kind of wish that he didn't come back. That things were back the way they were before he came."

William would never admit it out loud but he felt the same way. Things had been great until Leon came. He had just gotten over his insecurities about his relationship with Cascada and now they were back with a vengeance. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry," he murmured softly to the girl besides him. "Things will hopefully turn out for the best." Musa nodded quickly believing his words.

Unfortunately for him, doubt still trickled in the back of his mind, the voice he had thought he had gotten rid of returning. _**"Just a clone. That's all you are. That's all you'll ever be..."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon sat upon the roof of Kadic's dorms. He had heard everything William and Musa said, though he really wasn't fazed by their talk. "Just a clone," the male A.I. murmured, "Just a clone."

* * *

So here it is! It's still kind of a filler chapter but it's a very important filler, don't you think? Anyway, I hoped I covered all the bases with the how Leon is here thing. If you're still confused just tell me in a review and I'll explain. Kay? I'm also very surprised at how many of you thought that Cascada and William were doing something they shouldn't in the last chapter. coughpervertscough. For real people! I'm only fourteen! I guess that just shows what our world has sunk to... 

I'm proud to say that I posted the prologue to the novel I'm writing on my Deviant art account. It's the only part I'm going to post but I just want to get a reaction. There's a link to my account on my profile here under homepage so please check it out and if you can, leave a comment!

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	42. The Lies within the Truths Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own Musa, Cascada, Leon, this story's plot and all those who read this. You are mine! (insert evil laugh)**

**The Lies within the Truths- Part 1**

She didn't know how long she could take this. It was absolutely excruciating. She tried to turn to Odd to speak but even that seemed to take a lot of energy. Thankfully, this was the last class of the day. No more torture from droning teachers or snotty Sissi.

She begged, no pleaded, silently for the clock's hands to move faster. To her relief the bell rang but she found she couldn't move from her seat.

"Musa? Are you getting up anytime soon?" Odd asked teasingly, but when he noticed that the girl was unusually pale he dropped his grin. "Muse? Are you alright? Do you need to go to the infirmmary?"

"I'm fine," the girl said managing to get up from her slouching position. She wobbled on her feet but thankfully Odd was there and wrapped an arm around her waist for support. The wolf A.I. found that she was putting most of her weight on the boy but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle any of it on her own. She was completely and totally drained.

"You don't look fine," Odd noted, beginning to go into his over protective boyfriend mode.

"I'm fine," the girl reassured. "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep with this whole Leon vs. William thing."

The boy reluctantly accepted her excuse though they both knew it was more then just the fight between the two older boys. "Well anyway, maybe you should rest. I'll bring your food up to your room okay?"

Musa laughed weakly. "That'll be a sight to see. The plat will be full when you leave but by the time you get to my room it'll be wiped clean." Odd gave a weak chuckle which the girl noticed but decided not to think much of it; her head was beginning to hurt.

The purple clad boy took her to her room, at one point forcing her to let him carry her due to the fact that her legs almost gave up under her three times before they even made it out of the classroom. When they arrived at her room, the poor girl had already dozed off. Odd sat her on her bed, taking off her shoes before pulling the sheets over her.

"I'm putting you in charge to look after her till I come back," he said to Ichigo before he left. The kitten seemed to have understood as she lightly pounced onto the bed, snuggling on top of her mistress chest in a light cat nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen's green glow highlighted the plant A.I. features as she typed furiously on the super computer to try to finish her work. She sighed, tired as she leaned back in the chair. It was getting harder to remember certain codes needed to create her sector. If she could, she would have Musa help her out but special codes that only Cascada was allowed to use were needed in order to make it her own personal sector. Also, Musa had been strangely tired all week. She didn't want her sister to overexert herself unnecessarily.

"Hard isn't it?" a voice asked behind her. The girl jumped in her seat before realizing it was only Leon. She turned to face his grinning face.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" she snapped slightly before sighing once again. "I'm sorry. This is just really stressful."

"I understand," Leon said softly before reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "This is all so strange. To finally be able to touch you and feel your warmth," he said slowly drawing a finger down her cheek."

"It is at first," Cascada said, discreetly shrugging off his touch, "but you'll get use to it," she smiled.

"I hope so," the male A.I. said before leaning in towards her. Cascada saw him leaning forward but she couldn't move as her breath caught in her throat. "I guess the clone doesn't match up to the original," he said, with a hint of taunting. That was when the girl was able to move. She turned her head away, hitting the boy with her strawberry blonde hair in the process. The boy pulled back, though she didn't miss the smug look on his face. "Do you need any help?"

"No," Hikaru replied coldly.

"Do you know how much you wound me with your words?" he asked, lips suddenly next to her ear and she couldn't suppress the shiver she felt. "I've missed you for so long," he said.

"I've missed you too," the girl replied softly, "but…I thought you were dead. I couldn't keep living in the past."

"So you didn't wait for me," Leon said sadly though there seemed to be another tone in his voice that Cascada just couldn't place.

"I'm sorry, but…I had to move on."

"Did you really?"

"What?" the plant A.I. asked confused.

"You're dating my clone. A replica of myself. Can that really be justified as moving on?" the blue eye boy asked.

Cascada bit her lip. "You two…you're not…"

"What? The same?" Leon arched a brow. "Rose, I've only been here for a few days and I can tell that there are many similar things between my clone and I."

"My name is Cascada! And he has a name!" Cascada tried to argue but it sounded strangely week.

"It really doesn't matter what your name is or what his name is. What matter is, you saw the similarities that we shared and to replace me you used him," Leon said accusingly yet his voice was still soft. "Now you have a choice. I'm back now and it's time for you to decide. Do you want the cheap rip off or do you want the original?"

Hikaru closed her eyes, trying to tune him out but each of his words penetrated her defensive walls. He was always able to do that to her. He was always able to make her question herself, her values, her beliefs. Persuasive. That was what he was. He was totally and unbelievably persuasive with words and she always managed to succumb to them.

"So," he asked once again leaning towards her ear, "What do you say?"

"I-I, I have to think about Leon," she said as coolly as possible before turning to the task before her of creating another tower.

Leon pulled back, a mask of indifference on his face. "I'll leave you to it then," he said before leaving her. Once she was sure that he was totally gone, the girl slumped in her chair dejectedly.

"Damn," she muttered slamming her fist down on the chair's arm. "Damn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't planned on going to the young computer whiz's room but something seemed to pull him towards it, thus is where he found himself now.

Jeremy looked acknowledging up over his shoulder as he saw the shaggy hair teen enter him room. "Hey William. I'm happy you're here. I was planning on giving you a call," Jeremy said as he returned to his work on the computer.

"You were?" William asked sitting on the edge of the younger boy's bed.

"Yeah. I was scanning Lyoko to see if there were any activated towers."

"Why? What does that have to do with me?"

Jeremy turned around to face the boy. "Well you're a clone," the computer whiz said rather bluntly, missing the older boy's darkened expression, "and clones have to have a tower in order to be able to stay on Earth. I'm trying to find a tower so that I can protect it with firewalls to make sure that Xana doesn't try take over it and use you."

"So I'm just another liability?" William said getting up.

"I'm not saying that," Jeremy said trying to amend his mistake.

"But you're implying it," the shaggy hair teen said narrowing his eyes before leaving the room.

Jeremy sighed, taking off his glasses and wiping them off. "Poor guy," he sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi sat quietly at their usual table eating their dinners. "Where is everyone else?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy's is in his room working again," Aelita informed.

"Cascada is at the factory trying to finish up her sector," Yumi said before taking another bite of her food.

"What about the others?" Ulrich asked.

"Musa and Odd are probably together," Aelita replied, "but as for Leon and William…"

"Those two haven't gotten along ever since William found out that he was a…you know," Yumi sighed feeling sorry for the boy.

"Hey guys," Odd said walking with a tray of food towards them, but he didn't sit down.

"Hey Odd," Ulrich greeted, "Is that all you're going to eat?" he asked looking at the surprisingly normal sized meal on the blonde's tray.

"Actually this is for Musa," Odd said.

"Why can't she get her own food?" Aelita asked concerned.

Odd shrugged. "She seems really tired. I don't think she's been getting enough sleep with the band, Lyoko, and now the whole Leon, Cascada, William love triangle thing."

"Maybe we should take a break from the band," Yumi suggested. "It'll be one less thing to worry about."

Ulrich snorted. "Knowing her, she would rather break up with Odd then give up the band," he said before Yumi and Aelita smacked him on the back of the head and Odd gave him a death glare. "Sorry."

"I'll come with you," Aelita said getting up, "I want to make sure that Musa is okay." Odd nodded before leading the way towards the wolf A.I.'s dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Musa's P.O.V.**_

Sleep. I love you so. You take me out of this tiring world of humans and onto the calming planes of dreams. Whoa, that almost sounded poetic.

Honesty, I truly don't understand why I am so tired. I've been sleeping normally, no weird dreams or playing video games all night like Odd. And yet, even after a night where Odd stayed up all night to play one of his video games, compared to me right now he looks like the picture perfect example of a good night's sleep. That is another thing. There are no such things as good night's sleep.

There may be nights where you sleep better then others but that doesn't necessarily mean they're "good", just slightly better. Big difference. I guess I should apologize for any rude comments I have made or am about to make. Insomnia a.k.a. sleep deprivation does that to people. But can I really say I have sleeping problems? I have no problem going to sleep. My problem, at the moment, is feeling like I _actually did _sleep.

Thankfully, it appears Odd somehow carried me to my room after I fell out on him. Note to self: give Odd big kiss and hug later. I probably would still be asleep if it weren't for one thing. My phone. It began ringing annoyingly and just when I thought it would stop it would continue. Add someone knocking on my door like I was deaf and I had the most enjoyable wake up call ever.

I growled annoyed, sitting up and almost knocking poor Ichigo off my chest where she had been sleeping too. I guess neither of us will get any sleep right now. _I stand corrected, _I thought as I saw my little kitten return back to her sleep. Damn lucky cat.

Mustering up enough energy, I stalked towards my door not caring whether or not if I look like crap or not. Actually, I was hopping that I did so that maybe I would scare whoever is knocking off.

I opened the door, a little surprised to see Jim and Chris there, the latter with a cell phone in his hand that I had the distinct feeling was calling my still ringing one.

"Hey, Musa!" Chris smiled, closing his phone and my phone instantly stopped ringing. _This better be good, _was all I could think. "Okay, so I know this is totally last minute but Ken managed to get some close friends of his to let you record some of your music in a studio. Unfortunately…the only time that is available is today."

If sleep wasn't able to make me feel energized, hearing anything involving music certainly did. "Awesome!" I said excitedly, "What time?"

"As soon as possible. Uncle Jim has even volunteered to drive you all there!" Chris said still grinning he obviously hadn't seen Jim's driving.

"Uh…can't we just walk?" I asked nervously fearing for our lives.

"Nonsense, Utada!" Jim said. "It would be my pleasure to supervise you and your little group of friends. I'm keeping my eye on all of you," sensei said before pointing two fingers at his eyes before pointing them at me. "There will be no funny business you understand?"

"Understand what?" Odd's voice asked. We all turned to see Odd with a tray full of what I was praying was my food and Aelita.

"We're doing our first recording!" I said happily.

"Really?" both 'cousins' said in disbelief.

"Yep," Chris said, "You guys should go and tell the others. We'll meet you at the gate when you're ready."

With new vigor I excitedly took the food Odd had eating most of it in two bites, beating Odd's record of three, I ran into my room and got dressed.

Though I was really happy, there was still a nagging in the back of my mind, like something wasn't right. But I pushed it aside, hoping…praying that I was just being paranoid. Unfortunately, it seems like fate loves making me wrong…

* * *

Kind of short compared to what I have been putting out lately but I needed to update. I'm getting back into the swing of school but that still doesn't make it any easier. Once again, Bio should just crawl under a rock and die! Anywho, I just felt like updating so...yeah... 

Question: What nationality is Odd? I've read a few fanfics that implied that he was either from Italy, Canada, or Australia. Not totally sure though. If anybody has any idea please tell me in a review. It's kind of important to the sequal but not really a big deal. I'm kind of leaning towards Italien though...

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	43. The Lies within the Truths Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Linkin Park, or Within Temptation. I wish I did because they're all so awesome but I don't. Fortunately, I do own Musa, Cascada, Leon, and the plot for this story.**

**The Lies within the Truth- Part 2**

The Lyoko gang plus Leon were all waiting at the front gate of Kadic ready to go except for Cascada who still hadn't arrived and Musa was getting impatient. Not good at all.

"Where is she?" the wolf A.I. growled anxiously.

"I think she is still at the factory," Leon whispered so Jim or Chris wouldn't hear. "Would you like me to get her?" he asked.

"No," William said, "I'll get her," he said giving the boy a glare before walking off. Musa sighed, running her fingers through her hair tiredly as she let out a yawn.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aelita asked. "You looked like you haven't slept well."

"I've slept fine," Musa snapped before sighing. "I'm sorry. It's just…" she said taking a quick glance at Leon before looking back at the pink hair girl, "it's just that certain _things _are stressing me out, but I'll be fine," she said putting on a slightly forced smile. "So don't worry, sis!"

"Whatever you say, Musa," Aelita said still unconvinced.

"Okay," Cascada said coming around the corner looking just as stressed out as Musa, "I'm ready."

"Where's William?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know," Cascada shrugged, "I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"He was supposed to be looking for you," Ulrich explained.

"Yeah," Odd said, "he went to the factory."

"I guess I should go get him then," Cascada thought.

"I'll get him," Leon offered with a smile.

"You don't have to do that. I could go get him," Musa offered, not liking the idea of Leon and William alone together at all.

"No, you should go," Leon said, "Jim is ready and it shouldn't take us that long to get there. I'll meet you at the studio with William."

"But-!" Musa tried to argue but before she could say anything Leon was already making his way.

"Come on Utada!" Jim bellowed. Let's get moving!" Musa bit her lip nervously looking at the direction where Leon had just went before hopping into the van that Jim was driving with the others.

Before Jim took off, Musa thought two things: "_I hope Jim's driving doesn't kill us," _and, _"Something bad is going to happen. I just know it…."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Odd walked into the recording studio taking in all the sights with Musa next to them. "Isn't this awesome?" he asked.

"Hai, hai, sure," Musa said slightly distant, a far off look in her noticeably tired eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" the boy asked worried.

The girl sighed irritated. "I wish you guys would stop asking me that. I'm totally able to take care of myself," she said annoyed before taking out her phone and checking the time. Odd noticed her apprehensive look as she saw what time it was.

"Don't worry," he said knowingly, "They'll be fine. I doubt Leon or William would kill each other." Musa gave him a look as if asking if he was serious before sighing and walking into the room where Ken had pointed them too. They were in the recording room, the instruments set up and ready.

"So are you guys ready?" Ken asked from the sound booth that held himself, Chris, Jim, Jeremy, and a few other interested producers.

"We're missing our drummer," Cascada informed them, expertly hiding the worry in her voice.

"I'll fill in until Will arrives," Chris said, "Do you happen to have the sheet music for the drums?"

"Hold on," Musa said taking out a sheet of paper and a pen and inhumanly writing out about six pages of music in only one minute. Luckily, Odd and Ulrich had positioned themselves so no one would be able to see the wolf A.I.

"Here," she said handing the papers to Chris as he walked into the room.

"Okay," the white hair man said looking over the music, "This looks great. Can't wait to see how it'll sound with the words."

"Me too," Musa sighed again.

"You haven't written the words?" he asked slightly astonished.

"No, but…I have something in mind," she said giving a small smile.

"Alright guys," Ken said pressing a button in the booth so they could hear him. "To make sure this sounds good we need you to turn off all electrical devices until after we're done."

Musa, Cascada, and Jeremy looked hesitant as they turned off their phones and Jeremy turned off his lap top. None of them were happy about this.

"Okay," Ken clapped enthusiastically, "We're ready when you are."

Musa closed her eyes taking in a deep cleansing breath and clearing her throat. This song was going to be a little more challenging on her vocal chords but she was sure she could handle it. She opened her eyes again before turning to Cascada and nodding before the strawberry blonde began to play her violin in an almost haunting tune.

_Sparkling angel, I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more.  
No remorse 'cause I still remembe__r  
The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie__…_

William walked into the computer room but was surprised when he found that Cascada wasn't there. His brow furrowed in confusion. '_Wasn't she supposed to be in here?' _he thought to himself.

"I see we're confused, are we?" a voice asked. The shaggy hair teen turned around to face the owner of the voice only to be thrown against the wall across the room by a powerful force.

"You," William groaned as he managed to get up.

"Yes, me," his attacker smiled cruelly before the boy was struck with a high volt of menacing red electricity.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

William's body rolled out from the elevator where he was thrown. He gritted his teeth, snarling at the boy who was grinning confidently down at him.

"Is this all my clone can muster? Truly pathetic!" Leon said spitting on the boy. William struggled to shakily get to his feet but Leon merely kicked his legs from under him, knocking him back down.

_  
Fallen angel, tell me why__,  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

"Honestly, Willy," Leon tisked as he looked down at the boy before him. "How are you ever supposed to protect little Lana and Rose if you can't even defend yourself?"

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

Dunbar growled angrily as his hand fumbled the factory's floor. His hand finally touched a metal pipe and he grabbed on to it before mustering up enough energy to quickly get up to his feet and swing the pipe as hard as he could at the male A.I.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Leon grinned at the shock expression on the boy's face as he easily stopped the pipe from hitting him with his hand. "Really, you'll have to be much faster than that," he said sending another volt of electricity through the pipe and into the boy. William groaned in pain as he collapsed to the ground. "Are you done playing this childish game, William?" the blue eye teen asked pulling on the other boy's hair to lift his head up from the floor. William stared at the boy hatefully before spitting right onto his captor's face.

"That wasn't very nice," Leon growled loosing the calm façade. "I think I'll have to teach you to respect those above you."

"I will when someone who deserves my respect comes," William scowled.

"You know, respect is gain by two ways. Earning it or…fear, though I prefer fear. Tell me something, boy. Can humans survive without breathing?"

_You took my heart__,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

The male A.I. grinned sadistically as he held the unconscious boy by the neck over the rushing river that went past the factory. He gave one last satisfying shock of electricity through the boy before dropping him like a rock into the water.

"Now for the bait," he grinned walking away.

_Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end__…_

Cascada, internally, was a nervous wreck. "_What's taking so long?" _she wondered to herself as she continued to play. _"It shouldn't take this long. William…please be okay…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William's limp body floated slowly down towards the sand like banks of the river. No air bubbles came from his lips or nose and he looked deathly pale.

A small black wisp of smoke came from the supercomputer and out of the factory before going into the murky water.

_This world may have failed you__,  
It doesn't give you a reason why--  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

The wisp grew into more wisps before it completely surrounded the boy sending out shocks of electricity towards him, though these were somewhat calming and comforting compared to Leon's.

_'Live' _a voice seemed to whisper softly in the boy's ear before his chest heaved and air bubbles sprouted from his lips…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy looked up from the band as he saw Leon enter into the booth…alone. "Where's William?" Jeremy asked.

"He decided he didn't want to come. I think his pride and ego have gotten in the way of what is important," the older boy said turning his attention to the band. Jeremy frowned, but he couldn't say anything with the adults around but he knew something was up.

Musa noticed Leon in the booth but she didn't see William which worried her. She caught gazes with Leon and she could have sworn she saw something in his eyes but she wasn't sure. She thought that she saw something malicious in his eyes…Xana's symbol. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone. She looked away before looking back at Leon. He was still staring at her. He waved before smiling…

_The smile when you tore me apart._

A hand emerged from the river's water trying to grasp onto something. It finally caught the edge of the pathway alongside the river before pulling the rest of its body out revealing glowing red eyes behind a curtain of drenching black hair.

_You took my heart__,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Musa let go of the microphone stand that she hadn't realized that she was gripping on to so tightly until she realized that there were hardly any feeling in her fingers. She shook her head slightly before turning to the sound booth window.

"That was great guys!" Ken grinned while Jim gave them thumbs up. "Unfortunately, we only have time for a short break and one more song. There's suppose to be a severe snow storms and I want to get you guys back at school before it."

"Got it dad," Odd nodded while the older Della Robbia enjoyed the feeling of having his son call him dad.

Cascada was already in the sound booth before anyone else. "Where's William?" she asked Leon.

"He's not coming. I believe he's sulking."

"What did you do to him?" the plant A.I. asked.

Leon's eyes dimmed sadly. "I'm sad that you would think so low of me, Rose," he murmured softly, tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, his fingers lightly grazing over the soft pale skin of her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl sighed.

"Apology accepted," Leon smiled, though Cascada noticed it wasn't as bright as it could have been. "Could you come with me for a moment? I want to speak to you privately."

"About what?" Hikaru asked.

"I can't really tell you here," he ginned mischievously, "but you can trust me, right?" he asked extending out a hand.

Cascada looked back at the others who were busy talking with each other before looking at Leon and she was instantly drawn back to his entrancing sapphire eyes. "Of course," she said softly placing her hand in his.

"Thank you," Leon said softly, "you have no idea what this mean to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa leaned against a wall, perspiration forming on her brow and most of her weight leaning on the wall. She swallowed as she tried to breathe but it was getting hard and everything around her began to spin. She panted, clutching her heart. The pain…it was almost unbearable. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Obviously, something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. It wasn't exactly physical pain that she was going through, more like a warning…an alarm.

"_Oh no! I think I'm going to be sick," _she gasped covering her mouth with her hand as a wave of nausea over whelmed her before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist supportively and comfortingly. The girl appreciated the support but noticed that whoever was helping her was soaking wet. She also realized that they were talking to her.

The girl felt the buzzing sound lift from her ears as her hearing became clear again. "-sa! Are you okay? Where are Cascada and Leon?" she recognized William's voice ask urgently.

"William? Why are you wet? Where have you been?" Musa asked pulling away slightly and taking in the boy's wet appearance.

"That's not important now. Where is Cascada?"

"I think I saw her leave out with Leon," the girl said.

"Damn!" William growled.

"Onii-san, what's wrong?" the younger girl asked worried.

"We need to find her! She's in trouble!" That was all Musa needed to hear for her to temporarily forget the pain she was in.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd paced slightly. Where was Musa?

"Guys, we really need to get started," Ken informed looking at his watch.

"But what about Cascada?" Yumi asked.

"And Musa?" Aelita added.

"We really can't waste anymore time. Do you have any music that maybe one of you could sing?" Mr. Della Robbia asked.

"We do…" Ulrich said trailing off, looking at Odd for confirmation. The purple loving blonde was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess we can but…" the boy began.

"Good!" Ken grinned slapping his son reassuringly on the back. "Let's get started shall we?"

"You sure you want to do this?" Ulrich asked.

"Well if I don't I'm afraid that Musa will beat the living crap out of me," Odd joked trying to lighten the tension thought his brunette friend knew that he was actually really worried.

"She'll be fine," he said placing a reassuring hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Besides, as soon as we finish we'll go look for her okay?"

"Kay," Odd nodded as they both toke their places. "It's a simple beat," he said to Chris, "just do what you think is right."

"Gotcha!" Chris nodded.

Aelita began, on the mixing table before Chris joined on the drums and Ulrich on bass.Odd breathed in before singing.

_Memories consume like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again_

Musa growled as she slammed her phone shut. "Kuso! She didn't turn her phone back on when she left!" she growled frustrated.

"We'll find her," William reassured.

Snowflakes began to slowly fall from the gray sky, softly caressing her cheek before melting into small drop of water.

"You'll freeze in those wet clothes," the girl noted.

The boy shrugged, still searching the almost barren streets. Everyone had gone in for fear of the storm to come. "There are more important things to worry about," he said.

Musa nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

_You all assume I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

"Leon, why did you bring me out here? It's getting cold and it's about to snow," Cascada asked as she followed the boy to a secluded spot, the factory able to be seen in the distance.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked stopping and turning around.

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
Because inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

The plant A.I. gasped as she saw red sparks of electricity surrounding the boy's hands as he grinned sadistically at her. "Leon," she gasped taking a step back.

"I don't go by Leon anymore," he taunted. "Call me Xana."

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way, I know, it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Utada stopped, lifting her head up towards the sky, eyes closed as she seemingly sniffed the air. "What are you doing?" William asked anxiously, but the girl merely held up a hand to silence him. She raised an arm up swung it slowly left to right before stopping and pointing in the direction of the factory.

"That way," she said opening her eyes. They briefly flashed neon blue but they returned to their normal blue-green color. William, trusting her, nodded before running in that direction. Musa paused briefly, feeling a great pain in her head but she forced her mind of the pain before following the older boy.

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again_

Cascada gasped as she felt blood leak from the wound on her shoulder from where she had just narrowly dodged the male A.I.'s attack. She tried to control her breathing as she hid behind a tree. She stared down at her hands willing at least for a spark of green electricity to come from them but none did. She was defensless

"You can't run, and you definitely can't hide," Xana's mocking voice breathed closed to her before the bark of the tree right above her splintered and the tree gave a screeching sound as it slowly began to fall. Cascada jumped out of the way but she was out in the open now. Exactly what he wanted.

_I hurt much more than any time before  
I had no options left again_

She took in a shaking breath as she crawled backward through the thin layer of snow, his intimidating shadow falling over her. "You know, this is actually quite a disappointment; _you're _a disappointment. Not only have the humans made you slow mentally, they mad you weak too."

"I'm not weak," the girl tried to retaliate harshly but it sounded so insecure.

"Sure you're not," Xana replied sarcastically.

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
Because inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

"Let me end your miserable existence for you. You know I only want the best for you," he said reaching out to caress her cheek but she flinched away only adding more fuel to his fire. "I'll take that as a yes," he said raising his hand, palm facing her. "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you Rose," he smiled.

"Don't you touch her, you bastard!" a voice yelled before he was sent flying.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight_

"William, take her far away from here," Musa ordered, voice cold as she kept her eye on the blue hair boy before her who got up with ease.

"What about-" he began.

"Don't worry about me," the bi-color hair girl said getting into a crouch position, looking almost wild surrounded by blue electricity. "I can take care of myself."

William looked unsure and Cascada was weakly protesting but the decision had been made. "Be careful," he said before taking Cascada in his arms.

The girl watched as he left from the corner of her eyes before turning her full attention on the deceiver before her. "Ready to play with the big kids?" he mocked.

"Try and keep up," she growled before rushing towards him with inhuman speed.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

She aimed a punch at his head but he easily dodged flipping backwards. "Got to do better then that, sis."

"Oh, I will," she snarled before catching him off guard and grabbing his arm. She sent a wave of electricity through him as she swung him over her shoulder, farther than was humanly possible.

He landed in a crumpled pile that would have killed a human, but he wasn't. With a sickening pop, dislocated bones popped back into place as he got back up.

"So much anger. So powerful. I always have room for one such as yourself in my plan to take over the world," he grinned as his head snapped correctly into position. "But you probably won't be able to do that move again, will you?" he asked clearly hearing her labored breathing. "You're tired aren't you? As if every ounce of your energy is being sucked dry, but the question is, where is it going?"

The wolf A.I.'s eyes widened in realization to the reason she was so weak. "Lyoko…my sector…a-activated t-tower…you…" she said feeling a slight tingle that was barely noticeable unless focused on.

"Now, you're getting it."

_Because I'm the one at fault_

Utada ran towards him, but he disappeared in a flash. She paused looking around for any sign of him. "You know," a voice whispered behind her. "Think of all the power you could get if you just release those foolish human emotions."

"Never," she said spinning around to kick his legs from underneath him but he was gone. He ears perked up just in time for her to roll out of the way as Xana landed down on the ground, a crater where she had just been.

"I see. I guess that Elena, that pathetic and idiotic woman that you called mother, filled you with utter human rubbish. You know, you should be thanking me," he said ducking down as she fired a small sphere of electricity at him.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed, "Why should I being doing that?"

"Because I was the one that caused her little…misfortune."

_I'll never fight again_

The girl froze giving the boy the opening he needed. He sped up in front of her, grabbing both of her arms and placing a foot on her chest, pulling. She let out a scream but he continued to pull. "See, look at yourself. So weak, so fragile. That's what it means to be human. To be pathetic and helpless. That is what you have become," he said before giving her a final pull.

Musa let out a small whimper as she felt one of her shoulders pop out from its socket and the other severely broken. She collapsed to her knees on the snow covered ground, blood dripping from her wounds and mixing in with the white snow.

She suddenly felt a pressure on her back and fell forwards into the snow unable to move. "Now, stay here like a good little weakling and maybe you'll live to see me rid this world of humans before I rid it of you," he hissed threateningly before taking his foot off her back and walking off. "Love ya, sis" he waved over his shoulder as she slumped into unconsciousness.

_And this is how it ends_

"William! We need to go back for her!" Cascada protested struggling to get out of the boy's hold.

"No. She'll be able to take care of herself. Right now we have to get away from Xana," William said as he kept walking towards the factory.

"But she's my sister!" the blonde cried angrily.

"She's mine too!" the boy said matching her tone.

"Aw…are you two having a lover's quarrel?" Dunbar didn't even bother to turn around. He placed Cascada carefully on the ground before turning to come face to face with Xana. "Ah…the clone vs. the original. I see you got your powers back," the devious boy grinned as he saw sparks of red energy coming from the shaggy hair teen's fingers. "You must have sucked enough of Rose's powers to finally be able to use them, since you have no tower or sector of your own. A leech. That's what you remind me of."

"Are you going to talk or fight me?" William growled.

"A little anxious for annihilation aren't we?" Xana asked, "Oh well," he shrugged before both boys disappeared in a flash before a thunderous noise was heard followed by a blinding light.

"WILLIAM!" Cascada screamed.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking t__he habit, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight!_

"Thanks guys!" Ken said as the group finished. "I think that'll-" but before he could say anything else all of the teens ran out of the studio.

"Hey! Where do you kids think you're going?" Jim yelled after them.

The Lyoko gang ran out of the building into the increasingly falling snow.

"Jeremy, try to see if there is anything happening in Lyoko," Aelita said.

"Musa's not picking up her cell!" Odd said worriedly.

"Calm down Odd," Yumi tried to say to relax the boy but it only made him more tense.

"I can't calm down! She could be anywhere!" Odd threw his hands up.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ulrich asked.

"Hear what?" Aelita asked confused.

"Shhh!" Odd shushed, cupping his ear with his hand.

"Isn't that Musa's cell?" Jeremy asked.

"Musa!" the purple clad boy yelled running off in the direction of the sound.

"Odd! Wait!" Ulrich called out as they ran after him. They finally caught up to him to see him kneeling next to an unmoving figure that was covered in a thin layer of snow.

"Musa!" Aelita gasped in horror as she saw crimson red essence mixed in with the snow. "What happened?"

"Xana," Jeremy said gravely as he looked down at his lap top screen, "he activated a tower…that's been activated for about a week. Since Leon's been here."

* * *

Hey guys! I updated. Kind of a cliffy but I had to stop it here or else it would be too long. Still need to work on my fighting scences. I always try to side step them if I can. 

The songs are Angels by Within Temptation and Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. THEY ROCK!!!

Okay real quick. So the reason why Cascada doesn't have any powers is because William unknowingly was sucking it from her. It'll be explained more later, but the reason why Musa wasn't really affected too much was because of that stunt where she used that power line to get recharged when they were being surrounded outside of the mall. When William picked her up, he wasn't hurt because he was absorbing all the excess energy from her. Just thought to tell you guys because I'm really not sure where I could have explained all of that

Anywho, don't really have a lot to say. If there was something confusing just tell me in a review and I'll try to answer it the best I can. I know I threw in a few stuff that may have been confusing, so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	44. The Lies within the Truths Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own Musa, Cascada, and my version of Xana.**

_A/N: **bold/italized **words are words said by Leon/Xana in the last chapter the characeters are rembering of._

**The Lies within the Truths- Part 3**

_**Musa's P.O.V.**_

"Musa! Musa! Wake up!"

What? Who's yelling and shaking me? Why do I hurt so much? Man, I'm sure to have bruises tomorrow.

"MUSA!"

"Jeez Odd!" I yelled sitting up. "Stop yelling in my ear." Now, would be the moment that I realize that sitting up was a bad idea. I hissed in pain as my middle began to hurt. I must have broken some ribs. What happened?

"_**Now, stay here, like a good little weakling and maybe you'll live to see me rid this world of humans before I rid it of you." **_Leon!

I try to get up to my feet but then I realize I can't move either of my arms.

"Musa, what happened?" Odd asked.

"My arm," I said.

"What? Is it hurting you? We should call an ambulance. You lost a lot of blood," he said becoming nervous and I really didn't need that at the moment.

"Odd, shut up," I growled lowly, surprising them all, "and pop my right arm back into my shoulder. It's dislocated." He looked shocked at my tone and question. I think he was still having a hard time trying to comprehend what I had just asked or if I was crazy. Probably both.

Annoyed, I turned to Ulrich. "Ulrich, pop my shoulder back in," I said turning towards him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It'll hurt."

"Damn it! What will be hurting is you, _human," _I snarled. They all gasped and I could tell I was scaring them. I sighed, taking a deep breath before speaking again, this time calmer. "Look, we need to hurry up. Le-_Xana_ went after William and Cascada and- AHHH WHAT THE HELL?" I looked down at my arm to see Aelita letting go of it which was now back into place. "Thanks," I mumbled getting up.

"No problem," she said getting up too.

"I'll head back to the factory where you guys will catch up. We have to stop Xana before he does something to Cascada and William. He already used one of my towers to try and weaken me. I don't think that's all that he has up his sleeve," I said, slightly cringing at the sight of the blood mixed snow underneath my shoes. My blood. Damn, I'm feeling dizzy right now.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Fine. We'll meet you at the factory," Jeremy said.

"'Kay," I said before turning to Odd. "Odd, I'm-"

"I understand," he said giving me a reassuring smile. I give a small smile back before running off at super speed towards the factory.

"_**See, look at yourself. So weak, so fragile. That's what it means to be human. To be pathetic and helples**__**s. That is what you have become."**_

"_I'm not weak," _I thought, trying to gain more speed, "_but does that make me less human?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William flew from the large cloud of smoke before colliding hard to the ground, the electricity around his finger sputtering weakly before dieing out. Cascada cried out as she tried to make her way towards him but a pain shot up her leg causing her to crumple to the ground.

"Well if that wasn't a rush," Xana grinned walking out of the smoke, seemingly unharmed. Dunbar struggled to get to his feet but her felt totally drained. "Looks like you went through your first power rush, Willy. You're becoming less human. I'm so proud," he said reaching towards the boy before his hand was smacked away.

He looked to see Cascada standing in front of William, her arms spread out protectively. "Don't touch him," she said her voice filled with venom despite the fragile position she was in.

Xana sighed closing his eyes. "Do you not understand?" he asked, voice lined with irritation, "You. Are. Nothing! Never was. Never will be. Now move," he said before smacking her so hard across the face she toppled over. The next thing he knew he felt a fist punch into his stomach. His back arched as he looked up to see William standing over him, seething.

"Don't ever touch her again," he growled, eyes momentarily flashing a dangerous shade of red.

"Someone's throwing a tantrum," the evil A.I. said removing the boy's fist from his stomach and standing straight again before kneeing him in the gut. The shaggy hair teen gagged, breath leaving his lungs. Xana smirked before pressing two fingers to William's temple and making him go limp only using a small shock.

"Leave him alone!" Cascada cried.

"You know, I thought that human girl, Aelita, was considered the little princess of the group but now that I look at you, I think that's your title but let me tell you one thing, _princess, _this isn't one of those foolish human fairy tales with a happy ending. Well, at least not for you," he smirked before hauling William over his shoulder and turning towards the entrance of the factory. "Remember, today, Rose, I'm one step closer to the total annihilation of the human race and the era of machines will begin."

"No!" she said forcing her self up and running towards him. The boy didn't even turn around as he sent a bolt of electricity towards her sending her towards the factory's wall before landing hard on the floor, unconscious.

"Let's get going? Shall we?" Xana asked, the unmoving William before continuing.

He took them to the scanner room placing William in one of the scanners before heading towards the computer room. "Transfer: William. Scanner: William. Virtualization!" he chuckled pressing the enter key.

_**On Lyoko**_

William landed with a hard thud in the Moonlight Valley Sector. He shook his head to rid himself of his tiredness before getting up and looking around. "_Why am I here?" _he wondered to himself before he felt a laser hit him. He turned around to come face to face with three krabes.

"_Thought you would get lonely,"_ Xana's voice drifted around him.

"Thanks," William said through clenched teeth before running to attack the monsters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal an empty computer room. Musa stepped out before steeping to the right as a fist slammed down on the spot where she had just been. "Got to be sneakier then that," she said as Xana removed his hand before running at her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The activated tower within the Moonlight Valley Sector glowed a menacing red on the outside. Suddenly, the red began to fade to pink where it stayed that color for a while before turning to white, the tower deactivated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa was slammed against the wall, Xana's hand wrapped around her throat. Her smaller hands were wrapped around his larger ones as she struggled to pry them away, her feet dangling only inches from the ground.

Xana was smirking as he watched her struggling in pain. Suddenly, he dropped her pulling away. Musa rubbed her sore neck before looking up to see the boy cry out in anger before turning into smoke, gradually fading away like the nightmare he was.

"Tower deactivated," the wolf A.I. whispered to herself as she felt a weight lift off her shoulder, "but…how?" The girl was taken out of her thoughts as the doors to the elevators opened to reveal the rest of the Lyoko gang, Ulrich caring an unmoving plant A.I. "What happened to her?" Musa asked running over to her sister as the brunette set her down against the wall.

"You didn't see her at the entrance?" Yumi asked in disbelief. Utada shook her head no. She had been to focused on trying to beat Xana that she hadn't noticed a lot of things.

"All of you need to head to the scanner room," Jeremy said sitting at the computer. "William is on Lyoko and I can't seem to send him back to Earth and he's being attack by a large group of monsters."

"Okay, let's move," Odd said going back into the elevator followed by Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich.

Musa turned to the computer whiz. "Jeremy will you-"

"Yeah, I'll look after her," Jeremy said as Musa took another look at her sister before running into the elevator with the others. "Ready?" Jeremy asked after a while. "I'll send Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich first, then Aelita and Musa," he said getting the transfer ready. "Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three teens hovered over the ground before landing skillfully on their feet. They all looked around with confused looks on their faces. "Um, Einstein?" Odd spoke first, "What sector are we supposed to be in?"

"_Oh no!" _Jeremy said, "_Looks like Xana managed to bug the transfer. You were sent to the Gardenia sector instead of the Valley Sector. You'll have to get there on your vehicles." _As soon as the blonde had said that the three transportations appeared before their owners. "_The Way tower is Southwest of where you are now."_

"Got it," Ulrich said as he hopped onto his bike and sped away followed by the others.

The tower was just in sight when Yumi's vehicle was shot out from under her sending her towards the ground. Ulrich swerved, managing to catch her on the back of his bike.

"Thanks," she murmured appreciatively as they sped forward, now able to see what had attacked the girl and it wasn't good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is crazy!" Jeremy said. "Ten krabes, 5 bloks, and 8 tarantulas. Xana's pulling out all the stops. Musa. Aelita. I'm going to try sending to Lyoko, but I don't know where you'll land or what will be there so be ready. Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Musa. Scanner: Aelita. Scanner: Musa. Virtualization!"

_**On Lyoko**_

Musa and Aelita landed in a crouched position as they arrived at Moonlight Valley Sector. "Where here and in the right sector, Jeremy," the pinkette informed.

_"That's good but I don't feel comfortable with only you two there. Be careful."_

"I think I see William up ahead!" Musa said pointing forward towards where the shaggy hair teen could be barely seen fighting monsters. "Hold on tight princess! _**Guitar Riff!**_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simultaneously, the doors to the scanners opened revealing three panting teens. "That was impossible!" Ulrich said leaning against the side of his scanner.

"Yeah, we didn't even sand a chance!" Odd panted.

"They doubled teamed us." Yumi said, "Caught us off guard."

"Double team? More like tripled team! I hadn't even aimed before all of my life points were taken away!" Odd complained.

"Let's hope Aelita and Musa will be okay by themselves," Ulrich sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita and Musa appeared behind a boulder, close enough to see clearly what was going on but far away enough to not be noticed…or so they thought…

William was fighting against his last krab while three creepers which joined the party late tried to attack him from behind.

"Okay," Musa whispered to Aelita, "I'll create a distraction and you attack them from behind okay."

Aelita nodded, opening her mouth to say something until her body blew away in pieces of pixels. Musa turned around to see that one of the creepers had snuck up behind them.

_"Be careful Musa! Xana messed more with the systems then we thought. One hit and it's game over for you," _Jeremy warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Musa said sarcastically before throwing her staff at the monster, quickly destroying it. She jumped out from behind the boulder aiming at the other two creepers. "_**Lightning Strike!**_" she yelled destroying another creeper but the other one was still unharmed. She cart wheeled out of the way of its laser. _**"Lightning Step,"**_ she yelled before appearing next to the monster in a flash and sticking her staff right in the middle of Xana's symbol. "Bull's eyes!" she grinned as she turned around to see William finish off the krab. "Are you okay?" she asked running up to him.

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "Is Cascada okay?"

_"She's fine," _Jeremy said, "_She's just waking up now."_

_**On Earth**_

Cascada groaned as her vision blurred in and out of focus. "Are you okay?" Yumi's voice asked worriedly. The strawberry blonde groaned rubbing her eyes before hissing as her body burned with pain, but at the moment that wasn't important; what was, was…

"William. Where's William?" she asked.

"He's on Lyoko with Musa," Yumi sighed sitting down next to her friend. "They're okay but Jeremy's trying to get William back to Earth."

"Yeah, looks like Xana doesn't want William to come back home," Jeremy said, all his focus on the screens. The elevator opened revealing a bummed out Aelita.

"I can't believe I was caught off guard," she sighed.

"Don't worry, Princess. Xana caught all of us of guard," Odd sighed.

"Does he ever give up?" Jeremy growled.

"What's the matter, Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he stared at the screen in fear

_**On Lyoko**_

"Hello?" Musa called out, "What's going on?" She was answered as the ground shook from underneath them causing them both to lose their balance.

"Does Lyoko have earthquakes?" William asked. Musa shook her head just before the ground shook again.

Two mantas swooped up from the edge of the sector, soaring in circles over the digital sea. "They're not attacking," the wolf A.I. noted before she gasped. They weren't here to attack them. They were here as a warning. "RUN!" she yelled.

"What?" William asked just as a large black hand grabbed the edge of the sector followed by black molten lava like monster that made a tower look like a tooth pick. It had Xana's symbol where its face was supposed to be and one of its hands was a massive sword with another Xana design on it. "What is that thing?"

_"The Kolossus," _Jeremy finally answered. "_It's being powered by the replicas."_

Musa tugged on the older teen's hands but he seemed to be in shock at the sheer size of the monster. "Come on Onii-san! We need to head to the tower!" William finally seemed to awake from his trance as she tugged him towards the tower. They were almost there before a gigantic hand blocked their path. "No!" Musa yelled as the gigantic monster took its sword arm and swung it at the tower, knocking it down. Thw white glowing tower faded slowly till a dark depressing gray, dead. "AH!" she gasped falling to her knees while clutching her head.

"Musa," William said worriedly but he was startled by a shrill sound. He gasped. He recognized that sound. He turned around to come face to face with one of his worst nightmares.

The scyphozoa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got to go there," Cascada said, legs shaking as she tried to get to her feet. "I got to do something!" she cried.

"Cas, you're too weak," Yumi said trying to calm down her friend.

"_**Not only have the humans made you slow mentally, they mad you weak too."**_

"I'm not weak!" Utada yelled shuffling her way towards the elevator. The Japanese girl sighed before taking her friends arm and helping her towards the elevator.

"Fine," Yumi sighed. "You're not weak, but you definitely need help but you're too proud to ask for any. Cascada managed a weak smile as the doors of the elevators closed around them.

_**On Lyoko**_

"No! It hurts! Make it stop!" Musa shouted rocking back and forth, clutching her head in pain. She was oblivious to the danger around her, unable to help.

William grunted as he tried to block back the giant jellyfish's attack but with every block or hit he tried to make it only got closer, its tentacles threatening to wrap around him. What made it worst was the Kolossus seemed to be backing him into a corner using its hand.

The wolf A.I. let out an agony filled cry which distracted the boy as he turned towards her to see what the matter was. Big mistake. He gasped as he felt the tentacles wrap around him, lifting him off the ground. His sword dropped to the ground with an ominous clang.

"_Musa!" _Jeremy yelled trying to awaken the girl from her pain but she didn't respond.

The scyphozoa continued to suck from the boy while the Kolossus returned back to the digital sea, leaving in its wake a path of destruction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Cascada made it down to the scanner room, the latter leaning most of their weight on the other. "Jeremy, I'm ready," Cascada said.

"Wait, on hold on a minute," he said.

_**On Lyoko**_

She bit her lip, the pain was a lot, her sector had been hurt so therefore she was too but like her sector it was rebuilding itself gaining strength, thus she was able to push through the pain and concentrate. She stood up from her knelt position, turning towards the scyphozoa.

"It's retreating," she murmured before spinning around and blocking an attack with her staff. She was somewhat surprised to see who had attacked her. "William," she murmured as she tried to force his sword away from her. She did, jumping back to put space between them. "William, you need to snap out of it," she pleaded but he only smirked, Xana's symbols in his eyes turning it into a demonic sneer.

_"Musa, I still haven't figured out how to get him back to Earth. I don't know what will happen if all his life points go down," _Jeremy said.

"Keep working on it," she growled dodging as a swipe from the boy's sword. "Onii-san! Don't give into Xana! You're so better than him! Don't let him control you!"

Dunbar didn't seem to hear her as he threw his sword at her. Musa bent backwards, narrowly dodging the sword as it soared over her. She straightened herself up but found that the possessed boy was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself before her ear perked up. She looked down to see black smoke swirling around her feet. "_It's…"_

"Super smoke!" William said as he emerged from the smoke and hit the girl in the chest, instantly divirtualizing her. The boy smirked before he turned into smoke again, diving into the digital sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa stepped out of the scanner, clutching her aching side with her good arm. "Is he okay?" a small voice asked in front of her. The wolf A.I. didn't dare to look up from the floor as she regretting shook her head no.

She heard something in between a gasp and a cry sound out before a thump. That was when she looked up. When she saw what was before her she wished she was back on Lyoko.

"Why?" Cascada screamed from the floor, "why couldn't you bring him back?"

"I-I" Musa said unsure of what she could say to make this situation better.

"I hate you!" the plant A.I. yelled getting to her feet and walking over to the other. Now Musa was forced to see the image before her. Usually pale skin was blothcy red from crying, fresh tears still streaming down her face. Strawberry blonde hair was dirtied with dirt and blood. Green eyes holding so much hate and sorrow. The older girl raised her hand as if to slap her sister. Musa was going to let her. It was her fault after all.

Suddenly, Cascada threw her hand down and grabbed onto her sister around the waist as she once again fell to her knees. Hikaru cried into her sister's shirt, tears and grief never ending.

Musa hesitated as she too fell to her knees pulling her eldest sister closer into the embrace. They were both feeling the same. They felt weak, helpless, lost, but Musa hid her fears and all her other emotions behind an emotionless mask of indifference. Cascada was in an emotional state and she had to take the step up and be the sister who if couldn't be strong physically, had to be strong emotionally.

"Jeremy," Yumi whispered watching the two sisters before her.

"I'm on it," the boy said already knowing what she was thinking. "Return to the past now!"

As the blinding white light of the return swept over them, the wolf A.I. let one single tear fall from her eye.

* * *

So here it is! I can't beleive it! 300 reviews and 44 chapters! You all rock! 

**_Big thanks to:_**

**_justleavemealone_**

**_liz_**

**_FeatherGirl13_**

**_Solarity_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Gregoryhell_**

**_lyokowarriorboy2006_**

**_DayDreamer 9_**

**_HarukoElric_**

**_James A S_**

**_Hope and Love_**

**_asiramnworb_**

**_Luna chan (anon.)_**

**_last-blue mage_**

**_chao m_**

**_wicca in training_**

**_(kirby) (anon.)_**

**_have-a-cookie_**

**_heartofwind_**

**_ZombieZapper101_**

**_Unregistered Reader (anon.)_**

**_lyokoman_**

**_alicia (anon.)_**

**_vampknight364_**

**_MewmiC_**

**_Hawaiiangurl622_**

**_yumi2482_**

**_RyaneNight92_**

**_snowkitsune06_**

**_Synneofthesun_**

**_den (anon.)_**

**_HoboLover_**

**_LyokoWarrior12_**

**_Lyokoluva_**

**_KuteIrishGrl_**

**_Bfahome_**

**_MissDarkShiva_**

**_alteris_**

**_JeSSi' (anon.)_**

**_Book of life (anon.)_**

**_WilliamTA_**

**_elfnin339_**

**_justanotherfan (anon.)_**

**_Edward Cullen's Girl_**

**_Lyoko Dragon (anon.)_**

**_Once again, you all rock!_**

_**As a bonus treat I'll give you all a sneak preview for the sequal. Remeber, when I finally write the sequal I may change some stuff from what I write here so...read on**_

_Blood...staining his clothes. It wasn't his though._

_"Who are you?" he asked. She didn't respond._

_Dreams of the past haunts again, though this time, it's someone different._

_Stuck inside a tube, filled with green liquid. Its hard to breathe. People standing around her. They won't help. They put her here. She's suffocating..._

_"Lana...I never meant for this to happen," an old man whispers to the unmoving wolf A.I._

_Fear..._

_"What did I do?" the girl asked staring at her shaking hands. "So much blood on my hands. It wont go away Odd!" she cried, furiously scrubbing at her hands. "IT WON'T GO AWAY!"_

_Two sons, unsure about their families..._

_"How am I supposed to go back to my old life and forget what I am?" the boy yelled at the startled blonde._

_A girl who has long lost her voice..._

_"Why do you stay? I can kill you, you know!" No response._

_A boy who has lost his sight..._

_"I just want to see my mother again."_

_Families torn apart..._

_"You're grades have been dropping, young man! Do you just want to throw everything away for those losers you hang out with?"_

_"The only loser here is you."_

_"Why can't you two just work things out?"_

_New warriors..._

_"I'm tired of just sitting here when you all are out risking your lives! I want tofight too!"_

_A new foe..._

_"She is the perfect weapon. She will be mine."_

_A Silent Void...Secrets better left...forgotten..._

_"Mom. Dad. There something we have to tell you all."_

_"About what?"_

_"It's called...Lyoko..."_

_"I'm a murderer...and I have no regrets..."_

---

LOL! You're probably like WTF! Anyway, these are some stuff that's just been running through my head. Sorry it seems vague but I don't want to give the story away. Anywho, you know what to do**_...PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	45. Like You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Evanescence. I do own Musa, Cascada, the idea behind Xana's existence, and the plot for this story.**

**Like You**

_Stay low  
Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness…_

"People will start talking if they notice William is gone for too long. The school will call his parents and then the police will be involved. We need to think of something before our "He's on vacation" excuse gets suspicious" Jeremy sighed from his seat by his desk. The rest of the Lyoko gang, minus Cascada and obviously William, were all gathered in the computer whiz's dorm.

"We can hold off William's disappearance until we get him back," Musa said distantly. "There's a program that I know of that'll be able to create a…imitation of him," she said forcing herself not to use the "c" word. "I'll only need a few hours to work on it."

"That's good," Jeremy sighed in relief. That was one less thing to worry about.

"How's Cascada doing?" Ulrich asked. Yumi, Aelita, and Musa all looked down sadly.

"She hasn't been herself," Aelita said.

Yumi nodded. "She won't talk unless in class when a teacher asks her a question and even then it's only a few words," the Japanese girl informed. "She hasn't even painted nor done any sketches. She just lies on her bed staring at a sketch she did a while ago of William or that picture we took."

Musa turned her head away, dragging her knees up to her chin and staring emotionlessly at the dismal looking grey sky beyond the blonde's room. Odd noticed her sadness, placing his arm around her but she subtly shrugged him away. In one swift movement she got up to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"To the factory. I'm going to start working on that program," she said.

"Do you need any help?" Jeremy offered.

The wolf A.I. shook her head. "No. I…need some time to think."

_I hate me__,  
For breathing without you  
I don't want to feel anymore for you_

She entered in the factory, heading towards the computer room. She sat in the chair that seemed too big to her now, surrounded by machines that, somewhere, were imprisoning him; William; her Onii-san; her real brother.

She stared unseeingly at the computer screen before her before her body broke out into sobs. All the repressed feelings she had been holding back since the day Xana had took William away broke free, like a dam finally breaking down by the water's pressure. The girl slipped from her chair and onto her knees, her back shaking with silent sobs. This was the second time she had lost her brother. She didn't want the past to repeat itself anymore.

_Grieving for you  
I'm not grieving for you  
Nothing real love can't undo  
And though I may have lost my way  
All paths lead straight to you_

Listless green eyes stared fixedly at the captured piece of time in their hands. Smiling faces smiled up at them but the only one that caught their attention was a pair of dark but lively eyes, almost hidden behind a veil of shaggy black hair. A pale finger ran over the figure with want before clutching the glossy paper towards their chest.

Cascada lay curled up on her bed alone. The lights were off, adding to the depressing feeling in the room, but even if they were on nothing could lighten the darkened room. It was as if someone had died and in a way that is what happened. There are more ways to die then physically.

_I long to be like you  
Lie cold in the ground like you_

It had only been a few days since she had last seen him. Four to be exact, but it felt like an eternity. Her newly healed heart was crumbling to pieces again, this time, the pain worst then before.

She heard the door to her room open and knew that it was Yumi and Aelita. The two had been trying to brighten her up but nothing would. The strawberry would simply go to class, barely eat lunch, return to her room, and sulk silently before waiting for restless sleep to overtake her. Dark circles had begun to appear around her eyes but she didn't care. What was the point?

"Cas, we're going to the cafeteria. Come with us," Aelita said softly.

"No thank you," the plant A.I. said softly.

Yumi frowned putting her hands on her hips. "That wasn't an invitation. That was an order. You're coming with us whether you like it or not and you're at least going to eat every single crumb on your plate."

Hikaru sighed. She really didn't see any point in arguing. Before she would have but now…there really seemed to be no incentive. She slowly got up to her feet and followed the two girls out.

_Halo  
Blinding wall between us  
Melt away and leave us alone again  
Humming, haunted somewhere out there  
I believe our love can see us through in death_

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_"Looks like she's on something. Maybe drugs."_

_"Did Dunbar break up with her?"_

_"Maybe that's why Cascada and Musa are so depressed looking."_

_"I heard Will thought they were getting to clingy on him."_

_"True. He was either with one or the other. Wish I had girls that wanted to be with me every single second."_

_"What happened to William though? He just __disappeared."_

_"Maybe they had some weird sisterly rivalry thing and killed him…"_

She heard all of their whispers but none of them were even close. She really didn't care though. Let them say what they wanted. They would never know, never understand the pain she was going through.

Cascada carried her tray of food that she had gotten; walking past the table Sissi was sitting at. "Looks like she lost her bite as soon as she was dumped. Helpless without a man. How sad," the girl sneered extending out her leg just as the blonde passed by causing her to trip and loose her balance.

_I long to be like you  
Lie cold in the ground like you  
There's room inside for two  
And I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you_

She had seen what Sissi was doing even before the girl had made a move but she didn't stop it. She could have but she didn't. She didn't see the point in it, in anything so she waited not even trying to catch herself as the floor rise up to meet her.

Surprisingly, even for her, her fall was stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist holding her up. She stared at the hands, that she was so familiar with making her way up the arm, to the shoulder before finally reaching her aide's face.

_You're not alone  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone  
I'll be right beside you forever more_

"William," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat as she stared unbelievingly at the boy holding her before she pushed away a scowl on her face, the most emotion she had shown in days. "Musa," she growled and her bi-color hair sister instantly appeared next to her. "Come with me," she said leading her and "William" outside. As soon as they were far away from prying ears, Cascada spun around pointed at her sister. "What do you think you're doing? A-a-a-"

"Imitation?" Musa offered.

"Yes, did you think he would fool me?" the older girl asked pointing to the boy besides her. He wore a cheerful smile and looked overall happy and normal but on further inspection you could see his smile was too wide, too fake, and his eyes held no emotions or intelligent human thought at all.

"It wasn't meant to fool you, sister," Musa said softly, choosing her words. "It was merely to keep up appearances so there wouldn't be suspension about William's disappearance. It is only till we find a way to get him back."

Cascada sighed, the fire, that she only moments ago held in her eyes slowly fading. "Fine," she muttered softly, slowly turning around and heading back to her dorm.

"Did I do something wrong," the William impersonator asked.

The wolf A.I. sighed, shaking her head. "No, but I did."

_I long to be like you, sis  
Lie cold in the ground like you did  
There's room inside for two  
And I'm not grieving for you  
And as we lay in silent bliss  
I know you remember me_

Hikaru entered her room, staring at the objects before her eyes landed on her black canvas. She picked up a paintbrush and dipped it in paint, making a gentle stroke on the white surface. The girl stared at the brush mark, her emotionless face turning into a scowl.

She threw the paintbrush down before knocking over the easel with the canvas on it. She threw paint cans after paint cans down on it, splashing different colors on it in her rage. The colors bleeding together in a sickly brown liked dry blood.

Paint splattered every where but she didn't care as she slowly lost her energy, sinking back to her knees. Tears weld from her eyes, creating fat streaks of moisture to run down her cheek.

"William," she whispered, curling into a ball among the paint and wreckage she had caused. Her heart ache. She wanted him so bad and she finally knew the meaning of an old saying: "Nothing hurts the worst then a broken heart…."

_I long to be like you  
Lie cold in the ground like you  
There's room inside for two  
And I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you__…_

"_William…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xana chuckled as his new "pawn" brought in what he desired: A large pink sphere that was humming weakly before him. "What? Tired?" he mocked the glowing object before turning to his new toy. "Get ready to meet those so called Lyoko Warriors. I think it's time for a…reunion."

The possessed shaggy hair teen nodded, bowing, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Hey! Thought I post this before I had to go into super study mode for my finals. Jeez I still can't believe we're having one for P.E.! What are we supposed to be graded on for that? Anywho, I guess I'm ready though I am worrying about my Band finals...oh well! Think positive. 

The song above is _Like You _by Evanescence. I thought it kind of fitted with what was going on.

I'm glad that you guys liked my preview for the sequal! I'm so excited about it! It's been in my head for like months and it's finally taking shape though there are still a few details that I need help with. If any of you have any idea for a girl lyoko form or a boy lyoko form please tell me. The only restriction is no guns as the weapons, please. It just doesn't work for me. I don't really like them and I hate when people just toss them around in their story like they're toys.

Anyway, thanks again and...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	46. Stand My Ground Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song following. I do own Musa, Cascada, the story behind Xana, and this story's plot.**

**Stand My Ground- Part 1**

_I just know there's no escape now  
Once it sets it's eyes on you  
But I wont run  
Have to stare it in the eyes _

_**-Stand My Ground by Within Temptation**_

_

* * *

_Jeremy, Musa, and Cascada huddled around the computer in the factory. It had been a few days since Cascada's paint incident and she had decided that sulking wasn't going to help William's situation or hers. She agreed to help Jeremy create a tracking program so they could find William in the digital sea. 

"I still don't see anything," Musa sighed.

"Keep looking," Cascada ordered softly, eyes trained on the monitor.

A beeping came from the screen alerting the three to some finding. "What is it?" Musa asked.

"Looks like the scans picked up a new replica," Jeremy said pushing his falling glasses further up his nose.

"Should we check it out?" Musa asked.

"I think so, but I want the others to go with you too," the computer whiz said.

"What about the…clone," Hikaru forced herself to say, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"He should be fine," the wolf A.I. sighed. "I know he isn't the perfect copy of William or the smartest but I guess…that's what makes him even more original. Even copies have some originality."

Cascada scoffed, crossing her arms. "That _thing _has just barely an inch more originality then Sissi."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Musa asked raising a brow as her sister merely shrugged. Jeremy called the others and after waiting a few moments they had arrived.

"Did you three find William?" Aelita asked.

"No," Musa shook her head, "but we found a replica and the more of these that we destroy the weaker Xana gets."

"So what are we waiting for?" Odd asked.

"For you to get a better hair style," Ulrich murmured.

"HEY!" both Odd and Musa yelled. "I like it!"

"Aw," Ulrich smirked, "They're saying stuff at the same time again. How cute." The others laughed at the couple's pouting faces. Cascada had to hold back a wave of sadness and jealousy. She wanted to laugh and joke around too but she knew she couldn't. Not until William was back safe and sound.

"You guys should head towards the scanners now," Jeremy said. "We fixed up the supercomputer from the bug Xana planted in it so there should be no problems," he said as the group gathered into the elevator.

"Now he won't be able to use my towers anymore to create clones on Earth again without my knowing," Musa said somewhat comforted by the fact that her sectors wouldn't be used against her for now at least.

Cascada stared at her hands; green sparks began to dance around her finger tips. Her power had returned after William left. What Xana had said was true. He was sucking her powers but the girl didn't care. If need be, she would give him everything if that's what he wanted.

The elevator doors opened to the scanner room. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stepped in first while Musa, Aelita, and Cascada waited. "Are you okay?" the pink hair girl asked her eldest sister.

"I will be," the blonde said managing a small smile.

"We'll bring him back," Musa said comfortingly. "And then we'll get rid off Xana, bring the old grouch back, I mean, dad, and then we'll be one big happy family again," she grinned before her mind flashed back to days ago.

_**I guess that Elena, that pathetic and idiotic woman that you called mother, filled you with utter human rubbish. You know, you should be thanking me…I was the one that caused her little…misfortune**_

Musa involuntarily shuddered. She hadn't told the others but she had a feeling that she didn't need to. Deep down, she already knew that something like that had happened; she was just too naive and trusting to believe that her own brother would do such a thing.

_"No. He's not my brother. Xana was never my brother," _she thought before she was stirred out of her daze by the sound of the now empty scanners reopening.

"Are you ready?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah," both Cascada and Musa nodded before they stepped into the scanners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Skid navigated smoothly through the digital sea, Aelita piloting. "_The replica is coming up straight ahead. Be prepared to dock," _Jeremy said.

"Okay," Aelita nodded as she pressed her palm on the panel causing the replica to open letting her guide the Skid in. The submarine emerged into a sector that known of them were familiar with except Cascada.

"What sector is this?" Yumi asked. The land before them was truly breathtaking. To the east were beautiful rushing clear blue waterfalls cascading down a mountain of perfectly placed smoothed grey rocks. To the west was a lake with an inky black glossy surface, surrounded by a field of moonflowers and lilacs. The north and south held ruins that were covered in mossy green vines that had seemed to have grown on the worn down architecture with time. But maybe what was most surprising and wonderful was what was up in the sky. High above, the sky was stuck in-between an inky midnight blue, stars glittering here and there in it, before it slowly faded into a warm sunrise red. The pale crescent moon hung nestles in between the layers of dark sparkled silk that was the night sky and the sun burned brightly as it began its rise.

"It's my newest one on Lyoko," Cascada explained, "though I am surprised that Xana made a replica out of it. I think I'll call it…Twilight Dreamscape. Do you like, Musa?"

"Why are you asking me?" the wolf A.I. said in complete shock. Her sister always managed to make amazing sectors. Visual arts were always Cascada's thing while audio was more of Musa's.

"Because I made it so we could be more connected. I…wanted to apologize," Cascada said. Aelita realized this was a private moment and cut off all communications with everyone else so they could talk to themselves.

"For what?" Musa asked.

"For not being a better sister. I…knew that when Le-_Xana _gave me that gift that it wasn't his and actually yours but…I wanted so much to see mother that I let my greed overcome my duties as a sister. It was your work, your song that got accepted and yet I was the one who took your prize away. I'm sorry, Musa," Cascada said softly. She didn't hear anything and she was afraid Musa had become mad at her until she heard it. Laughter.

"Oh man!" the younger girl laughed. "Are you still worrying about that? I thought we had gotten past that a long time ago, nee-chan. Of course, leave it to you to try to drag something out and be all dramatic about it," she teased.

Cascada couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face. "Me? The dramatic one? I think your confused little sister." Musa laughed again before she settled down.

"We'll get him back. I promise."

"You keep saying that," Cascada noted. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because William nii-san is very stubborn. He wouldn't let an old glitch like Xana get him. Besides, I know that he's fighting. He's trying to get back to you," Musa said gently. "Also, if we don't get him back you'll turn be more of a stick in the mud then you already are," she said sticking her tongue out playfully.

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Aelita, you can turn the communications back on."

"You guys worked things out I see," the pink hair girl said before connecting them to the others.

_"Okay guys I'm going to teleport three of you to the supercomputer's location while the others protect the Skid," _Jeremy said.

"I volunteer!" Musa said.

"Me too," Odd said.

"Then I better go to make sure they don't suck each other faces off," Cascada sighed.

"Good luck with that," Ulrich smirked.

_"All right." _Jeremy said stopping the fight that would start between Ulrich and Odd_ "Energize: Musa. Energize: Cascada. Energize: Odd."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What is with Xana and extremely cold places?" Cascada murmured as she once again found her self in a freezing cold area, seemingly diverted of all life."

"It's not that bad," Odd said, "You can hardly even feel the cold like this."

"Where are we?" Musa asked.

"_Well your still in the cold but this time you guys are in Siberia," _Jeremy explained.

"For some strange reason I always thought Siberia was hot," Odd said to himself.

"Let's get moving," Cascada said. "We're wasting time."

"Yes, ma'am!" Odd and Musa said straightening up and mock saluting her. She rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the nearby base, the two following her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we supposed to do while we're waiting for them?" Ulrich asked twirling his swords in his hands to give him something to do.

"_I'm going to see if the scans can find any signs of William," _Jeremy said.

"Want to spar?" he asked Yumi. The girl shrugged, getting up from her spot in the grass.

"Hand to hand?" she asked. Ulrich nodded putting his swords away. Aelita got up and moved to a spot where she could get a better view of the two as they got into their stances.

"Okay. Ready you two?" Aelita asked designating herself as referee. "Begin!"

The two stayed frozen for quite awhile until Ulrich lost his patients and ran towards her. Yumi smirked as she saw this. She dropped to the ground intending to kick his feet from under him but he saw her move and jumped over her. Yumi barely had time to back flip out of the way as he sent a well aimed punch towards her.

They both stood facing each other waiting for one of them to move. This time it was Yumi who attacked first. She aimed a punch at him but he easily dodged, grabbing her arm and flipping her over his shoulder. The geisha warrior landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"You okay?" Ulrich asked standing over her as he extended out a hand to help her up.

"Now I am," the Japanese girl grinned as she took his hand and pulled him down with her.

"Hey!" Ulrich said as she began laughing at him and soon he couldn't help but laugh either. It wasn't until they heard Aelita's short gasp of breath did they stop laughing.

They looked up to where the pink hair girl sat and gasped as they saw her wrapped in some sort of smoke binding that she couldn't free herself from.

"For Xana!" a distorted voice shouted and the two turned to see the last person they were expecting to say that.

William.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa, Odd, and Cascada walked through the bass, at ease knowing that there were no other organic life forms besides themselves there. They were slightly shocked when they saw an industrial line of machines creating more machines.

"What do you think Xana is up to?" Odd asked watching as the machine hands zapped and whirled on fairly large metal spheres before continuing moving down the line.

"Whatever it is," Musa growled, "we need to stop it."

"Let's look for the supercomputer then," Cascada said. "Jeremy, do you have a floor plan of the base?"

No response.

"Jeremy?"

_"Sorry guys. The others are being attacked," _Jeremy said a little out of breath.

"Should we head back then?" Musa asked.

"_No, continue on. The others should be okay. Head towards the stairs to your right and down the hall. The super computer should be there."_

_"_Is there something else you want to tell us Jeremy?" Cascada asked.

"…_Uh, no…" _the boy said briefly hesitating.

"Whatever you say," the plant A.I. sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You take the monsters and get Aelita," Ulrich said nodding towards the group of tarantulas that surrounded their pink hair friend, "and I'll handle William," he said brandishing out his swords.

Yumi nodded before the broke away, the geisha warrior taking out her fans and aiming them at the two monsters that guarded her Aelita.

"Just you and me," Ulrich said facing William. "It's been a while since I've fought you. Wished it was under better circumstances though." The older boy no longer was in his blue and black body suit but was now in the red and black one he had worn when his mind had been trapped in Lyoko with his body still on Earth except for now there was a Xana symbol on his chest and a faint outlining of one on his forehead.

The possessed boy didn't reply to the other's question. Instead, he repositioned his large sword that he held over his shoulder to right in front of him, having it pointing towards the samurai. With one of his hands, palm facing up, he curled his fingers towards him before relaxing them, repeating the motion several more times. "Bring it," his deeper voice growled unsettling. The two met; Ulrich two swords against William's large one. Sparks flying

Yumi back flipped as she moved out of the way of the tarantulas' lasers. She blocked some with her fans before throwing one of them at the tarantula at the right. It nicked the monster on its symbol but it wasn't enough to totally destroy it. She used her telekinetic powers to guide the fan back at the monster again, obliterating it. "Yes," she grinned before gasping as she felt herself break away into digital pixels. The other tarantula had managed to attack her from behind. Now Ulrich had to worry about the monster and William.

"Jeremy," he said, "I think I'm going to need some help."

_**In the Factory**_

"Got, it," Jeremy said readjusting his head set before returning his communications to the other three Lyoko warriors. "Ulrich needs help. I need one of you to go back to the replica."

_**In Siberia**_

"What is there that he can't handle by himself?" Odd asked worried.

"_Well," _Jeremy sighed, hating to be the bearer of bad news, "_William."_

A silence filled the communications before Cascada finally spoke. "I'll go," she said coolly.

"Are you sure?" Musa asked slightly apprehensive of letting her sister go alone.

"I'll be fine," Cascada said trying to give a reassuring smile but it wasn't exactly reassuring. "Trust me," she sighed.

"Fine," the wolf A.I. nodded.

_"Get ready," _Jeremy said before Cascada faded out.

"She'll be fine," Odd said at Musa nervous look. "Besides, we need to find the supercomputer. The sooner we destroy it the sooner we can go back, okay?"

"Hai," the girl nodded.

_"Take another right and you should be there," _Jeremy instructed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada reappeared in the Skid where she woke up groggily. "_Wake up, Cas!" _Jeremy yelled. The girl groaned but disembarked herself from the Skid and onto the replica. Without even aiming she drew one of her leaf shaped daggers at the remaining tarantula.

She was just about to ask Jeremy where Ulrich was when she head a gasp and groaned. She turned around in just enough time to see William devirtualize Ulrich. She held back a gasp as he turned his Xana filled eyes at her. "William," she whispered.

The boy smirked demonically as he made his way towards her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well here it is," Odd said as they finally arrived at the door. They opened it and neither could believe what they saw. "We are so-"

"Don't even finish that," Musa said.

Both teens were inside a large room that looked very high tech and advanced, but they weren't alone. Facing them were rows and rows of continuously on going groups of robots.

_"Xana has definitely been busy," _Jeremy said as Musa sent him a visual.

"Why aren't they moving?" Odd asked walking up to one, despite Musa's and Jeremy's protests, and waving his paw hand in front of one of their faces. "Are they even on?"

"No," Musa answered eyeing the robots wearily, "but that still doesn't make them less deadly. Come on," she said dragging the cat boy along, "the supercomputer is this way."

They made their way towards another door further into the room but when they tried to open it wouldn't budge. "It's locked," Odd said disappointedly.

"It needs a code," Musa said inspecting the key pad next to the steel doors, "Jeremy?"

No reply.

"Jeremy?" she tried again, this time getting a response.

_"I'm working on it right now. In the mean time see if you two can find anything about those robots," _the computer whiz finally replied.

"He's trying to hide something," she said dryly running her fingers through her hair. Odd sighed wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"You know, I never thought I would say this to you but, you worry too much," he joked.

Musa sighed pulling away from him. "Let's start looking, shall we?" she said as she began searching the room. Odd sighed, soon joining her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada's back slammed hard into the back of one of the virtual trees, artificial leaves falling down around her. "_Cascada! Are you okay? I'll call Musa and-"_

"Don't!" the girl growled. "I can handle this on my own," she said before cutting off the communications between herself and the computer whiz.

She stood back up to her feet, eyes narrowed as Xana's new toy walked towards her. She took out her leaf blades before tossing them at him. He easily blocked all of them with his sword never halting his path towards her. Cascada took a step back, reaching into her pouch to try and throw something else but she was all out of ivy leaves and she couldn't bring herself to use any of her stronger weapons on him.

The plant A.I. glanced over her shoulder. William was pushing her towards the edge of the sector but she couldn't stop herself from taking a step back for each step he took forward. She took a quick glance at Aelita who was still silently bounded by the smoke, her green eyes watching the two older teens' every move in anxiety.

"William, listen to me," Cascada found herself pleading. "Don't do this. Don't listen to Xana! Fight him! I know you can! We're your friends. We want to help," she said as she slammed her hands down to the ground causing vines to wrap around the boy legs, torso, and the arm that was holding his sword, stopping him. He struggled, trying to free himself from their binds but they wouldn't release. "William, please! Stop fighting!" Cascada said with a voice that sounded as if her heart was breaking.

She made her way towards him ignoring his snarls at her. She finally stood before him. He growled, a look of distaste on his face. Hesitatingly, she raised her hand up to touch his cheek but he turned way from her. Hikaru bit her lip, holding back the pain that one little action had caused.

"Please," she whispered this time successfully cupping his cheek with her hand, "don't leave me. Not again." The boy stopped his struggle, looking at her as one would an item that seemed familiar but yet he couldn't name.

Cascada took another step towards him so that there was little space between them. She placed her other hand softly onto his other cheek. William slowly closed his eyes, nuzzling his face further into her hands with a contempt look on his features.

"C-C-Cas-ca-da," he managed to get out.

"I'm here William," she said leaning her forehead against his, "I'm here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Find anything?" Musa called over to Odd on the other side of the room.

"No," the boy replied. "The movies totally lie."

"Movies?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah, you know, where they have the heroes find the bad guy's secret plans in the most obvious of places," the boy explained. "Or maybe Xana doesn't know what he's doing," he chuckled to himself.

Musa was about to respond before a loud thud sound startled her, followed by a low humming noise, like something was being powered up. She turned around, creating a shield just in time as a laser was fired at her, several of the once offline robots' cannons pointing at her.

"You just had to go and insult him didn't you?" she asked Odd who was in a similar situation. The boy chuckled sheepishly as he kept his shield up blocking the robots' attacks.

Musa growled as she concentrated on holding up her shield before swinging at it with her staff pushing the robots back. Before the machines could even gather themselves, she already had her guitar in hand. "_**Sonic Wave!" **_she yelled as blue sound waves crashed down upon them. Odd put down his shield, applauding as Musa stared at the sputtering robots.

"Bravo! Remind me not to get on your bad side," the boy joked. Musa wanted to laugh, she really did, but at the moment she couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong.

"Jeremy should have been finished with that code," she murmured to herself. "Jeremy," she called out.

"_Odd, I'm sending you back to the replica," _the Einstein's voice said urgently.

"Why him?" Musa asked.

"_Musa, we can't argue right now so-"_

"So send me to the replica," she said coolly.

"_Musa-" _the boy tried to protest but the girl wouldn't listen. She pointed her staff at Odd watching calmly as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Send me or I'm sending Odd back to Earth. Now tell me Einstein, who's faster? Me or you?"

"_Fine," _the boy growled, "_Get ready," _he said as he set up the transfer before Musa slowly faded away from view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada couldn't believe it. Here he was. The boy she loved. He was here with her. He was still clutching on to some piece of humanity. She opened her eyes and stared forward only seeing the same dark pair she had stared into many times before, no sign of Xana in them anywhere.

She slowly called back her bindings, afraid that one quick movement would take him away from her. She heard him drop his sword haphazardly near them before she felt him embracing her.

The plant A.I. forgot about everything in that one moment of bliss. She forgot that Aelita was still bounded by smoke nearby. She forgot that the replica needed to be destroyed. She forgot about Xana and the others. She forgot about everything except for him, William, and how she felt safe in his arms.

She felt him slowly pull away from her and she stared wide eye at him as he gently traced his finger down her cheek, then her jaw, and finally over her lips before tilting her chin up with it. He leaned down to her ear, running his hands down her sides.

"Fool ya," his voice said filled with amusement. Cascada gasped but it was already too late. Black smoke pushed her back, propelling her away from him and closer to the edge of the replica. She tried to pull out petals to save herself but found that smoke was binding her.

"NOOO!" she heard a voice scream that she recognized was Musa's. She was able to see her sister peering over the edge of the sector arm stretched out to grab onto her but it was already too late. And that fact made itself clear as the plant A.I.'s plunged into the digital sea before a column of white light appeared from the place of impact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With precision that could only be gained with experience, Odd expertly fired his arrows at the core of the supercomputer, destroying it.

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily, "that's one supercomputer down. An infinite amount left to go!" he said optimistically.

_"Odd, I'm bringing you back to Earth," _Jeremy said, a hint of despair in his voice that the cat boy noticed.

He waited patiently before he felt himself disappear from the feet up before finding himself inside the small cylinder space of the scanner he was in. He stepped out of it a little disorientated but he was used to the feeling. What he wasn't used to was the sight of Aelita and Yumi, on the floor trying to comfort a sobbing Musa without avail, Ulrich and Jeremy standing around awkwardly, but something was missing…

_'Cascada' _he thought with dread as he realized what must have happened.

He walked towards the small group of girls, kneeling before the one he had promised to himself he would never hurt and always make sure she was smiling. He had made this promise to himself when he first comforted her at her first day at Kadic. Her sobbing then had pained him but now… Now, her sobbing was practically killing him. He couldn't stand to see someone he loved be in so much pain.

"Musa," he said softly. "I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the girl launched her self at him just like the first time this happened and like before, Odd responded by bringing her closer to him as if to never let her go.

"It'll be alright," he said soothingly rubbing her back, thought this time he and the others knew that simple comforting words wouldn't help the girl's problem at all.

* * *

Yay! New chapter and one more day of finals for me! I'm happy to say that I past my Bio finals with a 97 out of 100. Go me! That's one less thing to worry about. 

Anywho, I think I only have three chapters left of this story and then the somewhat long awaited sequal is next. I was going to make this chapter slightly longer but then I wasn't sure how I was going to begin the next chapter if I did that so...yeah...

Wow, not much to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	47. Stand My Ground Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own Musa, Cascada, the story behind Xana, and this story's plot.**

**Stand My Ground- Part 2**

_This chapter and the last one is dedicated to **alteris **who helped me pick Twilight Dreamscape's name. Thanks bud!_

Pale fingers gripped tightly to dark blue sheets. Silence. It just made things worst. The quietness seemed to slowly suck away whatever life it came upon. Silence was death in its most well known and deadliest form.

She hated it. She felt so alone as she curled up further into her sheets suppressing the little warmth that she still contained from being drained away from her.

She couldn't go to sleep. Thoughts of her sister's last moments flashed before her eyes. "_Why can't I do anything right?" _she wondered to herself.

_"__**I'm sorry Musa," **_Jeremy had said looking regretfully anywhere but at the broken wolf A.I., "_**but I…I just couldn't find her. There was nothing to find. Her code must have been easily broken down. She still hadn't recovered fully from losing her powers so…I'm sorry but…she's gone."**_

Her lip bled slightly as she bit it to hold back another round of tears. She didn't want to cry. She sat up in her bed, wrapping the covers tightly around her. "_Why couldn't I get there faster?" _she thought to herself.

She had arrived back on the replica just in enough time to see William push Cascada off the edge. She had frozen, hesitated, just for a second. She only needed that one little second and she could have saved her. She hadn't even been thinking! If she had she would have thought about using Guitar Riff.

The girl shook her head, trying to push down a tightening feeling in her throat. Why couldn't she think? She slammed her fists down on her mattress startling Ichigo from her sleep. The wolf A.I, gasped as the kitten gave her a kitty glare.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried scooping the cat up and cradling it in her arms. "Don't be mad," she said hoarsely. "Please don't." The kitten looked up at her with a confused look, tilting its head over to the side before it reached up and almost apologetically licking her owner's cheek. "What am I going to do?" the girl asked quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Odd Della Robbia's and Ulrich Stern's room opened silently as soundless foot steps made their way in. A shadow fell over the sleeping form of the purple loving boy before a hand reached out to touch him. The boy, usually a heavy sleeper, bolted up in his bed, a scowl on his face as he instinctively got into a fighting position.

"Musa?" he asked confused as he stared at the dark figure of his girlfriend before him, cradling her cat in her arms. Light flooded into the room as Ulrich, who was awakened by the noise, turned on the lights. It was with the lights that both boys could see that the girl looked bad.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair in a disarray, and she seemed smaller, like she was trying to hide herself as her body shook, uncontrolled.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking down. "I-I didn't mean…I just wanted to…" she broke off there unable to talk and hold back the tearsn at the same time.

Odd was instantly at her side. He guided her to his bed, taking Ichigo away and putting the kitten where Kiwi was sleeping. "You can stay here if you want to," he said calmly. The girl bit her lip, nodding her head as she leaned in against Odd.

The boy looked at his brunette friend and both boys shared a moment of understanding as the samurai warrior gathered his things. "Ulrich! You don't have to leave because of me," the wolf A.I. protested. "I'll-"

"It's okay, Musa," Stern smiled softly, patting her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Just get some sleep okay?"

"But-!" Ulrich was already out the door before she could say anymore.

Odd got up from the bed and gently laid her down, covering her in his sheets before he went over to his and Ulrich's closet, taking out another set of sheets and laying them on the floor. He turned off the lights before lying down on the makeshift bed.

"Odd, why are you on the floor?" Musa asked worried.

"Well, your using my bed and Ulrich probably doesn't want me in his bed since he says my feet stink, though I don't know what he's talking about," the boy shrugged ready to lay down.

"Then let me sleep on the floor," the blue-green eye said, "It's your bed after all."

"Yeah, it is, and since it is I say that you sleep in it," Odd said rising up to quickly kiss her on the cheek before laying back down. "Now sleep, Muse," he sighed closing his eyes.

He was just crossing the threshold between the world of consciousness to the one of dreams when he felt a body press against him from behind. The boy sighed, sitting up and locking his arms behind the girl's knees and back. She let out a surprised squeak as she felt herself lifted into the air and onto the soft mattress.

Utada was about to protest until she felt Odd get in with her. A warm blush that she was sure could be seen from outer space covered her features as the boy wrapped his arms from behind her, spooning her. "There, now we're both happy," the boy murmured against the skin of her neck.

Musa was silent as she embraced the warmth Odd's body created. It was comforting but it didn't make her forget her fears and doubts within herself. "Egen?" she whispered. She sighed when she didn't get a response right away. He was already asleep.

"I'm listening," Della Robbia startled her.

"Oh, I-I…what am I supposed to do?" she asked, voice small. The boy already knew what she was talking about. He didn't answer right away, thinking as he pulled her closer to him, though he still gave her enough room to push away if she felt uncomfortable. She didn't pull away.

"I think," he said slowly, "I think you have to decide what you want to do. I can't tell you what to do, but…but I know that Cascada wouldn't want you to give up. She would want you to stand your ground against Xana and get William back," he said feeling her fingers graze his.

"Thank you, Odd," she said softly as she turned around to face him in his arms. Loving and caring violet eyes stared into blue-green ones full of such lack of self confidence and uncertainty. Slender fingers gently brushed against the boy's cheek. He placed his hand over hers nuzzling into it and taking in her scent.

Musa closed her eyes, Odd's closeness calming her enough to allowing the arms of sleep to embrace her. Unfortunately, the boy's presence wasn't able to save her from the dreams that awaited for her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa awoke from her restless sleep. She quickly sat up in bed, catching her breath. When she looked around she noticed that she was back in her room. She began to wonder if she had even gone to Odd's room when she found a note on her bed stand.

_Musa,_

_Sorry I had to move you. Jim was checking the boys' dorm so I couldn't let him see you. I would have woke you up but you looked so cute sleeping! The concert is today. Yeah, I forgot about it too. Don't force yourself to go if you're not up to it. We all understand._

_-Your Knight in Purple Armor,_

_Egen "Odd" Della Robbia_

Utada sighed. At the moment, the concert really didn't seem important to her. She took out her cell phone and text messaged Odd that she wasn't going to go. She wasn't in the mood.

She laid back on her bed staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the rest of the school get ready for the concert. Ichigo leaped onto her bed before crawling onto the girl's chest. She stuffed her little furry face into the wolf A.I.'s, the action just begging for attention. Musa sighed scratching the cat behind her ears, the cat purring contently.

Glancing over at the clock she realized that it was actually pretty late into the morning. She scooted Ichigo off her and got up to change her clothes. Once she was done with that a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," she answered while putting on her shoes. The door opened revealing Jim. "Konnichiwa, Jim-sensei," Musa greeted.

"Utada," the man nodded, "I heard you weren't going to be performing tonight."

"Hai," Musa nodded looking down.

"Do you…uh…want to…talk about it?" the P.E. teacher asked sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," Musa said.

"I didn't ask you if you were fine, Musa, I asked if you wanted to talk," Jim said putting his fist on his hips. "Now, come on. Tell old Jimbo what's the wrong."

"It's nothing, really," the wolf A.I. said putting on a fake reassuring smile. Jim, though saw right through it.

"Sit," he pointed to her bed. The girl sighed doing as she was told as Jim sat at her desk's chair. "Now I know something is up," he said looking at her with one eye while wagging a finger at her. "I used to work for a child psychologist."

"You did?" Musa asked hopping to deter the conversation from herself.

"Yes," Jim said crossing his arms, "but I rather not talk about it. I want to talk about you. You've been mopping around for the past week and then Stones tells me that you're not going to perform at the concert. If I'm right, the Musa Utada I know would be extremely disappointed in herself because she gave up doing what she loved."

Musa sighed. She could keep telling him that nothing was the matter with no effect or she could tell him a much edited version of the truth. She decided to go with the truth. She felt like she needed an opinion that was outside of the gang.

"Okay. I'll tell," Musa began before she realized that Ichigo was still lying on her bed. Maybe Jim didn't notice.

"Don't worry Utada. I won't take away your little cat. It hasn't done anything to humiliate me yet, unlike Della Robbia's mut." The girl sighed in relief before gathering her courage once again.

"Well…my brother-"

"Leon? Your brother who went back home?" Jim asked.

"No, my _other_ brother…um, Gilliam," she said thinking of the first name that came to her. "_You are so screwed Utada," _she thought mentally smacking herself. Luckily for her, Jim really didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, your brother Gilliam…" the teacher urged on.

"He, uh, he got mixed in with the wrong crowd and I'm worried that my, uh…family might not be able to bring him back. Also, there was a…death in the family," she said looking down at her hands.

Jim ran his hand through his hair. He really wasn't expecting this. He was actually hopping that Odd had done something stupid that had made Musa angry, then he would have a good reason (good enough for him that is) to give the boy a detention.

"Well, uhm…" the man sighed, "I guess the only thing I can say is don't give up on your brother. Remind him that he has family that cares about him. All you can do is support him. As for your lost, well, just try to remember all the good times you spent with them and remember that they would want you to keep moving on."

"Odd said something similar to that," Musa murmured.

"Then he's not so much of the goof ball that I thought he was after all," Jim chuckled.

"I'm lucky to have him," the girl smiled.

"Ha! Della Robbia's lucky to have you! Actually since he met you he's straightened out some and his grades are getting better. You're a positive influence on him, Utada," Jim said getting up and patting her on the head. "Well," he grunted, "I need to get prepared to see my favorite band live."

Musa giggled. "You could probably see the Subdigitals any day you want to. Your nephew is the drummer after all."

"I'm not talking about the Subdigitals. They're my second favorite band now," Jim grinned opening the door. "My new favorite is Evanescent Dreams. Their female lead singer has talent," he said winking before he left.

Musa smiled softly. Talking to Jim actually helped. Who knew? "_Maybe I should go to the concert…" _she thought changing into the clothes that she had planned to wear for her performance.

She was just about to call Odd or Aelita when her computer beeped. She looked curiously at the device before opening up the file that appeared on her screen. Her eyes scanned the document getting wider with each sentence that she read.

Musa quickly got up gathering her things and rushing out of the room. She was in such a hurry she bumped into the William clone. The impersonation steadied her. "Are you okay Musa?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl said sounding in a rush, "but I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," the clone said confused as he watch the wolf A.I. smile. He hadn't seen her do that in days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The crowds getting bigger," Chris observed looking out from backstage, "I doubt they're all here for the Subdigitals," he grinned. "Some might be music producers looking for fresh talent."

"Then they're wasting their time," Ken smirked. "All the talent here has already been claimed."

The two men smiled before they heard the sound of a woman yelling. "Do you know who I am? I am the mother of Evanescent Dreams' drummer. They're going to be big one day and you'll regret ever messing with me," a familiar female voice threatened.

Chris and Ken sighed as they walked closer to the source of the entire ruckus to see Emma Dunbar staring daggers at a security guard twice her size, her husband trying to calm her down but with no avail.

"It's okay Tom," Ken said walking over to the security guard. "What she says is true. She can be here."

"Ha!" Emma shouted triumphantly before turning up her nose and stumping past the security guard, Mr. Dunbar following her.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar," Chris said shaking their hands. "I guess your excited seeing your son performing before such a large crowd."

"Of course," Mrs. Dunbar said. "Speaking of my son, do you know where I can find him? I want to wish him and the others luck."

"I think he's in the back with the others," Ken directed over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Emma smiled politely before walking off. Daniel stayed behind to talk with Chris and Ken. Mrs. Dunbar walked down the hallway of that led to all of the rooms. She saw a shaggy hair boy kneel down, back towards her setting up his drums. "William!" she said grabbing the boy from behind in hug. She pulled away smiling as the boy turned around. Her smile quickly turned into a frown, confusion evident in her eyes as she looked at the boy before her. "You're not William."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy sat on a speaker, watching as his friends got ready to perform. "I guess Musa didn't feel up to it," he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah," Odd sighed sadly.

"She just needs time," Aelita said reassuringly. Yumi nodded. She and Aelita had taken Cascada's disappearance hard but of course not as hard as Musa had.

"So what songs are we going to play?" Ulrich asked before Jeremy's computer beeped.

"I guess we're going to play "Xana activated another tower" right Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"How about _Musa's about to do something really stupid_?" Jeremy asked looking worried at his lap top.

"We need to go then," Odd said without a second thought.

"But the concert-" Ulrich began.

"It's not important," Aelita said.

"You're both right," Jeremy said, "let's head to the factory."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within a deep dark black abyss, the only light came weakly from a large pink sphere that hovered above the seemingly groundless space. Before it was a small shape that was slightly lighted by the sphere's diminishing light.

_"My dear, please awaken," _a body less voice floated within the abyss. The figure groaned, pink eyes slowly blinking away unconsciousness. A groan was heard as the figure stood shakily to their feet.

"What's going on?" they murmured before gasping. "William! He pushed me off the replica!"

"_Sweetheart…"_

The pink eye figure gasped as they stared at the large sphere hovering next to them.

"_It's been awhile, my dear Rose…"_

"Mother?"

* * *

YAY! I didn't kill her off! Be happy! So many cliffies in one chapter! What message did Musa get? What is she up to? What did she ask the clone to do? What did Emma mean by not her son? How did Cascada survive? And is the pink sphere really...? Will I stop asking so many questions and act like a sane person for once in my life? NEVER!!!!

Okay, crazy girl mode over, I'm happy to say that there is either two chapter left or one really big chapter. Yes, I know really exciting! Well it is for me, not sure about you guys but...oh well. All depends on how much time I'll have tomorrow. I'm so happy! Finals are over! I think I passed most of my test except P.E. It was a volleyball vocab test. So many terms and rules! They all looked the same! My head was about to explode! I'm a basketball player! Not volleyball! I'm surprised I got a C on it!

It was fun writing the scene with Musa and Jim. I always felt like I got the possible father figure type of guy from him. You know Jim's a big softy. It would only make sense! Planning on having more Musa/Jim momment in the sequal.

Anywho, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	48. Stand My Ground Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own Musa, Cascada, the story behind Xana, and the plot for this story.**

**Stand My Ground- Part 3**

_All I know for sure is that I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground _

_Stand my ground  
I won't give in  
No more denying  
I've gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground _

**-Stand My Ground by Within Temptation**

* * *

"You're not William. You're not my son," the woman before the clone said taking a step back. The William clone cocked his head to the side, a confused frown on his features. 

"Why do you say that? Do I not look like William?" he asked.

Mrs. Dunbar shocked expression turned to that of determination. "You look like him, but I know you're not. I may not have carried him in my own womb but he is still my son, blood or not! I know the differance between him and someone else!"

The clone furrowed his brow. "But what is it that I'm doing wrong? Musa and Jeremy said-"

"Musa and Jeremy? They're in this too?" Emma asked.

"Um, in what? We're in something?" '_William' _said even more puzzled.

"Just tell me," Emma said taking a deep breath, "Where is my son?"

"Lyoko," the copy said simply.

"Lyoko? What's Lyoko? Where is it?" the woman asked.

"You'll have to ask the Lyoko warriors."

"And where can I find these so called Lyoko Warriors?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"They're right behind you," the clone said pointing behind her. Mrs. Dunbar turned around to see Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd heading towards the exit.

"Hold it!" Emma yelled startling the teens as they spun around to face the mother.

"Hold what?" the clone asked once again not understanding human terms.

"Who is this?" Emma asked pointing to the shaggy hair teen next to her.

The gang looked nervously at each other. "That's William, your son, of course," Jeremy said.

"Young man, do you take me for a fool?" Mrs. Dunbar snapped.

"Uh, no ma'am," Jeremy stuttered. The boy knew for a fact that he didn't really want to mess with this woman.

"Then don't tell me this is my son when we both know that he isn't. Now tell me. Who is this and where is my son?" Emma said quietly though it scared all of the teens.

"Mrs. Dunbar, we really can't tell you the specifics but we promise that the real William will be back soon," Yumi said surprisingly calmly.

The green hair woman stared at the teens for a few seconds before sighing. "Bring him back safe and in one piece, okay?"

"We promise, Mrs. Dunbar," Aelita said before they turned around and exited the building.

Emma sighed again before turning to the clone. "We're going to have to cover for them until they come back," she said.

"Cover what?" '_William' _asked.

Emma sighed again, putting her hand comfortingly on the imitation's shoulder. "You have so much to learn," she laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa spread her arms out as she tipped forward, free falling down the inside of the way tower. She let the artificial feel of gravity pull her down until she flipped slowly in mid air landing softly on the tower's platform.

"_That's all of them," _she thought as she felt all of her towers pulsations wash over her. She exited the tower before taking out her hover disk and following the wires that led to the center of Lyoko, Sector 5. "Can't keep the old man waiting, now can I?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyoko gang entered the computer room where Jeremy began typing at the super computer. "Looks like Musa activated all the towers in her sector and a few in the Twilight Dreamscape sector," he explained.

"But why?" Aelita asked.

"I don't believe this…" Jeremy murmured.

"What?" Odd asked worried.

"Franz Hopper."

"What about him?" Ulrich asked.

"He came out of hiding… and there's something else…" the computer whiz trailed off.

"What?" Yumi asked just before the computer beeped in warning.

Jeremy gulped turning towards his friends. "Xana…he sent some monsters…"

"He always sends monsters, Einstein," Odd said impatiently.

"Never this many," Aelita said in disbelief as she stared at the small counter that had popped onto the screen.

"How many?" Ulrich asked knowing he was going to regret asking.

"Hundreds," Jeremy answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are those kids?" Ken Della Robbia asked pacing.

"I think they caught a bug," Emma said. "They're fighting over the bathroom right now."

"They're all sick?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Ugh," _'William' _groaned clutching his middle and swaying slightly. "I think it was the cafeteria food," he murmured.

"Guess the food hasn't gotten any better since I went to Kadic," the Subdigitals' drummer sighed.

"We'll just have to have the show without them," Ken sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I understand," Emma said nodding, "but I think we should give them some time. They were all looking forward to performing."

Chris and Ken looked thoughtful. "We'll try to delay the show as long as possible, but soon we'll have to start," Ken said. "They have to the end of the Subdigitals' last song to get it together."

"Thanks," '_William' _nodded weakly before both men left. As soon as they were out of sight he stood up straight.

"How was that?" he asked.

"That was great!" Emma grinned, "Now we just have to delay this show as long as possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother?" Cascada gasped taking a startled step back away from the pink sphere. "This can't be real. This must be one of Xana's tricks."

"_I can assure you Rose, or should I say Cascada, that this is not one of Xana's tricks," _Elena voice floated from the sphere. The orb shook for a second before a small stream of light shot from it, expanding and taking shape.

The plant A.I. gasped as a pink hair woman with sparkling greens eyes, and two strips of pink on each of her cheeks appeared before her. She wore an outfit similar to that of Aelita's old Lyoko form except for the skirt went down to just above the ankles, a split on each side going to slightly above her knee, a brown pouch tied around the waist. One of her top's sleeves went down to cover her hand while the other arm was sleeveless, pink, green, and gold bangles going up it.

A small smile played across the woman's face as Cascada continued to stare in shock at her. The plant A.I. took a hesitating step forward raising her hand towards the woman before her. She felt disappointment when her fingers went through her like water.

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "At the moment, I only have enough energy to only project an image of myself."

"Where are we?" Cascada asked.

"We're somewhere within the digital sea being held captive by Xana," Elena said frowning.

"You've been here all this time?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

The pink hair woman chuckled. "No. Up until recently I had been drifting around aimlessly through the digital sea. I was afraid that Xana would find me before I was able to come into contact with someone who could help me."

"What happened? What went wrong when you were virtualized?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," Elena sighed turning her head to look at the ongoing darkness. "Everything seemed to be in order," she said as if more to herself then to Cascada. "I was so ready to finally see the world that you, Lana, and Leon, my children," she smiled turning back to Cascada, "called home." She frowned. "But…something happened. The virtualization codes, I believed, were messed up. My pixels weren't fully together when I arrived here, thus," she said waving her hand at the sphere behind, "leaving me with this form."

"Why didn't you contact us?" Cascada asked, "We could have had you back on Earth ages ago!"

Elena smiled sadly. "It wasn't that simple. Though I had picked up some things from Waldo, I was nowhere near as knowledgeable about computers as I am now. Besides, Xana was looking for me."

"But Xana didn't show up until after you were disappeared," the plant A.I. corrected.

"No," the green eye woman shook her head. "Xana had been in existence much longer than you know. It was only because Leon tried to protect you by hiding the fact that something was wrong with him the reason why you did not see Xana till much later."

Cascada thought about this. Leon had been acting strange but she really didn't notice until the day that he had insisted that she use Musa's song to be able to go to Earth. That had been the first day she noticed something was up. '_There were probably a lot more incidents before that, but back then I was too blind to notice," _the girl thought. '_Or maybe I did and just chose to ignore it…'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elena asked, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Cascada asked.

"Well, before that boy of yours, William, brought me here, yes, I know all about your little boyfriend. Not regarding the whole being possessed thing I actually approve of him," Elena said when she noticed the surprised look on her daughter's face. Thw woman knew the girl would have been a bright red if they were on Earth. "Oh, where was I? Oh yes, before I was brought here I was helping all of you," Elena said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as her daughter stared at her confused. The pink hair woman's laugh seemed to fill the dark space, a sound that Cascada hadn't heard in so long. "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed. You were always so observant. Well I guess I'll have to tell you. I believe the first time I tried to make contact with you, my dear, was when you first awakened from your hibernation."

"_**It's time for you to awaken. You'll be sent to Earth. Help Aelita. Stop Xana" a voice echoed around her.**_

Hikaru gasped as she remembered the voice she had awoken too. She had been too insensible to realize who it belonged to then but now that she remember, she had to stop herself from mentally scolding herself from being so oblivious.

"I see you remember," Hopper's wife said. "My second attempt I tried William. I had already known about his…_origins. _I thought he would be more of a help to you if I helped him remember what he had forgotten."

"The dreams," the plant A.I. guessed. Elena nodded.

"Yes, I implanted the memories he had forgotten in his sleep but after awhile, he longer needed me. He began to remember on his own. Next was when William and your sister, Musa, were sent to the hospital," the woman said looking down her fists clutched tightly at her sides. "Xana had planned to do a lot more that day. He was really going to kill her and use William's body as his own. I was able to possess Musa's body in a way that would block Xana out. It's different from how he possesses people. What I did was more like a shield, but I did have a five second window where I was able to help you by trapping Musa in a guardian until you took her and William to the tower."

Right now, Cascada felt very disappointed in herself. There were so many clues and she had been so unaware. That's probably why she was here in the first place. "I feel so stupid right now," she mumbled to herself.

"Don't ever think so lowly of yourself," Elena said raising her hand to cup the girl's cheek but when her hand went through a look of sorrow entered her eyes, but she quickly hid it from her daughter. She cleared her throat before continuing. "After that event, Xana became aware of my presence, though I still did not do much to keep my self low key, like my husband. And how could I? My children were in trouble and needed help. I sent that S.O.S. signal to the super computer so you would know where your sister was when Xana was impersonating her. I had planned there to reveal myself to you but I sensed Xana's presence. It would have done no one any good for me to be attacked. It hurt, because I really wanted to talk to you, Aelita, and Musa again but I had to put aside my personal desires for your well beings. My last two stunts involved you and William. I think you can guess one of them."

Cascada nodded. "You were the one who saved me when I fell into the digital sea last time weren't you?"

"Yes," Elena nodded, "I couldn't just sit there and let something happen to you."

The strawberry blonde smiled, wishing she could embrace her mother. "You said there was something else," she frowned. "I can't come up with any ideas."

The gentle smile that was once on Elena's face turned into a deep frown. "It was when Xana tried to kill William by drowning him," she said before hearing the girl's shocked gasp. "It took a lot of energy, probably the reason why Xana was able to so easily capture me but I managed to save him while also allowing him to release the pent up energy that he has been absorbing from you. And that's it," the pink hair woman sighed gesturing towards the room around her. "In the end I wound up here, unable to find an escape."

"We'll find one. I have faith in the others," Cascada said confidently making Elena smile at the girl's determination.

'_I hope you're right," _Elena thought thinking her unvoiced fears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa walked up the suspended platform that jutted out from the sphere that was Sector 5. She stopped as a screen popped open before her. She silently went through the files till she found the desired one. "Here it is," she said triumphantly as she opened it. This file was exactly what they needed. It would free William and hopefully stop Xana once and for all. If it didn't, there was always… the second option.

The wolf A.I. shook her head. _"No. It won't come down to that," _she thought to herself. The girl noticed it was unusually quiet and realized that she hadn't run into any of Xana's monsters that usually lurked here. It was unsettling.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a low humming. She smiled turning around to see a large white sphere behind her. She bowed her head respectfully. "It's good to see you again, old man," she smirked before her ears twitched. Mantas, three of them, were coming and she could only assume that more of Xana's monsters were on their way since Hopper decided to make a debut. "We need to go," she murmured aloud while summoning her guitar. _**"Guitar Riff!" **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization!"_

The two female Lyoko warriors appeared, dropping down next to their samurai and cat boy teammates. "Which way do we go?" Odd asked restlessly.

"Hold on Odd," Ulrich said looking around the surrounding area of the Twilight Dreamscape sector. It was quiet. Even the waterfall couldn't be heard, as if it was on mute. On closer inspection, there was found that there was no water there at all. The leaves and blossoms that once decorated the trees were gone, leaving them barren. Up above, in the sky, the digital sun's rays were blocked by the moon, placing the land into a dark eclipse.

"I don't think this is normal," Yumi thought aloud.

"It isn't," Aelita agreed. "It's probably because of what happened to Cascada..." she said biting her lip at the thought of one of her sisters gone. "This is a sector that seemed to be connected to both Musa and Cascada. It's balanced. If something tips that balance then…"

"_You get this wasteland," _Jeremy said looking at the visual he was sent.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that," Odd said. "Right now we have to find Musa."

"_She's still on Lyoko," _Jeremy said, "_but she must have made herself so she won't show on the screens. I still can't get any contact from her."_

"Hey, Einstein," Yumi called out, "Where are those monsters that are supposed to be here?"

_"I don't know. It's weird. I know Xana has definitely sent some out here but there not here. Oh no!"_

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"_The Seers!" _The gang froze they had forgotten about the invisible monsters. Their brief hesitation was all that was needed for Xana to make the first attack…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf A.I. let out a breath of relief as she landed into the calm fields of the Moonlight Valley Sector, Hopper right next to her.

"That was close," she muttered, "How long do we have?" she asked her companion.

She received no response except for a soft hum before the orb began to make its way to a nearby tower. Not wanting to leave the disembodied man unprotected, Musa followed though she had no clue as to what he was about to do.

They entered the tower where they both floated to the second platform above. It wasn't until Musa's feet had touched down onto the platform did Jeremy's voice yell into her ear. She glared at the sphere that seemed to float innocently in the air before talking to the blonde.

"Jeremy, what's with the yelling?" she asked.

"_Musa!" _the boy said sounding relieved and slightly annoyed. "_What happened to you? We've been trying to contact you!"_

"Sorry," the girl shrugged innocently. "I've been with Hopper. He found a way to get William back."

_"What? He did? But, How? Never mind," _the computer whiz said. "_The others need you! They're being attacked by an army of Xana's monsters, most of them under the cover of the Seers' invisibility!"_

"Don't worry, Jer. I'll be there soon," the girl said reassuring before turning taking out her guitar. She noticed that the white sphere that contained Hopper moved closer to her. "You can't come. For all we know, this could be a trap set up by Xana to get rid of you. You'll be safer here," she said, but the man wasn't having any word of that. "What are you doing?" the girl asked confused as the white sphere hovered closer to her. Before she could even move out of the way she found herself engulfed in the sphere's white light…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita stood back to back, Aelita and Odd creating shields and Yumi and Ulrich stopping any monsters that got too close to their circle.

"I don't think I can keep this up much longer," the pink hair girl gasped.

"Well you'll have too," Odd grunted as the impact of a laser caused his feet to slide back, "or else we won't stand a chance against theses monsters."

"Why can't Jeremy just bring us back to Earth?" Yumi grunted throwing her fans at a spot where she thought a seer was causing several monsters to become visible.

_"Well, you guys are stressed enough so let's just say that getting devirtualize right now wouldn't be a very good thing," _Jeremy explained.

"We fell right into Xana's trap didn't we?" Ulrich muttered to himself as he blocked several lasers with his sword.

Suddenly, Aelita dropped to her knees, her shield disappearing. "Aelita!" the group said worried.

"I think I used to much of my life points," she murmured weakly as her three friends formed a triangle around her for protection.

"This really isn't good," Odd mumbled. They were surrounded by over 30 monsters of many different types. There was no way that they could take them all alone without one of the gang losing their life points.

_"This can't get any worst," _Jeremy murmured to himself.

"FOR XANA!" a familiar male voice shouted.

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you Einstein?" Odd asked rolling his eyes. "We need a miracle," he sighed as the shaggy hair teen came into view.

_**"Lightning Strike!"**_

Bolts of blue lighting appeared from the sky, striking down upon the unsuspecting monsters below. William deflected a lightning bolt that was aimed towards him easily with his sword. The small area surrounding the now grinning Lyoko gang was the only piece of land not touched.

_**"Lunar Strike!"**_

A large beam of moonlight appeared from the eclipse above, a sight that would have been impossible in the real world. It swept across the ground destroying a good portion of the monster army. By the time it was done, there was left then three fourths of the original monsters left.

_**"Lightning Step!" **_was the only warning heard as a thunderous boom was heard. The gang turned towards the sound of the noise to see William blocking the staff of the wolf A.I. though something seemed strange. Instead of the girl's eyes being hidden by her curtain like bangs, they were clearly in view, glowing vibrant neon blue.

William growled as he forced Musa back. The girl slid on the ground before taking her position again.

"Musa!" Odd said happy to see that the girl was okay. The girl managed a quick nod in his direction to show him that he had heard before she turned back to squaring off with William.

"Now this seems to be more of a fair match," Ulrich grinned as he looked at the remaining monsters; three krabes, two tarantulas, and three bloks. "_**Triplicate!" **_the brunette yelled as he split into three. The samurais lunged at the krabs, weaving in and out of their legs.

"I got the blockheads," Odd grinned firing his lasers off. Aelita got to her feet wearily.

"You okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," the younger girl smiled. "Let's get rid of these two," she said pointing to the unoccupied tarantulas.

"Okay," the geisha nodded as they both ran towards the monsters.

Meanwhile, Musa and William were still circling each other, neither willing to attack and leave an opening. "Hopper," the possessed boy growled.

"Xana," the wolf A.I. nodded before in a blink of an eye, their two weapons met, sparks flying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cascada paced back and forth restlessly. Something big was going on. She could just feel it and it made her angry at herself that she couldn't do anything about it.

"My child, pacing around restlessly will do you no good," Elena advised watching the teen.

"What do you expect me to do, mother?" Cascada asked. "I can feel it. My friends need me but I'm stuck here! I feel so helpless!" she sighed, dropping to her knees.

Elena's projected form walked closer to her daughter kneeling in front of her. "I did say that when I tried that there was no way out, didn't I?" she sighed. The plant A.I. nodded. "But," Elena said smiling, "There are two of us now, isn't there?"

Cascada looked up, grinning. "Do you think you're up to it?"

"Was that an innuendo towards my age, young lady?" the woman laughed.

"No matter what age, mother, you will always be beautiful," the Cascada said.

"Any other parent would think that their child was trying to weasel out of something by saying that but coming from you it really means a lot," the pink hair woman smiled. "Now, we must hurry."

"Okay," Cascada nodded getting up to her feet. The projection of Elena faded as the girl stepped forward, hand raised towards the glowing pink sphere, light surrounding her and lighting the dark abyss…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa jumped back, landing on a boulder, looking William down. "_We're too evenly matched," _she thought.

"_You can't do this on your own," _Hopper's voice echoed in her head.

"_No talking from the peanut gallery," _Musa replied before pushing herself off from the rock. She flipped over William head; dropping down to the ground to aim a swift kick but the boy had anticipated this and turned himself into smoke.

The wolf A.I. looked around for signs of the boy but saw none until she felt a kick to her back. She fell to the ground, rolling over to the side as the large sword was plunged into the spot where she was just at. She brought her knees to her chest before kicking out at the boy.

William took a step back, gaining his balance, but when he looked back towards the girl she wasn't there anymore instead he found…

"_**Laser Arrow!"**_

William used his sword to block the cat boy's attack but a few managed to hit his shoulder.

"_**Energy Field!" **_a voice from above yelled as pink sphere fell from above managing to also hit the boy. He growled at the pink hair girl as she flew away from him.

"Take this!" Yumi yelled as she threw her fans at him. He ducked but wasn't prepared as one of them hit his arm.

"_**Super Sprint!" **_Ulrich yelled before appearing in front of the boy brandishing his swords.

The possessed boy frowned before turning to smoke and slipping beneath the other boy's feet towards the edge of the sector. He returned to his solid form about to jump in before he felt an elbow knock into his stomach sending him flying back. He wearily got back up to his feet as Musa ran at him again. William got ready to block low where he thought she was aiming but at the last second she changed the aim of her hand, raising it to his forehead.

Xana's pawn gasped as the girl's finger brushed against his skin. A cool rippling sensation overcame him as he let out a loud scream, his body unable to move. Xana could feel himself being separated from the boy. He couldn't allow that. He needed William, but the longer Musa's fingers rested upon the boy's brow the harder it became for the evil A.I. to make the boy's body move to his will.

"_I will not allow this!" _Xana thought angrily.

"_Just a little but longer…" _Musa thought clenching her teeth. She was so focused on this that she didn't notice the boy's twitching hand that was slowly rising up. She gasped as she felt his hand wrap around her wrist, breaking her concentration and in one swift move he took her arm throwing her over the edge of the sector like he had done to Cascada.

"Musa!" Odd yelled before a hover board appeared next to him. "Thanks Einstein!" he yelled as he dived towards the digital sea after her.

"_I messed up," _she thought sadly as she fell closer towards the sea. "_Sorry old man. I don't think I have enough energy to try that again," _she sighed to herself before her eyes caught sight of something. The moon began to move away from the sun, allowing equal light of moonlight and sunlight to grace the land. A cherry blossom petal, floating on the digital breeze caught her attention. She couldn't help but grin. "Onee-san."

"Gotcha!" Odd said triumphantly as he grabbed her only a foot away from the surface of the digital sea.

"Arigatou," she thanked as she shifted herself comfortably behind him.

"Well I was in the neighborhood," Odd joked.

William growled as he watched Della Robbia save Utada from the clutches of the digital sea. Xana wasn't happy. The shaggy hair teen stiffened as he felt something crawl up his legs. He looked down to seen green vines crawling up his legs at a fast rate. He tried to get them off with his sword but the vines wouldn't budge as they crept higher and higher till only his head was visible.

A whirlwind of petals surrounded him, blocking him from view from the rest of the Lyoko gang. When the petals cleared they were all surprised, except for Musa, at what they saw.

Before them was Cascada with her arms around William's neck, her lips against his. A dark coil of smoke was released from the boy's body, rising up into the air, Xana's symbol forming before disappearing. When the plant A.I. pulled away her vines retracted.

William almost fell to the ground due to the lack of support. Cascada caught him, gently laying him on the ground. He groaned as the symbol on his head disappeared though his clothes stayed the same.

"What happened?" he groaned tiredly as he stared into the glowing green eyes above him.

Cascada smiled softly as she brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. "Let's just say you've been under an influence," she said.

"Guess I was the damsel in distress this time," the boy chuckled.

"Yep," the girl grinned leaning her forehead against his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," William replied. "I don't remember much but I do remember hearing your voice once or twice, you said you would be there for me and here you are," he grinned.

Someone cleared there throat and the two turned to realize that the other had been watching. "Hate to interrupt," Musa said, "but there's one more thing that we have to do."

"What's that?" Aelita asked.

"Get rid of Xana once and for all," Cascada said helping William to her feet.

Just then, the ground shook with ominous vibrations that they were all too familiar with. "_Guys, it's the Kolossus!" _Jeremy warned as the large black head rose over the sector's edge.

"Do you guys think you can handle him?" Musa asked.

"Just leave it to us," Odd grinned. Musa smiled sadly before pressing her lips against his in a gentle but passionate kiss. "W-what was that for?" the boy asked surprised.

"To remember me," the wolf A.I. said cryptically while the plant A.I. did the same with her respective other.

"You guys have been great friends," Cascada said as they took one final look at the confused gang before heading to the tower.

"Why does this feel like this might be the last time we see them?" Aelita asked.

"Don't talk like that," Odd growled watching the retreating wolf A.I.'s back.

"But Odd-" Yumi began.

"He's right," William said, "we'll see them again. You guys shouldn't worry about them."

"Yeah," Ulrich pointed, "we should be worrying about the big guy over there."

"_Go get him guys!" _Jeremy said encouragingly as the teens ran towards the giant.

* * *

Yay! One or two chapter left! I already began writing the first part of the sequal on paper. Now I just need to finish this story and start typing! I'm hoping I'll finish this story by the weekend. When I put the sequal up it'll probably be right after I posted the last chapter for thisone but just in case, keep in mind that the sequal will be titled **_Code Twilight: Silent Void. _**I'm so freaking excited! For some reason I'm still not satisfied with this chapter but oh well. If there was something you didn't understand just tell me in a review and I'll try to answer your question. 

Anyway, my life is still hectic, mainly school but Febuary is coming and that's usually the month with the most no school days so just have to hold out. I posted a new Code Lyoko vid on my YouTube account so check it out by going to the link on my profile.

Anywho, nothing more to say (thought I might think of something later and then forget it) so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	49. The Show Must Go On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Break Away by the Subdigitals. Blah, blah, blah. I only own Musa, Cascada, and this story's plot. Blah, blah, blah.**

**The Show Must Go On**

"Are you almost done?" Musa asked impatiently.

"Hold on," Cascada replied going through files on the tower's screen. "Xana's trying to make it hard for me to activate all the remaining towers. We can't do this without all of them."

"Yeah," Musa nodded rocking on the heels of her feet.

Cascada grinned sadly. "Mother is yelling at me. She saying what we're about to do is stupid and reckless."

Musa shrugged. "I think the old man is doing the same. I don't know, I kind of learned to tune him out awhile ago," she sighed before biting her lip. "Do you think Odd, William nii-san, Aelita-chan, and the others will be mad at us for doing this without telling them?"

"There wasn't anytime to tell them," Cascada said hesitatingly.

"There were plenty of times we could have told them," the wolf A.I. whispered. "We knew about this from the beginning. That in order to save Lyoko and stop Xana we might have to…"

"Just say it, Musa," Cascada said closing out from the file. "We're basically committing suicide. And though you and I both hate to admit it…this is what we were created for. Whether Hopper stayed with the government working on the original experiment or whether we managed to destroy the government's program we would be stuck with the same fate as this."

"I thought you thought fate and all that other stuff was basically a load of bull," Musa retorted.

"Well this isn't exactly fate. It's science! The numbers add up!" Cascada sighed. "You knew this would happen when the towers influenced Aelita to put in the Moon and Sun codes."

"Yeah but I was hopping that doing that would have been a last resort just in case we ever needed to access the full power of the towers," the wolf A.I. mumbled sadly.

"Well, here we are. Our last resort," the plant A.I. sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma bit her lip worriedly. The Subdigitals had gone through their songs much faster then she thought they would and she had run out of ideas to stall for time. It also didn't help that security was called because of some minor…mishaps that she had caused.

"_I guess it's all up to them now," _she thought as the band finished another of their songs.

Chris looked to the side stage at Ken hoping but for good news on the kids, but the older Della Robbia nodded his head sadly. The drummer sighed before looking at Nico, who was playing guitar, to go on with their last song.

"Okay, guys. You've been a great audience. We have one more song before you guys go home," Nico said. "I'm pretty sure you all know this one," he said before the crowd erupted into cheers. "Yeah, I knew you would but for those who don't, this is Break Away."

Nico turned around nodding at Ben, who nodded back, and then Chris who looked one more time at backstage before nodding. Nico turned around before they all began playing there most well known song.

_They, told me that I was  
__No good at all, such a waster.__  
__And, suddenly I was left__  
__Out of the cool.__  
__Stuck with the fools._

_Not, that much I can do__  
__I'm out of the crew.__  
__I hear the lights go out.__  
__What should I do?__  
__So stuck to this chain__  
__And yet I know._

_Gotta breakaway!__  
__This is not my style.__  
__I gotta get away.__  
__Here and now today.__  
_

The Lyoko gang stood between the Kolossus and the tower, the force able to stop the large creature from running everything. "Jeremy," Aelita said, "We'll need-"

"_Already on it,"_ the computer whiz said cutting her off as the over wing and hover board appeared before them.

"Ulrich," Odd said, "you and Yumi attack the head. Aelita, William, and I will attack its sword."

"Okay," everyone nodded. Ulrich hopped on the over wing with Yumi and William did the same with Odd on the overboard. Aelita waved a hand over her star bracelet calling out her wings.

"Hope you like roller coasters!" Odd grinned back at William before taking off, doing several loops in order to avoid being stepped on by the monster.

_Out in Half  
__I'm already there.__  
__In my head I know if__  
__I take more steps__  
__It brings me to the door.__  
__Open up I'm falling!__  
__One of those days__  
__When the lights go out__  
__And yet I smile._

"There," Cascada grinned satisfied. "All towers are activated under our control. All we have to do is enter the final code and then it's all over."

"Over for you maybe," a voice growled as the two girls spun around to come face to face with a distorted, smoked like version of Leon in a long black cloak, Xana's symbol on the back of it, the boy's head, hands, and eyes. "But as for me, the fun is only just starting."

"I beg to differ," Cascada replied tonelessly as her lotus blades appeared in her hands; Musa's guitar appeared in hers.

"I won't let you do this," Xana snarled.

"Too bad, Xanny," Musa chuckled, "you don't have a choice."

"Why you little-"

"You must be really desperate, Xana, if you came here yourself," Cascada chuckled. "What? Don't trust your monsters with getting rid of us?"

"That's enough!" the boy yelled as red electricity appeared around his clenched fists.

"Oh my, sis! I think we got him angry," the plant A.I. said in mock shock.

"Guess we have to put him in time out," the wolf A.I. said spinning her staff before pointing it at the evil A.I. "Read to play, big bro?"

_Gotta Get Away!  
__Life's like that__  
__And I gotta get away!__  
__Get away!__  
__Here and now today.__  
__Gotta break away!__  
__Breakaway, breakaway!__  
__Gotta get away!__  
__Here and now today.__  
_

Yumi groaned as the Kolossus swung its large hand at her. She couldn't maneuver out of the way quick enough and the over wing disappeared under Ulrich and hers feet. The samurai stuck one of his swords into the large lava creature but the geisha's hand slipped from his reach and he watched as she was sent back to Earth.

The brunette grunted as he used his swords to move his way up the monster. Meanwhile, Aelita flew around the creature's head, her attacks having little to no effect on the creature.

"Why aren't my attacks working?" she asked landing back on the ground.

"_I think only physical attacks weaken it," _Jeremy answered.

"But how am I-" the pink hair girl was cut off as the monster caught her off guard, stepping on her.

"Ouch," William winced as Odd steered the board towards the monsters sword like hand.

"Take over," Odd ordered as he aimed at the Xana target. "_**Laser Arrow!" **_The monster temporarily froze.

"_Hurry up guys!" _Jeremy said, "_You only temporarily stopped it!"_

"Understood," Ulrich said as he made his way up to the creatures face. He raised his sword about to strike when a laser hit him, causing him to loose his balance and fall off the giant's shoulder.

"Ulrich!" Odd called out as he watched his friend fall before turning into digital pixels.

"Pay attention!" William said as he pointed towards three mantas that were heading their way.

_"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" _Jeremy asked.

"I'll get these guys," Odd said pointing to the flying monsters. "I'll set you down on the big guy before he unthaws."

"Okay," William nodded as the younger boy flew him to the Kolossus's shoulder. Odd turned around to face the oncoming mantas.

"Now which one of you wants your wings clipped?" he asked.

_Here I am  
__As I said__  
__I can feel you__  
__Think "Such a waster."_

_It's okay I don't care  
__Didn't really want to stick with the fools.__  
__Skating down Park Avenue__  
__I realize my time is now and here.__  
__Being sensible__ Ready to go_

_Being sensible,  
__Is just not sensible! _

Musa dropped down, kick sweeping Xana's feet from under him, but the evil A.I. was ready and merely back flipped out of the way. Cascada threw one of her lotus blades at him but before it could even hit him, he stopped it in mid air before sending it back to her. The plant A.I. just barely bent backwards from having her head cut off. Unfortunately, she bent back so far she fell back off the side of the tower's small platform.

"Is this really all you two have?" Xana asked. "I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Really?" Musa asked, "I thought we were only just starting! _**Guitar Riff!**_"

Xana prepared for the wolf A.I. to appear somewhere else but was puzzled when she hadn't moved from the spot where she just was.

"Seems you are out of practiced," he mocked.

"Maybe you are," Cascada whispered behind him before he felt a palm pressed against his back. Musa stood before him and pressed a palm against his chest, her glowing neon blue eyes staring into his.

"Game over," she said before a clear sphere surrounded the evil A.I.

_Gotta breakaway!  
__This is not my style__  
__And I gotta get away!__  
__Here and now today._

"Ride 'em cowboy!" Odd yelled as his claws dug into the back of one of the mantas, his hover board destroyed long ago. With one hand still clinging onto the back of his temporary ride he aimed the other at the other remaining manta that was trying to get rid of William. "_**Laser Arrow!**_"

The manta imploded as the arrow hit its target. "_Good job, Odd" _Jeremy congratulated.

William clenched his teeth. He really didn't know what he had gotten himself into when he agreed to this. He dug his hands into the crevices of the monster trying to keep him from falling, but it wasn't an easy task when the giant took such large jarring steps. He summoned his sword, preparing to place it in the monster's Xana shaped eye when he lost his balance.

"William!" Odd called out trying to get the manta to steer towards that direction but it was being extremely stubborn at the moment. Fortunately, the older boy managed to catch himself. Unfortunately, his sword slipped from his grasp, tumbling into the digital sea.

"Odd!" William called, "You'll need to get rid of it!"

"How?" the cat boy asked. "It's not like this manta is a magic carpet that will take me where I want to go." Dunbar scrunched his brow. There had to be something…the boy gasped. Any powers that he had when he was possessed he should be able to have now right?

"Odd, I'm going to try something," he said before raising his hand, closing his eyes in concentration. Smoke, slightly lighter then black, seeped out from his hand, winding its way towards the manta and the cat boy before it formed reign like attachments for the flying monster.

"Thanks!" Odd grinned as he directed the manta with the reigns towards the Kolossus. The giant monster seemed to realize what he was doing and swung it large arms at the boy, not caring whether or not it destroyed one of its own.

Della Robbia was aiming when he felt the manta disappear from under him before he began to fall. "_Last chance," _he thought firing his arrow before he hit the ground, returning back to Earth.

At first, William thought the boy had missed, that was until the Kolossus froze before falling forward. The teen held on as the monster feel before he turned into digital pixels.

_Gotta breakaway!  
__Life's like that__  
__And I gotta get away.__  
__Get away!__  
__We'll win it all the way!_

Musa turned her guitar back into a staff extending it out towards her side. "Are you ready?" she asked Cascada.

The plant A.I.'s eyes never left the cold chilling ones before her. She reached out, holding onto the other end of the staff, her hand briefly brushing against her sister's. "Yes," she nodded.

They both rose whichever hand wasn't holding onto the staff, palm facing the sphere shaped prison that their once comrade was placed in. "You can't do this! You'll kill yourselves! And for what? These pathetic humans?" he sneered.

The two ignored him as all three began to float towards the top of the tower, an aura of white light surrounding them.

A screen appeared below them, seemingly entering the codes in its self.

_Musa…_

_Cascada…_

_Code…_

_Gotta Get Away!  
__It's not my style__  
__And I gotta get away.__  
__Here and now today!_

"What's this?" Jeremy asked as files began to pop on his screen like crazy. He couldn't really read them all because as soon as one popped up another one did two.

"What is it?" Aelita asked looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know," the boy said trying to read the programming. "Total system…sweep…virus protection…reboot…total erase…digital code exchange…Oh no!"

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the computer whiz repeated to himself urgently typing at his computer.

"Aelita?" Ulrich asked looking towards the pinkette for some sort of answer. The girl squinted over the computer whiz's shoulders before her eyes widened her hand flying up to her mouth as she gasped.

"Princess?" Odd asked

"What's the matter?" William asked.

"T-they're, they're…" the girl trailed off as tears ran down her face.

"T-to, to put it simply," Jeremy sighed facing them, looking anywhere but at Odd and William. He bit his lip taking off his glasses as he wiped a few stray tears away. "To put it simply, they're performing a suicidal attack against Xana in order to get rid of him and bring Hopper and…Aelita's mother back."

"They can't just die!" Odd yelled.

"Isn't there something you can do?" William asked.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" the computer whiz asked. "I'm sorry guys, but…they're gone."

_Gotta breakaway!  
__Life's like that__  
__And I gotta get away.__  
__Get away!_

_We'll win it all the way!_

_Code…Twilight…_

Light erupted from the tower, sending all of Lyoko into a wave of white light, erasing all that Xana had tainted. Tremendous booms were heard from the digital sea as all of Xana's replicas exploded. As the wave diminished all that was left was a purified sector. Just one. It was a combination of all the sectors, new and old, each perfectly blending together with the blazing digital sun in the northern sky and the pale moon in the southern. Equal balance. A perfect twilight. Well, almost…

"I think, this place is missing something," dark eyes mused to themselves as they lay upon two sleeping figures nearby in the grass, right on the border of night and day.

Two pairs of sleepy eyes opened before resting on the person before resting on the person before them.

"Onii-san," Musa whispered in shock.

"Leon," Cascada murmured as they stared at the dark hair boy they had thought was forever lost…

* * *

Man, I feel so sleep deprived right now it's not even funny. Anyway, just to balance this story out, next chapter will definently be the last. Anywho, yeah, hopefully I'll get the last part out by this weekend but my procrastination has been catching up with me and to put it simply...I'm pretty much screwed. 

Anyway, it was snowing all day yesterday and today. I was hoping for a snow day but since I go to a public school they were like all of the schools are closed except for public schools. Makes me wish that I had went to a private school. Wait, no, I like my school, I just hate walking through eight inches of snow. But it was worth it. I got to sit on the train with this guy I really like, so I'm all good.

So for those of you who don't know, _Break Away _is the song that they play during the credicts of Code Lyoko. They played it a few times throughout the course of the show but it really wasn't until this year that there were actually words to it so yeah. If the lyrics don't go exactly with the song it's because of one of two reasons: 1.) the only lyrics I could find were in French so of course there will be some word differance and 2.) though I tried to listen to the song while writing it I'm completely tired so yeah, have pity on me.

Anyway, nothing more to say so if you want your name to appear in the big thank you list for the last Code Moon chapter...**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	50. The End of the Era

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll have to say this for this story. I think I'm going to cry. I do not own Code Lyoko, _Evolution _by ayumi hamasaki, and _A World without Danger. _I do own Musa, Cascada, and this story's plot. **

**The End of an Era, the Beginning of a New**

The digital breeze rustled the grass as a prolonged silence filled the area. Finally it was broken.

"What? No hug?" Leon asked in mock hurt, "I feel so unloved."

"It's hard to just rush into somebody's arms when that person just did it not too long ago and that event had negative effects when you found out that person was just lying to you," Musa said as Cascada and the boy gave her questioning looks.

"Same old…eccentric Lana," Leon said before raising a hand, "I mean Musa."

Cascada stood up, staring at the boy, eyes never leaving his. "It's really you," she murmured. "I can't detect any traces of the virus."

"Onii-san!" Musa yelled lunging herself at the boy, causing both of them to tumble backwards.

"Whoa, sis, you're getting a little too big to be doing that. Almost threw out my back," the boy exclaimed.

"Baka!" the wolf A.I. yelled hitting the boy up side the head playfully. Leon chuckled before looking back at Cascada who had been observing the sight.

"I know you got a guy back on Earth, but can't two friends give each other a hug?" he pouted.

The plant A.I. giggled. "Of course," she said extending out a hand towards him to help him up. She gasped when he pulled her down next to Musa before engulfing them in a big hug.

"I've missed this," he murmured softly hugging them tighter.

"Me too," Musa grinned pulling away before she frowned. "But how are still here? Is this a virtual heaven? Do A.I.'s even go to heaven?"

"No," Leon said standing, "This isn't heaven. Sorry. You're still on Lyoko."

"But how can we still be here?" Cascada asked, "The program-"

"Years ago," Leon said cutting her off and facing the ongoing peaceful scenery, "I wanted to protect you two. My only priority was making sure you two were safe from…" he shook his head before continuing. "Hopper allowed this but in order to protect you we had to shut down project Carthage. The only way to do that is to infiltrate the program via the World Wide Web but that would have needed all of us to do." The two girls noticed the boy get a far off look and neither of them dared to interrupt. "So, I volunteered myself to test one of Hopper's new programs. The basics were simple. Giving an A.I. extra strength and power through a series of updates. It seemed simple enough though dangerous. If the government found me lurking in their files they could not only trace me back to the source, ultimately letting them bug Lyoko but it would have also put Aelita and mother's life in danger."

His fist clenched angrily and his jaw tightened. He felt a hand wrap around each of his hands and looked down to see Musa's and Cascada's grasping his. He relaxed letting a smile return to his features.

"Mainly one of the reasons I created a clone was to make sure you two would be protected. I also didn't want to leave knowing you two would be grieving at my absence." Cascada was about to protest before Leon stopped her. "No, let me finish." The girl nodded, closing her mouth. "It was a few weeks before we were supposed to launch the program. I had already started taking the updates. I was getting stronger but I realized that I began to black out and when I awakened I found that I was in a different place then I was originally in, like after I gave you that song," he said to Cascada.

"You don't mean-" Musa gasped.

"Yes," Leon nodded, "Xana had been able to take over for a short period of time though at the time I didn't know what was going on. As time progressed and the blackouts became more frequent I realized something was wrong, but it was too late. Xana had progressed to an almost irreversible stage. I still don't know how that virus managed to get woven into my systems but that was how Xana was created. When Hopper tried to remove him my clone got in the way. The sweep wasn't able to totally rid me of Xana though it did leave him weaker then he was before and the towers for a time were able to keep him to Lyoko. My clone, I mean William, had his memory wiped of all of Lyoko and was somehow transferred to a scanner at Hopper's old home in the Alps as a seven year old boy. The rest I'm sure you already know."

"You still didn't answer how Musa and I are still here," Cascada said.

Leon sighed, closing his eyes and taking in an unneeded deep breath. "Like I said before, all I want to do is protect you two and make sure you are safe. That includes making sure you don't do stupid stunts like suicide attacks," he said.

"But we gave our life energy away to make sure that Lyoko was freed from Xana and to also give back Mother's and Hopper's life," Musa said. "The only way for us to still be here is-" she gasped, looking down at the boy's hand that she was still holding. It was see through and she could feel her hand slowly going through it.

"You didn't!" Cascada cried.

"I did," Leon smiled softly, "because I love you. Both of you, no matter what. I'm giving up what's left of my life to make sure you two are happy."

"But-!" Musa cried.

"I'll always love you," Leon said leaning down to kiss her forehead before turning to face Cascada. He released the wolf A.I.'s hand and took both of the plant A.I.'s hand in his. Tears streamed down her face, a task that was thought impossible on Lyoko. "Rose, don't cry. I want to do this. I know you'll be happy on Earth with a family and friends and a guy that I must say I approve of," he grinned. He leaned down, and Cascada didn't move as she felt his lips against hers in a soft and loving kiss that seemed all too short. He leaned his forehead against hers staring into her eyes. "I'll always be with you," he said kissing her on the cheek before pulling away.

"Onii-san!" Musa cried as the boy became more and more translucent. The boy smiled, a lone tear running down his cheek as he waved farewell before completely disappearing.

"_**LEON!!!!"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy nursed his bruised cheek. Aelita holding his glasses as she made sure he was okay. The computer whiz had just learned that Odd could throw a pretty nasty right hook. He stared at the purple loving boy who was being wrestled to the ground by both Ulrich and Yumi. Einstein didn't feel any hatred towards the boy. He only felt sadness and pity. He figured that he would be doing the same thing as Odd if he had just found out that Aelita was gone.

"Let me at him!" the cat boy yelled thrashing underneath his two friends.

"Odd! Jeremy had nothing to do with this!" Ulrich growled.

"Yeah, it's not his fault," Yumi agreed. "He did everything he could."

"No he didn't!" Odd hissed before he felt a slap to his face. He looked up to see William kneeling before him.

"Odd, they're gone. We know you're mourning but you're not the only one. We all cared a lot about them. Do you really think this is what Musa would have wanted from you?"

The purple loving boy lowered his head in shame, body going limp in Ulrich's and Yumi's arms. "Sorry, Einstein."

"No problem," the other said getting up and patting his friend reassuringly on the shoulder. "We all miss them."

Odd nodded, quiet like the others before a beeping interrupted the silence. Jeremy raised a brow questioningly before going back over to the computer. He typed and clicked a few times before he gasped.

"He seems to be doing that a lot lately," Ulrich murmured.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Head towards the scanner room!" Jeremy said grinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors opened to the scanner room as Jeremy practically pushed Odd and William forward, the other following.

"Einstein, what are you doing?" Odd asked.

"Just wait," the other blonde said as he stopped the two boys in front of two closed scanners.

"I still don't understand what's-" William said, being cut off as the scanner doors hissed opened. Mist filtered out from the doors covering the floor before revealing their contents.

Everyone gasped as they saw Musa and Cascada each lying on the scanner floors. They were each holding something. Musa was holding a long sword sheathed in a black leather sheath with intricate designs of wolves and vines running up and down it. Cascada held a small green leather bag in her hand.

Odd and William were instantly at their sides, smiling before they slowly melted away. "Why aren't they moving?" Aelita asked kneeing in between them.

"I-I don't know," Jeremy said. "They're supposed to be- they're supposed to be-"

"Muse, come on. Say something," Odd begged gathering the girl in his arms, William doing the same.

"Please," William whispered to Cascada, holding her tight, "Please."

Silent tears began to run down the Lyoko gang's faces as they realized that they had just lost two of their friends.

"S-something-" the plant and wolf A.I. murmured together surprising everyone.

"Musa!"

"Cascada!"

The girls were both squeezed into tight hugs, making it hard to breathe.

"If you thought we were dead before just wait and see what happens if you keep suffocating us like this," Cascada gasped before they were quickly given room to breathe though Odd and William wouldn't let them go.

Odd looked at the girl curled up in his arms. "I thought you were dead," he whispered nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Silly, kitty," Musa laughed hugging him.

Cascada hugged William tight and instinctively he wrapped his arms tighter around her in a comforting hug.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"We'll explain later," Cascada promised.

"What time is it?" Musa asked.

"Uh…a little past ten," Jeremy said looking at his watch.

"Oh man," the girl groaned. "We missed the concert!"

"I think we can fix that," Odd grinned looking at Jeremy expectantly.

"Get ready for a return to the past guys!" the computer whiz grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Return to the Past Now!"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Earlier at the Concert**_

_Gotta breakaway!  
__Life's like that__ Life's like that  
__And I gotta get away.__ And I gotta get away.  
__Get away!__ Get away! _

_We'll win it all the way!_

The crowded exploded into applause and cheers as the Subdigitals finished their last songs. The three men bowed waving towards the crowds before Chris stepped forward taking the mike. He looked back at Ken who was still shaking his head disappointedly.

"Okay, guys," Chris said turning back towards the audience. "You've been great and we appreciate you all coming here to see us and Evanescent Dream perform but we're sorry to say…that due to some unfortunate events, Evanescent Dream will not be performing." The silver hair man cringed as the crowd booed. He tried to settle them down but they just got louder. He even saw his own uncle, Jim, booing him. Great.

**"Evanescent Dream! Evanescent Dream!" **the crowd roared.

"Man, you are so toast," Nico whispered in his friends ear.

"Thanks for the support," Chris sighed.

All of the sudden, the stage lights went off. The crowd let out surprised yells at the lost of light. "What's going on?" Ken hissed into his walkie-talkie. All of the sudden, the plucking of strings were heard quieting the crowd. It was very soothing and calm/

Emma grinned as she realized what was happened and she didn't notice when the clone disappeared into pixels.

"_La. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la …ˮ_

Suddenly, a base was added along with guitars, mixing, and drums. Smoke filtered onto the stage shadows easily seen through them as the light came back on, shining on a lone figure wearing an off the shoulder black shirt with a neon blue moon on the side and a black skirt.

"Hellllllooooo Kadic!" Musa yelled excitedly into the microphone before turning to Chris. "Sorry we were late. The food didn't agree with us well." Chris grinned before he and his band left the stage. "Okay guys, we're going to try something. This song is in my favorite language but don't worry! My friend Jeremy provided the lyrics on the screen, so get ready!" The crowd couldn't seem to possible get louder as they got ready.

Musa grinned as she got ready.

"_It's true, isn't it? It seems as though  
We're headed for a new century. It's miraculous:  
This is something you can only taste once.  
Let's remember one more time."_

Cascada stepped forward with a mic of her own and joined in.

_On the day we arrived on this Earth  
we were somehow happy,  
and somehow it hurt.  
We were crying  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah_

Odd grinned as he added in a quick guitar solo, pumping up the crowd.

_**Musa: **__Reality is a traitor; it's easy  
to misjudge things. So with your own two eyes  
please decide the worth of this place.  
Do it with your own standards._

_**Together: **__We've arrived in these times.  
But somehow things move on  
So somehow we're standing here  
and we're living through today.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah_

_We've arrived on this kind of world.  
Somehow I'm very happy  
somehow it hurts a lot.  
While crying at the top of my lungs:  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah_

Musa sat her mic down before running over to Odd where another guitar laid she put it on smiling as she began to have a guitar duet with him. The crowd roared approvingly before the lights faded out only putting a spot light on Musa and Cascada.

_**Cascada: **__I've arrived in these times.  
But I met you._

_**Musa: **__I've arrived in this kind of world.  
So I was able to meet you._

_**Cascada: **__I've arrived in these times.  
But I met you._

_**Musa: **__I've arrived in this kind of world.  
So I was able to meet you._

Jeremy nodded his head to the beat as he turned the lights back on again.

_**Both: **__On the day we arrived on this Earth  
we were somehow happy,  
and somehow it hurt.  
We were crying  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah _

We've arrived in these times.  
But somehow things move on  
So somehow we're standing here  
and we're living through today.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah 

The crowd roared cheers as the teens finished, not caring that the song was in Japanese. Out of breath, Musa put down her guitar before hugging Cascada and turning towards the stage. "I guessed you liked it, huh?" she said before she was overwhelmed with cheers and applause. "Well it's getting late and though you guys don't have to go home, you have to get the heck out of here."

The crowed protested.

"What? Do I hear an encore?" Odd asked, speaking into his mic. The crowd screamed in approval.

"Well if that's what they want," Musa grinned. "Just give us a sec!"

"What song are we going to do?" Yumi asked as they all huddled up.

"How about the song that was supposed to have won Musa a chance to come to Earth?" William suggested.

"Well we have practiced it a little," Aelita said.

"And it's a good song," Yumi nodded.

"Do you guys want to risk it? It is kind of personal and what if someone connects it?" Ulrich said.

"I doubt anyone would notice," Jeremy said.

"So how about it, sis?" Cascada asked

"Okay," the wolf A.I. nodded, "but only if Odd sings it.

"Me?" the boy asked surprised.

"Please?" Musa pouted.

"Fine," Odd said not even putting up a fight before they went back to their positions. "Okay, everyone, we have one more song for you guys. It was written by the fantastic Musa Utada a while ago but it still means a lot to all of us so we hope you like."

He nodded towards Aelita and Cascada, who had her electric violin and the two began to play a techno sounding interlude. Musa joined in by playing her electric guitar, William added some drum and Ulrich and Yumi began clapping to the beat.

_**Odd: **__There is a world that is virtual and different.  
It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.  
Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!_

_**All: **__Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!_

_**Odd: **__Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!_

_A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.  
And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.  
But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!_

_**All: **__Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!_

_**Odd: **__Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!_

Jeremy dimmed the lights slightly as Odd walked over towards Musa grinning, the A.I. grinning back.

_We'll do our best, to never let you down.  
We're up to the test, to turn this world around!_

_**All: **__Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!_

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!_

Musa laughed wrapping her arms around Odd before he swept her up in his arms kissing her, the crowd going wild. "I don't think I'll ever forget this night," she said softly.

"Me either," the boy agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere…**_

"So…it seems that Hopper has finally brought his pawns out. Interesting…I would have never expected him, of all people to use children as his soldiers…" a voice chuckled as the person looked at the screen of eight teens via satellite.

"Which one is she?" a female voice asked.

"That one…the one who now calls herself Musa Utada…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A few days later…**_

Musa knelt before the Hermitage a small bouquet of flowers in her hands as she laid it down before a makeshift alter in memory of Leon. Beautiful pink and blue flowers that looked rare and exotic surrounded it. Cascada had found more of the seeds that Leon had given to her long ago in the bag she was holding when she came out of the scanner. The plant A.I. had planted them around the Hermitage to add some color. Musa had Leon's sword placed safely in her room.

She felt a presence near her and was surprised when she found Odd kneeling next to her. "I thought I should pay respect to the guy who gave me back my muse," he grinned softly. Musa smiled, taking is hand in hers.

"Arigatou," she replied.

_**In the woods…**_

"Have you talked to your parents?" Ulrich asked.

"I've talked to my dad and he says that it's okay that Hiroki and I stay at Kadic, but my mom…" the Japanese girl trailed off.

"Don't worry," Ulrich said putting a comforting arm around her. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I know it will," Yumi smiled leaning her head against the boy's chest as they relaxed in the tree's cool shade.

_**Cascada's and Yumi's room…**_

"I'm my own person."

"I know."

"I'm not Leon."

"I know. You're not," Cascada said peering over her easel at her model, a.k.a. William. "That what makes you unique."

"You still love him," the boy said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I'll always love him and I'll never forget, but we were never meant to be. It's time for the here and now. Here, with you, right now," the girl said softly blushing.

William got up from his seat and walked over towards the girl, wrapping her in her arms before slowly kissing her. "I'll always be here then," he whispered.

The girl laughed. "Guess you're stuck with my sarcasm then."

"I think I can handle it," William said before kissing her again.

_**Factory…**_

"I can't believe it's over. We've been fighting Xana for so long…it just feels weird going back to normalcy," Aelita said sitting at the supercomputer.

Jeremy nodded. "I guess you're happy that your parents are alive."

"Yes," the pink hair girl nodded, "I just wish I knew where they were."

"Don't worry, they'll find you and me and the others will never leave you," the blonde said before he was kissed on the cheek. He blushed, still not believing that one of the most beautiful girls at school was his girlfriend.

"Thanks, I know you guys will," Aelita said before the computer beeped. "It's a message," she said.

"Open it," Jeremy urged, "maybe it's from your parents."

Aelita nodded opening the message. As they read it both teens face held confusion as they slowly paled.

_You have won the battle…but the war has yet to come…_

* * *

_O.M.G.! I can't believe it the final chapter! Too cool! I can't believe I did this! This is not only my longest story but my most reviewed sooo...I would like to thank all my muses a.k.a. my reveiwers!_

**_Thanks to:_**

**_justleavemealone_**

**_liz_**

**_FeatherGirl13_**

**_Solarity_**

**_Shadow Wolf315_**

**_Gregoryhell_**

**_lyokowarriorboy2006_**

**_DayDreamer 9_**

**_HarukoElric_**

**_James A S_**

**_Hope and Love_**

**_asiramnworb_**

**_Luna chan (anon.)_**

**_last-blue mage_**

**_chao m_**

**_wicca in training_**

**_(kirby) (anon.)_**

**_have-a-cookie_**

**_heartofwind_**

**_ZombieZapper101_**

**_Unregistered Reader (anon.)_**

**_lyokoman_**

**_alicia (anon.)_**

**_vampknight364_**

**_MewmiC_**

**_Hawaiiangurl622_**

**_yumi2482_**

**_RyaneNight92_**

**_snowkitsune06_**

**_Synneofthesun_**

**_den (anon.)_**

**_HoboLover_**

**_LyokoWarrior12_**

**_Lyokoluva_**

**_KuteIrishGrl_**

**_Bfahome_**

**_MissDarkShiva_**

**_alteris_**

**_JeSSi' (anon.)_**

**_Book of life (anon.)_**

**_WilliamTA_**

**_elfnin339_**

**_justanotherfan (anon.)_**

**_Edward Cullen's Girl_**

**_Lyoko Dragon (anon.)_**

**_anurell_**

**_fightingpacifist_**

**_Lonelydreamer27_**

**_cheerfulpessimist-and-darkrose_**

**_Mata-Nui3000_**

**_Thanks guys! If I misses someone just tell me. Thanks to everyone who put this in their favorites and story alearts too! Love ya!_**

_I really can't believe it! It's been a year since I first started on this! I feel so loved right now!_

_Anywho, I'll try to get started on the sequal and have it posted today._

_So, for the last time in Code Moon...**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
